La valse des ombres
by Cachoucat
Summary: 15 ans après...quelqu'un semble attaché à faire disparaitre toute trace des anciens pilotes ainsi que de leurs proches. Tous représentent des cibles potentielles, même les enfants de Quatre! Eux qui firent tant pour la paix, qui leur viendra en aide?FINIE
1. Chapter 1

_Je continue la saga « 20 ans après » sans vergogne, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours. Sauf que l'action se déroule 5 ans avant celle de « la folie d'un ange » (à moi ! ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive), et donc quelques quinze ans après « Endless Waltz » (pas à moi celui-là. Dommage). Donc les personnages sont plus jeunes que dans ma dernière fic, mais plus vieux que dans l'anime, les OAV au les mangas. Pas clair ? Pô grave ! Ca ira mieux à la fin, promis. D'autant qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les fics précédentes pour suivre (mais rien ne vous empêche de le faire ). Si j'étais un auteur ordonné et pas sadique, j'aurai publié en N°1 29+4, en N°2 La valse des ombres (donc celle-là), et en N°3 La folie d'un ange…Mais manque de chance, je le cultive l'art de la pagaille et ceux qui me connaissent me disent diabolique (gniark gniark gniark !)._

_Les personnages habituels des fics, ceux qu'on connaît et qu'on s'arrache, ne sont pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait (et je ferais quelques jaloux/ses). Les jumeaux m'appartiennent, ainsi que le nom de 29. Suis ouverte à toutes propositions les concernant. _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1

Douleurs

Hilde sentait sa gorge se nouer, désarmée devant la détresse de son meilleur ami. Il ne pleurait plus depuis quelques heures, mais en fait, son état l'effrayait davantage que la crise de larmes qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Il restait là, apathique, la tête sur le côté, le regard fixe et les dents serrées, avachi sur le sol au milieu des mouchoirs en papiers froissés. Après avoir cherché le réconfort de ses bras, il la repoussait maintenant, comme si le moindre contact physique lui était douloureux. Il restait sourd à ses appels. Elle ignorait comment l'atteindre, et maudissait son impuissance.

_-_Trowa ? fit-elle en entendant un pas dans la coursive. Enfin, tu es là…

En un regard, l'ancien pilote avait saisi l'essentiel de la situation. Sa présence allégea un peu le fardeau émotionnel de la jeune femme. Comme toujours, son compagnon allait faire montre d'un contrôle de lui-même sans faille, et tirer leur ami de là…

Sans faille ?

Alors pourquoi ses beaux yeux verts étaient-ils rougis ? D'où venait le pli sur son front ? Hilde le connaissait trop désormais pour se laisser abuser par le masque d'insensibilité qu'il adoptait telle une armure. La jeune femme le regarda réguler son souffle avant de s'agenouiller auprès de leur ami.

_- _Duo… Debout !

Le ton était ferme, sans aucune tendresse. L'ancien pilote du Deathscythe ne réagit pas.

_- _Ca fait trois jours que ça dure, continua le jeune homme aux yeux verts d'une voix de moins en moins calme. Trois jours que tu n'as pas bougé, pas mangé, pas parlé…

Rien. L'autre ne manifestait aucune réaction. C'est à peine s'il gardait les yeux à demi-ouverts, égaré dans un profond mutisme.

_- _J'ai dit DEBOUT Duo ! fit Trowa d'une voix tranchante en le saisissant par le col. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir un légume, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, Duo. Pas toi…Alors tu vas réagir ! Réagis merde !…

Le jeune homme à la natte se laissait secouer sans opposer aucune résistance, comme une poupée désarticulée. Sa tête heurta la paroi métallique sans que cela paraisse l'affecter. Perdant définitivement son sang froid, Trowa se laissa aller en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son ami et cria :

_- _Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça, tu entends ? Jamais ! Reviens !Duo reviens avec nous ! Reviens !

De rage, il frappa violemment la paroi métallique du poing. Un peu de sang vint tâcher ses phalanges. Il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, et recommença, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, laissant des traces rosées sur le mur.

_- _Trowa….protesta faiblement Hilde.

Le funambule serra les dents, vaincu par la passivité de son ami. Il aurait dû le savoir : la douleur de Duo l'avait entraîné au-delà des mots, au-delà de leur monde, au-delà de leur amitié. Lui-même ne se résignait à accepter l'évidence que péniblement. Comment un homme qui avait survécu à tous ces conflits, surmonté tous ses démons, animé d'une soif de vivre chèrement gagnée au fil de ses combats, comment un tel homme avait pu disparaître ainsi ?

_- _Pense à Quatre, Duo, pense à ce qu'il peut ressentir, pense aux petits…c'est encore plus dur pour lui… Sa douleur se conjugue aux nôtres, à la tienne…Il n'y résistera pas…Duo ! Je t'en prie…ressaisis-toi ! Pour lui…pour nous…

Hilde sentit son cœur devenir douloureusement lourd. Les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde souffraient devant elle, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Duo, si heureux de vivre, si optimiste, si charmeur, rendu à l'état de pantin sans âme. Et Trowa, que d'aucuns disait insensible et froid, perdu devant la douleur de son ami, laissant la sienne se manifester sans pudeur ni retenue. Il venait de prendre l'ancien pilote par les épaules, et le berçait contre sa poitrine, tout doucement. Quand elle vit poindre des larmes dans ses yeux verts, elle détourna le regard et quitta la cabine comme on s'enfuit.

Quelque part dans son esprit, un rire douloureux lui vrilla l'âme, tandis qu'une voix doucereuse envahit son être, une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps. Lui, l'ange de la mort, celui qui avait autant de sang sur les mains que le pire des démons et qui réussissant à garder un sourire de saint malgré tout, se laissait terrasser par sa vieille complice. Qu'avait-elle fait d'autre, la dame en noir, que son devoir ? Elle venait prendre avec elle ceux que le Destin lui désignait. Elle n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise, ni vertueuse, ni monstrueuse, mais simplement nécessaire.

_« Oui, Duo, nécessaire !_répéta-t-elle dans un murmure_. Quel est donc cet air choqué mon amour ? Quoi ? Shinigami, tu me fais des reproches maintenant? Allons, allons, ce n'était guère sérieux, cher ange ! De quoi s'agissait-il au juste ? Hn ? De la personne que tu aimais plus que ta propre vie! La mort amoureuse…quelle amère plaisanterie…_

_Comment ? Tu aurais…souhaité partir à sa place ? Sans cœur ! Donc, si le choix t'avait été donné, tu serais parti le premier, le laissant éprouver cette douleur affreuse, cet étaux ignoble broyant tout son être à ta place, ce vide insupportable et tu aurais appelé ça…de l'amour ? Est-ce là vraiment ce que tu aurais souhaité ?Hn…Je n'y connais pas grand chose à ce sentiment, c'est vrai, mais j'en trouverai certainement une meilleure définition !Le bel amour que voilà, cher ange ! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt…de l'égoïsme ? Un égoïsme cruel. _

_Même ça, ça ne te fait pas réagir ? Serais-je donc aussi impuissante que ton ami qui sanglote dans le creux de ton épaule ? Alors j'ai dû te ravir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Shinigami, quelqu'un d'irremplaçable…_

_Quel était son nom déjà ? _

_Yui ? _

_Heero Yui ? _

_Ah, mais…Je l'ai déjà pris ce mortel-là ! Il y a très longtemps…Tu n'étais même pas né !_

_Ah non ?_

_Je me trompe de Yui, vraiment ?… S'agit-il d'un faux nom ? Ton être cher usait du nom d'un mort._

_Etrange attitude : perpétuer le souvenir d'un défunt au risque de renier sa propre existence…_

_Alors…..Non, mon ange, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles… »_


	2. Appels

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaam ! Second chapitre ! J'aurai pu tout mixer en un seul, et pondre un truc indigeste en le scotchant avec le premier…mais j'ai préféré en faire deux petits, parce qu'il s'agit d'un vrai tournant. Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas Nova (ça va, je vous pardonne !), je dirai simplement que ce personnage est presque à moi, et que pour mieux la comprendre, il vous suffit de parcourir une certaine one-shot intitulée 29+4 (mais nan, je ne fais pas ma pub…qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer des fois ?)._

_Réponse à Shima-chan :_

_Je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments…mais c'est pas grave je les prends ! Et d'autres encore si tu veux (viiiiiii je sais : quelle gourmande !). Il va arriver encore des tas de trucs à ce pauvre Trowa. Mais il assumera, parce que Trowa, c'est Trowa. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci encore pour tes encouragements et tes conseils !_

**Appels**

Elle s'efforçait au silence le plus absolu, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds. Le moindre bruit lui paraissait sacrilège, tant il lui semblait porteur de vie. Chez Duo surtout, incapable en temps normal de réfréner son enthousiasme qu'il témoignait soit en sifflotant, soit en chantant entre ses dents de vieilles chansons démodées dont il marquait le tempo avec ses pieds. Les sons extérieurs lui parvenaient étouffés : le personnel du spacioport de L3 vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, sans aucun égard pour le drame qu'ils vivaient. Irrationnelle, et consciente de l'être, Hilde sentait une colère sourde l'envahir. Des gens continuait de vivre, de respirer, de rire, alors que…alors que…un autre drame les frappait, et que, cette fois, ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en remettre.

Pour retrouver son calme, elle ralentit son pas jusqu'à s'arrêter pour se laisser aller contre une paroi métallique. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. Les hommes de sa vie avaient besoin d'un Hilde en pleine forme. Elle pleurerait plus tard, quand ils auraient recouvré leurs forces… Oui, plus tard. Elle ne se remit en route qu'une fois les battements de son cœur apaisés.

En silence, Hilde pénétra dans la salle des commandes et s'installa à la console de communication de la navette personnelle de Heero. L'ancien pilote l'avait conçue lui-même, avec Duo comme mécanicien. Fonctionnelle, sobre et discrète, le jeune homme à la natte avait pourtant réussi à glisser quelques touches de fantaisie dans un ensemble qu'il jugeait trop austère. Par exemple, sur ce tableau de commandes. Le souvenirs des discussions sans fin entre les deux compagnons sur sa plastique lui arracha un sourire. Pour Yui, un ensemble gris ou noir au design rectangulaire aurait parfaitement convenu. Pas question d'une monotonie pareille pour Duo ! Amoureux fou de l'ergonomie, il avait bataillé ferme afin d'obtenir l'installation des claviers et des divers instruments en demi-cercle…et obtenu gain de cause ! Comment avait-il réussi à modifier les couleurs des touches des différents claviers, ou encore à intégrer des éléments totalement loufoques, comme ces boutons personnalisés, cela Hilde l'ignorait.

Du bout du doigt, elle effleura les boutons et question: il y en avait cinq, un par ancien pilote, qui donnait un accès direct à leurs fréquences privées, portant l'image d'un animal comme emblème. Un tigre pour Heero, une panthère noire pour Duo, un lion pour Trowa, un chameau pour Quatre et un panda pour Wufei. L'originalité de ces commandes allait de paire avec les fréquences employées : celles de leurs Gundams. Détruits depuis bien longtemps, leurs fréquences n'avaient plus lieu d'être utilisées. Récupérées par les anciens pilotes, elles s'étaient révélées très pratiques pour contacter des gens aussi sollicités que Quatre ou Réléna., ou encore Wufei, du temps où il appartenait encore aux Prevenders. Moins exposé que jadis, mais pas plus libre de ses gestes, toujours en déplacement pour des raisons professionnelles, on ne réussissait à le contacter que via le cabinet de Sally son épouse, ou par cette fréquence.

Hilde fut brutalement tirée de ses réflexions nostalgiques par la lueur agressive d'un témoin lumineux, qui clignotait furieusement : quelqu'un appelait sur la fréquence de Quatre. Elle enfonça la touche tout en se tournant vers l'écran.

_- _Vingt-Neuf à Maxwell…Vingt-Neuf à Maxwell…fit une voix féminine.

_- _Ici Hilde pour Maxwell ! répondit la jeune femme. Nova ?

Le visage de la sœur de Quatre apparut, piqueté de parasites. La liaison était mauvaise. Plus âgée que son frère de trois ans, elle constituait, avec les Maganacs, la garde rapprochée de l'héritier Winner.

Enfin quelqu'un ! soupira-t-elle. Je n'arrivais à joindre personne. Hilde, la situation est vraiment grave ! Bien plus grave que tu ne le crois !

Le cœur de la jeune brune se serra brutalement. Etait-ce l'annonce d'un nouveau drame ?

_- _Explique-toi ? fit-elle d'une voix anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus grave que la mort de Réléna et de Heero ? Ne me dis pas que Quatre ? Les enfants ?ou Wufei ?…

_- _Non, heureusement ! coupa la jeune Winner. Quatre est en réunion avec les directeurs d'exploitation du satellite et les petits embêtent Rachid et Auda en essayant toutes les cosses d'évacuation qui leur tombent sous la main…Ils vont aussi bien que possible malgré les circonstances ! Mais j'ai reçu un étrange message de Noin il y a quelques heures. Tu devrais l'avoir aussi

_- _Je n'ai rien…Hein ? réalisa-t-elle à retardement. Noin ? Lucrétia Noin ?

Hilde ne cacha pas sa surprise : l'ancien lieutenant de Oz était décédée quelques mois plus tôt, avec Zech-Miliardo et plus de la moitié de l'équipe d'exploration martienne, dans l'explosion d'un réservoir d'oxygène. Comment aurait-elle pu être l'auteur d'un quelconque message ?

_- _Exact. Il est arrivé via la fréquence de Quatre il y a quelques heures. La qualité est très mauvaise, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel. Je te l'envoie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hilde recevait le fichier qu'elle s'empressa d'exécuter, l'image de Nova en fenêtre d'incrustation sur l'écran. Le visage de Lucretia apparut, encore plus brouillé par les parasites que celui de la sœur de Quatre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et noircis, tandis qu'une balafre sanglante lui barrait la joue jusqu'au front. Elle semblait épuisée :

« …Ici Noin, de la mission Mars. J'appelle … pilotes, …. tous les pilotes… nous…attaque…on… attaque… »

Le son était encore plus mauvais que l'image. Mais Hilde avait connu suffisamment de champs de bataille pour en identifier un. Des explosions couvraient par moment la voix de Noin, tandis que de la poussière la faisait tousser.

« Zeck…disparu pendant une sortie…plus de la moitié des ouvriers…fuir en sabotant…trouvez Zeck…pre..ez garde… cibles… autres …bles… ».

Hilde se sentit pâlir : il s'agissait d'un appel au secours vieux de plusieurs mois ! Et ce qu'il laissait sous-entendre la faisait trembler. Elle leva les yeux vers Nova :

Non…c'est impossible ! Nova ? C'est impossible !Tu as bien compris la même chose que moi ? parvint-elle à articuler.

La destruction de la base martienne n'était pas un accident, compléta la jeune blonde, à voix basse. Quatre n'est pas encore au courant. Mais il semble qu'une véritable attaque ait été menée de telle sorte que personne ne s'est jamais douté de quoi que ce soit !

Les questions se bousculaient dans son crane… Pourquoi avait-on détruit une telle base ? Terriens et colons travaillaient main dans la main depuis des années à la réussite de cette expérience. Aucune des deux parties n'était lésée, ni sur la distribution des postes à responsabilité, scrupuleusement mixte, ni sur le partage des profits tirés des extractions minières. Les découvertes scientifiques étaient aussitôt publiées tant sur les colonies que sur Terre… De plus, l'administration de Noin ne souffrait d'aucune critique, et le passé militaire de Zeck ne posait plus aucun problème à personne depuis belle lurette…Pourquoi donc ? Mais surtout qui ?

Elle parlait d'un sabotage aussi ?

Exact. Reste à savoir s'ils en étaient les victimes, ou s'ils l'avaient organisé eux-mêmes pour faire diversion et fuir.

Cette perspective remua la jeune femme. Si la seconde hypothèse était la bonne, peut-être Noin était-elle encore vivante ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'être pas entré en contact avec eux ? A moins que…

_- _Mais…ces autres cibles dont elle parlait…

Je crois qu'il est trop tard, interrompit Nova.

_- _Trop tard ? s'étrangla Hilde. J'ai peur de comprendre…

_-_ Réléna et Heero. Interrompit Nova. Leur voyage n'était qu'une couverture ? En réalité, ils enquêtaient sur les circonstances de la mort de son Zeck. Quelques ouvriers rescapés sont ici avec nous, et ont fait des révélations assez troublantes pour que Réléna doute de la version officielle sur l'affaire martienne. Elle aura effectivement découvert quelque chose, et…

Tu penses que…la navette aurait été…détruite volontairement ? Nova, tu veux dire que…Heero et Réléna auraient été assassinés ?

Quelle absurdité ! Ces deux-là étaient sortis vivants des violences de la dernière guerre. Un peu amochés, plus matures, plus forts et guéris de leurs passés respectifs, mais en triomphant de tout et de tous. Ni Oz, ni Treize Kushrénada, ni leurs propres démons n'en étaient arrivés à bout. Alors penser qu'on les avait assassinés en temps de paix…

Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hilde ? apostropha une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Trowa ?

L'ancien pilote l'avait rejointe dans la cabine. Il cachait sa main meurtrie dans la poche de son pantalon. L'étoffe blanche se tachait de sang sur le revers. La jeune femme fit mine de ne rien voir. Ni cette blessure qu'il s'était infligé lui-même, ni ses traits déformés par la douleur. Elle lui céda son siège afin qu'il communique plus aisément avec Nova. La sœur de Quatre lui refit le même topo. A mesure que le jeune homme prenait la mesure des évènements, son visage se figeait en un masque inexpressif. Hilde connaissait trop son époux désormais pour se méprendre. Même si sa fameuse mèche lui couvrait un œil, celui qu'elle pouvait voir brillaient étrangement. Et ses récentes larmes n'y étaient pour rien.

Nova, finit-il par prononcer. Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

_- _Je t 'écoute, répondit simplement la tireuse d'élite.

J'ai besoin des bases de données des Winner concernent les différents domaines dont je vais t'envoyer la liste. Transmets-moi ce que tu peux sur le terminal de cette navette, puis détruis cette liste. Puis débrouille-toi pour sécuriser l'accès des informations en question.

La sœur de Quatre acquiesça sans poser de question. Hilde fixait son époux en silence, sachant qu'il ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas échafaudé un plan. Mais il était bien évident que Trowa était arrivé aux mêmes conclusion que les deux jeunes femmes.

Ecoute-moi bien Nova, reprit l'ancien pilote. A partir de maintenant, mets les services de sécurité en alerte silencieuse, et resserre la protection autour de Quatre et des enfants. Revois avec Rachid les différentes dispositions d'évacuation du satellite.

La blonde aux cheveux courts eut un mouvement des sourcils :

Alors tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

Hn, fit Trowa, un œil derrière son éternelle mèche. Ou je me trompe, ou nous sommes en danger. Tous en danger. Mais il faut rester discrets. Arrange-toi pour rappeler les autre Winner : vos sœurs représentent peut-être autant de cibles potentielles.

Le beau visage de Nova, si semblable à celui de Quatre, devint encore plus pâle encore. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous la surprise, et ses yeux s'arrondirent démesurément. De toute évidence, son raisonnement n'était pas allé aussi loin. Elle hocha la tête, visiblement incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Elle interrompit la communication, et son image disparut de l'écran.

Hilde se sentit frissonner. Elle posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son mari et souffla :

Il faudrait prévenir Wufei et Sally alors…

A sa grande surprise, Trowa hocha la tête de façon négative.

En tant qu'universitaire, Wufei vit sous l'œil de la communauté savante des colonies et de la Terre. Il est en ce moment même en train de finir sa tournée de conférence. Il serait dangereux d'attirer l'attention sur lui en lui faisant tout arrêter maintenant. J'ai envie de dire qu'il est peut-être le seul hors de danger…pour le moment.

Il s'acharnait sur le clavier d'un des ordinateurs de bord, les yeux rivés sur son écran. Il tapait à une vitesse effrayante la liste dont il venait de parler à Nova. Tout à son travail, il ajouta d'un ton presque dur:

Dès à présent, cette navette doit devenir une navette fantôme. Il nous faut organiser la liquidation des affaires de Duo donc, puisqu'elle est enregistrée à son nom. Nous devons disparaître Hilde…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un court instant. La crainte sourde qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques heures se concrétisait. Tout ce qui faisait leur vie était en train de s'écrouler.

Nous ne retournerons plus au cirque, prononça-t-elle d'une voix unie. Il nous faut récupérer Catherine. Puis coller l'identité de cet appareil à une épave que l'on fera sauter. Ce sera un coup dur pour Wufei et Sally…et Duo nous en voudra à mort quand il reviendra ! Ses activités de ferrailleur, c'était toute sa vie.

Devant une telle réaction, si loin de tout ce qu'il craignait, Trowa sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'assaillir.

Hilde.

Non seulement elle le comprenait, mais en plus elle lui apportait son aide. Il interrompit son travail pour se lever et la serrer dans ses bras, conscient de tenir contre son cœur tout ce pour quoi il allait se battre de nouveau. Surprise, elle reçut son baiser sur ses lèvres qui tremblaient légèrement. Une larme coula sur leurs joues serrées, sans qu'aucun des deux époux ne sachent qui l'avaient pleurée.

_Z'avez déjà essayer de faire fondre les glaces éternelles ? Nan ? C'est pas évident, promis ! Faire réagir émotionnellement Trowa après la scène avec Duo, j'avoue avoir galéré. Du coup, et bien décidez par vous-même qui y est allé de sa petite larme à la fin. Moi, je n'en dirai pas plus (nan ce n'est pas une excuse pour me défiler…)._

_Bon alors maintenant, il faut que je vous donne envie de réclamer le troisième chapitre, genre prewiew, bande annonce ou autre…ben comment dire ? Il est en gestation profonde, quelque part dans mon tit cerveau embrumé, et a besoin de quelques encouragements pour naître. Donc…_

_Cachoucat !_


	3. Cachecache

_Troisième chapitre. Ecrit en quelques heures, parce que j'étais vraiment inspirée. Où il est question d'une paire de jumeaux qui m'appartient (ce sont bien les seuls personnages qui soient à moi, à mon grand désespoir !), de mesures de sécurité, de danger etc. L'action s'accélère, parce qu'il faut bien les bousculer un petit peu. Encore des références à une one-shot (vi je sais, toujours la même !)…nan je ne fais pas le forcing pour vous inciter à la lire… Ou alors si peu !_

_A oui, juste un truc avant de commencer : ce chapitre contient des spoilers concernant la série, le manga « Episode zéro », et les OAV « Endless Waltz » (ben vi, je me suis un peu documentée que voulez-vous!). Donc, si vous ne voulez pas les connaître, passez votre chemin…mais si vous le faites, vous ne savez pas ce dont vous vous privez !_

_Réponses aux rewiews :_

_Théalie : Héhéhé ! Sont-ils morts ou pas ? Rheu ? Comment répondre à ton angoissante question sans trop en dévoiler ? Arf ! J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle dans tous les sens, mon dernier neurone actif ne trouve pas de solution ! Et oui, j'admets aussi me montrer affreusement cruelle avec Duo… Pauvre, pauvre Shinigami !_

_Kikosuke : « Bon courage », m'as-tu souhaité… Il m'en faut justement ! Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Alors j'emmagasine un maximum de motivation et j'y retourne de ce pas. Merci pour ta rewiew !_

_Schismatik : ça maaaaaarche ! Et une suite, une!Effectivement, « La valse des Ombres » est liée à « La folie d'un ange » (l'intrigue se déroulant 5 ans auparavant), précédées toutes deux de « 29+4 », puisqu'on y retrouve Nova. Je sais, j'ai l'esprit furieusement tordu… mais n'est-ce pas le propre des auteurs de fics ?_

_Shima-sama :  Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Hilde dans ce rôle-là. Elle avait déjà montré ce dont elle était capable dans la série. D'ailleurs, le beau Trowa avait eu pour elle un regard admiratif, me semble-t-il. La minute d'émotion m'a fait cogiter sévère. Heureuse qu'elle t'aie plue !_

_Par contre, les questions que tu me poses m'obligent à torturer mon petit cerveau, qui m'a donc livré ce chapitre. Merci pour tes remarques et tes encouragements : ça m'incite à publier plus vite. Quant à ton intuition concernant les liens de cette fic avec « La folie d'un ange », elle est tout à fait exacte ! Bravo !_

_A tous un grand merci pour les rewiews, et bonne lecture !_

Cache-cache etc.

Auda leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé. Enfin, le ciel…il s'agissait plutôt d'un plafond en tôle, puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous dans un immense hangar de traitement des métaux. Perchés sur des passerelles d'évacuation, ils surplombaient tout un monde d'ouvriers affairés à leurs tâches, dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'état d'apesanteur qui régnait dans le secteur facilitait le transport des matières premières brutes, conditionnées en cubes volumineux et compacts. Après avoir tranché ces blocs en morceaux plus ou moins importants selon leur destination, les ouvriers les stockaient en vue de leur acheminement. Certains partiraient en convoi sur la Terre, mais la plupart iraient ravitailler les différents chantiers des Winner sur les colonies. Auda quant à lui, s'acharnait à obtenir des jumeaux un peu de calme. Ces derniers se chamaillaient avec entrain, à propos de tout, de rien, mais surtout de n'importe quoi, ajoutant leurs cris à l'ambiance sonore régnante, déjà passablement chargée.

Rachid lui, avec plus de sagesse, avait renoncé depuis longtemps à tenter de contenir l'exubérance des enfants. Au contraire : vu les circonstances, il préférait qu'ils se dépensent et s'extériorisent sans compter. Dormir serait plus facile tout à l'heure, surtout pour le jeune Keeran. Le garçonnet découvrait depuis peu les dons hérités de son père, et avec les deuils qui frappaient les proches des Winner, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment. Sa sensibilité à vif, l'enfant se renfermait doucement mais sûrement sur lui-même, souffrant d'interminables insomnies. Parfois, le chef des Maganacs avait l'impression de retrouver Quatre au même âge, la morgue en moins, mais avec cette douleur identique au fond des yeux. Dans ces moment-là, le vétéran bénissait le ciel : Keeran n'était pas seul, et la présence de sa sœur jumelle évitait au jeune garçon de sombrer dans l'apathie la plus totale.

_-_Papa en a pour combien de temps avec cette réunion ? s'informa le jeune garçon du fond d'une des cosses de survie.

Il nous a prévenus qu'elle serait longue ! protesta sa sœur, quelque part à l'avant du même engin. Le réclamer comme un bébé ne le fera pas finir plus vite…

_- _Je ne le réclame pas comme un bébé ! rugit son jumeaux. J'aurai aimé l'accompagné, c'est tout. Au moins je ne t'aurais pas eue dans les pattes…

C'était Cathleen qui avait eu l'idée de les accompagner dans la tournée d'inspection des dispositifs de sécurité. Peu encline à rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre malgré le chagrin qui l'écrasait, elle avait entraîné son frère à sa suite. Son argumentation tenait la route : en tant qu'héritiers des Winner, ils se devaient d'apprendre le sens des responsabilités. Et quel meilleur moyen que de veiller à la sécurité de tous ? Le fait qu'elle testait un par un tous les système de navigation des cosses d'évacuation, avec les simulateurs intégrés n'entraient certainement pas en ligne de compte ! C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un vrai poste de pilotage, et la fillette, malgré ses onze ans, montrait de vraies dispositions pour ce travail. Son visage aux traits délicats s'illuminait d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'elle entrait dans un cockpit, et ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir intense.

Auda ! appela-t-elle du fond d'une de ces cosses. Raconte-moi encore la bataille du désert, quand papa pilotait Sandrock. S'il te plait !

Cath-chan ! gronda son frère le nez dans la réserve de vivres de la même capsule. Tu connais cette histoire par cœur… Auda a autre chose à faire.

Toi continue de vérifier le garde-manger, et fiche-moi la paix, espèce de rabat-joie…

Auda consulta son chef du regard. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement. Il saurait bien se débrouiller une dizaine de minute seul avec les différents capteurs du secteur qu'ils inspectaient. C'était une tâche assez rébarbative, mais nécessaire. Ce hangar était le dernier, et il n'était pas fâché d'en finir. Pour lui, il importait que les jeunes générations retiennent les faits d'arme de leurs parents, non pas pour les imiter -dieu les en préserve !- mais afin qu'ils en tirent des leçons propres à leur éviter les mêmes erreurs. L'inspection prendrait un peu de retard….mais rien de grave.

Cathleen et Keeran connaissaient effectivement les exploits accomplis par leur père, leurs parrains respectifs et leurs oncles sur le bout des doigts. Mais jamais encore le vieux Maganac n'avait eu le cœur de les priver d'entendre histoires qui avaient façonné les êtres qu'ils chérissaient.

De bonne grâce, Auda se percha sur la passerelle d'accès pour commencer son récit. L'Arabe était un merveilleux conteur. Jamais il ne se lassait de relater, de sa voix chaude, comment leur maître, âgé seulement de quinze ans à l'époque, avait trouvé la force de les rejoindre à travers le désert, après que son avion eut été abattu, bravant la chaleur, le danger et la soif. Ni son sens incroyable de la tactique militaire. Ni son charisme. Il finissait toujours ses histoires par de petites leçons de morale, insistant bien sur le fait que, physiquement, Quatre n'avait jamais été le plus fort. Il était loin de la force physique de Heero, à des années lumière d'avoir l'expérience de streefighter de Duo, à une galaxie de la souplesse de Trowa et à quelques dimensions d'écart des techniques de combat de Wufei, mais sur le plan de la force mentale et de la générosité, il les dépassait tous.

Pourquoi croyez-vous, jeunes maîtres, que nous autres, les Maganacs, nous l'ayons suivi toutes ces années ? Nous n'avions d'autres maîtres que nous-mêmes, d'autre famille que celle que nous nous étions créée…Nous étions libres comme l'air ! Mais quand ce petit bout d'homme âgé d'à peine treize (imaginez un peu Keeran sama, treize ans !) a réclamé les commandes d'un mobile suit, alors qu'il était blessé…

Et là, on n'arrêtait plus ce brave Auda. Il enchaînait sur la bataille d'alors, et les qualité de chef toutes récentes de Quatre, puis poursuivait sur la guerre par le menu, puis continuait sur le sauvetage des gundams lancés vers le soleil, puis sur son propre sauvetage, un jour, sur un chantier de reconstruction. Ce jour-là, tous les hommes présents étaient persuadés que leur camarade allait rejoindre Allah plus vite que prévu…mais pas Quatre sama…non, pas lui ! Il n'avait écouté que son courage, et, à l'aide d'une simple corde passée autour de sa propre taille…

Laissant l'ancien pilote de mobile suit à ses souvenirs, Rachid poursuivit son inspection. Il suivait le protocole à la lettre : prévenir le centre de commandement qu'il allait effectuer des essais d'alarme, s'assurer que les chefs d'équipe connaissaient parfaitement la marche à suivre, puis procéder aux tests. Il venait d'en finir avec le dernier chef d'équipe lorsque son transmetteur vibra :

_- _Nova pour Rachid, Nova pour Rachid….m'entendez-vous ?

Ici Rachid, Nova-san. Je vous écoute.

La sœur aînée de Quatre travaillait avec eux depuis une quinzaine d'années. Ses qualités guerrières avaient quelque peu surpris le leader des Maganacs, qui n'attendait pas de telles compétences chez une femme de la famille des Raberba Winner. Mais de savoir son maître protégé par une jeune tireuse d'élite aussi douée qu'elle le rassurait : ses compagnons et lui-même avançait en âge. Savoir que la relève était assurée avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Rachid, continua la jeune femme. Je dois absolument vous parler en privé, et le plus rapidement possible. Où sont les enfants ?

Le ton que Nova employait éveilla les inquiétude du vieil homme.

Avec Auda dans une cosse d'évacuation, en plein cours d'histoire. Où voulez-vous que je vous rejoigne ?

Bien, alors ils sont en sécurité. Pouvez-vous demander à Auda de rester dans ce secteur et de ne laisser les enfants en sortir _sous aucun prétexte _ s'il vous plait?

Bien qu'elle soit sa supérieure hiérarchique, la sœur de Quatre avait toujours témoigné le plus grand respect envers lui, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, suivant en cela l'exemple de son frère cadet.

Bien entendu, Nova-san.

Alors rendez-vous dans le salon privé des Winner si vous le voulez bien. C'est à mi-chemin pour nous deux.

J'y serai.

Inutile d'en demander d'avantage. Rachid saurait bientôt ce dont il retournait. Il suspendit donc l'exercice d'alerte en présentant ses excuses aux chefs d'équipes. Devant leurs mines, il comprit que les ouvriers et eux-mêmes comptaient bien sur l'heure de pause qu'entraînaient ce genre d'exercice. En souriant, il la leur accorda tout de même, sous les « vivas ! » généraux. Ces hommes travaillaient durs au traitement des métaux extraits à l'extérieur. Ils méritaient bien cet égard. Puis, ayant transmis les instructions de Nova à Auda, il se laissa tomber vers un petit véhicule de service monté sur rails, afin de rejoindre la jeune femme, pas assez vite cependant pour ne pas entendre maugréer :

Je ne suis pas une nounou, moi, mais un combattant !

Et nous on est pas des gosses ! de répondre une petite voix boudeuse. On n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter…

_-_ Cathleen !

L'histoire d'Auda durait… durait…Elle glissait de la passerelle pour remplir le hangar abandonné par les ouvriers, s'élançant à l'assaut du vide, conquérant le silence, comme un cadeau au reste de l'humanité. L'ancien pilote racontait, non seulement pour les enfants et pour lui-même, mais au-delà pour ceux qui étaient tombés, pour ceux qui naîtraient…pour la mémoire.

Les enfants Winner en étaient à leur quatrième cosse de survie, et lui, il continuait de parler. Pourtant, ils n'en étaient pas lassés. Chacune des deux parties étaient satisfaite de l'arrangement : les enfants laissaient Auda s'installer sur la passerelle métallique, pendant qu'eux inspectaient la capsule de sauvetage, toujours dans le même ordre afin de ne rien oublier de vital : les commandes étaient l'affaire de Cathleen, tandis que Keeran se chargeait des réserves de bouches, d'oxygène et du système de chauffage. La minutie qu'ils y consacraient forçait l'admiration de l'adulte…tout comme leur capacité à se chercher querelle ! Si l'un des deux gardait le silence, l'autre, croyant à un début de bouderie, le titillait afin qu'il craque. Que l'un des deux sifflote, et l'autre râlait qu'il lui cassait les oreilles… Bref, l'amour et l'entente fraternels dans toute leur splendeur !

Brusquement, sans raison apparente, profitant de l'apesanteur, la fillette sauta sur le dos de son frère. Rompu aux sautes d'humeur de sa jumelle, Keeran se raidit : d'habitude, elle lui soufflait dans les oreilles, lui tiraillait les cheveux ou le chatouillait jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. A l'extérieur, Auda parlait encore. Cathleen surprit son frère en lui collant un baiser sonore sur la tempe. Elle ne s'autorisait plus ce genre de câlins depuis des années, consciente de mettre Keeran mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Il se détendit, recevant avec gratitude le témoignage d'affection de sa moitié. La chaleur qui émanait de ce geste de tendresse apaisa son âme de jeune empathe.

_- _Ca va mieux, Ototo ? lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Oui merci…mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de parler japonais ?

Je ne veux pas oublier mon parrain, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je ne veux rien oublier d'ailleurs…

Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient librement derrière elle. Son jumeau attrapa une mèche dorée et commença à l'entortiller autour de son doigt, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il lui fallait changer d'état d'esprit, ou alors le don des garçons Winner se transformerait en une vraie malédiction pour lui.

Moi non plus tu sais…

Veux-tu qu'on en parle ? tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle avait toujours craint le jour où l'empathie de son frère se réveillerait, redoutant que l'épreuve ne les sépare. D'humeur joviale et rieuse, Cathleen ressentait comme un besoin vital sa complicité avec son jumeau, et s'alarmait des ses silences. Elle savait les larmes nocturnes qu'il versait, lorsqu'il se pensait le seul à veiller. Leur père aurait pu l'aider à surmonter cette angoisse. Or celui-ci avait aussi son propre lot de douleur à gérer, en plus de ses responsabilités politiques et financières au sein des colonies. Attentif à ses enfants, il n'était pourtant pas libre de leur consacrer tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne songeait à se plaindre, sûrs de l'amour qu'il leur portait.

Son frère lui répondit paisiblement :

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment en parler en fait. J'ignore même si j'ai envie d'en parler. Mais je te remercie. Pour tout.

A son tour, il plaqua un baiser sur la joue de sa jumelle. Et ce geste anodin l'illumina littéralement. L'étau qui l'enserrait depuis trois jours se détendit brusquement, le laissant respirer profondément pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du drame. Etait-ce cet échange de tendresse qui avait déclenché ce bien-être ?Ou commençait-il à contrôler son empathie ? Incapable de répondre à cette question, il ferma les yeux tout en respirant profondément : il sentait de nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, non pas douloureusement, mais sous le coup d'une joie profonde et sereine.

_- _Maman…murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Elle me manque aussi tu sais, souffla sa jumelle en s'appuyant contre son épaule.

Je…Cathleen… c'est insensé, mais je …

La fillette releva brusquement la tête, attentive au ton que son frère employait. A cet instant précis, il était le portrait craché de leur père.

Cat-chan…je la _sens._ Ici, fit-il en posant sa paume contre son cœur. Comme si elle était…vivante !

_- _Renforcer les mesures de sécurité ? fit Rachid en se levant brusquement, incrédule. Si vous estimez que notre travail n'est pas satisfaisant Nova-san…

Loin de là, Rachid, protesta Nova, installée dans un profond fauteuil. Mais la menace autour de Quatre et des enfants est réelle. Trowa estime d'ailleurs que toute la famille Winner est concernée. J'aimerai que les Maganacs aillent récupérer celles de nos sœurs qui ne sont pas sur ce satellite. La famille doit se réunir. J'ai besoin de vous, Rachid…plus que jamais. Je vous prie, rasseyez-vous…

Le géant consentit à se rasseoir, sa fierté apaisée. En arrivant dans le petit salon privé à la décoration très sobre, Rachid avait trouvé Nova occupée à vérifier son revolver , l'air préoccupé. En soi, rien que de plus normal : en tant que garde du corps de son frère, la jeune femme portait plusieurs armes de façon ostensibles…et d'autres plus discrètes, fabriquées de ses mains. Il écouta en silence ses explications et convint à son tour qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter. Que Trowa Barton lui-même s'alarma acheva de convaincre le vétéran de la nécessité de prendre des précautions supplémentaires. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils décidèrent lesquels des Maganacs iraient à la recherche des sœurs Winner, dispersées un peu partout dans les colonies, voire sur Terre avec leurs familles respectives. Vingt-sept en tout…la tâche n'était pas simple ! Les plus jeunes des Maganacs furent retenus pour cette mission. Puis Rachid et Nova se décidèrent sur un lieu de rendes-vous bêta.

Vous comprenez, avait avancé Rachid. On ignore si la résidence de L4 ou celle de la Terre sont suffisamment sûres, au stade où nous en sommes. Et de toutes façons, nous aurions quelques soucis de logement là-bas : il s'agit maintenant d'une véritable tribut que votre famille!

Il eut un sourire entendu. Un instant, la vision du clan Winner au grand complet s'imposa à la jeune femme. Force était de reconnaître qu'avec ses plus de soixante personnes, époux, compagnons et enfants compris, les réunion familiales requerraient la mise en place d'une logistique impressionnante! La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au grand complet, c'était au mariage de Quatre…cela remontait à plus de treize ans…

_- _ Le mieux est donc de se réunir tous ici, continua Rachid, ou alors sur le site de secours en cas de problème…

La jeune femme admit le bon sens de ses propos. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez l'Arabe : il savait faire preuve d'un réel don d'anticipation, doublé d'un sens pratique appréciable. Son expérience en faisait un homme de confiance solide et fidèle sur lequel elle aimait s'appuyer.

Autre chose, ajouta-t-il, après avoir accepter de suivre personnellement Quatre partout où il irait. Je pense qu'il faudrait remettre en service la cosse de survie personnelle des Winner. Maître Quatre n'en a jamais voulu, estimant qu'il était injuste qu'il soit privilégié par rapport aux ouvriers. Mais compte-tenu qu'il est lui-même une cible potentielle, ainsi que les jeunes maîtres…

Nova leva un sourcil, surprise. Elle pensait que ces fameuses cosses privées avaient été supprimées. Son frère en avait d'ailleurs donné l'ordre. Sans attendre sa réaction, Rachid se justifia :

Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ceci, Nova-san. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à priver mon maître de cette possibilité, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu père.

La garde du corps soupira. Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait dans les prochaines heures ? Une telle initiative, si elle allait à l'encontre des ordres de son frère, pourrait bien se révéler plus qu'utile en cas de malheur. Elle se leva et serra la main de Rachid, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui dire un seul mot, son transmetteur vibra :

Quatre pour Nova ! entendit-elle. Quatre pour Nova ! Réponds-moi je t'en prie!

La voix était tellement angoissée qu'ils eurent du mal à la reconnaître.

Nova pour Quatre, répondit la jeune femme. Quatre, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Nova ? Où sont mes enfants ?

Tes enfants ? Mais les petits sont avec Auda

Mais où exactement ? s'impatienta l'ancien pilote.

Un peu interdite par le ton coupant que son frère employait, si loin de son tempérament habituel, la jeune femme se sentit gagnée par une crainte sourde.

_- _dans le hangar, balbutia-t-elle. Celui du traitement des m…

…le hangar…mon dieu le hangar 7 ? coupa Quatre, essoufflé. Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont là bas ? Qu'ils sont _vraiment là-bas !_

Complètement perdue, Nova regarda Rachid qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle.

Mais…pourquoi est-ce que tu …. commença-t-elle.

Seigneur, aidez-moi ! reprit son frère d'une voix déformée. Je viens de recevoir un appel : quelqu'un les retient en otage. _EN OTAGE ! _ Il exige que je me rende à lui. Il prétend qu'il a déjà tué Auda, et que dans les cinq minutes, il exécutera mes enfants…

On aurait fait tomber la lune sur sa tête qu'elle aurait été moins abasourdie. Ses neveux ? Otages ? Son frère obligé de se rendre ? Auda mort ? Alors que Rachid les avait quittés quelques minutes auparavant ? Nova lutta contre le vertige qui la submergeait.

Maître Quatre, ici Rachid, fit le colosse. Que comptez-vous faire ? Ne me dites pas…

Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? cria Quatre méconnaissable. Il est hors de question que je les perde, eux aussi. Restez à l'écart : le ravisseur les exécutera si je viens accompagné…

_-_Quatre ! se ressaisit Nova, je t'en prie attends-nous ! N'y vas pas seul !

Mais sa voix se perdit inutilement : Quatre avait coupé la communication. Sous le choc, elle réagit d'instinct : il fallait qu'elle rejoigne son frère, ou alors il mourrait, lui et les enfants. Elle en était certaine. Elle allait se précipiter hors du salon quand Rachid la retint par le bras, un doigt plaqué sur son oreillette :

Attendez Nova-san…on dirait…on dirait que plusieurs explosions se sont produites…dans les hangars 2, 3 et 4…je n'ai plus de communication avec les 1, 5 et 6 ! Les alarmes n'ont pas fonctionné… c'est incompréhensible : nous venions de finir l'inspection….

Des explosions ? Quand ça ?

A l'instant, et de façon simultanées ! répondit l'Arabe, l'urgence dans le ton. Il faut évacuer les ouvriers au plus vite vers les quartiers d'habitations.

_- _Il n'y aura pas assez de cosse d'évacuation là-bas ! gémit-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisissent, et vite ! Ceux qu'elle aimait courraient un danger mortel, mais des centaines d'ouvriers risquaient aussi leurs vies. D'autres part, la synchronisation des évènements trahissait un plan savamment élaboré, ainsi que des complicités internes.

Rachid, contactez un quart des Maganacs que nous avons sélectionnés, et quadruplez leurs missions s'il vous plait. Il faut que les autres aident à l'évacuation générale, au besoin en utilisant les mobiles suit des chantiers extérieurs. Ainsi que tous les transporteurs ! Qu'ils fassent larguer les chargements dans l'espace pour prendre le plus d'hommes possible.

Compris, Nova-sama.

Autre chose Rachid : nous avons à faire à une attaque en règle. Après la destruction de la base de Mars, on ne doit s'attendre à aucun quartier. Que tous ceux qui peuvent s'arment et se défendent.

Ce fut elle, cette fois, qui retint le bras du colosse. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux l'effraya presque :

Une dernière chose: indiquez-moi où trouver la cosse de survie de mon frère. Prenez le commandement des opérations de sauvetage, s'il vous plait. Moi, je vais les chercher.

_Ayé ! fin de ce chapitre ! Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Ben vi, mais c'est pas nouveau ça ! Ah oui aussi, je n'ai pas répondu aux questions affreusement angoissantes que j'ai laissé en suspend genre dans le précédant : Heero et Réléna sont-ils morts ? Ou bien : Duo va-t-il resté un légume ? Ou encore : Trowa va-t-il réellement prendre les choses en main (enfin, de sa main valide !)…en plus, j'en rajoute une couche. _

_Bon d'accord, je me remets au travail…et je n'oublie pas l'autre fic, c'est promis (d'ailleurs, elle avance plutôt bien elle aussi !)_

_Cachoucat !_


	4. Infiltrés

_Bon je sais : j'ai le don d'agacer tout le monde, et le pire, c'est que j'aime ça ! Alors un grand merci à ceux qui ont le courage (ou l'inconscience ?) de continuer à lire cette fic que je me délecte à écrire. Certains, qui savent que Quatre est mon chouchou d'amoouuuuur, ont trouvé que j'avais une drôle façon de l'aimer…qu'est-ce que ça serait si je le détestais, hn ? Et bien je n'écrirais rien sur lui, qu'on se le dise ! _

_J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre reposant, songeant à ménager vos tensions artérielles respectives. J'ignore si j'y suis arrivée. A vous de me le dire…_

_Réponses aux Rewiews :_

_Anaxarete : Je salue ton courage, et apprécie d'autant plus que tu continues de lire cette fic. Je sais, je suis sadique, méchante et machiavélique…et encore, si tu savais combien je me retiens, tu en frémirais d'horreur ! merci pour ta rewiew._

_Schismatik : Tes rewiews vont me manquer, je t'assure. Mais je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas te décevoir, pour qu'à ton retour sur la toile tu aies une suite digne de ce nom (je commence à transpirer d'angoisse)._

_Shima-sama : Tu as vraiment le don des questions toi ! Effectivement, le dilemme des Winner est terrible. Qui sauver, et dans quel ordre ? Le mien, vois-tu, est différent : qui tuer, et à quel rythme ? Nan, je déconne : je sais exactement qui va y passer…enfin presque ! Quant à mes titres…je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent ! Parfois je les ai avant même d'écrire la fic… D'autre fois c'est plus laborieux. Mais ça, je ne te l'apprends pas, c'est le lot de tous les auteurs de fics…voire des auteurs tout court !_

_Théalie : Quelle bonne idée que la rencontre Nova-Quatre ! A vrai dire, je ne m'y étais pas arrêtée…Comme quoi il s'agit d'une lacune que, j'espère, tu pardonneras. Et bien pour la peine, ce sera mon prochain défit après cette fic et « la folie d'un ange ». Peut-être en one-shot… merci beaucoup ! Je sens que ça ne sera pas triste à imaginer, cette fic-là ! _

Infiltrés

Il lui fallait faire vite. N'importe quel terminal relié au réseau général des colonies ferait l'affaire. Ensuite, pirater celui des services hospitaliers ne lui poserait aucun problème. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer d'où lui venait cette impression d'urgence, mais elle s'imposait à lui. Sa raison lui soufflait qu'il était tard. Bien trop tard. Cependant, Heero lui avait confié un jour « il faut suivre ses émotions. » Lui, si pondéré, si réfléchi, si calculateur, agissait à l'instinct depuis quelques jours. C'était grisant comme sensation. Inquiétant, certes, mais grisant.

Grâce aux bases de données de la famille Winner, Trowa avait récolté de précieuses informations. L'une d'elle concernait l'admission de plusieurs personnes dont l'état requerrait des soins délicats, aux vues de la nature de leurs blessures. Membres arrachés ou fracturés, brûlures sévères nécessitaient une chirurgie réparatrice très longue que seul un nombre restreint de cliniques assurait. Or, ce type de blessure, l'ancien pilote savait exactement ce qui les provoquait : des explosions. Ensuite, il suffisait de cibler les recherches par date, profil des blessés ainsi que leur provenance.

Les Winner géraient plusieurs types de transports trans-coloniaux. La plupart acheminaient des matériaux bruts, extraits des exploitations minières. L'un d'eux était plus spécialisé dans le transport des blessés directement dans les instituts médicaux que les sœurs de Quatre tenaient. Suite au pseudo-accident de la base martienne, Quatre avait envoyé une équipe sur place, afin de porter secours aux survivants et tenter de retrouver Zech. En vain. Par contre, de nombreux blessés avaient été récupéré et acheminés vers divers centres hospitaliers, sans qu'on connaisse leur identité précise.

Le résonnement du Latin était simple : si réellement on avait tenté de détruire la base martienne, ainsi que tous ses occupants, les survivants avaient certainement dû être traqués eux aussi en tant que témoins ! Il aurait fallu agir plus vite…bien plus vite, afin de les préserver. Hélas ! Il intervenait avec presque six mois de retard…Mais peu importait : s'il restait une chance, aussi mince fut-elle, il se faisait un devoir de leur venir en aide.

Les raisons de cette tuerie ne lui apparaissaient pas encore clairement. Politiques ? La conquête de Mars intéressait de façon égale Colons et Terriens. D'ailleurs, les équipes étaient mixtes depuis le départ, et les contributions matérielles et financières équitablement assumées par les deux parties.

Economiques alors? Un conglomérat ambitionnerait d'exploiter à son seul profit les richesses martiennes ? Quelles richesses martiennes ? L'eau fossile, peut-être ? Elle était trop profondément enfouies dans le sous-sol pour que son extraction soit directement rentable. Elle servait à la consommation des colons qui en prenaient le plus grand soin en la retraitant systématiquement. Le minerais ? Les nombreux satellites d'exploitation autour des colonies recelaient de réserves bien plus abondantes et plus facilement extractibles que le sol de la planète rouge selon les équipes de prospecteurs de Quatre.

Idéologiques enfin ? Un groupe d'écologistes fanatiques qui entendraient préserver l'environnement martien afin qu'il ne pâtisse pas des conséquences de l'occupation humaine ? Des gens capables de massacrer des scientifiques et des ouvriers dans un seul but écologique ? Ou alors épris de vengeance, et voulant faire payer à Zech ses crimes passés en tant qu'ancien soldat de Oz ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi attendre quinze ans pour cela ? Quinze longues années pendant lesquelles cette fameuse guerre commençait à tomber dans l'oubli, jusqu'à se résumer à un paragraphe exsangue dans les manuels scolaires.

Dans ce centre de documentation ouvert aux étudiants, Trowa fit mine de s'intéresser aux catalogues de manuels universitaires en consultant les bases de données disponibles. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que ce terminal ne répondrait pas à ses espérances, puisqu'il fonctionnait en interne. Pas vraiment surpris, l'ancien pilote du Heavy Arms continua ses recherches, imprima quelques bibliographies, et sortit de la bibliothèque en récupérant sa fausse carte d'étudiant auprès d'une charmante jeune rousse aux yeux d'un bleu limpide derrière d'élégantes lunettes d'écailles. Il la salua poliment, et s'engagea dans les couloirs universitaires.

Sa couverture était vieille de deux jours, et il la savait imparfaite. Devant le peu de temps et de moyens dont il disposait, avec l'aide de Hilde, il avait décidé de reprendre les méthodes de Heero, et s'appliquait à les suivre scrupuleusement. Il avait fermement refusé de prévenir ses anciens compagnons. Ses recherches risquaient de l'entraîner sur un terrain dangereux. Pire : d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Compromettre les autres dans une telle aventure était hors de question.

_Je dois me rendre dans un bureau administratif inoccupé, _pensa le jeune Latin_. Ils doivent forcément bénéficier d'une connexion inter-coloniale non surveillée. Pourquoi surveillerait-on les communications d'une université ?Il me faut retrouver les survivants de cette attaque. Ils sauront peut-être me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin…_

Accéder aux étages administratifs fut relativement aisé. Trouver un bureau vide à cette heure de l'après-midi releva de l'impossible : des files d'attente d'une longueur proprement décourageante s'étiraient dans les couloirs. Innocemment, Trowa prit place à la fin de la plus longue, et feignit de se plonger dans la lecture de ses bibliographies. Après une bonne demi-heure, il n'avait pas avancé d'un mètre. Il tapota l'épaule de l'étudiant qui le précédait :

- S'il vous plait…savez-vous jusqu'à quelle heure ce bureau est ouvert ?

- Ca ferme dans vingt minutes, maugréa le jeune homme. Autant dire qu'on n'aura pas le temps de passer…

_Parfait ! _songea l'ancien pilote sans plus écouter l'autre qui continuait à dresser une liste exhaustive de ses doléances estudiantines._ Le temps que les secrétaires s'en aillent, dans moins d'une heure, j'aurai le champ libre…Rien à dire : on colonise Mars mais l'administration n'est pas prête de changer ! _

Il remercia civilement son voisin de file d'attente, se rangeant à son avis concernant l'inefficacité des services universitaires, puis fit demi-tour pour s'installer sur les marches, toujours plongé dans ses listes qu'il annotait avec un sérieux des plus crédibles.

Ce poste d'observation avait plusieurs avantages : le premier, celui de se fondre dans le décors. En effet, plusieurs étudiants, vrais ceux-là, patientaient de même, quelque marches plus loin, une petite sacoche noire calée entre les jambes, qui un livre à la main, qui un café. Ensuite, comme Trowa se tenait adossé contre une paroi, cela lui permettait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil sur la file d'attente sans avoir l'air suspect, et de surveiller les allées et venues dans un brouhaha sourd.

Une quarantaine de minutes et des dizaines d'étudiants mécontents plus tard, le couloir administratif était vide. Restaient les secrétaires. Trowa estimait leur nombre à deux par bureaux, soit moins d'une dizaine de personnes. Au bout d'une heure, huit étaient passées, pressées de rentrer chez elles, et plus aucun employé administratif n'était sorti depuis un quart d'heure. Pour plus de sûreté, il laissa s'écouler quinze autres minutes. Plus aucun étudiant sur les marches, plus de bruit de conversation, plus de circulation. Le désert.

_C'est le moment !_ songea-t-il en se levant. _Voyons si je n'ai pas trop perdu la main…_

* * *

Force lui était faite de reconnaître que l'ancien espion avait de beaux restes. Elle l'observait depuis quelques heures, et celui-ci se comportait exactement comme un étudiant ordinaire, un peu en retard sur son cursus universitaire certes, mais irréprochable. Que ce soit à la bibliothèque ou ici dans le bâtiment administratif, il ne trahissait pas sa couverture. 

Pourtant, elle l'avait repéré sans difficulté aucune, sans éveiller chez lui le moindre doute. Connaissant le passé du jeune funambule, elle en retirait une fierté légitime. Lorsqu'il lui avait réclamé sa vraie-fausse carte, elle lui avait fait face, sans rien laisser paraître. Et l'autre n'avait rien vu. Être aussi près de sa cible sans qu'elle se doute de rien avait éveillé en elle l'excitation du chasseur à l'affût de sa proie.

Tout en vérifiant son arme, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir : l'ancien pilote avait négligé un détail d'importance. Quelque soient ses talents d'espion, si grande que fut son expérience en matière d'infiltration, Trowa Barton avait oublié que son visage était dorénavant trop connu par ses ennemis pour qu'il continue de passer inaperçu. Ses traits, comme sa mèche d'ailleurs, le désignaient plus sûrement comme l'ancien pilote du Vayate et du Eavy Arms qu'une pancarte publicitaire. Les petites lunettes qu'il portait ne pouvaient rien contre ce fait. Le revolver à la ceinture, pieds nus, elle gravit silencieusement les escaliers déserts.

* * *

Crocheter la serrure n'avait offert aucune difficulté majeure, de même que craquer le code d'accès de l'ordinateur qu'il avait choisi d'utiliser. Trowa sourit en silence : on ne perdait pas les vieux réflexes si facilement ! Qu'aurait donc dit Hilde, à le voir ainsi infiltré, comme jadis pendant la guerre ? 

Dans un ultime souci de discrétion, Trowa laissa le local dans la pénombre. La lumière émise par l'écran suffirait bien à l'éclairer ! Lampe de poche à la main, il s'installa devant un terminal à l'aspect vieillot. La connexion prit plus de temps que prévu, et ce retard raviva les inquiétudes du jeune homme. Quand il eut enfin accès aux services hospitaliers, il se détendit et commença ses investigations. Il avait longuement réfléchi aux critères de recherches à sélectionner. Un reste de méfiance le poussait à ne pas trop affiner ses demandes, quitte à faire le tri ultérieur dans les résultats obtenus. À cela, plusieurs raisons qui tenaient en ce qu'il dépendait d'une connexion inter-coloniale sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise, aucun contrôle. Qui savait si certains services ne faisaient pas l'objet d'une surveillance spéciale ? Dans ce cas, il mettait en danger non seulement son propre anonymat, mais aussi et surtout la sécurité des personnes qu'il recherchait, des témoins blessés et par là donc vulnérables.

Il obtint rapidement les listes escomptées, et les transféra sur sa minuscule clé USB. Elles comptaient plusieurs centaine de noms, mais seuls deux ou trois dizaines l'intéressaient. Satisfait, il procéda à la déconnexion, plutôt heureux d'en finir. Il allait saisir la poignée de la porte quand son cœur rata un battement : celle-ci tourna toute seule ! Quelle que fut la rapidité de ses réflexes, il ne put s'éloigner de l'ouverture à temps. On entrait dans le bureau…

_- _je sais que vous êtes là, murmura une voix féminine. Ne bougez surtout pas !

- …

_- _Retournez vous asseoir en face de l'ordinateur…

_- …_

La porte était maintenant grande ouverte, et une silhouette menue se découpait en contre-jour, éclairée par la lumière du couloir. Le jeune homme ne distinguait rien des traits de l'autre, mais devinait à la position de son bras droit, qu'elle tenait une arme à feu braqué sur lui. Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude le poussait à croire qu'il ne craignait pas grand chose. Et cette voix fluette ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. Peu désireux de provoquer un coup de feu révélateur, il obtempéra, intrigué.

-Attendez que je ferme la porte avant de donner la lumière. Repérez la lampe de bureau sans en changer l'orientation s'il vous plait…Allez-y !

Toujours coopératif, Trowa éclaira donc la pièce, curieux de connaître le visage de son agresseur. Un peu ébloui, il cligna les yeux et leva les mains en signe de soumission, tout en analysant la situation : l'autre ne devait pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, tout du moins pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi se montrer si discret autrement ? Enfin accoutumé à luminosité, il détailla la jeune femme.

Elle n'était pas très grande, mais tenait bien une arme à la main. De petites lunettes et un regard tranchant lui évoquaient irrésistiblement Lady Une, sauf que celle-ci arborait une splendide chevelure rousse et lisse.

_- _Pff…Les bibliothécaires ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…murmura l'ancien pilote.

_- _Et les pilotes de Gundam vieillissent, on dirait…

_- _Il n'y a plus de pilotes de Gundam ! rétorqua Trowa, tranchant.

_- _Les Gundam n'existent plus, c'est un fait…. Aussi, tâchons de préserver leurs pilotes, mon cher faux oncle !

Trowa marqua sa surprise…et se détendit complètement en comprenant à qui il avait à faire. Il sourit, baissa les paumes et croisa les jambes.

_- _Si je m'attendais à te revoir ici, Marimaia…

_- _Ma couverture était meilleure que la tienne, apparemment ! sourit la jeune femme en lui lançant son arme.

Trowa attrapa le revolver d'une main habile, en vérifia le chargeur de le glissa dans la ceinture de son jean. Marimaia s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau, et, très droite, attaqua sans préambule :

_- _Depuis quand te laisse-tu filer aussi facilement ?

_- _Hn…je dois mal vieillir, admit-il. Et puis j'étais pressé.

La jeune rousse eut un sourire sans joie :

-La navette était sous surveillance. Sous très haute surveillance, lança-t-elle d'une voix réfrigérante. Je suis restée pour te couvrir et Lady Une s'est chargée des autres.

Sans qu'il en eut conscience, les mains de Trowa se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. _Les autres ? _sursauta-t-il, avec l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur.

- Oui, les autres, reprit Marimaia devant la mine atterrée de l'ancien pilote. Un commando d'une dizaine de mercenaires. Scindé en deux lorsque Hilde a décollé. Alors on a fait de même. A l'heure actuelle, Lady Une piste la navette de Duo, aussi discrètement que possible, afin de prévenir toute attaque.

Le Latindéglutit péniblement. Ce que ce petit bout de femme laissait entendre était effarant ! Il ne s'était pas trompé en se croyant en danger, mais qu'il soit aussi près d'eux…

- Mais…attends une minute, réagit-il. Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? Nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous déplacer depuis la mort de Heero et Réléna… et vous deux ?

La fille de Treize décroisa ses longues jambes aux pieds nus. Elle appuya ses coudes sur les genoux, et, penchant son buste, fixa son faux oncle droit dans les yeux. L'expression de son visage passa du grave au sombre. Sa voix tremblait légèrement quand elle s'expliqua :

- Ils ont remonté le signal de l'appel de Noin, relayé par Quatre. Il fallait que les attaques soient synchronisées pour réussir…Nous avons préféré nous montrer discrets par prudence…et aussi dans un souci d'efficacité.

- Les attaques ? s'étrangla le funambule.

- Trowa…je…nous sommes arrivés trop tard sur le satellite minier…

Le jeune Latin entendit à peine Marimaia raconter comment, avec son équipe, ils avaient tenter de porter secours aux Winner, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, non, de massacre. Ils avaient aidés à l'évacuation et prit part à la défense acharnée organisée par Rachid et une poignée de Maganac.

- Les Winner sont à l'abri ? murmura-t-il. Dis-moi qu'ils sont à l'abri…

- Trowa…souffla la jeune rousse, Rachid nous a raconté que les enfants de Quatre avaient été pris en otage, et que leur père s'était rendu aux ravisseurs…Nova s'est portée à leur secours mais… Le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient a été complètement détruit… on n'a rien retrouvé.

Noin…Zech…

Heero…Réléna…

Duo totalement anéanti…

Cathleen…Keeran…Quatre…

Et tous ces innocents anonymes, victimes des attaques….non, des attentats ! Pourquoi ? Et cette menace qui planait sur Hilde et Duo ! Il fallait qu'il les prévienne ! Ils étaient en chemin pour récupérer Catherine. S'il avait supposé un seul instant que sa femme s'exposait à un danger quelconque, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule. Parce que vu l'état de Maxwell, elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Cette pensée le fit trembler jusqu'à la nausée.

- Attends une minute, réagit l'ancien pilote. Si tu nous surveillais, c'est que tu étais au courant qu'un danger nous menaçait ! Comment as-tu su ?

- Nous étions les premiers sur place après l'attaque de la base martienne. Nous avons récupéré une cinquantaine de survivants, et donné une sépulture décente aux défunts. Tout était détruit là-bas. Il était matériellement impossible que la transmission parte de Mars.

Trowa revoyait le visage ensanglantée de Noin… Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps d'envoyer son S.O.S. Mais d'autres avaient jugé bon d'utiliser l'enregistrement…

- Aussi, continua la jeune rousse, quand nous avons capté l'appel de Noin il y a quatre jours, nous avons compris qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de fil d'Ariane, pour remonter jusqu'à tous les pilotes. Tant que vous n'utilisiez pas vos fréquences personnelles, vous étiez tous dans une relative sécurité. Mais ces terroristes se doutaient bien que l'assassinat de Réléna et Heero vous pousserait à vous contacter entre vous. Leur disparition a servi de détonateur.

Les yeux dans le vague, le Latin laissait les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquer doucement dans son esprit. La mécanique tournait au ralentit, mais elle tournait. Peut-être retardait-elle l'instant où il exploserait ?

- Alors ces noms ? Tous ces gens soi-disant admis dans des centres hospitaliers spécialisés ?

_- _Nous avons récupéré tous le monde ! protesta la jeune femme. Ils sont soignés en lieu sûr. Plus aucun survivant ne se trouve exposé.

Trowa tapota sa petite clé USB, commençant à comprendre. La liste qu'elle contenait comportait les noms d'une centaines de victimes, triés selon des critères prédéfinis par ses soins. Il se savait à même de reconnaître parmi tous ces noms ceux des employés de Quatre. Les Winner aimaient travailler avec les mêmes personnes le plus longtemps possible. Aussi n'était-il pas rare de rencontrer les mêmes descendants des premiers employés de la dynastie. Certains étaient par ailleurs très connus. Et beaucoup avaient voulu participer au projet martien, en collaboration avec la Terre. De même d'anciens subordonnés de Zech avaient abandonné l'uniforme pour suivre leur ancien leader dans l'aventure. Les identifier n'offrait aucune difficulté majeure…

_-_Un leurre… souffla Marimaia, les yeux fixés sur le rectangle chromé que l'autre martyrisait maintenant. Un piège magnifique destiné à tous nous faire disparaître Trowa. Un leurre qui a eu raison de Heero et de Réléna. Ils ont dû suivre le même raisonnement que toi. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les avertir…Nous sommes tous des cibles potentielles. Mais ça tu l'avais deviné tout seul. Les pilotes, leurs amis, leur famille… jusqu'à leurs relations professionnelles.

L'esprit cartésien de l'ancien funambule se refusait à admettre pareille énormité. En proie à un grand trouble, il baissa la tête et passa sa main bandée nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Tous ces décès seraient liés ? Son intuition ne l'avait donc pas trompé. Ceci étant, sa raison se rebellait. Qu'on leur en veuille à eux, anciens mercenaires, anciens assassins, anciens soldats, anciens dictateur en puissance, pouvait se concevoir. Mais tous ces gens, ces techniciens, ces scientifiques, ces ouvriers, ces civils…les enfants de Quatre ! Eux ? Non ! Là, l'émotion prit le pas, et la belle mécanique de sa raison s'emballa.

- Et merde ! exposa-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, en frappant le bureau de son poing bandé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Nous, je comprends. Je dirai même qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Mais les gosses ? Eux ils n'avaient rien fait! Rien tu entends?

Marimaia se leva, mal à l'aise devant la détresse de l'ancien mercenaire, si pudique dans la manifestation de ses émotions d'ordinaire. Rien ne servait plus de rester en ces lieux. Les réponses aux questions de l'ancien pilote ne s'y trouvaient pas de toutes manières. Sa voix se fit tranchante presque malgré elle :

- Je suis venue te prévenir, Trowa. Et te chercher par la même occasion. Il faut faire vite maintenant : la disparition du commando qui te suivait ne passera plus inaperçue très longtemps.

Le commando… Trowa l'avait presque oublié ! Ce pouvait-il que cette frêle jeune femme soit venue à bout d'un groupe de cinq mercenaires toute seule ?Objectivement, ce n'était pas du domaine de l'impossible...Après tout, elle était la fille de Kushrenada, élevée par Lady Une de surcroît… L'aisance avec laquelle elle l'avait grugé avec sa couverture en disait long sur la qualité et la teneur de son éducation ! Il poussa un grand soupir, et quitta son siège à son tour, forçant sa raison à reprendre la direction des opérations.

- Nous ne préviendrons pas Hilde, n'est-ce pas ? laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis désolée Trowa. Mais la prévenir alors que vos fréquences privées peuvent être piratées serait plus désastreux que notre silence. Lady Une les suit, elle et ses poursuivants. Il faut leur faire confiance.

De nouveau maître de ses émotions, l'ancien pilote du Eavy Arms éteignit la lumière. Les deux complices attendirent un instant que leurs yeux se soient habitués à la pénombre avant de sortir du bureau.

- Je me sens inutile Marimaia, laissa échapper le jeune homme, amer. Mes amis sont morts, ma femme est en danger…ma sœur et toute la troupe sont peut-être menacés…et tout ce que je peux faire c'est de te suivre.

Bien qu'elle soit d'une nature peu encline à réconforter son prochain, la détresse du Latin toucha la jeune femme. Elle le comprenait parfaitement : élevé comme un mercenaire, ayant joué un rôle clé dans la dernière guerre, Trowa avait pourtant toujours été libre de ses mouvements, et son esprit d'indépendance était peut-être plus fort que celui de Heero. L'impuissance à laquelle il était confronté risquait de l'amener à quelque imprudence. Aussi se fendit-elle d'un sourire qui se perdit dans l'obscurité avant de dire :

- Rester en vie n'est jamais inutile, Trowa. Nous devons identifier notre ennemi. Puis agir en conséquence. D'ailleurs je te rappelle que les survivants de Mars et du satellite de Quatre ont besoin d'un refuge et de soins. Pour finir, il va falloir décider d'une marche à suivre en ce qui concerne Wufei et Sally. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire Trowa. Nous avons tous à faire. Trop pour qu'on puisse s'apitoyer sur notre propre sort.

_Je vous avais bien dit qu'il serait plus tranquille celui-là comme chapitre ! C'est qu'il faut bien se remettre de ses émotions, pour reprendre son souffle avant les grandes révélations (là ça fait un peu Paris-Flashes, Voilà et autre cancans à deux balles… désolée). Le prochain arrive bientôt promis : il est déjà à demi-écrit ; plus que quelques retouches et je vous le livre. Et ensuite on se remet à « la folie d'un ange » sérieusement._

_Cachoucat !_

_PS: Merci à toi Shima-sama! J'ai pu rectifier des tites bourdes. Désolée pour la qualité de la mise en page précédante: je serai plus attentive la prochaine fois, promis_


	5. Attente

_Voilà le cinquième ! Bon, on y apprend des trucs qui vont m'aliéner les foules, traditionnellement si injustes envers cette pauvre Réléna Peacecraft Darlian (ouais : quel nom à rallonge)…mais j'assumerai courageusement toutes vos plaintes ! Envoyez envoyez…je suis plus solide qu'il n'y paraît (nan nan, je ne plagie pas un certain Ayame Soma…vive Fruits Basket !). Bonne lecture, et désolée pour l' : _

Attente 

_- _Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais repris ton vrai nom ? murmura-t-elle en jouant avec une boucle de cheveux bruns.

Pour être honnête, il n'y avait jamais eu de boucles dans cette tignasse… Plutôt une succession d'épis terriblement indisciplinés, qui valaient à leur propriétaire d'arborer un air d'éternel adolescent. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant daigner ouvrir un œil.

Ouvrir un œil ? et pourquoi faire ? Le décor n'avait pas changé, c'était le même depuis des jours et des jours: un habitacle de cosse de survie minuscule, tapissé d'instruments de contrôles et d'équipés adroitement dissimulés contenant nourriture et eau, des outils abandonnés à la diable sur le plancher métallique, et des compresses souillées de son propre sang jetées dans un coin. Non, ça ne valait pas le coup d'œil…

Quant à lui…Il était allongé à même le sol, puisque, pour gagner de la place lors de leur évacuation, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'arracher le coquet fauteuil monoplace avant le lancement de la cosse, en prenant soin de garder l'appui coude où se trouvaient les commandes intégrées. Le tout formait un étrange mini tableau de contrôle enchâssé dans un morceau de velours rose éclatant, d'où pendaient une multitude de fils aux couleurs contrastées. Mais même sans cet élément de mobilier, il devait plier ses jambes à cause de l'exiguïté des lieux.

Ceci dit, la notion de confort était à peu près sauve, puisqu'il avait installé sa tête sur les genoux de son amie. Si confortables d'ailleurs, qu'il avait peut-être cédé au sommeil. Faiblesse qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais, même sous la torture ! Ses mains brûlées et meurtries l'élançaient encore, mais les écorchures aux bras et au visage ne saignaient plus. Il fallait avouer qu'avec des bandages pareils ( la chemise entière d'une ancienne reine y était passé !), il avait bénéficié de soins de luxe ! Au prix, il était vrai, de l'élégance légendaire de son amie qui ne portait plus qu'un petit bustier de lingerie fine sous la veste de son tailleur jadis blanc. Heureusement, le système de chauffage de la cosse fonctionnait encore assez bien !

_- _Oui, ton vrai nom, s'entêta la jeune femme en souriant. Je n'ai rien contre celui de Yui, vu que mon vrai père était ami avec le premier…mais quand même, ça reste un nom de code !

Cela faisait maintenant cinq longs jours que les rescapés partageaient l'exiguïté de cette cosse de survie, à l'origine prévue pour une personne. Après les premiers instants d'angoisse légitime, car le petit engin ne possédait aucune arme extérieure, les deux amis s'étaient organisés, à la fois pour rationner les provisions d'eau et de nourriture et en tours de veille afin de calibrer les paramètres des brouilleurs à intervalles savamment irréguliers.

Ce dispositif, simple et ingénieux, était une des nombreuses astuces bricolées par Duo, et pas celle dont il était le moins fier. Il permettait non seulement à la cosse, par nature vulnérable, de passer pratiquement inaperçue, mais aussi, par un jeu complexe d'ondes fragmentées issues des brouilleurs, de signaler sa position aux capteurs du _Compromis_, ainsi que de s'en rapprocher discrètement.

Pour tuer le temps, et empêcher la panique de les envahir, les deux amis avaient entamé un jeu de questions-réponses où la règle tacite voulait qu'ils s'y soumettent le plus franchement possible. Pour l'instant, et aux vues de son expérience en la matière, c'était la jeune femme qui s'en tirait le mieux…

_- _C'est le type de question que tu aurais pu poser à ton frère… finit par grommeler le garde du corps en rectifiant sa position. Zech, Miliardo, Zéphire… l'a jamais réussi à se décider celui-là…

Il réalisa un peu tard qu'évoquer la mort d'un être aussi proche était d'une maladresse abyssale…Il se mordit les lèvres, conscient de la gaffe. La tactique consistant à attaquer pour se défendre lui était revenue comme un vieux réflexe. Craignant d'avoir raviver les blessures de Réléna, il retint son souffle.

Cette dernière eut un sourire en coin, indulgente. S'il imaginait lui clouer le bec et passer à un autre sujet, le beau Japonais se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…

_- _Il m'a répondu que Miliardo était mort, assassiné par la guerre ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Et que seul Zeck lui avait permis de survivre, compte tenu des circonstances…

_- _Ah…parce que tu as eu le culot de le lui demander ? s'étrangla l'ancien assassin en se relevant à demi.

Réléna eut un petit rire amusé:

_- _Et alors ? qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'aurais assez d'envergure pour faire des discours retransmis en direct sur les colonies et la Terre, et pas le courage d'affronter mon frère ? Il ne m'impressionnait déjà pas avec son masque quand j'avais quatorze ans, alors à presque trente, et à visage découvert, tu penses bien que…

Heero accepta la défaite d'un sourire discret, et reposa sa tête sur les genoux accueillants. Elle parvenait encore à le surprendre, cette femme qu'il avait si mal jugée lors de leur première rencontre. Il l'avait pensée précieuse, fragile et capricieuse, totalement idiote (peut-être à cause de cette fichue limousine rose…ou non plutôt cette petite robe de fille à papa… ou encore cette cours de piailleuses enrubannées qui la suivait partout à l'époque…).Il l'avait découverte décidée, forte et courageuse, d'une sensibilité et d'une intelligence rares. La première personne, et ce même avant Duo, à n'avoir jamais eu peur de lui…

_- _Alors, ton vrai nom ? pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais repris ? Odin Lowe1, c'est pas si mal après tout…

_- _Hn…

_Ca, c'est le « hn » embarrassé !_ décrypta la jeune femme.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de celle-là. Ils échangeaient des confidences depuis un moment déjà, et il ne parvenait pas à avoir le dessus, laissant à Réléna l'avantage de l'attaque. Une acrobatie verbale, plus adroite que la précédente, serait-elle à même de satisfaire l'ancienne reine ?

_- _Odin et Shinigami… tu parles d'un couple funeste ! Deux dieux de la mort ensemble, ça ne fait pas un peu trop ? Je pense qu'on ne vous aurait pas gardés comme amis si je l'avais fait…

Le rire clair de Réléna le fit soupirer d'aise. Il y était arrivé ! Il avait battu la terrible diplomate sur son propre terrain ! Pourtant ce type de combat n'était vraiment pas son fort… Quand Duo apprendrait ça…

D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, aucun de ses anciens compagnons d'armes ne s'était laissé impressionner par ses airs ténébreux : Trowa et Wufei passait encore. Un ancien mercenaire et un guerrier chinois ne s'en laissaient pas compter par un simple soldat, aussi parfait fut-il. Celui qui l'intriguait encore, c'était Quatre. Ce fragile fils à papa, qui n'aurait jamais dû voir la guerre d'aussi près, avait révélé une personnalité hors du commun…et surtout, ne l'avait jamais craint, lui, le mauvais garçon aux manières brutales et égoïstes. Le blondinet restait un mystère à lui tout seul…

En pensant à l'ancien pilote du Sandrock, il y avait un point que Heero avait toujours voulu éclaircir…Tant pis s'il allait trop loin : N'était-ce pas Réléna qui avait commencé le jeu des questions ?

_- _C'était du dépit ?attaqua-t-il à son tour, soudain très sérieux.

Le rire s'arrêta net. Réléna prit le temps de la réflexion avant de demander de la façon la plus détachée possible :

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_- _Toi et Quatre…C'est par dépit si tu t'es tournée vers lui ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, dubitative. Heero curieux…Voilà un trait de caractère qu'il lui cachait encore ! Peut-être la promiscuité dans laquelle ils vivaient en était-elle la cause ? Qu'importe : le sujet qu'il abordait s'avérait des plus brûlants ! Le garde du corps se releva en appuyant sa main au sol, le bras par-dessus les jambes de la jeune femme et pivota le buste pour faire face à son amie. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune femme lui caresser la joue. Il précisa, en la regardant droit dans les yeux:

_- _Lorsque tu as connu mes sentiments pour Duo, ne t'es-tu pas rapprochée de Quatre pour…

_- _J'ai été blessée, le coupa-t-elle en soutenant le regard bleu, mais pas comme tu sembles le croire Heero…Je croyais avoir votre confiance…Pourquoi avoir laissé les autres me l'apprendre aussi? C'est le pauvre Trowa qui s'en est chargé…C'était un exercice de haute voltige assez périlleux, même pour ce cher funambule…. Qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié, crois-moi !

L'ancien pilote ne décela aucune amertume dans la voix de son amie. Juste un soupçon de reproche. Puis, semblant soudain mal à l'aise en réalisant leur position, il s'écarta d'elle d'un mouvement brusque tout en baissant la tête. Peut-être avait-il rougit ? Pendant quelques secondes, Réléna ne put voir de son compagnon qu'une masse d'épis rebelles et bruns.

Il se releva complètement, s'installant tant bien que mal en tailleur à côté d'elle. Il balaya de la main tout un fatras de fils et de composants informatiques sur lesquels il passait son temps, afin mieux se rapprocher d'elle. Puis, se calant le dos contre la paroi métallique, il entoura de son bras meurtri les épaules de la jeune femme d'une façon moins équivoque. Elle continua sans paraître troublée le moins du monde, la tête appuyé contre le jeune homme:

_- _Je t'ai toujours admiré, Heero, continua-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu te ressembler, avoir ta force…Peut-être même ai-je souhaité que nous soyons plus que des amis…

_- _Pour en revenir à Quatre ? coupa fermement Heero à son tour.

Décidément, l'ancien assassin avait de la suite dans les idées ! Il ne se laissait pas distraire de son objectif, tout comme avant. Réléna rectifia sa position, ramenant ses jambes sous elle. Cette cosse de survie était décidément trop incommode. Il faudrait en toucher deux mots à Duo, afin qu'il prévoie des sièges plus solides, des couchettes ou tout du moins un revêtement plus souple pour le plancher que cet acier sur lequel ils campaient depuis l'attaque…

_- _Je l'aime, Heero. Il fait partie de moi, de ma vie, de mon âme…C'est un sentiment que j'ai vu grandir progressivement en moi, et que je craignais n'être pas partagé…Quand j'y pense, j'ai douté de Quatre ! Ça nous a pris du temps, mais ce n'était en rien du dépit…En rien…

La pression sur son épaule s'accentua. C'était du Heero tout craché, cette façon de la mettre en confiance. Il était la première personne avec qui elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Réconfortée par ce témoignage d'amitié, elle se laissa aller contre son ami en soupirant :

_- _J'ai accepté ce que tu m'offrais : ta protection et ton affection. C'est un don très précieux, Heero, que j'estime à sa juste valeur. Aujourd'hui comme il y a quinze ans. Cela dit, j'ai quand même un point commun avec Duo…

_-_Hn ?

_« Hn » surpris là…_pensa Réléna, amusée.

Le ton de la jeune femme avait changé pour se faire plus léger. Le jeune homme souleva un sourcil, assez perplexe. Que pouvaient bien partager Réléna et son amant ? Rien… d'inavouable quand même ?

_- _Oui…Souviens-toi : lui aussi, tu as voulu le tuer !

Interloqué, l'ancien pilote sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il avait voulu…Les tuer ? Tous les deux ? Des images assaillirent sa mémoire : lui tenant Réléna en joue, et recevant une balle dans la main(celle-là, il ne l'avait pas pardonnée à Duo), lui encore, aux commandes du Wing, en smoking, hésitant entre deux options : la tuer ou la protéger…ou encore ajustant de son pistolet un Duo vaillant mais exténué après une séance de passage à tabac, tenant à peine debout mais encore capable de boutades, au fond de sa cellule. D'ailleurs en y repensant, c'était peut-être là qu'il en était tombé amoureux ! Cette façon de se relever et de plaisanter sous la menace d'une arme l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu !

Il avait donc voulu les tuer…C'était on ne peut plus vrai ! Et plus d'une fois encore…Mais… C'était si loin…Dans une autre vie peut-être…Aujourd'hui, identifier ses ennemis s'avéraient beaucoup plus simples.

_-_C'est une mission que je n'ai jamais fini…laissa-t-il échapper.

_-_L'achèveras-tu un jour ? le taquina-t-elle

_- _Hn…Si ce fichu baka natté ne se dépêche pas de nous retrouver, il est possible que oui…Tout du moins en ce qui le concerne…

_« Hn »…il plaisante, là, non ?_

* * *

Le pilote était passé au moins trois fois à côté de cet amas rocheux sans rien remarquer. A vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il recherchait, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné sa vraie nature. L'ingénieur à qui on devait un tel chef-d'œuvre possédait un don extraordinaire pour camoufler ses réalisations. Mais si le mécano de génie avait su faire de cette cosse de survie une imitation de débris très réussie, lui-même cumulait une expérience telle que rien ne lui échappait longtemps. 

Il connaissait sa cible. Ou plutôt ses cibles. Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, ils étaient deux là-dedans. Et il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre de leur part, surtout si elles étaient armées. Quoique… même sans armes, l'une d'entre elles était particulièrement dangereuse. Peut-être d'ailleurs se révélait-elle plus farouche désarmée. Aussi le pilote maintenait-il une distance respectueuse entre son engin et la cosse camouflée, se contentant de l'escorter jusqu'aux renforts. Si les occupants du petit vaisseau venaient à se douter de sa présence…

* * *

_- _Réléna ? Réléna ?RELENA ? 

Le ton était sec, presque cassant

_- _Hn ? répondit-elle dans un demi sommeil.

_- _Ta combinaison spatiale?

_-_Et bien ? bailla-t-elle.

_-_Où est-elle ?

_- _Sous le fauteuil…souffla l'ancienne reine en s'étirant.

_- _Non ?

_- _Ben si.

_-_Et merde !

_-_… ?

Ils avaient échangé leurs places. Réléna, lovée au sol, déchaussée, la veste jetée sur les épaules, avait fini par se faire une raison : les cuisses de Heero étaient vraiment trop dures pour faire un oreiller confortable, mais elle saurait s'en contenter. L'inconvénient d'avoir un garde du corps aussi musclé ! Lui aussi s'était amusé avec ses cheveux : il les avait tressés, détressés puis re_-_tressé_s_ inlassablement, bien qu'elle les portât bien plus courts qu'avant. Il devait avoir plus de travail avec la chevelure de Maxwell qui, lui, s'entêtait à les laisser pousser ! La tresse de l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe avait atteint une longueur incroyable, qui amusait la petite Cathleen et fascinait son filleul.

Pendant un moment, elle s'était plue à imaginer la tête de Duo s'il les surprenait ainsi. Les yeux exorbités, les mains sur les hanches, la tresse hérissée ? Ou alors laissant ressurgir le terrible Shinigami et les pulvérisant de sa colère ? Non : elle préférait croire qu'il en aurait ri, simplement, et se serait débrouillé de trouver une place bien au chaud contre l'épaule de son amant, tout en lui chatouillant les pieds au passage. C'était donc le visage souriant de Duo que Réléna avait à l'esprit avant que son garde du corps ne l'interroge presque brutalement.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ? fit-elle en se relevant.

_-_Hn.

_« Hn » inquiet…_ _on est mal, _identifia Réléna._Vraiment mal..._

_-_Heero ?

Elle connaissait bien ce regard. Trop bien même. Il fixait un point dans le vague, et parlait sans la regarder. Sa mâchoire se crispait imperceptiblement. Leur situation évoluait donc, et pas dans le bon sens. Elle enfila rapidement sa veste, négligea de se rechausser et s'agenouilla à côté de l'ancien pilote.

_- _J'ai un peu bricolé le matériel qui restait et…

Réléna n'était pas une experte en matériel de détection, certes, mais elle n'était pas naïve non plus ! Elle examina le petit « bricolage » que Heero lui montrait, et reconnu un écran de radar, il était vrai rudimentaire, et cependant en parfait état de marche. Mais quand diable avait-il eu le temps de le finir ?

_-_Deux échos ? identifia-t-elle.

_-_Hn.

_« Hn » comme quoi j'ai raison._

_-_Depuis quand ?

_-_Une bonne heure.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas son temps à demander si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être le _Compromis_. Heero n'aurait pas eu cette attitude si la navette de Duo avait été impliquée dans l'affaire.

_-_Donc ils nous suivent.

_-_Dans un certains sens, oui. En fait, l'écho le plus faible nous suit… le plus important vient à notre rencontre, précisa-t-il en tapotant la croix qui matérialisait leur position.

_Ils veulent nous capturer_, pensa-t-elle en fixant les deux points lumineux qui les encerclaient. _Ils se sont rendus compte que les débris de la navette ne contenaient pas nos corps, et ont décidé de terminer leur travail. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas détruire la cosse ?Ca leur serait facile…_

_- _Je ne comprends pas non plus leur stratégie, continua Heero comme s'il suivait la pensée de son amie. A moins qu'ils ne veuillent t'utiliser pour autre chose ?

_- _Je n'ai plus aucun intérêt stratégique Heero. J'ai renoncé à tous mes mandats pour me consacrer à l'enquête sur l'accident de Mars. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi me garder en vie pourrait leur être utile. Politiquement parlant, je ne suis plus rien. Une simple citoyenne…

Heero eut un sourire en coin. Réléna Peacecratf Darlian, une simple citoyenne ? L'idée avait quelque chose de naïvement comique. N'était son influence intacte, quoiqu'elle en pensât, son poids économique pouvait justifier n'importe quelle prise d'otage. Sa fortune combinée à celle des Winner donnait le vertige à tous les banquiers de la Terre, et suffirait à s'offrir une ou deux colonies…

_-_Nous avons des armes… reprit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une évidence. Et avec ce « nous », elle s'impliquait d'autorité dans la stratégie de défense que Heero allait mettre en place. Le garde du corps accepta sans sourciller. Ce n'était pas plus mal au fond, car l'exiguïté de la cosse réduisait en quelque chose de dramatiquement étroit leur marge de manœuvre. Il vida donc ses poches, étalant devant eux son habituel pistolet , trois chargeurs, et un poignard à lame courte enfermé dans sa gaine. Il voyait mal l'ancienne reine utiliser le couteau dans un combat rapproché. Quant à se défaire de son arme à feu préférée…

Mal à l'aise, il hésitait encore. Théoriquement, c'était à lui de protéger Réléna. C'était son job depuis des années. Et avant même qu'il ne soit payé pour ! Alors la faire participer à la défense de la cosse…Elle sourit, consciente du dilemme et, rampant jusqu'à l'accoudoir en velours, arracha ce qu'il restait de tissus rose pour en sortir un tout petit revolver à la crosse ouvragée et un étui à balles. Sous les yeux ébahis de son garde du corps, elle le chargea le barillet avec des gestes sûrs et enferma le reste des balles dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

_-_Une plaisanterie entre Duo et moi. J'ai toujours détesté le rose. Il m'a fait remarqué qu'on ne se méfiait pas des objets qui portaient cette couleur, et en a tapissé le fauteuil malgré mes hurlements !

_-_Tu sais t'en servir ? s'informa Heero en désignant la petite arme que Réléna glissait maintenant entre son pantalon et ses reins.

_-_Hn… Nova n'est pas trop mécontente de moi…répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

_Nova Raberba Winner…tu parles d'un professeur toi_ ! pensa le garde du corps. _Si c'est elle qui a appris le tir à Réléna…_

Heero gardait en mémoire quelques séances d'entraînement avec la sœur de Quatre. Malgré ses airs de petite fille fragile, cette jeune femme l'égalait presque en combat rapproché et le surpassait largement en tir de précision. Une telle personne aux côtés du leader des colonies et de ses enfants était un gage de sécurité.

_-_Réléna, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'empêcher que cette cosse soit capturée. Et notre armement les maintiendra en respect le temps que dureront nos munitions. Je suis désolé…

Heero parlait avec toute la franchise dont il était capable, et la jeune femme lui en su gré. Spontanément, elle se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue à la barbe naissante. Interloqué, le garde du corps se tut.

_- _Ne le sois pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Dans combien de temps serons-nous rejoints ?

La confiance. C'était une chose que le jeune homme avait découvert avec ses compagnons. Autrefois, elle ne représentait à ses yeux qu'un élan de faiblesse qu'il combattait avec acharnement. Aujourd'hui, elle le rendait plus fort. Plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été !

_- _Dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

* * *

_- Refuge_ ? appela le pilote. Nous arrivons dans votre secteur immédiat. Si ce n'est déjà fait, les rescapés vont nous repérer. Il va falloir agir très vite. 

_- _Bien reçu _Aile bleue_, répondit une vois féminine. Nous sommes prêts.

_Ne me déçois pas Réléna,_ pensa le pilote_. Il faut que tu sois en vie. Sans cela, tout est perdu ! Je t'en prie, sois en vie !_

Le plan était fort simple. A l'aide des particularités de son _Aile bleue_, il allait guider la cosse de survie jusque dans la cale du Refuge, où l'attendait tout un commando prêt à intervenir. Ensuite, il faudrait la forcer à s'ouvrir rapidement et en extraire les occupants. Le pilote connaissait les anciennes pulsions suicidaires du garde du corps de la jeune femme. Si par malheur il y cédait maintenant, entraînant son employeuse avec lui, tous leurs efforts seraient réduits à néant.

Une secousse brutale les fit perdre l'équilibre. Heero, ayant percuté une des parois, s'entailla profondément l'arcade sourcilière, tandis que Réléna, précipité au sol, s'ouvrit le genou au travers de l'étoffe de son pantalon. Acceptant l'aide de son garde du corps, la jeune femme se releva et suivit son exemple : elle trouva des aspérités métalliques auxquelles elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces.

Le pilote maugréa : apparemment, il avait un peu perdu la main ! Une manœuvre trop brusque, et il venait de malmener la cosse de survie. Pour preuve de sa maladresse, tout un pan du camouflage rocheux se détacha, laissant à nue la tôle du petit appareil.

_Pas de panique_, se reprit-il en sentant une goutte de sueur perler contre sa tempe. _Maxwell est un technicien hors pair : il a dû prévoir un revêtement très résistant. Je ne devrais donc pas pouvoir l'endommager aussi facilement._

Il n'empêche… Aussi délicatement que possible, il assura ses énormes grappins dans l'épaisseur de la roche et serra les dents. Puis il se dirigea vers le _Refuge_, qui avait ouvert sa cale. Les occupants de la cosse n'ignoraient rien désormais du sort qu'on leur réservait.

_Ne commets pas de folie Réléna ! je t'en prie_ ! suppliait-il silencieusement.

L'homme se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il tenta de se maîtriser pour réussir la manœuvre, ardue certes, mais qui, pour un pilote de son envergure, n'offrait aucune difficulté majeure. Il força sa respiration à plus de calme, conscient qu'un tel mouvement de panique était indigne de lui.

En souplesse, il pénétra dans l'immense hangar, chargé de son fardeau de vies, qu'il déposa le plus délicatement possible au sol. Derrière lui, il entendit les sas se refermer lourdement. Le commando prévu entoura rapidement la cosse. Tous ces hommes étaient vêtus de combinaisons spatiales, et se tenaient prêts à agir. Encore quelques minutes, et l'oxygène aurait de nouveau rempli la cale. Il fallait absolument que le pilote sorte de son engin et rejoigne de groupe d'intervention.

* * *

_- _ça y est… commenta Réléna en lâchant ses prises. Tu vois quelque chose ? 

_- _Hn…

_- _Hn ?

_Là ça signifie au choix « non ! », ou alors « oui ! » ou encore « attends je regarde… » _tenta_-_t_-_elle de déchiffrer.

Le nez collé au minuscule hublot révélé par l'arrachage du camouflage rocheux, le garde du corps tentait d'évaluer la situation. Malheureusement, une épaisse couche de givre s'était rapidement formée dans l'espace, et elle n'avait pas encore fondu. Il n'apercevait que des formes mouvantes, ainsi qu'une masse énorme et colorée au-dessus d'eux.

_- _ça bouge pas mal. On s'est déplacé en nombre pour t'accueillir, princesse.

_- _Alors nous ne les décevrons pas !

La jeune femme serrait son petit revolver d'une main, et s'était tout naturellement postée à côté de l'ouverture de la cosse, le dos collé à la paroi, les genoux fléchis. Elle s'autorisa même un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin. Elle avait une drôle d'allure, l'ancienne reine du monde, avec son tailleur sur mesure poissé de sang, sa veste déchirée cachant mal ses sous-vêtements fins, pieds nus et des cernes de fatigues autour des yeux. N'était son air farouche, presque sauvage, on n'aurait pu en avoir pitié.

_- _Tu as trop traîné avec moi je pense…Tu me ferais presque peur, tu sais… murmura Heero.

_- _J'espère bien ! Il faudra qu'on raconte ça aux enfants plus tard. Cathleen n'en reviendra pas que j'ai pu impressionner son parrain…

Le garde du corps se fendit d'un étrange sourire, et prit la même position que Réléna, de l'autre côté de l'ouverture.

* * *

Il était enfin descendu de son engin, se laissant descendre doucement grâce à l'apesanteur. L'oxygène n'était pas encore rendu à un niveau acceptable, aussi garda_-_t_-_il son casque. Patienter se révéla une épreuve plus difficile qu'il ne le prévoyait, et il l'angoisse le saisit de nouveau sans qu'il y prenne garde. Un des membres du commando avait relié un dispositif d'écoute à la cosse. Il l'interrogea du regard : 

Rien pour l'instant monsieur ! Il y a bien eu du mouvement, mais on n'entend personne. Peut-être sont-ils inconscients…

Ca m'étonnerait fort, voyez-vous, murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement…Mais tenez_-_vou_s_ prêts avec l'antenne médicale.

* * *

Le silence pesait à l'intérieur de la cosse. C'était à peine si les deux assiégés s'entendaient respirer. Heero surveillait la jauge indiquant le niveau d'oxygène extérieur. Elle montait rapidement. Dès que l'atmosphère serait respirable, Réléna ferait sauter la porte qu'ils avaient plastiqué au préalable tandis qu'il tenterait une sortie en force. Il attirerait l'attention des membres du commando sur lui, aurait le temps d'en abattre quelques uns avant que son amie ne sorte à son tour. La suite dépendait beaucoup de l'adresse de la jeune femme, et de leur potentiel chance. C'était un plan sommaire certes, mais le seul sur lequel ils avaient pu tomber d'accord, Réléna étant totalement opposée à l'idée de reddition. 

_- _Maintenant ! commanda_-_t_-_il.

La jeune femme enfonça le détonateur tout en détournant la tête. La déflagration troua le sas en emportant une bonne partie du camouflage qui vola en éclat vers l'extérieur. Un bruit terrible agressa leurs tympans, tandis qu'un épais nuage de poussières envahissait l'habitacle.

_-_Réléna ! Heero ! vous allez bien ? appela une voix féminine parvenant à couvrir le vacarme. Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ?

On n'y voyait plus grand chose à l'intérieur de la cosse. A la poussière s'était ajoutée l'absence de lumière: l'explosion n'avait pas eu que l'effet escompté, court-circuitant le système d'éclairage.

L'ancienne reine toussait à plein poumon et des larmes lui troublaient la vue. Elle tentait de se retenir, mais en vain.

_- _Fais chier ! jura Heero entre ses dents.

Réléna se força à ouvrir les yeux, malgré l'irritation qui la faisait pleurer. Elle comprit les raisons du dépit du Japonais: l'explosion n'avait pas emporté la porte du sas comme ils l'avaient prévu, mais simplement perforé la coque d'un trou juste assez large pour passer en se contorsionnant. Impossible de tenter une sortie dans ces conditions.

_- _…jamais été doué avec les explosifs moi, décidément ! laissa_-_t_-_il échapper.

Il avait mis un genou à terre, et mettait en joue l'ouverture par laquelle on distinguait des formes humaines un peu floues. Même privé de lumière, il saurait les défendre.

_- _RELENA ! recommençait_-_t_-_on. Je vous en prie répondez ! HEERO ! Ne tire pas !

La voix avait quelque chose de vaguement familier. A son tour, il se tourna vers son amie. Elle secouait la tête, méfiante.

_- _HEERO ? recommença la femme à l'extérieur. Je t'en prie écoute moi ! Quelqu'un va entrer dans la cosse, désarmé et les mains en l'air. Il marchera doucement. Les autres vont reculer…

Les formes floues se retirèrent effectivement. Constatant la chose, Réléna acquiesça, et longea silencieusement la paroi métallique. Tant pis pour le plan initial ! Ils allaient improviser. D'un accord tacite, les deux rescapés organisèrent la défense de l'ouverture. Il fallait qu'elle couvre un angle plus ouvert avec son arme, afin de palier à toute éventualité. En silence, elle glissa sur se pieds nues tout en restant à couvert, le canon de son arme pointé sur l'ouverture. La pénombre la servait, tandis que la lumière extérieure pénétrait par la déchirure de la coque. Qui que ce fut, il n'aurait pas le loisir de leur faire le moindre mal, à moins de leur expédier une grenade au travers de l'orifice. Mais, après s'être donné tant de mal pour les récupérer vivants, il n'aurait pas été logique qu'on attentât à leurs vies de cette manière.

Comme convenu, un homme se présenta à l'entrée de la cosse. Avec des gestes lents, il engagea la tête puis le buste dans l'ouverture et enfin une jambe, s'agrippa à une des aspérités de la paroi métallique, et d'un mouvement souple, pénétra dans l'habitacle. Grand, élancé, vêtu d'une combinaison de vol, et coiffé d'un casque intégral, il se redressa avec prudence, tout en gardant les mains ostensiblement levées. Il s'exposait volontairement dans la flaque de lumière.

_- _Je suis désolé, commença_-_t_-_il. Non seulement nous avons mis trop de temps à vous retrouver, mais en plus, ma maladresse vous a causés des blessures supplémentaires. Je suis impardonnable.

Heero appuya son arme tout contre la nuque de l'intrus, à la jointure de la combinaison et du casque, juste au-dessus de la réserve d'oxygène.

_-_Ôtez votre casque ! ordonna-t-il.

_-_Heero… murmura l'homme sans se retourner. Heureux de constater que tu t'en es aussi sorti.

_-_Retirez votre casque ! répéta le garde du corps en accentuant la pression de son arme.

Réléna avança juste ce qu'il fallait pour que l'intrus remarque son arme qu'elle pointait sur sa poitrine. A deux, ils sauraient le contraindre à obéir…

Avec des gestes prudents, le pilote posa ses mains sur le casque en question, et le dévissa . Une masse de cheveux blonds platine s'en échappa. Un mouvement de tête pour les rejeter en arrière, et le sourire aux lèvres, il murmura, soulagé:

_- _Réléna? Toujours aussi dangeureuse, parde qu'imprévisible,comme je lepensais.Tu te portes bien à ce que je vois ?

Bonjour Zech… parvint-elle à articuler. Tu as été bien long.

* * *

_- Le Refuge_ est un ancien cargo abandonné sur Mars que nous avons récupéré, expliqua Noin en leur servant le thé. Les hommes s'amusaient à le remettre en état, tout en améliorant ses capacités. C'est ce qui nous a permis de survivre. Il n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais sa rapidité vaut n'importe quel transporteur militaire. Le confort reste rudimentaire, je vous l'accorde, mais nous avons tous ce qu'il faut. 

_- _J'ai vu ça…murmura Heero en soufflant sur sa boisson chaude.

Les deux amis avaient enfin pu prendre une douche puis recevoir les soins que requerrait leur état. Réléna, qui ne s'en était pas plainte, avait une magnifique entorse à la cheville droite, ainsi que quelques coupures sans gravité et un bleu d'une taille respectable au genou. Quelques pansements et une attelle suffiraient à la remettre sur pied.

Par contre, et ce malgré ses protestations, il avait fallu recoudre l'arcade sourcilière de Heero, réduire une quantité de fracture au niveau des phalanges, et désinfecter ses plaies les plus profondes. Il en était quitte pour une belle cicatrice sur le visage, une main bandée et des points de suture sur tout le corps. En le voyant ainsi rafistolé, Réléna n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer en pleine infirmerie :

_-_Duo va me tuer si je te rends à lui amoché comme ça ! Heureusement que tu cicatrises vite…

Ils avaient été les deux seuls à rire. Apparemment, la boutade devait être plutôt moyenne…ou alors le personnel soignant n'avait pas la même conception de l'humour qu'eux !

Après ces soins, on les avait enfin autorisés à se restaurer. Non qu'ils aient réellement souffert de la faim ou de la soif dans la cosse de survie. Cependant, les rations n'avaient pour elles que leur apport calorifique. Elles ne s'encombraient pas de détails comme la goût ou la variété. Idem pour la boisson. Désaltérante certes, mais d'une insipidité à toute épreuve.

Escortés par Noin, qu'ils avaient eu la surprise de retrouver, ils avaient rejoint la salle à manger commune à tous les occupants du _Refuge_. Bien que leurs vêtements ne les distinguent pas du reste des occupants du _Refuge_ (des combinaisons bleues de mécaniciens bien trop amples pour eux...), leur arrivée fut saluée par des cris de joies: plusieurs techniciens les avaient déjà cotoyés, soit sur Mars soit sur les nombreux chantiers des colonies.

Heero eut un sourire en coin: quoiqu'elle en dise, Réléna restait populaire, même déchue de tous ses mandats!Puis, l'euphorie des retrouvailles passée, un étrange silence s'installa, fait de murmures et de regards fuyants,frôlant le malaise.On éludait leurs questions. directes, de façonplus ou moins habile.Zeck et Noin eux-même avaient l'air mal à l'aise.

D'ailleurs, l'accueil de ces deux-là avait eu quelque chose d'étrange. Pas vraiment de la part de Noin, qui les avait serrés dans ses bras sans retenue. La jeune femme, depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'armée, s'était révélée assez démonstrative. Non. Celui qui inquiétait le plus l'ancienne reine du monde, c'était son propre frère. Son étreinte avait duré plus que d'habitude. A bien y réfléchir, Zech n'avait tout simplement jamais étreint sa soeur.Il avait passé une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, déposé un baiser sur son front, et l'avait regardée longuement dans les yeux avant de la lâcher pour saisir la main (valide) de Heero etsouffler un :

_-_Merci de me l'avoir rendue.

Des plus surprenants.

Pendant le repas, assez basique mais auquel elle avait fait honneur, Réléna avait compris les mimiques de son garde du corps qui l'incitaient à demander quelques explications. Son éducation l'empêchait d'aborder le problème de front. Elle s'était donc laissée expliquer les différentes qualités du vaisseau qui les abritait, accordant une attention polie à son frère et sa compagne. Jugeant l'instant du thé digestif comme propice, elle demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

_- _Zeck, je sais que ce n'est pas très prudent, mais j'aimerai rassurer Quatre et Duo sur notre sort. La cosse a été quelque…peu délestée de son matériel, aussi je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu se rendre compte que nous étions vivants. Veux-tu bien que Heero contacte _Le Compromis_ qui me mettra en relation avec le satellite minier ?

_- _…

- Zeck ? insista Réléna.

_- _Il s'agit d'une fréquence encodée, intervint Heero. Il n'y a pour ainsi dire aucun risque pour le _Refuge_. Ce sera trop bref pour être repéré…

_- _C'est impossible, finit par laisser tomber son frère aîné, toujours sans un regard pour les deux amis.

_- _Hn…

_Aïe ! _pensa Réléna, sur ses gardes. _Ce« hn »-là, ce n'est pas bon du tout…_

La patience n'avait jamais compté parmi les qualités majeures de Heero. Les dents serrées, il se leva brusquement de son siège. Si brusquement d'ailleurs qu'il heurta la table, faisant tomber son plateau repas auquel il n'avait presque pas touché. Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle à manger se turent, rendant le malaise presque palpable. Il prit appui sur l'épaule de Réléna qu'il entraîna avec lui.

_- _Viens Réléna ! ordonna_-_t_-_il.

Alarmée par le ton impérieux, Noin se leva à son tour, tandis que Zech enfouissait son visage entre ses mains.

_- _Où comptes-tu aller Heero ? s'inquiéta Noin.

Devant le silence buté des deux rescapés, elle prit la mesure de leur détermination. Les épaules de son compagnons tremblaient comme mues sous le coup d'une émotion trop longtemps retenue. Autour d'eux, lestechniciens baissaient la tête, ou détournaient le regard, visiblement embarrassés. Alors, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la sortie, elle rassembla le peu de courage qui lui restait pour leur dire :

_- _Vous ne _pouvez_ pas les appeler ! Heero ! Réléna ! Je… ils… personne ne vous répondra vous entendez ? Le satellite minier a été attaqué et nous avons perdu la trace du _Compromis _depuis des heures !

_- _…

_- _Ils sont …sanglota la jeune femme d'une voix cassée. Réléna, écoute_-_moi…Quatre et les petits… et même peut-être Duo et les autres… ILS NE REPONDRONT PLUS !

_Rhaaaaaaa il a été dur à sortir celui-là ! Faut dire que ce n'était pas ce chapitre que je voulais écrire à l'origine , mais bon… le morceau de résistance -celui sur lequel je sue sang et eau depuis des mois- ( c'est po des blagues !) arrive ! Les questions en suspens sont les suivantes : où est donc passé le « Compromis » ? Est-ce que j'ai épargné quelqu'un sur le satellite minier ? Trowa et Marimaia se sont-ils perdus en route ? Combien de mois vais-je encore peiner sur ce fichu chapitre ? Si vous en trouvez d'autres…_

_Cachoucat ! _

1 Tiens d'ailleurs c'est vrai ! D'où sort ce nom d'Odin Lowe ? Je l'ai croisé dans quelques fics, sans jamais en trouver l'origine. Si quelqu'un veut bien éclairer ma pauvre petite lanterne…

PS: Shima sama désolée! La mise en page de fanfiction et moi, on est fachées... mais alors quelque chose de bien! J'espère que cette fois, ça va marcher! Agreu!


	6. Douleurs 2

_Bonjour à tous! Désolée pour le retard, mais je connais quelques affres insupportables concernant la construction de certains chapitres. Je tourne autour du pot, je vire, j'esquive, je transpire, bref, je souffre le martyr propre à la scribouilleuse en panne d'inspiration, pour, au final, tout jeter à la corbeille tant je trouve ça mauvais! Alors en attendant d'accoucher DU fameux chapitre, je vous livre celui-là. Etant un passage que je qualifierai d « attente », j'ai suivi les conseils de Sakurazukamori 8 (merci ma Sakurazukamori à moua…) en ce qui concerne Heero et Réléna. Merci pour votre patience, vos encouragements, et votre indulgence. Bonne lecture!_

Douleurs 2

La frustration. Elle avait un goût trop amère pour qu'il la supporte très longtemps. Elle lui faisait connaître une valse de sentiments contradictoires et déroutants. Un mélange fait de rage, de colère, d'abattement, mâtinés de ce qu'il identifiait comme de la vexation…Il ignorait contre qui diriger son animosité. Contre les deux personnes qui souffraient dans leurs chairs et leurs âmes lui semblait lâche et mesquin. Il s'était imposé de respecter leurs douleurs, patientant tout le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à leur « rétablissement ».

Contre les membres de son équipage? Non, l'injustice ne lui était pas coutumière. Par ailleurs, certains de ces hommes le côtoyaient depuis des années, et avaient toujours reçu de lui une image de parfaite maîtrise de sa personne. On ne polluait pas une image avec des éclats de rage inconsidérément...

Contre son épouse? Il la respectait trop pour agir de la sorte. Noin ne méritait aucun blâme en l'occurrence. Et même lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il se l'interdisait. Se livrer à de vulgaires scènes de ménage ne seyait pas à une personne de son rang ni à quelque un de la qualité de sa compagne.

Restait sa propre personne. Et là, son penchant pour l'autocritique, tout comme son ego, lui soufflaient qu'il tenait une bonne piste…cela étant, mettre en lumière son manque de jugement n'avait rien de très agréable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme devait s'avouer impuissant à surmonter une épreuve, et son amour propre en souffrait. Assis depuis des heures dans sa cabine, les yeux dans le vague, il faisait tourner son vin dans un élégant verre en cristal, finement ciselé. Il n'y avait pas touché, mais s'appliquait dans un geste souple du poignet à lui imprimer une rotation régulière, si mécanique qu'elle en devenait horripilante.

Zech n'était pas un homme que les événements prenaient à l'improviste d'ordinaire. Avant le sauvetage de sa sœur, il avait réfléchi à plusieurs scénarios potentiels, avec toute l'objectivité dont il se savait capable. Et dans chacun d'eux, figuraient immanquablement les sanglots de Réléna, d'une façon plus ou moins théâtrale. La perte des enfants, de son époux, de leurs amis, après l'angoisse et la fatigue liées à l'attente dans la cosse d'évasion, aurait dû avoir raison de ses nerfs. S'appuyer sur Heero aurait été alors la seule solution pour sortir de la crise. Après une crise de rage bien compréhensible et tout à fait excusable, vus les liens qui l'unissaient à chacun des disparus, l'ancien pilote du Wing l'aurait épaulé dans la suite des opérations, avec toute sa froide compétence.

_- _Oui, murmura-t-il. C'est ainsi que ça aurait dû se passer…

Or, et de façon totalement incompréhensible, ces belles conjonctures s'étaient révélées erronées! Qu'il ait pu se méprendre à ce point lui semblait presque une injure déshonorant son intelligence… Il avait surévalué à la fois la sensibilité de sa jeune sœur et la solidité nerveuse de son garde du corps.

En fermant les yeux, Zech les revoyait tous les deux au sortir de la salle des communications, arborant le même air éberlué au visage. Heero était plus pâle que la mort, et quelque chose s'était éteint en lui. Peut-être était-ce cette lueur qui avait toujours éclairé ses yeux bleus… Les mâchoires crispées, le regard vide, il s'accrochait au bras de Réléna qui le guidait doucement.

_- _Le _Compromis_ ne répond plus, avait soufflé la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante. Tu avais raison, ils ne répondent plus…

Zech savait qu'on ne pouvait imputer ce silence à aucune défaillance technique, et ce pas uniquement grâce aux talents des deux amants qui avaient conçu la navette. Le _Compromis_ ne répondait pas tout simplement parce qu'il avait été détruit. Détruit, avec, à son bord des personnes chères aux cœurs des deux rescapés…L'épreuve se révélait d'une insupportable cruauté. Il se voyait encore, écartant les bras, prêt à recevoir sa sœur en larmes.

_- _Hilde…Trowa… Duo, avait murmuré Réléna.

Le fait d'entendre évoquer son compagnon avait électrisé Heero. D'un geste d'une brusquerie inattendue, il s'était arraché au bras de son amie, pour se mettre à courir à une vitesse folle le long des coursives, bousculant les membres d'équipages qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas s'écarter assez vite, sourd aux appels au calme de Réléna.

Quelques instants plus tard, des techniciens totalement paniqués avaient signalé sa présence dans le hangar à vaisseaux. Une fois sur place, Noin, Zech et Réléna l'avait découvert armé d'une barre de fer, occupé à massacrer avec une sauvagerie inouïe les restes de leur cosse d'évasion, attaquant parfois la structure à mains nues, apparemment insensible aux nouvelles blessures qu'il s'infligeait.

Dans un coin du hangar, les yeux brûlants mais sec, Réléna l'avait regardé faire des heures durant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Inquiète tout autant pour la sécurité de sa belle-sœur que par son manque de réaction manifeste, Noin avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'entraîner à l'extérieur. En vain. Sourde aux prières du couple, la jeune femme se tenait fermement debout, tout en refusant catégoriquement de quitter son garde du corps.

Lorsque, enfin, le jeune homme se fut écroulé au sol, elle l'avait approché prudemment. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle avait retiré la barre de fer de ses mains ensanglantées. Il n'avait eu aucune résistance quand elle les avait prises dans les siennes pour les embrasser avec douceur.

_- _Heero, avait-elle murmuré. Ils sont partis…. On nous les a pris, et je te jure qu'on saura qui, et pourquoi… Nos amis, notre famille… les petits!

Sa voix s'était brisée à cet instant précis. Evoquer la mort de ces jeunes enfants avait été une véritable torture. Elle avait détourné la tête, les yeux soudain rougis.

_- _Mais nous, nous sommes encore là, Heero! Se reprit-elle. Nous avons… j'ai besoin de toi! Heero…

_- …_

_- _Nous avons encore à faire! Insista-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Je t'en prie… reviens-moi! Reviens Heero..

Elle avait laissé les mains de son ami pour lui caresser les cheveux. Le corps du jeune homme était secoué de spasmes réguliers, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Zech avait, l'espace d'un instant, croisé le regard bleu, si vide qu'il en avait eu des frissons. Jamais, même au plus fort de leurs affrontements, il n'avait lu un tel désespoir dans les yeux du jeune Japonais.

La voix de Réléna, bien loin de celle qu'elle utilisait lors de ses discours officiels, avait eu quelque chose de profondément touchant. Coutumier des interventions officielles de sa sœur, Zech gardait encore le souvenir de l'émotion qu'elle avait éveillé en lui à cet instant précis. Des paroles simples, empruntes à la fois de dignité et de détresse. Très calme pourtant, elle rayonnait d'une sérénité que son frère lui enviait. Sa propre impassibilité n'avait jamais été qu'une façade, et sa froideur de soldat l'avait servi, comme jadis les armuresdes chevaliers, de protection. Mais pour Réléna, c'était différent. Ce trait de caractèrefaisait partie intégrante de sa nature. Une vraie reine en tenue de travail trop grande pour elle, à genoux dans la poussière et la crasse d'un atelier de maintenance…

Heero avait fini par relever la tête. La force de son amie devait lui faire plus cruellement ressentir sa propre faiblesse. Il s'était rendu enfin, sans fausse pudeur, en s'appuyant contre les genoux de la jeune femme. Le visage caché dans les plis de sa veste, les bras serrés autour de sa taille, il avait pleuré tout son saoul, silencieusement.

Zech les avait alors laissés à leur tristesse commune, entraînant Noin avec lui. Il existait entre ces deux-là des liens particulièrement forts et quasiment exclusifs. Les seuls à y avoir eu leurs places n'étaient désormais plus de ce monde, et admettre que lui, qui partageait le même sang avec Réléna, n'en fasse pas partie, l'avait touché plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Non, pas seulement touché… blessé semblait le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier ce qu'il avait ressenti. Qu'elle ne se tournât pas vers lui, sa seule famille désormais, dans un moment pareil, le mettait dans un état proche de…de la rage. Oui, à bien y penser, c'était de la rage! Ce parvenu sorti d'on ne savait pas trop où n'avait aucun droit sur sa sœur…

_- _Je suis pathétique, laissa-t-il échapper. Pathétique… et jaloux. Tsss…

Parce qu'il serrait son précieux verre de plus en plus fort, ses phalanges devenaient douloureux. Conscient du ridicule, il tenta de se reprendre. Ce faisant, il se surpris à soupirer. Contrarié et indécis, mécontent de le constater, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tout un équipage attendait ses ordres. Noin et lui avaient arrêté de se rendre au « refuge » des Winner, le fameux « site bêta ». Cependant, hormis Réléna, tout le monde ignorait où se situait exactement, son emplacement étant connu des seuls membre de la famille du jeune leader et des Maganacs. Vue l'état d'esprit de cette dernière, il hésitait à la bousculer. Forcer la jeune femme à un retour aux contingences matérielles ne lui semblait pas très approprié.

Le site « bêta »… quand on connaissait le style de vie que menaient les Winner, on ne s'étonnait guère que le chef de famille ait décidé de sa création. Véritable tribut, lorsque tous ses membres se réunissaient, la logistique en devenait effrayante! Les sœurs, et époux, les enfants, les Maganacs, anciens ou nouveaux, leurs épouses et leurs enfants… sans compter les amis! Les retrouvailles des Winner requerraient une telle organisation qu'elles attiraient immanquablement l'attention de la presse à cancans… ainsi que l'animosité des adversaires du jeune Leader des colonies. Sa sécurité personnelle ayant été mise à mal plus d'une fois, provoquant des pertes humaines que Quatre jugeait inacceptables, sa volonté de préserver ses êtres chers s'étaient transformée en véritable obsession avec le temps.

Discret de nature, Quatre avait voulu préserver autant que possible sa vie privée, chose des plus ardues depuis son mariage avec Réléna. Aussi avaient-ils décidé d'en garder l'emplacement secret jusqu'au moment d'y convier leurs proches. L'occasion de se rendre sur le site, à peine achevé selon Quatre, ne s'était pas encore présentée à Zech. L'ancien soldat aurait largement préféré d'autres circonstances qu'une fuite pour l'inaugurer…

Mais là, malgré l'urgence, il avait les mains liées! Lui qui détestait dépendre de qui que ce soit, devait patienter jusqu'à ce que Réléna soit en état de lui révéler les coordonnées du site. Toute entière à sa douleur et à celle de son garde du corps, il savait sa petite sœur à des lieues d'en être capable

_- _Zech? Le secoua tendrement la voix de Noin qui pénétrait dans la cabine. Je viens t'informer que nous avons mis le cap sur le site Bêta…

_- …_

Dans un mouvement plein de grâce elle se pencha sur lui et prit le verre qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains. Elle joua un moment avec le liquide grenat, admirant sa couleur parfaite, tirant du cristal des reflets précieux:

- Terrien je pense, fit-elle en levant son verre devant les yeux.

Humant son arôme délicat un long moment, elle sourit:

_- _Hum… murmura-t-elle. Américain? Non, à bien y réfléchir…Europe je dirais… sud de l'Europe….au soleil, bien orienté. Peut-être à proximité de la mer…

Evitant délibérément le regard de son compagnon, elle prit place en face de lui, dans un fauteuil confortable, et, croisant ses longues jambes, porta le breuvage à ses lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire discret.

_- …_

L'air ahuri de Zech semblait lui faire autant d'effet que la dégustation de son vin. Elle finit par le fixer droit dans les yeux.

_- _Sud de la France n'est-ce pas? continua-t-elle.

_- _Le site Bêta se trouve dans le sud de la France? S'étrangla l'ancien soldat de Oz, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Sur Terre? Tu en en sûre?

Noin pouffa, puis ne put retenir un éclat de rire si fort qu'elle fut contrainte de poser son verre. Décidément, bien que son intelligence fut raffinée et son esprit vif, Zech n'était pas dansun bon jour!

- Depuis quand sais-tu où trouver le site Bêta? Rugit-il en s'agrippant aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Tu viens me dire qu'on a mis le cap sur lui...

Zech sentait sa se muer en colère. Il était là à se morfondre comme un pauvre crétin, balançant de brusquer sa sœur dans son deuil afin de les mettre tous à l'abri, et voilà que sa femme lui annonçait d'un ton léger qu'ils se dirigeait vers le refuge des Winner tout en jouant les palais fins.

- Je ne l'ai jamais su! Protesta la jolie brune.

A cet instant précis, le communicateur de Zech bipa. Machinalement, il répondit, jetant un regard noir à sa compagne.

_- _Oui Simon?

-Madame Peacecraft Winner vous demande sur la passerelle monsieur, transmit son commandant en second.

_- …_

_- _Monsieur? S'inquiéta l'officier de pont devant son silence.

_- _Simon… se reprit difficilement Zech. Vous êtes en train de me dire que Réléna, que MA sœur se trouve sur la passerelle?

_- _Affirmatif! S'exclama l'ancien soldat avec une voix qui laissait croire qu'il se tenait au garde-à-vous. Madame l'Ambassadrice requière votre présence afin de vous soumettre plusieurs itinéraires, ainsi que sur un dispositif de sécurité qu'elle souhaiterait mettre en place?

Le blond commandant en perdit ses mots, et, sous le coup de la surprise, s'arracha à son fauteuil. Le communicateur plaqué contre l'oreille, il se dirigea vers le petit hublot qui donnait sur l'espace et dont la vitre lui renvoyait son reflet. La tendre et frêle Réléna qu'il pensait effondrée dans sa cabine, pleurant de concert la perte de sa famille avec Heero, venait de planifier la suite des opérations! Son sens de la chevalerie teinté d'une bonne dose de machisme venait d'en prendre pour son grade…

_- _Tu parlais bien du site Bêta à l'instant? suspecta Zech en coiffant son transmetteur d'une main.

_- _Nondu vin! Finit-elle par articuler. Vignoble français à mon avis.

-…

- Remets-toi! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi qui m'as appris à reconnaître les vins terriens... précisa la jeune femme d'un air innocent.

Elle balançait son pied nonchalament, tout en dégustant son breuvage en connaisseuse. De petites goulées qu'elle gardait un instant en bouche avant de les avaler doucement.

_- _Monsieur? Se risqua de nouveau Simon. Que dois-je répondre à son Excellence?

Miliardo secoua la tête, et, regardant de travers une Noin hilare, dût convenir qu'il avait l'air passablement ridicule. Son reflet lui montrait un visage que se disputaient surprise et incrédulité. L'amour propre égratigné, mais beau joueur, il admit la défaite en se fendant d'un sourire. Le ton de son subordonné rappela à lui son formalisme coutumier:

_- _Prévenez son Excellence de mon arrivée imminente je vous prie Simon.

Puis, coupant la communication, il se tourna vers son épouse, toujours assise, un sourire exquis aux lèvres.

_- _Ça m'apprendra à me montrer trop prévenant envers Réléna… Si je m'attendais à cette preuve de caractère! Ma petite sœur…

- Une petite sœur qui a gouverné la Terre, mis fin à deux affreuses conflits, domestiqué Heero -ce n'était pas le plus facile à faire- et qui, accessoirement, approche de la trentaine…remarqua Noin, le sourire en coin.

S'approchant de sa compagne, il mit un genou à terre pourcueillir son visage au creux de ses paumes.

_- _Alors toi! Maugréa-t-il tendrement. Tu aurais pu me faire marcher longtemps avec ton vin…

_- _Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête! Pouffa Noin. Mais j'hésite encore: Côtes du Rhône vieilli en fût, ou alors Bordeaux de caractère? Parce que ce n'est pas un Bourgogne, tu en conviendras…

Refusant d'en entendre plus, le jeune homme la réduisit au silence en l'embrassant.

_J'adore écrire des trucs sur Zech: vu le caractère de ce personnage, il faut se creuser la tête pour trouver un champ lexical adapté au bonhomme! Imbu de lui-même, sûr de sa force et de son talent, le mettre dans une situation délicate à gérer a été un vrai régal! Bon, c'est vrai qu'on avance pas trop dans ce chapitre... mais je me rattraperai, promis!_

_A trèèèèèèèèès bientôt!_

_Cachoucat ._


	7. Le Compromis pour cible

_Hello tous ! Oui je sais, je suis longue…oui je sais, je vous avez promis des révélations sensationnelles… le hic, c'est que ce fameux chapitre a du mal à sortir ! Alors j'ai décidé d'attaquer le problème autrement. On verra bien si j'ai eu raison ! Merci de continuer à lire cette fic. Allez zou ! en avant !_

Le_ Compromis _pour cible

Trowa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le petit vaisseau se défendait comme un beau diable ! Pas simplement avec l'énergie du désespoir, non, mais avec une réelle tactique digne des meilleurs stratèges. La vitesse avec laquelle il se déplaçait en disait long sur la dextérité du pilote, servi par des canonniers hors pairs…

_Des canonniers ?_s'étonna l'ancien pilote. _Comment Hilde fait_-_elle pour à la fois piloter et tirer ? Heero et Duo auraient-ils bricolé un système genre pilotage automatique ? Avec de telles manœuvres ? Non, il y a un humain aux commandes…Et pas un amateur encore !_

Une bonne dizaine de chasseurs harcelait méthodiquement le petit vaisseau, perçant parfois ses défenses, l'empêchant de prendre la fuite, dans une furieuse danse de mort. Malgré la distance, Trowa pouvait repérer quelques dégâts bien trop précis pour être le fruit du hasard : la cabine de pilotage ainsi que la soute des machines bénéficiaient d'un traitement de faveur…Son cœur se fit douloureux dans sa poitrine. Hilde….

_- _Trowa ! commanda sa coéquipière. A toi le poste en tourelle ! Le _Compromis_ ne tiendra plus longtemps ! Tante Hilde est vaillante, mais il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut faire seule !

Sans un mot, l'ancien mercenaires quitta son siège de copilote pour gagner la tourelle de tir située au-dessus de la cabine. Tante Hilde…en d'autres temps, Trowa aurait trouvé ça drôle, en regard de sa propre situation de vrai faux oncle de la jeune femme.

Marimaia lui prouvait ses talents en manœuvrant en finesse pour lui ouvrir le meilleur des angles possibles. Lady Une avait été une excellente formatrice apparemment…Le poste en forme de dôme translucide, offrait une grande ressemblance avec un cockpit de gundam : écrans de visée, instruments de régulation de tir, claviers intégrés aux accoudoirs et pédales qui commandaient la rotation de la tourelle. En visuel direct, Trowa pouvait compter une quinzaine de chasseurs, bourdonnant comme de mauvais insectes autour de l'élégant appareil. Sur les radars du poste de pilotage, il en avait repéré le double !

_Les plus éloignés sont là pour le coup de grâce, _analysa-t-il en coiffant les écouteurs qui le relieraient avec le poste de pilotage. _Je ne leur laisserai pas le temps de te faire du mal, Hilde… Tiens bon s'il te plaît ! Je vais leur apprendre une autre danse… _

Comme pour aggraver son angoisse, le vaisseau de Duo vacilla légèrement, preuve que le pilote avait été déstabilisé par une série de tirs nourris. C'est avec rage que Trowa abattit ses deux premiers chasseurs, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui taraudait ses phalanges bandés.

_J'aurais dû lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, _regretta-t-il en repensant à Duo_. J'aurais eu moins mal que de l'écraser contre la paroi ! Et en plus, si ça ne l'avait pas réveiller, au moins, je n'aurais pas si mal !_

_-_ Son bouclier faiblit ! annonça Marimaia au travers de ses écouteurs. Ce n'est pas étonnant d'ailleurs… On va les bousculer un peu ces moucherons…

_Quoique…_réfléchit l'ancien pilote du Heavy Arms. _Il a la tête tellement dure que je me serais sans doute cassé le poignet…Fichu mulet de Shinigami !_

Les agresseurs ne s'attendaient guère à être eux-mêmes pris pour cibles. Aussi leur formation perdait-elle de son homogénéité, confrontée à une attaque sur l'arrière. La jeune femme en profita pour plonger leur navette au cœur de la bataille, permettant à son tireur d'abattre trois autres ennemis. Ce faisant, elle passa sous le ventre du _Compromis. _Le funambule eut des sueurs froides… si jamais Hilde se méprenait sur leurs intentions et les prenait pour cibles, vue la courte distance qui les séparait, leur bouclier serait dramatiquement inefficace…

_- _Ils ont l'air surpris, constata Marimaia d'une voix trop tranquille au goût de Trowa, qui, pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, s'informa :

_- _Les boucliers ?

_- _Lesquels ?

_- _Comment ça, _lesquels _? s'étrangla le jeune homme. Mais… les nôtres Marimaia…

_- _Ah! Ceux-là?Ils nous ralentiraient….lâcha-t-elle sereinement.

_- _…ils nous ralentiraient… répéta-t-il, incrédule. Ca veut dire que...

_Elle est folle… totalement démente! Elle a coupé nos propres boucliers!On se bat contre une trentaine de chasseurs chevronnés, et elle, ellecoupe les boucliers ! Si on s'en sort, c'est moi qui la tue !_

_-_ Et tu comptais me le dire quand? s'indigna Trowa en haussant le ton, contrairement à son habitude.

_- _Parce que je ne l'avais pas dit? fit_-_elle d'une voix innocente.

Trowa ravala sa rage. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas en pleine bataille.

_Mais cette gamine ne perd rien pour attendre!_fulmina-t-il intérieurement.

Pourtant, force lui était de reconnaître que leur rapidité se révélait un atout. Elle trouvait des trajectoires incroyables qui coupaient les élans de leurs ennemis, déstabilisant leurs tentatives de regroupement, ce qui diminuait considérablement leur efficacité. Ce pilotage, très peu académique au demeurant, permettait à Trowa de faire des ravages. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, et aurait juré que la douleur de ses phalanges n'existait plus. L'adrénaline faisait des merveilles parfois…Certes, cette tourelle qu'il faisait pivoter à 320° n'avait rien en commun avec le cockpit d'un gundam, mais les sensations procurées par la bataille étaient les mêmes.

_Il faudrait scinder leur formation… ils seraient plus vulnérables…_

Comme un écho de ses pensées, la jeune rouquine ouvrit un canal entre le _Compromis _et eux.

_- Compromis ?_ Nous allons faire diversion. Je répète, nous allons faire diversion. Arrangez-vous pour tenir jusqu'à notre retour…Il ne reste qu'une vingtaine de moucherons…

_- _Des moucherons… releva la voix d'Hilde… peut-être mais enragés ! Entendu _Rescousse_. Et merci du coup de main !

_Rescousse…_pensa Trowa…_Ca lui va bien à cet engin ! Sauf que là, Kamikaze serait peut-être plus approprié…_

Il était partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir entendu la voix de son épouse, et l'angoisse d'en être encore séparé…Elle avait l'air à bout de force…

_- _Trowa ? appela Marimaia. Pas un ne doit en réchapper. J'ai utilisé une fréquence courte pour ne pas avertir un éventuel vaisseau maître de notre présence. Mais si un seul d'entre eux s'en sort, c'en est fini de notre plan. Le brouilleur tiendra encore quelques minutes, mais pas plus.

Il était bien évident que de petits chasseurs comme ceux-là étaient incapables de couvrir de grandes distances par leurs propres moyens. Ils devaient forcément être basés sur un transporteur. Et le fait qu'ils utilisent un brouilleur pour géner d'éventuelles communications entre leurs ennemis n'allait pas rester longtemps inaperçu. Il fallait que le _Rescousse_ agisse très vite, sous peine de voir des renforts venir compliquer la situation.

D'une manœuvre habile, Marimaia réussit à appâter un groupe de dix chasseurs qui se désolidarisa du reste des agresseurs pour les suivre.

_- _Belle formation…. commenta la jeune femme.

De fait, ces pilotes connaissaient leur affaire. Formant un triangle, le chasseur de tête et les plus extérieurs tentaient de les gagner de vitesse, tandis que les sept autres fournissaient un tir puissant et nourri contre le _Rescousse_. Un chasseur qui use de ses canons voit sa vitesse de déplacement amoindrie, malgré le fait qu'il diminue la puissance de ses boucliers. Aussi ne peut-il entamer une poursuite digne de ce nom. En agissant de la sorte, les agresseurs trahissaient une formation militaire évidente, ainsi qu'une excellente capacité d'adaptation. Que le _Rescousse_ ralentisse, et les poursuivants, lancés au maximum de leur vitesse, le rattraperaient pour le prendre à revers.

_- _Trowa ? informa Mariamaia. Ils sont trop rapides et aussi.

L'ancien mercenaire s'acharnait contre les tireurs qui harcelaient le _Rescousse_. Le fait que Marimaia ait coupé leur bouclier les rendait très vulnérables. Un tir trop précis et…

_Trop rapides ?_ sursauta Trowa. Eux aussi? _Tiens donc…ce serait ?_

Le jeune homme verrouilla le chasseur de tête et libéra un tir puissant contre lui. Le petit engin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il explosa sans autre forme de procès, entraînant un congénère dans la mort.

…_donc pas de bouclier ! C'est du bluff…_

Ses réflexes d'ancien mercenaire jouèrent à fond dès cet instant. Avec méthode et rapidité, il descendit les deux autres poursuivants, tandis que sa co-équipière se démenait aux commandes. Les six autres tireurs tentèrent de combler le vide laissé par leurs camarades, mais la formation avait définitivement perdu de son efficacité.

_- _ils ne tiendront pas ! fit la pilote. A moins de huit chasseurs, la formation devient inutile ! Tu vois des renforts ?

_- _Négatif ! répondit Trowa. On les a tous sous la main.

_- _Parfait !

Elle cessa brusquement de fuir pour opérer un retournement dont la rapidité coupa le souffle du jeune funambule. Il garda cependant assez de lucidité pour faire feu, et endommager un autre agresseur. Cette trajectoire totalement inattendue finit de désorienter les chasseurs, qui tentèrent de se disperser. L'ennemi touché ne put maintenir son cap, et s'abîma contre un de ses camarades. Ils exposèrent en cœur.

_- _Les survivants serabattent vers le _Compromis ! _analysa Trowa. On les suit !

Marimaia ne répondit pas. Elle obtint de son vaisseau qu'il accélère encore. Le tireur grinça les dents dans son dôme… son poste, véritable protubérance sur le _Rescousse_, se trouvait surexposé aux effets de la vitesse. Sa combinaison de vol le protégeait un peu, mais pas suffisamment, et il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Pourtant, loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre ! Sa femme et un de ses meilleurs amis se trouvaient encore en plein champ de bataille. Même la vitesse de la lumière aurait été trop lente à ses yeux…

_- _D'un certain côté, commenta la jeune femme, ça m'arrangerait presque que Maxwell soit amorphe et Yuy introuvable…

_- _Hn ?s'étonna Trowa.

- Réfléchi un peu… Tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous auraient laissés détruire le _Compromis _? Imagine la réaction de…

Un véritable cri de rage leur vrilla les tympans en même temps ! Mariamaia grimaça tandis que Trowa arracha ses écouteurs d'un geste brusque.

_- _Je vais me les faire ! hurlait une voix masculine légèrement nasillarde. Hilde, passe-moi les commandes ! Je te dis de me passer les commandes !

Trowa avait rejoint sa co-équipière dans le poste de pilotage, ses écouteurs à la main, incrédule. Marimaia quant à elle massait son oreille tout en serrant les dents.

_- _Duo du calme… tenta d'apaiser la voix de Hilde.

_- _Ils veulent détruire MON vaisseau ! Mon bébé, mon bijou, ma perfection de technologie… je vais les massacrer ! C'est qui ces mecs ?

Le _Rescousse_ était désormais tout proche du _Compromis_. Le petit vaisseau avait fait le vide autour de lui. Comment s'y était-il pris pour abattre les quatre chasseurs rescapés de la poursuite demeurait un mystère. Cependant, il avait payé cher sa bravoure : boucliers détruits, deux postes de tirs inutilisables, et de gros impacts autour du poste de pilotage laissaient présager de l'importance des dégâts intérieurs.

Un visage rouge de colère apparut sur l'écran de communication. Un front un peu noirci sous une frange affreusement hirsute, un sparadrap sur le nez et quelques écorchures sur la joue, les yeux de Maxwell lançaient de véritables éclairs. Il rejeta sa tresse à demi défaite en arrière et éructa :

_- _Hé les bouseux ! Osez seulement vous approcher de nous, et on vous envoie « ad patres ». Oui Hilde, j'ai fait du latin… contraint et forcé certes mais...J'ai une équipe d'enfer et je sais m'en servir – Hilde l'écran s'il te plait- des guerriers hors pairs aux canons et je n'hésiterai pas à – ça y est ça marche ? génial- oui donc je n'hésiterai pas à…

Le témoin lumineux d'échange d'images s'alluma dans la cabine de pilotage du _Compromis._

_- …_à… HEIN ! Trowa ? s'étrangla le Natté. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Et la rouquine à côté ! Ben ça alors… Salut Marimaia… t'as grandi toi aussi…Mais attendez un peu là… c'est toi qui ose parler de détruire le _Compromis _? Non mais je rêve !

Marimaia leva les yeux au ciel, et Trowa partageait son avis. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte…

_- _Quand je te disais que je préférais la version amorphe du Shinigami….murmura la jeune femme.

_- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! fit Duo en haussant les épaules. Aïe Hilde, arrête de me frapper…sérieux, vous voulez _vraiment _détruire mon vaisseau ? Il est un peu abîmé d'accord, mais de là à l'envoyer à la casse…

Avec un timing parfait, une petite explosion secoua la cabine du _Compromis._ Duo et Hilde se retournèrent, et semblant parler avec quelqu'un… lorsqu'il fit face à l'écran, un sourire crispé déformait le visage du Natté:

_- _ouais bon d'accord… il est bon pour la casse…mais il nous faudra un taxi plus gros. Ton coucou n'est pas assez spacieux Trowa.

_- _Tu as tant de chose à déménager que ça ? s'étonna le jeune funambule.

_- _On peut dire ça mon vieux. Alors ? tu as quelque chose de mieux que ton _Rescousse ?_

_- _On peut dire ça… marmonna la jeune pilote.

Le _Troyen_ ne payait pas de mine. Semblant fait de bric et de broc, il arborait l'allure d'un vieux transporteur en fin de carrière. Ses dimensions imposantes auraient intéressées ce ferrailleur de Duo si ses amis ne l'avaient contraint à diriger le _Compromis_ vers ses soutes.

_- _Que je rentre là-dedans ? Non mais ça va pas ? Hilde, ton mari est devenu timbré… Il veut qu'on se réfugie dans ce tas de ferrailles !

_- _Duo… commença la jeune femme…

Il se retourna encore une fois. Trowa s'apprêtait à mener une bataille verbale pour convaincre l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe, quand son ami se retourna :

_- _OK ça va j'ai compris, capitula le jeune homme aux yeux violets…. Pas la peine de tous vous y mettre ! tu diriges la manœuvre Trowa ? Mes instruments de contrôle sont fichus… si tu ne me guides pas, j'y arriverai jamais…

Duo avait toujours été d'un naturel confiant. S'en remettre entièrement à un autre ne lui posait aucun problème, malgré ses talents de pilote. Trowa, lui, n'en n'avait jamais été capable. Il ressemblait trop à Heero pour cela. En dehors de son épouse, le seul en qui il avait eu une confiance aveugle, et ce même après qu'il l'eût agressé sous l'emprise du système Zéro, c'était Quatre Raberba Winner. Le pilote blond, que beaucoup jugeaient fragile à tord, possédait une force mentale incroyable, force que lui-même doutait avoir. Constater une telle chose lui fit ressentir sa perte plus cruellement encore.

En souplesse, l'épave du _Compromis_ pénétra dans la soute du _Troyen_. Le gros transporteur de Lady Une se tenait parfaitement immobile, et ce en dépit des débits qui encombraient le champ de bataille. La tutrice de Marimaia était arrivée quelques instants plus tôt, et son engin avait à peine perturbé les radars du _Rescousse, _preuve qu'il disposait d'une technologie qui le rendait furtif.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Duo avait posé son vaisseau dans la soute du _Troyen_, Marimaia lui emboîta le pas. Elle attendit que les portes soient hermétiquement fermées avant de débarquer. Elle avait hâte de revoir Lady Une, afin d'établir une stratégie maintenant que les rescapés se trouvaient à l'abri.

Trowa, lui, maîtrisait sa nervosité en accordant aux manœuvres d'appontage plus d'attention que nécessaire. Il allait revoir son épouse, et son ami. Leur apprendre le décès des Winner lui nouait les entrailles. Duo était le parrain du petit Keeran, et il adorait les jumeaux de Quatre avec qui il passait des heures à se chamailler, comme un vrai gosse. Les petits Winner avaient été le ciment de leur amitié à tous, bien plus que les batailles qu'ils avaient menés ensemble. Peut-être à cause des promesses d'avenir qu'ils représentaient ? L'ancien mercenaire appréhendait une rechute de Shinigami lorsqu'il saurait… enfin, si tant est que l'état de Duo puisse se détériorer d'avantage…

Hilde fut la première à s'extraire du _Compromis. _Ses vêtements avaient noirci, et Trowa distingua quelques mèches roussis dans sa chevelure brune, mais elle arborait un air radieux. Il se précipita vers elle, ignorant superbement les techniciens qui s'affairaient sur le pont. Qu'importe ce que les autres pensaient ? Il ne sentait pas la force de contrôler son émotion. Pas aujourd'hui. Sa femme, celle pour laquelle il tremblait depuis des jours, celle qui avait tenu seule contre toute une escadrille de chasseurs, lui était rendue saine et sauve. Elle était là, et malgré le fait que leur séparation n'aient duré que quelques jours, il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulé. Plus rien ne comptait pour Trowa que de la serrer contre lui, et de laisser son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien.

Un reniflement aussi incongru que sincère les ramena à la réalité. Trowa leva les yeux. Debout en haut de la passerelle, Duo les regardait, la main sur la hanche, attendri. Il n'était pas beau à voir le Shinigami ! Le bras gauche en écharpe, un sparadrap sur le nez, une arcade sourcilière fendue, ses traits tirés, tout chez lui trahissait une fatigue immense. Pourtant, ses yeux d'améthyste, quoique cernés, pétillaient de vie. Le contraste avec la loque humaine qu'il était quelques jours plus tôt était saisissant !

_- _Vous gênez pas pour moi les enfants…fit-il en frottant son nez contre sa manche déchirée. Mais quand vous aurez fini, j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main pour dégager mon stratège de son siège. Ça a été toute une histoire de l'y mettre. Mais maintenant qu'il a tourné de l'œil, j'arrive plus à le bouger !

_- _…mais… de qui tu parles ?

_- _Viens ! répondit Hilde en le prenant par la main.

Intriguée, Marimaia, qui se tenait à l'écart, leur emboîta le pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans le _Compromis_ à la queue leuleue. L'intérieur avait effectivement souffert. On voyait des traces d'incendie partiellement recouvertes de mousse ; des pans entiers de cloison avaient été déformés par la chaleur, et des composants électroniques gisaient au sol.

_- _Faites pas attention au désordre s'il vous plaît ! parvint à plaisanter Duo. Faut qu'on se trouve une nouvelle femme de ménage. La dernière ne supportait pas les voyages mouvementés…

De fait, il fallait zigzaguer entre les débris de tôles au sol et faire attention à sa tête car plusieurs équipés situés en hauteur avaient été éventrés et leurs contenus menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment.

_- _Oncle Duo ? appela une petite voix qui fit bondir le cœur de Barton. On peut sortir des postes de tir maintenant ? On n'entend plus rien…

_- _Attends ma puce que je dégage la porte ! cria le Natté. Elle est coincée…

Duo s'arc-boutait contre un sas à demi ouvert. Trowa lui vint en aide. A eux deux, ils tordirent la cloison juste assez pour qu'une petite silhouette se faufile jusqu'à eux.

_- _Oncle Trowa ! s'écria-t-elle. Keeran, c'est oncle Trowa !

_- _Kath…leen? Identifia l'ancien mercenaire en recevant la fillette dans ses bras.

Plus loin dans la navette, une porte coulissa sans aide. Keeran en sortit un peu chancelant, mais indemne. Il se précipita vers le groupe d'adulte, rejoignant sa sœur qui serrait le funambule aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

_- _Keeran, mon grand… s'étrangla Trowa. Mais comment ?

On verra plus tard, interrompit Duo. A mais tiens ? C'est la belle Marimaia que je vois là ? Salut ma belle ! Tu tombes à pic : j'ai besoin de toi aussi. Vous allez suivre tante Hilde dehors les gosses. On arrive.

Mais je… commença Keeran.

Pas de ça ! gronda Duo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On obéit à son parrain, et plus vite que ça ! Sales mioches…

Les petits Winner s'exécutèrent sans trop mauvaise grâce. Ils avaient l'air épuisés. Duo les suivit du regard, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils eurent disparus, son visage pris une expression plus grave.

Je ne sais pas dans quel état on va le retrouver…Pas envie que les petits voient ça…murmura-t-il .

Hn ?

Faut dégager le papounet d'amour et l'emmener d'urgence voir un toubib. Il était déjà pas très frais quand je les ai récupérés…mais là, depuis qu'on est arrivé, il ne donne plus signe de vie.

Il tapota la petite oreillette qu'il portait.

_- _Le pa… papounet ? répéta l'ancien pilote sans oser comprendre.

_- _Ben oui…Quatre quoi !

_- _…

Sans prêter plus attention à Trowa et Marimaia, Duo les entraîna au travers le dédale de sa petite navette, jusqu'à un compartiment qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre une version miniature de la salle du système Zéro du Libra. Effondré sur un fauteuil blanc qui trônait en son centre, entouré de panneaux de contrôle dont la plupart fonctionnaient encore, Quatre respirait avec difficulté sous son casque tactique.

Ce gars-là m'épatera toujours, commenta Duo en éteignant le système. Il a perdu une quantité phénoménale de sang, se balade avec au moins deux balles dans le corps, et c'est lui qui a tout dirigé lorsqu'il a repris connaissance.

Les bandages que portait le leader des colonies à la poitrine se tachaient doucement de rouge, à chacune de ses respirations. Un bas de pyjama bleu lui tenait lieu de vêtement, et lui aussi présentait des taches de sangs. Marimaia retira doucement le casque tactique, et la pâleur du visage du jeune père lui arracha un cri d'angoisse.

Marimaia pour l'infirmerie, fit-elle en allumant son communicateur. Envoyez une équipe d'urgence au hangar de réception. Nous avons un blessé par balles. Multiples blessures. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Trowa tu peux le bouger ?

…

Le jeune funambule avait déjà saisi son ami par les aisselles. Avec l'aide de Duo, il le dégagea du fauteuil le plus délicatement possible. Le leader des colonies laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, tandis qu'il esquissait un geste pour se rattraper à son siège. Le corps soudain tendu, il ne semblait pas réaliser que la bataille était finie. Le compagnon de Heero lui desserra les doigts avec précaution.

Quatre, murmura Shinigami. Le _Compromis_ est à l'abri… Les petits vont bien…nous sommes tous sains et sauf… grâce à toi. Laisse-nous t'emmener…

L'ancien pilote du Sandrock tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, mais l'effort lui demandait trop d'énergie. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le torse de Trowa qui le soutenait.

Qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Et pourquoi ? pourquoi lui ? rugit Barton, blême de colère.

Plus tard mon frère ! répliqua le Natté. Ils nous raconteront tout plus tard… Et les responsables paieront, je peux te l'assurer…pour lui, et pour le reste.

Bien que Quatre ait gagné en carrure, porter son ami ne posa aucun problème à Trowa. Tandis que Duo ouvrait le chemin, dégageant les débris qui pouvaient gêner leur progression, l'ancien pilote du Eavy Arms sentait une colère sourde croître en lui. Oui, les responsables allaient le payer, et très cher même !

_Là, ça commence à devenir sérieux, non ? J'espère avoir rassuré les fans de Quatre (dans mes bras mes amis !), ceux des petits Winner, de Duo et d'Hilde. Oui je sais, on ignore toujours ce qui s'est passé sur le satellite minier (je suis la seule à savoir pour le moment… ça énerve hein ?). Oui je sais, Nova a un peu disparu de la circulation, avec Rachid au passage…Ca vient ça vient…Et merci encore de votre soutien !_

_Cachoucat ! ._


	8. La Quarantième

_Les remords… ça marche ! J'ai quelques scrupules à laisser en plan certains d'entre vous, qui me soutiennent à chaque chapitre. Théalie, Shima chan, Lychan, Hlo, Seiyo no tenchi, Yumi 44, Schismatik, Anaxarete – désolée si j'en oublie -, je vous adore ! Alors je retourne au charbon._

_Pour ceux qui connaissent le volume « battle of pacifist » (pas le meilleur des mangas de la saga Gundam selon moi…) je dirai m'être inspirée sans vergogne du passage où Quatre lui-même est capturé et soumis à la question. Notre Quatrounet d'amuuuuuuuur en chemise de nuit version hôpital, vous savez bien, celle qui est heureusement toujours trop courte et qui ferme mal derrière… on en rêve toutes, non ?Ahum…_

_Pirater pour pirater, j'ai aussi fait un petit emprunt à la saga gundam, en allant pêcher quelques noms dans les séries Seed et Seed Destiny. Non, je n'ignore pas qu'au niveau chronologique, ça ne colle pas. Mais à quoi bon_ me casser la tête pour trouver des noms que, de toutes les façons, je ne pense pas réutiliser ? comment ça flemmarde ? hn… ouais d'accord, mais juste ce qu'il faut !

_En italique, ce sont les réflexions de Nova. Certains appellent ça des POV je crois. Désolée, mais je ne maîtrise pas tout le vocabulaire technique des fanfictions. _

_Juste un truc et je vous laisse tranquille… le ton a un peu changé, compte tenu de l'intervention de personnages peu recommandables. On assiste aussi à quelques scènes un peu violentes. Mais je peux vous promettre de ne pas en faire une habitude. J'ai horreur de la grossièreté voyez-vous…_

La Quarantième…

« Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…Tiiiip, tip… »

_- _Et vous dites qu'il s'agit d'une Winner ? interrogea une voix aux intonations féminines. Elle n'apparaît pas sur nos listing…

_- _Elle ressemble pas assez à son foutu frangin ? aboya une autre franchement plus virile. Si elle est pas dans les listing, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'a rien fait d'important… ou alors vous vous êtes plantée sur les comptes…

_Rien… d'important ?ben voyons…C'est quoi ce bruit répétitif ? c'est horripilant !_

« Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…Tiiiip, tip… »

_- _Je pensais que notre cible avait, disons… moins de poitrine, ironisa la femme.

L'autre renifla dédaigneusement. La boutade lancée par la voix cassante n'avait pas eu le bonheur de le faire rire…

_- _C'est une Winner. Ils ont tous été fondus dans le même moule c'est connu. En plus, elle était avec le grand balèze, là…

_Grand balèze… ça lui va assez bien ! Mais je ne sais pas si Rachid apprécierait vraiment. Mais c'est pénible ça ! Ces « tip tip » me tapent sur les nerfs là…_

_- _S'est barré celui_-_là …laissant la fille en plan… Tu parles d'un courage ! Je pense qu'il est parti rejoindre les autres.

_- _…

_- _Ouais c'est ça ! reprit l'homme, frappé par la soudaine évidence. Il est allé se cacher avec les autres, ceux des Winner qu'on a loupé… Et _elle_, elle sait où ! Et elle va me le dire…

_Donc « ils » en ont loupé… bonne nouvelle ! Et Rachid est quelque part dans la nature. Tant mieux ! Où qu'il soit, il a dû prendre les choses en main : prévenir Duo ou superviser l'installation de la famille sur le site. Avec un peu de chance, il est déjà auprès de Quatre, à lui prodiguer des soins. Oui, pense qu'il est avec eux. Avec Rachid, ils n'ont plus rien à craindre. Avec Rachid, la « famille » est au complet…_

« Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…Tiiiip, tip… »

En plus d'un tempo entêtant, marqué par un bruit apparemment d'origine électronique, Nova percevait cette étrange conversation comme au travers d'un tissus épais. Si on avait enfoncé de la ouate dans ses oreilles, elle n'aurait pas entendu différemment. Pourtant, son acuité auditive avait toujours été bonne. Mais, patiente, elle attendait que l'effet « coton » disparaisse de lui_-_même, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, et surtout pas celui d'ouvrir les paupières ! Celles_-_ci laissaient traverser une lumière vive qu'elle décida d'ignorer, s'appliquant dans le contrôle du rythme de sa respiration, afin de ne pas trahir pas son état d'éveil. Elle se savait beaucoup moins douée dans ce type d'exercice que feu Heero Yuy, qui, dans ses jeunes années avait su gruger son monde, Sally Po en tête, en modérant tension nerveuse et ondes cérébrales afin de feindre l'inconscience…

_Tu rêves là, ma belle, _songea_-_t_-_elle. _N'essaie même pas ! Ce gars-là n'était pas humain à l'époque… fait donc comme tu le sens…Respire doucement, et ouvre tes oreilles dès qu'elles fonctionneront correctement… fais donc fonctionner ta cervelle ! Et fais donc abstraction de ce truc qui t'énerve…_

« Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…tiiiip, tip… »

Des mouvements discrets des chevilles et des poignets lui apprirent qu'elle était entravée, et, vu la résistance du support lorsqu'elle contractait les muscles de ses jambes, sur une couchette dure. Tenter de déglutir lui confirma deux choses : la première, qu'une jugulaire enserrait son cou…Avec une panoplie pareille, un lien devait aussi l'immobiliser au niveau de la taille…Inutile de tester, puisqu'elle se savait dorénavant incapable du moindre mouvement…

_Ca va être facile de se tirer de là… _soupira_-_t_-_elle. _Quitte à y être, profitons de la situation pour en apprendre plus… Comme ça ils veulent du Winner ? Ils vont avoir du Winner…Peut-être pas le top de la gamme, mais bon…_

Seconde chose…qu'elle avait affreusement soif ! Tellement soif d'ailleurs qu'elle en avait des vertiges. Sa langue semblait avoir doublé de volume dans sa bouche. Quant à sa gorge… il devait y avoir une éponge sèche coincée en plein milieu, impossible de comprendre cette sensation d'étouffer autrement. Une horreur.

_- _Où en sont les recherches au sujet de la cosse de survie ? demanda la femme d'une voix coupante.

Toute son attention rendue à la conversation entre ses geôliers, l'angoisse gagnait du terrain et son cœur s'en faisait l'écho en battant à tout rompre. Dans cette cosse, elle avait mis toutes ses raisons de vivre. Depuis longtemps, elle avait renoncé à sa propre existence pour protéger Quatre et sa famille. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux, elle ne répondrait plus de rien…

_- _Ha ça…. Et bien… hésita l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. En fait c'est pas compliqué mais…on est sur une piste là et…vous voyez…

Les bafouillages de l'homme lui semblèrent de bonne augure. Sa complice lâcha un soupir teinté d'exaspération, qui acheva de l'énerver.

_- _En fait, on a un peu perdu la trace de cette cosse, finit_-_il par avouer dans reniflement gras. Mais on surveille les transmissions entre les autres cibles. Comme cet enfoiré de Winner et sa marmaille se sont enfuis dans une cosse particulière, ils doivent bien avoir un système qui la relie au reste de la bande…C'est bien comme ça qu'on a chopé sa femme, non ?

« Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip…tiiiip, tip… »

La jeune femme retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Leurs ennemis n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur les enfants, c'est tout ce qui importait dans l'immédiat. C'était dans cette nouvelle qu'elle allait puiser ses forces.

Priorité absolue : rester sur ses gardes et contrôler toute les manifestations possibles de ses émotions. Tant qu'elle resterait impassible, elle augmentait ses chances de recueillir des informations précieuses tout autant qu'une relative sécurité. Elle connaissait le principe de la méthode à appliquer, ayant assisté à plus d'une dispute entre Heero et Duo qui défendaient, chacun, anecdote à l'appui, leur savoir_-_faire dans ce genre de situation. Yui faisait le vide en lui. Plus rien dans la tête et le cœur absent. Seulement ses sens en action. D'ailleurs ça avait été sa seconde nature pendant longtemps. Maxwell quant à lui, avait la faculté de tout prendre avec un fatalisme joyeux, prêt à saisir sa chance dès qu'elle se présentait à lui. Il avait eu tellement d'occasion de mourir que vivre, même dans les situations les plus désespérées, lui paraissait une chance incroyable. L'apparente froideur de son amant le faisait ricaner immanquablement.

La sœur de Quatre n'était pas capable de faire totalement abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, et encore moins de ne voir que le bon côté des choses. Mais elle se savait à même d'ériger un bouclier qu'elle espérait au moins aussi efficace en usant de son sens de l'ironie. Plus sa confiance absolue en le leader des Arabes. Il fallait simplement que son rythme cardiaque ne s'emballe pas…

La ouate dans ses oreilles semblait vouloir disparaître. Remuant imperceptiblement les doigts, elle localisa une petite pression au niveau de l'index gauche, et comprit enfin l'origine du bruit régulier: on devait surveiller ses fonctions vitales et les variations de son pouls au moyen de cet appareil dont le nom lui échappait. Sur sa droite, Nova perçutun mouvement, comme des pas de chaussures caoutchoutées, suivit d'une odeur quasiment animale, piquante et âcre, qui se rapprochait d'elle.

_Bien évidemment, mon nez marche parfaitement, lui…Trois jours sans douche, peut-être quatre, _identifia_-_t_-_elle en luttant pour ne pas manifester son écœurement._ Oui, quatre jours ! Dans les mêmes vêtements en plus… une combinaison je dirai… c'est ça : une combinaison de vol redoutablement étanche, dont on aurait dégrafé le haut pour le rouler sur à la taille. Duo adore porter la sienne de cette façon. Sauf qu'il ne s'est jamais senti obligé de jouer les mâles suants, lui ! _

_- _….

_- _Avec un peu de chance, continua Mâle Suant, le « professeur » va chercher à les contacter. On saura du coup où sont les autres…

_Le… « professeur » ? c'est qui ça ? Attends voir… ils surveillent quoi déjà ?_

Puis réalisant brusquement toute la portée de la dernière phrase de l'homme, elle sentit la panique gagner du terrain, lui nouant le ventre avec une violence inouïe. Au bord de la nausée, elle serra les dents, luttant contre l'envie de hurler sa rage :

_Non !Les… les salauds ! __ils peuvent retrouver les petits ! Dire que j'ai conseillé à Keeran de rejoindre son parrain. Ils doivent se diriger vers le « Compromis » à l'heure qu'il est…Et vu l'état de Quatre, les enfants vont parer au plus pressé, sans aller sur le site Bêta… _

_- _Elle se réveillera quand, celle­_-_là, interrogea Mâle Suant en tentant de faire diversion. Votre machine n'est pas censée la surveiller ?

_- _Aucune idée ! fit la femme. Elle a subit une series dechocs assez violents sur le crâne. Votre œuvre certainement ? Peut_-_être reprendra_-_t_-_elle conscience après le retour du capitaine Zara, qui sait ? Quant à ma « machine » elle fait admirablement bien ce pour quoi je l'ai programmée. La preuve : aucun signe de réveil… le rythme cardiaque est lent et régulier. Cette jeune personne est encore dans les limbes. C'est regrettable…

_Aucun signe de… réveil ? _s'étonna la jeune femme ? _C'est vrai ça… « les tip tip » n'ont pas_ _accéléré…_ _Bizarre… C'est pas passé loin… j'aurai juré que… allons… Il faut que je me calme… respire doucement… très doucement. S'énerver est inutile. Du calme Nova… Ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé la cosse… ils sont simplement capable de suivre les transmissions. Pour peu que le « Compromis » soit assez éloigné… ils auront du mal à localiser l'origine des communications…Pourvu que le « professeur » ne tente pas de les joindre ! J'ai encore le temps…Garde le contrôle…Souviens-toi : confiance en Rachid et ironie. Ca va marcher… ça doit marcher…ironie… Rachid… ironie…_

Le temps, certes… mais qu'allait_-_elle pouvoir faire, ainsi ligotée ? Feindre l'inconscience ne la mènerait pas très loin. Mais qu'un autre côté, elle glanait des informations précieuses, qui complétaient celles qu'elle avait déjà réuni sur le satellite minier. Or, elle ne connaissait pas assez leurs ennemis pour organiser une protection efficace autour des siens. La perte de Réléna, de Heero et de l'équipe de Mars en avait fourni la preuve tragique. Mais le sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration commençait à sourdre en elle, menaçant de faire échouer ses plans.

_- _Ben quoi ? protesta la brute. Au départ, il fallait liquider tout le monde. Elle aurait dû y passer. Quand son frangin s'est tiré, on a reçu l'ordre de faire des prisonniers…mais il y avait plus personne à part elle, et elle était pas spécialement coopérante…Le capitaine Zara vous dites ? Il revient ?

Un bruit sec de talons se rapprocha de la couchette. Une main froide se posa sur son front. La jeune femme sentit un rempart entre la paume et sa peau : elle portait donc un bandage à la tête. Une odeur particulièrement élaborée l'enveloppa, à la fois fraîche et suave.

_Ah ? Ca change ça…Du parfum, et pas mauvais en plus… _identifia la jeune femme. _Coûteux… Sûrement Terrien alors. Oui…Terrien !_

_- _En plus d'une blessure à l'arme blanche assez profonde, continua la voix. Pas coopérante dites vous ? Une frêle Winner comme elle est parvenue a vous tenir tête, à vous et à votre tas de muscles…

_Européen même. Italien ou Français ?_ _Cette subtilité, cette présence… ça me rappelle Trowa. Français alors ?_

_- _…Pas étonnant que deux gamins et un blessé grave vous aient filé sous le nez. Oui votre supérieur a annoncé son retour prochain. Cela vous déchargera de certaines obligations…

Des doigts fins coururent le long de ses côtes pour s'arrêter sur un point particulièrement douloureux. Un tiraillement spécifique sur la peau lui indiqua qu'on retirait des bandes de sparadrap, de façon sèche et professionnelle. Nova retint de justesse une grimace de douleur, et parvint même à ne pas plisser les paupière sous la surprise..

_Tu n'es pas si mauvaise, finalement…elle est tout près de toi, et elle n'a rien vu…_

_- _Ce doit être dur de gérer une base pareille n'est_-_ce pas ? La blessure ne s'infecte pas, c'est bon signe, diagnostiqua_-_t_-_elle. Les sutures prennent bien. Elle sera en état de subir l'interrogatoire dès qu'elle reprendra conscience. Mais vous ne le mènerez pas seul, j'y veillerai…

_- _…

_- _Petits gabarits ces Winner, mais quelle santé !ajouta_-_t_-_elle, de l'admiration dans la voix. Je ne m'étonne plus que vous ayez eu recours aux gaz tranquillisants pour maîtriser ce petit bout de femme! Pensez_-_vous que le capitaine Zara comprendra la perte de votre unité ?

_Je leur ai donné du fil à retordre apparemment, _se consola Nova. _Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils ne se sont pas donné tant de mal pour mes jolis yeux…Et, une fois qu'ils auront ce pour quoi ils m'ont capturée… je ne donne pas cher de ma petite personne… « petit bout de femme » ou pas…_

Brusquement, elle réalisa quelque chose… l'autre sadique avait palpé ses côtes douloureuses, puis descendu sa main vers sa taille, où, de toute évidence, elle examinait un ouvrage de couture…Nova dû se faire violence pour rester impassible.

_Euh… une minute là… je suis dans quelle tenue ? Je ne suis quand même pas encore…_

_- _Je vous dis comment mener les interrogatoires toubib ? s'énerva Mâle Suant. Non ! Alors ne venez pas vous mêler de mes affaires ou vous le regretterez.

… _encore nue ? _

Comme pour lui répondre, on rabattit sur elle une étoffe rêche et trop légère pour lui tenir chaud. L'air frais, chargé de relents pharmaceutique, agressait encore ses jambes et ses avant_-_bras.

_Décidément…Trop petit pour être un drap… une blouse peut-être ?_

_- _Des menaces ? éclata enfin le docteur. Où avez_-_vous trouvé le courage de me menacer Lieutenant ? C'est étonnant de votre part ! A moins que votre bravoure ne s'exprime qu'en présence d'une femme désarmée et d'une autre non seulement inconsciente et blessée, mais ligotée par vos soins ?

Ses geôliers semblaient se désintéresser d'elle dans l'immédiat, trop occupés à s'invectiver l'un l'autre. Nova décida de profiter de cet instant de répit pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Une des dernières choses dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir poussé Keeran et Kathleen dans leur cosse de survie où elle avait déjà installé Quatre à demi inconscient. Les dimensions du petit engin était trop justes pour l'accueillir à son tour. Sans le moindre état d'âme, elle en avait scellé l'accès, malgré les cris des gamins. Puis, avec un geste d'adieux et un grand sourire, elle avait actionné l'éjection de la grosse boule camouflée sous des fragments rocheux tirés du satellite même, fruit du génie de Duo Maxwell. Pour la suite, elle dût creuser sa cervelle déjà douloureuse…

* * *

_Le satellite d'exploitation minière des Winner. _

_Trois jours plus tôt…_

Elle savait que Rachid organisait l'évacuation du satellite avec toute l'efficacité requise. L'homme de confiance de Quatre ne se laisserait pas déborder par la situation. Les Maganacs, les jeunes comme les anciens, tous dévoués aux Winner, sauraient prendre leur mission à cœur et mettre les autres membres de la tribut à l'abri.

Tribut… famille… une réalité que quelqu'un menaçait encore ! Il y avait toujours eu quarante Maganacs en « service », même si, à un moment donné, le quarantième avait été Quatre lui_-_même !2. Certains des plus jeunes descendaient directement des premiers membres du groupe. Toujours quarante… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Les fils de Auda perpétuaient la tradition avec ferveur… il faudrait leur annoncer la mort de leur père. A cette perspective, le cœur de Nova se serra. Ils étaient si jeunes…à peine plus âgés que les jumeaux…

Plaçant sa confiance dans le leader des Arabes, la jeune femme devait chercher le moyen de quitter le piège qu'était devenu le satellite afin de rejoindre le site Bêta. Privé de ses installations de survie, il n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en gigantesque cercueil. Le hangar 7, principal pont d'arrimage n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Les autres, plus petits et disséminés un peu partout dans la base, avaient dû être utilisées par les secours… il ne restait plus beaucoup d'opportunités.

L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux alors qu'elle partait à la recherche d'une combinaison de vol. Les terroristes… les cinq qu'elle avait affronté devaient avoir utilisé un moyen de transport quelconque pour accéder à la base ! Et, bien évidemment, ils avaient prévu de l'évacuer par les mêmes voies, autrement ils n'auraient jamais programmé la destruction des cosses et du hangar principal. Leur but était de tuer… pas de mourir eux_-_mêmes. Restait à le dénicher.

Et vite.

Il lui tardait de retrouver son rôle de garde du corps auprès de Quatre.

Le seul endroit où elle se soit sentie à sa place.

Nova devait admettre qu'elle était épuisée. La tension nerveuse à laquelle elle s'était soumise des heures durant ne retombait pas. De plus, elle avait tué. Sur le moment, elle n'en avait pas fait grand cas. Ces hommes et ces femmes avaient assassiné Auda, menacé sa famille, maltraitant les petits, ouvrant le feu sur son frère désarmé, tirant un plaisir sadique de ses souffrances. N'étaient_-_ils pas allés jusqu'à lui demander de choisir lequel de ses enfants il préférait voir mourir le premier ? Les abattre ne lui avait posé aucun problème, ni moral, ni technique. Cachée dans une conduite d'oxygène, elle avait épaulé son fusil à lunette, et, posément, ouvert le feu dès que l'occasion s'y était prêtée. L'enfance de l'art pour une tireuse d'élite de sa qualité.

Mais à cet instant, seule et affaiblie, dans une base qui menaçait d'imploser, sans aucun moyen de communication, sa maudite conscience Winner revenait au grand galop…Peut_-_être parce qu'elle ne voyait guère comment s'en sortir elle_-_même…

L'alarme continuait de s'époumoner dans les coursives, inlassable. Maintenant que son frère ne courrait plus de danger immédiat, son esprit d'analyse pouvait se focaliser ailleurs. Elle chassa donc tout pessimisme de son esprit, prête à se battre jusqu'au bout. La base était secouée de tremblements violents un peu partout… le hangar 7, qui recevait le gros des transporteurs, avait été soufflé. Les quartiers d'habitation avaient subi de sérieux dommages au début de l'attaque. Donc, les terroristes avaient dû planifier leur évacuation dans une zone préservée.

Le panneau de contrôle d'un local de service voulait bien continuer de fonctionner. Nova obtint qu'il affiche les secteurs sécurisés. Quoique colonisé depuis des décennies, l'espace restait un environnement hostile à l'homme. Les installations du satellite minier avaient été conçues de manière à pouvoir être isolées les unes des autres, en cas de dysfonctionnement, afin de protéger les autres secteurs en cas de problème.

Trois zones n'avaient pas été scellées. La première correspondait à une parcelle du quartier d'habitation. Nova ne s'y trompa pas : elle se trouvait entourée de zones dévastées et vides d'oxygène, donc impénétrables. Elle l'élimina. La seconde se situait trop près du hangar 7. Vu que les terroristes avaient décidé dès le départ de faire sauter les locaux, ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque de détruire leur seule voie de salut ! Restait la troisième… l'évacuation des déchets !3

La jeune femme fit la grimace, mais dût convenir qu'il s'agissait d'un bon plan…La station recyclait presque tout, afin d'être le plus autonome possible, des eaux usées au déjections humaines, réutilisées dans les plantations après traitement., en passant par les détritus ménagers. Ce qui restait se retrouvait stocké dans un local assez exiguë, attendant d'être acheminé dans un centre de retraitement spécialisé. Un sas en permettait l'évacuation directe, un fois par mois environ. Y arrimer une petite navette n'était guère difficile…

Nova avait déniché une combinaison de vol un peu trop grande pour elle en explorant les casiers métalliques du local d'entretien. Trop grande certes…mais parfaitement étanche. Elle appartenait certainement à un jeune Maganac. Elle commençait à se dévêtir lorsqu'elle entendit des voix raisonner dans les coursives, par_-_dessus le vacarme de la sirène d'alarme… elles se rapprochaient de sa position…

­ _- _Bordel ! avait tonné un homme. Ils sont à la bourre ! Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'ils foutent ? On peut plus attendre !

_- _Tu veux peut_-_être aller les chercher ? se moqua une voix plus fluette.

_- _Tu te fous de moi ? A cette heure, le hangar doit être détruit comme prévu, et ce connard de Winner réduit en bouilli avec ses marmots.

Nova se colla contre la paroi, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre geste. Son arme lui manquait cruellement. Mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'abandonner pour pouvoir transporter Quatre jusqu'à la cosse. Restaient ses poings, et quelques prises que lui avaient inculquée Heero. Plus sa cervelle.

_- _De toute façon, cracha la première voix, ces crétins de Terriens peuvent bien crever, je m'en tape. Je me casse.

_Des « crétins » de Terriens ? _avait relevé Nova. _Il n'y a que des gens des colonies pour parler de cette façon de ceux de la Terre… et donc, ils travaillent ensemble ? Si ce n'est pas une preuve du rapprochement des peuples ça…_

_- _Attends un peu, intervint la voix plus jeune. Je vais vérifier un truc, et on peut y aller.

_Vérifier un truc ?_

_- _Où ça ?

_Impossible de vérifier quoi que ce soit dans une coursive…Il n'aurait pas l'intention de… _

_- _Ils doivent avoir des panneaux de contrôle dans le coin, expliqua le jeune. On verra bien si le hangar est détruit, sans avoir à cavaler jusque là. Si c'est le cas, on n'aura plus rien à faire ici…

_Et merde !Fallait qu'il se serve de son cerveau celui-là…_

De fait, une tête qui contenait ledit cerveau passa par le sas d'ouverture du local. Nova n'attendit pas que son propriétaire réalise qu'elle était là. L'attaque étant la meilleure des défenses, elle agrippa l'intrus par le col, et le tira vivement à elle. Ses pieds accrochèrent le rebord du sas, le déséquilibrant malgré l'état d'apesanteur. La jeune femme, bien campée sur ses jambes au contraire, en profita pour viser un point particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie masculine en levant un genou, tout en basculant en arrière. Le jeune homme eut un double hoquet, de surprise tout d'abord, puis de douleur, pliant en corps en deux. Il atterrit, avec pertes et fracas, tête première dans les casiers métalliques.

_- _Tu joues à quoi, Deakka ? 4

Ledit Deakka avait bien du mal à répondre. Se rétablissant d'un bond, Nova réunit ses mains en manchette pour asséner un coup violent sur la nuque offerte. La technique n'avait rien d'élégant, mais son efficacité palliait admirablement à son inesthétique. Le garçon s'écroula sans un mot.

_- _Deakka ? Ho ! Gamin ?

Le complice pénétra à son tour dans le local. Nova se tenait désormais trop éloignée du sas pour espérer le surprendre. Elle chercha désespérément une arme des yeux. Trop tard.

_- _Wouah.. . s'exclama un colosse en saisissant un poignard de combat. Un cadeau sans emballage… c'est gentil ça…et mignon en plus…

Nova s'était sentie rougir violemment, réalisant sa tenue… enfin, plutôt son absence de tenue ! En sous_-_vêtements, elle offrait une image de femme vulnérable, à des années lumières de sa vraie nature. Ca pouvait la servir…Décidant de les jouer fillette en détresse, elle recula, faisant de son mieux pour paraître affolée. En fait, les tremblements qui la parcouraient tenaient plus de sa nature frileuse que d'une terreur quelconque.

_- _Je… ne me faites pas de mal ! Je.. je vous en prie…Je ne voulais pas…bafouilla_-_t_-_elle d'une voix fluette qu'elle forçait de son mieux.

L'autre n'était à proprement parler un homme moche, mais seulement doté d'un physique assez peu engageant et surtout très lourd. Si Nova était habituée aux barbes et aux moustaches des Maganacs, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas comparer la masse hirsute de poils, qui recouvrait la visage de son ennemi de façon anarchique, à la pilosité nette et entretenue des Arabes qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années. Avec un peu de chance, le terroriste se laisserait duper par ses airs de victime inoffensive….

L'éclat dans les yeux du géant lui apprit qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Il s'approcha d'elle, sûr de sa force, sans se presser. Cette jolie blondinette apeurée… elle était même tombée sur le sol et rampait sans le quitter des yeux. C'était pas mignon ça ? Cet idiot de Deakka… il avait dû s'assommer tout seul en ratant la marche du sas, trop pressé de mettre la main sur ce joli petit lot. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle foutait presque à poil ? Ca ne le gênait pas plus que ça lui…D'un geste vif, il fendit l'air de son poignard, histoire de lui faire peur. Elle se jeta en arrière, mais pas assez vite pour éviter d'être atteinte à l'abdomen. L'estafilade se mit immédiatement à saigner.

Oubliant à quel point il avait voulu quitter la base l'instant d'avant, il se pencha sur sa proie, maintenant coincée entre des casiers en métal et le corps de Deakka. Dans un dernier réflexe pour se protéger, une main crispée sur sa blessure, la petite plongea maladroitement sur le côté, vers l'homme inconscient. Un sourire en coin, le colosse tendit le bras et la saisit par les cheveux. Il suffisait d'une paire de baffes bien appliquée pour que ce genre de nana se tienne tranquille, il le savait d'expérience. Elle pleurerait un bon coup, crierait aussi, mais elle aurait trop la trouille pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Lorsque le revolver de Deakka le fit loucher, il réalisa un peu tard qu'il avait peut_-_être sous_-_estimé cette fille. Elle tenait l'arme de son complice d'une main sûre. Il comprit qu'elle s'était laissée tomber volontairement sur le corps inanimé… Mais quel con!

_- _Ne me donnez pas une raison supplémentaire de tirer ! fit_-_elle d'une voix radicalement différente.

Sans un mot, il lâcha les cheveux blonds et garda les mains en l'air en signe de soumission. Elle se releva, et récupéra les armes de son agresseur (le poignard et un pistolet caché sous l'aisselle gauche), lequel fixait le revolver avec un air à la fois surpris et craintif. C'était la première fois que Nova menaçait quelqu'un à bout portant, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble.

_- _Votre camarade, là… ordonna_-_t­_-_elle. Ramassez_-_le.

Sans un mot, le colosse attrapa Deakka comme un sac de pommes de terre.

_- _Dans le casier.

L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais s'exécuta. La carrure de son complice, un adolescent à la chevelure blonde méchée de blanc, tout en longueur, aurait dû lui facilite la tâche… sauf que la mollesse de son corps rendait la chose plus compliquée que prévue !

Il finit par caser Deakka tant bien que mal dans le casier métallique, dans une position très peu orthodoxe, et poussa l'obligeance jusqu'à fermer la porte sur celui_-_ci.

_- _A votre tour, exigea froidement la beauté en sous_-_vêtements.

_- _Vous plaisantez ! pâlit le colosse.

_- _J'en ai l'air ?

Nova savait que son physique de blonde gracile trompait les gens. On sous_-_évaluait souvent ses compétences pour la juger fragile, maladroite et quelque peu écervelée. Il semblait bien que ce soit le lot des blondes d'être prises pour de jliespoupées sans jugeotes ces derniers temps…Habituellement, cela la mettait hors d'elle. Mais force était de reconnaître qu'aujourd'hui, ces préjugés idiots lui avaient été plus qu'utiles !

Seuls Rachid, et _a fortiori_ Quatre, ne s'y étaient jamais laissés prendre…L'homme qu'elle tenait en joue semblait avoir compris son erreur et, sans un seul mot, commença a faire entrer son imposante carcasse dans le casier étroit. Le voir transpirer à grosses gouttes tandis qu'elle_-_même grelottait lui arracha un sourire sans joie. Une fois tous les muscles du terroriste entassés dans le petit meuble en métal, elle en referma la porte soigneusement, allant jusqu'à composer un code pour le sceller, et prêta la même attention à celui du dénommé Deakka. Enfin rassurée, elle commença a revêtir sa combinaison, assujettissant un morceau d'étoffe sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment.

_- _Euh… mademoiselle ? tenta l'autre d'une voix étouffée. Vous n'allez pas… nous laisser comme ça…hein ? Dites ?

Nova n'avait aucune envie de répondre, s'appliquant dans tous ses gestes. Elle ignora superbement le terroriste en finissant d'enfiler la première combinaison, sorte de collant isolant immaculé. Le vêtement était heureusement assez ajusté pour tenir son bandage de fortune en place. La blessure commençait sérieusement à la faire souffrir.

_- _Et si je vous indiquais le moyen de quitter le satellite ? Hein ? c'est pas une bonne idée ? Vous êtes armée, vous n'avez rien à craindre !

Elle agrafa consciencieusement le col de son collant, et se sentit un peu mieux. Ses origines arabes la rendaient vraiment trop sensible aux basses températures. Vivement qu'elle rejoigne le site Bêta ! Elle y retrouverait Rachid, Quatre, les enfants… et s'y ferait soigner. Des papillons sombres avaient entamé une danse désordonnée devant ses yeux.

_- _Vous êtes bien une Winner, hein? négocia Muscle en boite. Les Winner sont une famille de pacifistes non ? Laissez_-_moi sortir de là…

Occupée à enfiler son pantalon, Nova s'était assise au sol. Il faudrait ajuster l'étoffe avec du ruban adhésif, autrement, il y aurait trop de jeu, et, dans l'espace, ça pourrait lui jouer des tours…En grimaçant, elle se déhancha pour passer le haut de la tenue. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces fichus insectes de son champ de vision.

_-_ Cette saloperie base n'aura bientôt plus d'oxygène ! s'énerva le colosse en martelant les parois de sa minuscule prison. Tu ne vas pas me laisser crever comme ça? Bordel ! On va tous y rester si tu déconnes !

Nova avait fini d'ajuster des bottes presque à sa taille. Avec un luxe de précaution, elle se releva. Pas question de tourner de l'œil devant ses prisonniers ! Les papillons voulurent bien se tenir tranquilles. Lentement, elle s'approcha du casier, revolver au poing. L'autre arrêta tout net de s'agiter. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux affolés par les fentes du meuble. Cette terreur, contrairement à la sienne tout à l'heure, n'était nullement feinte.

_- _Voyez_-_vous, vous êtes vraiment malchanceux, murmura_-_t_-_elle d'une voix miraculeusement calme, tout en chargeant son arme à feu. Je suis bien une Winner, mais pas la bonne…Avec Quatre, vous auriez eu quelque espoir. Mais avec moi… de nous trente, c'est moi la honte de la famille…d'autant que vous avez tenter de tuer mes neveux. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour vous pardonner cela…

_- _J'avais mes ordres ! hurla le prisonnier. On devait liquider tout le monde ici, comme sur Mars, comme pour la navette diplomatique…on doit même suivre les Maganacs à la trace pour éliminer le reste de votre famille… Ce sont les ordres ! Je vous ai tout dit… je vous le jure…laissez_-_moi sortir….

Il en sanglotait presque. C'était pathétique !

Ainsi, ses pirescraintes étaient fondées. Sentant une colère froide sur le point de prendre le pas sur sa raison, Nova obligea son rythme respiratoire à plus de calme. Perdre son sang froid, alors qu'elle était épuisée, ne la servirait pas. Pour se donner un répit, elle concentra toute son attentionsur son arme, attendant que le tremblement de sa main se calme.Enfin maîtresse de ses réactions, elle fit encore un pas dans la direction de son prisonnier, lui offrant un visage impassible.

_- _Pourquoi en voulez_-_vous autant à ceux qui entourent les Winner ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle. J'aurais compris si vous aviez été des Terriens… ou des Colons… Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'un groupe aurait vu dans l'élimination des Winner ou des Peacecraft une opportunité d'avancement politique ou un profit économique… mais réunir une équipe mixte pour nous attaquer…c'est du jamais vu ! Et pourquoi avoir impliquer l'équipe martienne là_-_dedans ? Assassiner autant d'innocents… s'en prendre à des enfants…je ne comprends pas.

Muscles en boîte haletait dans son casier. Il hésitait à abattre ses dernières cartes visiblement. Nova décida de l'aider dans sa prise de décision. Elle frappa la paroi métallique du point :

_- _Pourquoi ? rugit_-_elle.Réponds et tu ne mourras pas dans cette boîte. POURQUOI ?

Elle entendit l'autre sursauter et étouffer un cri de surprise. Elle avait heurté le casier de toutes ses forces, se blessant la main au passage.

_-_il fallait effacer toutes les traces… articula l'autre prisonnier d'une voix faible.

_- _Deakka ? appela son complice. Ta gueule !

_- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de crever dans ce truc ! Je suis payé pour faire sauter cette base, pas pour y laisser ma peau.

_- _Toutes les traces de quoi ? reprit Nova d'une voix redevenue froide.

_- _On nous a dit… Mademoiselle je n'en sais pas plus ! Il fallait effacer toute trace des… des Gundam !

_- _Quoi ? Des gundam ? répéta la sœur de Quatre. C'est absurde…

_- _C'est tout ce que je sais…. Sortez_-_nous de là.. Moi, les gundam, je sais même pas ce que c'est !

_- _Mais… les gundam ont disparu depuis quinze ans ! C'est ridicule…Et les ingénieurs qui les ont conçus sont morts depuis longtemps…Je ne…

La vérité lui apparut avec violence. Les dernières traces des Gundam… c'était logique ! Affreusement, monstrueusement logique ! Les anciens pilotes détenaient les secrets de fabrication de ces monstres de métal… Heero et Quatre avaient été capables de rebâtir ces géants eux_-_mêmes. Ce hacker de Duo savait comment craquer le système zéro pour le modifier en un logiciel plus docile. Trowa et Wufei, de part leurs compétences militaires et leur participation aux derniers conflits, représentaient des éléments clés. Par extension, tous les familiers des cinq jeunes hommes représentaient des sources potentielles avérant l'existence passée de ces robots mobiles hors normes…

Nova s'éloigna des casiers avec des gestes mécaniques, sourde aux suppliques des deux hommes. Elle connaissait maintenant l'ampleur du complot, et se sentait totalement écrasée par cette information. D'autant que la raison ultime de cette acharnement lui échappait encore. Les anciens pilotes avaient été confrontés plusieurs fois à des marchands d'armes avides de s'approprier leurs connaissances afin de ressusciter leurs machines de guerre, et s'en étaient toujours bien tirés. Qu'on veuille les éliminer pour effacer toutes traces de ces engins de mort la prenait complètement au dépourvu.

Avant de sortir du local, Nova se retourna vers les casiers métalliques. Les deux assassins frappaient les parois de leurs prisons avec acharnement, hurlant tour à tour des insultes et des suppliques, pleurant et gémissant. Quelque part au fond de sa conscience se livrait une bataille entre sa soif de vengeance et son humanité. Pour elle, ces monstres avaient perdu leurs prérogatives d'hommes en participant au meurtre de centaines d'êtres humains qui vivaient sur cette base, et pas seulement celui de la famille Winner. Ils faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient froidement rasé les installations martiennes, et qui traquaient les survivants aux quatre coins de l'espace.

D'un autre côté, si elle les laissait périr dans leurs boîtes de fer, elle les rejoindrait dans le meurtre, ne valant pas plus qu'eux au final. Si le maniaque du poignard semblait être un mercenaire aguerri, son complice, au contraire, ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. De plus, les condamner à une telle fin ne résoudrait en rien la situation. Cela apparenterait son geste à de la cruauté gratuite. Elle en eu la nausée.

Elle pointa donc son arme en direction des casiers. Sans rien entendre des hurlements de terreur qui s'en échappaient, elle tira deux fois puis sortit sans se retourner en condamnant la porte.

_- _Ils ne tarderont pas à forcer l'ouverture, Nova sama, remarqua une voix tranquille.

_- _Rachid ? sursauta_-_t_-_elle. Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais…

Le capitaine des Maganacs la fixait de ses yeux tranquilles, les bras croisés, le dos collé à la paroi. Il avait revêtu une combinaison de vol kaki, et son visage était noirci de fumée. Un sourire discret aux lèvres, il respirait la sérénité, image vivante de la force tranquille. Depuis combien de temps était_-_il là ?

_- _Nous avons juste le temps de rejoindre notre cosse, fit_-_il en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Que ces ordures se débrouillent avec le système de sécurité du sas. Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir : c'est monsieur Maxwell qui l'a conçu !

_- _Comment savez_-_vous que…

_- _Je vous connais, Nova sama, interrompit le géant. Vous avez tiré sur les serrures des casiers et tenu votre parole : ils ne mourront pas dans leurs boîtes. C'est trop d'honneur pour des gens de leur espèce, mais vous êtes ce que vous êtes.

Comme pour corroborer ses dires, un bruit de martèlement se fit entendre à l'entrée du sas, ainsi que des voix étouffées que les cris de la sirène d'alarme ne parvenaient pas à couvrir. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Nova n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se croyait seule l'instant d'avant. Rachid, LE Rachid des Maganacs, était pourtant là, avec elle. Un mélange de sentiments l'envahit, fait d'angoisse, d'inquiétude et de joie.

_- _Vous êtes blessée Nova sama ? s'alarma le géant.

_- _Pardon Rachid ? réagit_-_elle.

_- _Vous pleurez.

Il cueillit une goutte salée du bout de ses doigts, tandis qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front.

_- _Trois fois rien Rachid, ne vous inquiétez pas ! protesta_-_t_-_elle, ravie de sa méprise. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Où se trouve cette cosse d'évasion ?

* * *

_- _Et combien étiez_-_vous pour procéder à sa capture ? s'emportait une autre voix d'homme. Un groupe de quinze commando était parti en mission. Vous seul êtes revenu. Vous étiez censés être des spécialistes, vous, les gens des colonies…

Apparemment, Fleurette avait demandé du renfort face à Sans_-_Douche. Et pas du petit linge. Le ton impérieux et sec suggérait un individu habitué à diriger… et surtout à se faire obéir !

_- _C'est de ma faute si l'autre con est resté pour elle ? Il devait organiser l'évacuation. Mais non ! Il a fait du zèle.

_- _Surveillez votre langage devant un officier supérieur ! cingla le nouveau venu. Dans votre rapport il est écrit que cette personne a maîtrisé huit hommes sur quinze… HUIT HOMMES A ELLE SEULE ! c'est une blague ou quoi ?

_Non, c'est pas une blague mon grand… et si tu en veux la preuve, détache-moi et je t'en fais la démonstration._

_- _Vous dites aussi qu'un homme de forte corpulence était avec elle, et qu'ils ont tenter de prendre la fuite à bord d'une cosse de suivie.

_- _Ouais… euh…. affirmatif mon capitaine…

_Capitaine ? je me disais aussi… le capitaine Zara certainement…_

_- _et que cet homme, coupa l'officier, a éliminé cinq de nos compagnons, avant d'abandonner cette fille pour quitter le satellite minier ?

_- _Exact, c'est comme je l'ai écrit dans mon rapp…

Le bruit mat assez caractéristique d'une gifle interrompit Mâle Suant et son délicat exercice d'élocution.

_- _Ne vous payez pas ma tête, lieutenant ! rugit le préposé aux baffes. Comment un Maganac, _un Maganac,_ aurait_-_il pu abandonner une Winner alors qu'il avait le dessus ? Vous n'étiez que deux à attendre à bord de la navette d'évacuation. Vos ennemis, dont une femme blessée précisons_-_le, ont éliminé treize de vos camarades à eux seuls! Ce ne sont pas vos insignifiantes personnes qui auraient impressionné des éléments de leur trempe…

* * *

Ils y étaient presque pourtant. Dieu savait qu'ils ne désiraient pas autre chose que quitter les lieux avant qu'ils ne deviennent un piège mortel. Mais là, à deux pas du sas d'accès à la dernière cosse, un tir nourri leur barrait la route !

_- _Un seul tireur, analysa Nova. Et pas très doué en plus. Le problème, c'est notre manque d'arme et l'étroitesse de la coursive. Il pourrait nous atteindre sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux le bougre…

Rachid approuva en silence. Ils étaient accroupis côte à côte, à l'abri tout relatif d'une armoire de maintenance.

_-_ Nous n'avonsplus guère de munitions, Nova sama, finit_-_il par murmurer. Notre dernière altercation a presque vidé mon chargeur. Il nous faudrait…

_- _… une diversion, compléta la jeune femme les yeux fixés sur l'armoire criblée d'impacts.

_- _Une idée ?

_- _Peut_-_être…Si vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main…

En guise de coup de main, se fut plutôt un coup d'épaule vigoureux qu'elle lui demanda d'asséner à l'armoire, afin d'en dessouder le flan. A demi éventré, mais encore capable de remplir son office de bouclier, le meuble révéla ses trésors à la jeune femme. Elle y plongea la main à l'aveugle tandis que les balles continuaient de siffler devant eux.

_- _Rachid… souffla Nova. Si ça marche, vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour calmer notre ami là_-_bas.

Le leader des Maganacs hocha la tête et serra le revolver de sa main puissante. La sœur de Quatre grimaça lorsque sa maladresse provoqua quelques étincelles dans les entrailles de l'armoire. Elle y travaillait d'une seule main, étant dans l'impossibilité de se mettre de face au risque de prendre une balle ou, pire, de gêner son compagnon. Ses doigts s'égaraient sur des commandes et des circuits inutiles, se blessant aux arrêtes métalliques de l'installation, mais cherchaient obstinément un petit dispositif particulier. Lorsqu'elle pensa avoir identifié le bon, elle s'acharna sur le boîtier scellé, martyrisant ses ongles. Elle finit par l'arracher rageusement avec un cri de victoire, et enfonça ses doigts sur le bouton vulnérable.

Soudain une mousse abondante envahit les coursives ! Elle jaillissait des parois et du plafond en rideaux réguliers. Rachid n'en attendait pas plus ! Il se précipita en avant, profitant de l'effet de surprise. L'autre, là bas, devait vraiment être inexpérimenté. Il avait laissé échapper une série de jurons étonnés lorsque la matière blanche avait fait son apparition. Quinze mètres les séparaient. Le Maganac bondit avec une rapidité qui étonna Nova, puis disparut de son champ de vision.

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsque deux coups retentirent, suivis d'un silence oppressant. Livide, elle quitta son abri précaire, se mettant délibérément à découvert. Si Rachid avait échoué, elle n'avait plus aucune chance. S'il avait réussi, ils quitteraient labase ensemble. Quel que soit le dénouement, son sort ne serait pas différent de celui du leader des Maganacs.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la coursive, un peu courbée à cause de sa blessure. Elle n'osait pas appeler son compagnon. La mousse avait transformé le sol en vraie patinoire, et ne cessait de couler. C'était à peine si elle se permettait d'espérer en la réussite de son plan. Elle haletait, tandis qu'un tremblement nerveux la gagnait doucement.

_- _Nova sama ? fit la voix qu'elle espérait. La voie est libre. Nous avons réussi…

Le visage de la sœur de Quatre se fendit d'un sourire de soulagement… puis se crispa dans une grimace de stupeur.

_- _Pas tout à fait ! ricana quelqu'un derrière elle.

La jeune femme sentit une pression dure s'exercer à l'arrière de son crâne. D'instinct, elle leva les bras en signe de reddition.

_- _Toi la gonzesse, tu bouges, et t'es morte, cracha une voix masculine. Tu m'entends, le gros balèze ? J'ai ta copine. Sors de là !

_- _Je ne sortirai pas, annonça calmement l'Arabe. J'ai moi aussi un otage.

Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu l'as butté…

_- _Nicchol5? fit une voix gémissante. Je suis vivant, fais pas le con…

L'autre marqua un temps de réflexion, comme si la nouvelle le contrariait.

_- _Ha je suis désolé Shin6…j'ai ordre de ramener la demoiselle au QG. Démerde_-_toi !

Nova ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. D'un mouvement du buste, elle se retourna à demi pour saisir le bras de son agresseur qu'elle mordit à pleine dents ! Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle tenta de faire basculer le mercenaire en profitant de l'effet dérapant de la mousse. Hélas, le gabarit de l'homme, presque aussi grand et imposant que Rachid, ne lui permit pas d'accomplir sa prise. De sa main valide, le preneur d'otage lui assena un direct sur la tempe d'une telle violence qu'elle se sentit décoller. Sa tête heurta l'armoire technique, l'assommant pour le compte.

* * *

_- _Je pense quant à moi que vous avez abandonné vos compagnons ! tonna l'officier. Vous avez eu l'opportunité de nous ramener mademoiselle Winner, et vous l'avez saisie. Ce n'est pas le Maganac qui a fui… mais vous qui vous êtes échappé !

_Pas idiot celui-là… il ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. Si je compte bien, ils sont trois maintenant autour de moi…jamais je n'ai été aussi populaire !_

_- _Gardes ! appela l'officier d'une voix forte. Le lieutenant Nicchol est aux arrêts pour manquement à l'honneur. conduisez_-_le en quartier d'isolement !

Ledit Nicchol quitta les lieux bien encadré, non sans avoir vidé une partie de son fiel sur son supérieur.

_Plus que deux… mais je me demande si ça sera moins dur pour autant…_

_- _Nova san ? fit la voix de Fleurette, étrangement douce. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux…Je sais que vous êtes réveillée. Et depuis un moment déjà.

Pas un muscle ne bougea sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_- _Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer, Nova san, mais je connais assez bien votre frère et son épouse. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi….

_Cause toujours…tout le monde connaît Quatre et Réléna…Trouve autre chose ma belle..._

_- _Peut_-_être Heero vous a-t-il déjà parlé d'un duel au fleuret lorsqu'il était adolescent ? C'était contre moi… J'ai même, à ma grande honte, ouvert le feu sur Quatre peu de temps après. Je vous en prie…Nova, ouvrez les yeux ! Vous pouvez même vous lever si vous le désirez. J'ai défait vos liens. Nous allons vous faire évader…

_Ce serait l'espèce de folle qui… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ici celle-là ?_

Nova respira profondément, à la recherche de la tension des lanières de cuir sur sa gorge ou sur sa taille… en vain ! La jeune femme ne pouvait plus feindre. Par ailleurs, cela ne la mènerait plus à rien. Risquant le tout pour le tout, elle se décida à ouvrir les paupières…Le flou lumineux dans lequel elle baigna un instant s'estompa assez vite. Elle se découvrit dans une petite infirmerie à la blancheur agressive, entourée d'instruments de contrôle dont certains étaient reliés à son corps. Une espèce de dé à coudre géant pendait effectivement à sa main gauche, émettant un bruit d'une régularité impressionnante.

« tiiiip, tip…. Tiiiip, tip… tiiiip, tip… »

_-_ Alors c'est bien toi… murmura Nova à l'adresse du petit dispositif.

Face à elle se tenait une femme à la chevelure blonde incroyablement longue et lisse, au regard inquiet. A ses côtés, un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux traits d'une délicatesse rare qu'encadraient des cheveux bruns indisciplinés. Ils l'observaient tous les deux avec énormément de sollicitude.

_- _Cela fait trois jours que vous supportez ce traitement ! fit celui qu'elle reconnut comme l'officier. Je n'en attendais pas autant de votre part. Dorothy était très inquiète !

_- _Dorothy ? répéta_-_t_-_elle sans comprendre.

_- _Dorothy Catalonya, pour vous servir, répondit Fleurette en esquissant une révérence. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais avez_-_vous la force de vous lever ? Ce sera plus facile si vous pouvez marcher…

La sœur de Quatre tenta de s'asseoir. Prise de vertige, elle dût demander l'aide de Dorothy. La fausse médecin la débarrassa des électrodes et libéra son index gauche.

_- _Comment ? interrogea la jeune blessée.

_- _Nous avons infiltré une organisation assez singulière, expliqua son ancienne tortionnaire, tandis que Nova retrouvait peu à peu son équilibre. Les Prevenders la gardaient à l'œil. Azran Zara, ancien subordonné du commandant Wufei Chang, a demandé mon aide, en tant qu'ancienne membre de la fondation Romfeller. C'était facile de me faire passer pour un médecin !

Nova accepta de bon cœur le verre d'eau que le jeune homme lui offrait. Lentement, elle aspira le liquide à l'aide de la paille, résistant à l'envie de l'engloutir d'un seul trait.

_- _C'est fou ce que ce grand imbécile de Nicchol a pu être bavard pendant votre captivité ! remarqua la fausse médecin. Je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir toutes ces informations autrement, puisqu'il avait la direction de cette attaque.

_- _Les opérations ont été fortement compartimentées, expliqua Zara en la soutenant. Malgré mon grade, je n'avais que des indications partielles. Avec la mise aux arrêts de Nicchol, j'aurai accès à tout le dossier que je vous transmettrai dès que possible.

Dorothy lui massait doucement les jambes, afin d'en stimuler la circulation sanguine.

_- _Dire qu'il a fallu que vous subissiez tout cela, se lamenta la jeune blonde. Seule, je ne pouvais rien faire !Enfin j'ai un peu saboté les appareils de surveillance médicale, mais rien de bien important…

Elle montra un cordon à la son ancienne prisonnière. Celui_-_ci ne la reliait plus à quoi que ce soit… et pourtant, le signal sonore continuait de battre sa cadence lente, régulière et stridente.

_- _J'ai été bien en peine de dissimuler le grand Rachid tout ce temps, poursuivit Dorothy. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder à donner signe de vie…

_- _Rachid ? s'étrangla la sœur de Quatre.

Elle regarda Dorothy, incrédule. Le Maganac était avec Quatre, ou en route pour le rejoindre ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ! Les petits et son frère courraient de grands risques. Pourquoi le plus fidèle de ses compagnons se serait_-_il attardé en arrière ?

L'officier tendit une oreillette à Nova. Il se fit un curieux silence, uniquement troublé par le bip bip entêtant du tensiomètre. Elle plaça le petit transmetteur contre sa tempe, curieuse.

_- _Nova sama ? interrogea une voix qui fit accéléra le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. J'étais si inquiet.

_- _Rachid ?répéta_-_t_-_elle, le cœur en surégime.

_- _Comment vont vos blessures, Nova sama ?

_- _….

_- _Etes_-_vous en état de fuir? poursuivit le leader des Maganacs. Tout est prêt.

Une étrange boule, bien plus pénible que la jugulaire qui la ligotait à sa couchette l'instant d'avant,étranglait la jeune femme, déformant sa voix. Elle détourna la tête, afin de se dérober aux regards de ses libérateurs.

_- _Mais pourquoi… ?Rachid vous… vous devez aux Maganacs… et à Quatre ! Alors pourquoi…

_- _Les Maganacs n'abandonnent jamais l'un des leurs à l'arrière.

_- _Mais… Rachid je ne suis pas… jamais je n'ai été… enfin vous savez bien que…

_- _Nova sama, interrompit le colosse de sa voix douce… savez_-_vous compter jusqu'à quarante ?

_Rhaaaaaaa il est long celui-là ! Vous êtes arrivés au bout ? Chapeau ! Vraiment je vous admire ! On approche doucement, mais sûrement, de la fin de cette fic qui m'aura vraiment fait souffrir… Oui oui oui ! Je souffre ! Bon, je me console en me disant que je n'ai pas encore tout dit…mais il ne me reste pas grand chose à vous mettre sous la dent au niveau des révélations... si ? ha…Maintenant que vous le dites…_

_Cachoucat ._

1 Azran Zara pour les intimes… un des héros de Gundam Seed et de Gundam Seed Destiny. J'en ai fait un ancien collègue de Wufei.

2 Promis ! Relisez « Episode Zéro », vers les pages 150… trop mimi le Quatrounet là dedans !

3 Chut ! J'ai piqué l'idée à Georges Lucas… j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas…'

4 Et un petit clin d'eoil à Gundam Seed Destiny, un !

5 Et encore du Gundam Seed . Sauf que là, le physique ne colle pas du tout avec le personnage d'origine, un adorable Coordinateur aux cheveux verts, aussi sensible que notre Quatre Raberba Winner, en moins doué quand même…

6 Vous prendrez bien un soupçon de Gundam Seed Destiny en passant ?… hé oui, j'adore cette série !


	9. Anges et Démons

Anges et démons

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce long silence. Les aléas de la vie, les obligations professionnelles et une panne d'inspiration à rallonge constitueront mon billet d'absence._

_Pas moins de cinq versions de ce chapitres avant de trouver celle qui me satisfaisait à peu près. Ou j'en disais trop, ou pas assez. Ou alors la trame narrative se compliquait tellement que moi-même je m'y perdais ! « ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement »… j'ai donc tenté de simplifier au maximum, et utilisé notre cher Duo Maxwell comme fil d'Ariane. Cher Shinigami…que deviendrais-je sans toi !_

_Même si je ne l'aime guère, rendons à Dan Brown ce qui appartient à Dan Brown. Pour une fois, je suis allée piquer un titre à un auteur connu. Bah… ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il traîne sur FF de toutes manières !_

_En italique, se sont les réflexions de notre Natté favori. Ben oui…je ne sais toujours pas quel est le terme adéquat pour désigner cette façon de procéder. Le narrateur est donc interne mais pas omniscient. Ouais ça, ça en jette un maximum comme vocabulaire ! hihi ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

Le geste à faire semblait anodin. Et pour cause : il l'était ! Une petite pression de l'index sur une commande insignifiante. Même pas spéciale. Bref : d'une banalité à pleurer.

_Elle aurait pu être noire ou rouge cette commande… même pas. J'aurais dû être obligé de casser une vitre avec mon poing, et l'écraser de toutes mes forces… c'est raté._

Oui, raté. La touche qu'il fixait sur le clavier se confondait avec les autres, d'un gris anthracite d'une banalité à pleurer. Et le jeune homme savait qu'un simple effleurement de l'index suffirait. Trop facile Rien de plus. Pas assez pour faire sortir sa colère et sa rage.

_Faudra trouver autre chose… autre chose sinon je risque de devenir cinglé. Déjà que…ouais…un truc bien prise de tête, histoire de me vider les nerfs…_

_- _Duo ? murmura Trowa à ses côtés. C'est le moment.

_-_ Pigé.

Le blessé s'autorisa un léger soupir avant de laisser tomber son doigt avec une fausse désinvolture. Quelque part dans un des tubes de lancement du _Rescousse_, un mini missile bondissait vers la carcasse bourrée d'explosifs du _Compromis. _Les yeux fixés sur l'écran de contrôle, Maxwell aurait aimé que l'explosion l'éblouisse, lui fasse mal aux yeux, qu'elle se pare d'un scintillement digne d'Armaggedon. Que tous ici en aient le souffle coupé…

_Un truc grandiose quoi… ça aussi c'est loupé… suis pas doué pour faire péter mes taxis moi…_

Le petit vaisseau connut quelques secousses avant de se disloquer. Dans les débris, il y avait assez de preuves pour accréditer la mort de Quatre Raberba Winner et de ses héritiers directs : vêtements, bandages maculés de sang, cheveux, empreintes… Bref : le leader des colonies venait de disparaître aussi tragiquement que son épouse.

_-_Trowa ? renifla l'ancien pilote. Faut qu'on cause. Il y a des trucs qui collent pas.

_-_ …

Les deux amis échangèrent un long regard. La passerelle comptait plus de six officiers ; pourtant, elle était silencieuse. Duo savaient qu'ils procédaient à l'évacuation de la zone en urgence. Il fallait déguerpir au plus vite avant que le transporteur des chasseurs de se pointe, et le bluffer.

_Un vrai coup de poker…_

_-_ C'est presque marrant Trowa, murmura le pilote blessé en quittant la salle de commande. Comme quand j'étais môme : je m'enfuis et je me cache.

_- _C'est au moins aussi dangeureux aujourd'hui.

_- _Ouais… Peut-être plus en fait. Et là j'ai l'impression de mentir…ça fait une sacrée différence...

Duo se laissa guider vers dans le labyrinthe du _Rescousse_. Arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, on lui avait fait les honneurs de l'infirmerie pendant que les techniciens apprêtaient le _Compromis_ pour le feu d'artifice.

_Plutôt du genre pétard mouillé pour être honnête… mais bon…_

On lui avait assuré qu'un ancien chirurgien militaire opérait Quatre au même instant, et que les petits passaient des examens approfondis.

_Ce n'est pas avec ma trousse de secours qu'on a pu les soulager. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains…_

_- _Je suis désolé Duo, mais on manque de place. Il va falloir que tu partages ta cabine avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, expliqua l'ancien pilote en ouvrant un compartiment.

- Bah… tant qu'ils ne ronflent pas ils n'ont rien à craindre…

Shinigami trouva une tenue de travail pliée sur une couchette, d'un gris profond. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui appris que les trois autres occupants avaient rangé leurs affaires en catastrophes pour lui faire un peu de place. Il s'assied sur le lit dur qu'on lui avait laissé.

_Laisser tomber serait plus exact. Je suis claqué moi. Une vraie loque. Aller : bombe le torse, croise les jambes, sors quelques âneries et Trowa n'y verra que du feu…Un peu de dignité que diable !_

- Fatigué ?

_- …_

_Et merde…Maxwell, abandonne la frime : ce mec te connaît depuis trop longtemps…Autant s'affaler alors. Tu en meurs d'envie de toutes façons !_

- On peut dire ça, soupira_-_t_-_il en s'allongeant, sa main valide derrière la tête et le bras blessé posé en travers de l'estomac. Des nouvelles des gosses ?

- On les rafistole. Rien de sérieux mais ça les change de leurs bobos habituels.

- Tu m'étonnes. Et Quatre ?

- On viendra nous tenir au courant. Tu auras besoin d'un coup de main pour te changer ?

Duo grimaça sa réponse. Il y passerait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il se débrouillerait. Et seul !Son sens de la bravade lui revint comme un vieux réflexe oublié.

_Crevé d'accord. Blessé un peu. Mais faut pas pousser mec._

- Quoi ? Mes fringues sont pas assez classes ? tu m'invites au restau mon pote ? On bouffe français ?

Trowa sourit en silence. La tenue de son ami présentait quelques déchirures et empestait la fumée en effet. Sur les manches et la poitrine on devinait des taches de sang. Le sien ou celui de Quatre ? Le reste se maculait d'auréoles sombres ou claires, selon qu'elles avaient été faites par de l'huile ou par la mousse du dispositif anti_-_incendie. Par_-_dessus le marché, l'infirmier avait ajusté une attelle à son bras blessé après avoir suturé une plaie importante, le tout dans l'urgence, découpant au passage ce qui restait de la veste du Duo.

- Tu as une douche au bout du couloir, fit le funambule en se relevant.

- Non mais des fois ? rugit l'autre, d'un ton faussement outragé. On dirait qu'en plus je pue ? Ayez des amis je vous jure…

Cette fois, Barton laissa échapper un rire bref, que partagea son ami. La verve de Duo lui avait terriblement manqué. L'apathie dans laquelle il s'était noyé semblait n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Trowa ? fit le Natté soudain plus sérieux. Laisse tomber la toilette, la séance d'essayage et rassieds_-_toi. Il faut que tu saches ce que les petits m'ont raconté.

* * *

Duo ne pourrait jamais pardonner. Cette peur, cette angoisse, cette douleur…Il les connaissait depuis longtemps à leur âge. Mais il espérait, et les anciens pilotes avec lui, écarter ces épreuves du chemin des jumeaux le plus longtemps possible. 

Avant l'attaque du _Compromis, _alors que Hilde luttait contre l'hémorragie qui menaçait Quatre, les enfants s'étaient ouverts à lui. De façon désordonnée, mêlant leurs émotions à leur récit. Avec confiance. Comme si, dans les bras de l'ancien orphelin, les héritiers du couple le plus nanti du système solaire ne risquaient rien.

Leurs mots d'enfants raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour imaginer ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

_- _Il y a eu des cris. On n'a pas réfléchi avec Cathleen… on est sortis de la capsule de survie. Auda n'était plus là….Je ne sais pas où il est. J'espère qu'il a pu s'enfuir

_Ils ont buté le Maganac à lunettes... Il n'aurait jamais abandonné les héritiers de son Quatre sama autrement_

- Alors ils nous ont attrapés. Comme des sauvages.

_Des sauvages, petit… le mot est faible ! Tu as des bleus partout, et ta sœur a une partie du cuir chevelu de décollé en plus de l'arcade sourcilière ouverte . Vous avez dû bien vous défendre mes chatons._

- J'ai pu en compter cinq. Il y avait une femme avec eux, et c'est elle qui commandait. Ils avaient des armes et des oreillettes avec des micros. Ils s'en sont servi pour appeler papa.

_Un vrai commando, avec des complices sur le satellite. Peut-être aussi à l'extérieur. Et qui ne laissent rien au hasard ! Cinq salauds pour maîtriser deux enfants et leur père…_

- Papa est arrivé. Il est monté sur la passerelle et là la femme lui a demandé de choisir qui il voulait voir mourir le premier. On a compris qu'ils étaient venus pour nous tuer…Parrain, on leur a fait quelque chose de mal ?

_De vrais ordures !!! Exiger d'un père qu'il désigne l'enfant qui mourra le premier… Ils savaient que ça mettrait Quatre hors de lui. Impliquer des innocents lui a toujours été insupportable… alors menacer sa famille !!!_

_- _Comme Papa s'est mis en colère, quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus. Dans la jambe pour le faire tomber à genoux. Cathleen a crié, et moi j'ai donné un coup de pied comme m'a montré oncle Chang dans le creux des genoux du tireur… seulement je ne suis pas très doué…C'est là qu'il m'a tapé dans le ventre. Dis ? je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal là ! Je suis tombé par terre mais il a continué.

_Mon agneau… oui ça fait mal hélas… d'autant qu'il a dû te fracturer quelques côtes au passage… Des coups de rangers dans le bide d'un gosse de onze ans… quel courage…_

- Je crois qu'il avait pointé son arme sur moi, parce que Papa a hurlé mon nom. Mais moi j'y voyais plus rien.

- La pesanteur artificielle était revenue sans qu'on comprenne comment, avait continué Cathleen. alors d'un coup, il est tombé sur Keeran. Là ce sont les gens avec des armes qui ont crié. Ils ont commencé à tirer vers le plafond, et puis vers Papa et moi. Mais très vite, on n'a plus rien entendu.

- C'est tante Nova qui a enlevé le gros bonhomme pour que je puisse respirer, reprit le jeune garçon. Elle avait un drôle d'air que je ne lui avais jamais vu, en plus d'un fusil bizarre en bandoulière.

_Votre tante est le tireur d'élite le plus redoutable que j'ai jamais vu. C'est la seule qui puisse rivaliser avec Heero là-dessus. Elle avait besoin d'une diversion pour abattre les preneurs d'otages… d'où le retour de la pesanteur artificielle. Ensuite, séance de tir aux pigeons à grande vitesse, pour les empêcher de finir leur sale boulot. Elle a dû trouver un endroit en hauteur pour les canarder… Une conduite d'aération peut-être ? Elle aime bien ce genre d'endroit. Les voir tirer sur son petit frère et menacer ses neveux l'a sûrement mise dans une fureur pas possible. _

_- _Elle a déchiré la manche de la chemise de Papa et elle l'a attachée autour de sa cuisse pour qu'il saigne moins. Il fallait se dépêcher mais j'avais encore un peu mal et Cathleen saignait de la tête et de la jambe droite. Heureusement que l'état d'apesanteur était revenu à ce moment là, mais tante Nova a quand même dû abandonner son fusil pour transporter Papa. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi forte !

_Tu n'as pas idée à quelle point…Ce n'est pas une Winner pour rien ! Gare à celui qui la sous-estimerait !_

- Dans les couloirs, il y avait l'alarme qui sonnait, mais plus personne. Papa ne bougeait plus. Donc c'était plus facile. Alors tante Nova nous a conduits à une capsule de survie que je ne connaissais pas. Elle nous a mis dedans et nous a demandé de t'appeler sur la fréquence du _Compromis. _Avec Papa qui était allongé, on n'avait plus de place, alors elle est restée. Mais tout ira bien, parce qu'elle a promis de nous rejoindre dès qu'elle pourrait.

* * *

_- _La suite tu la connais Trowa : on a récupéré la capsule avec ta femme, avec les gosses amochés et Quatre dans les vapes. On allait rejoindre le poste médical de L5 quand ces types nous sont tombés sur le poil. Si à ce moment_-_là Quatre n'avait pas pris les choses en main avec le mini système zéro du _Compromis_… 

Ce que Duo ne confiait pas à son ami, c'était les larmes et les silences qui avaient ponctué le récit des jumeaux. Tout d'abord impossible à approcher, Keeran s'était ensuite accroché à son parrain. Un vrai naufragé cramponné à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il gardait aussi pour lui la façon dont Cathleen s'y était prise pour le sortir, lui, de son mutisme. A sa grande honte, Hilde seule avait réceptionné les Winner, et effectué les premiers soins sur Quatre. La fillette s'était glissée tout contre lui alors que son frère dormait terrassé par la fatigue et l'émotions bien plus que par les analgésiques qu'on lui avait administré. Avec une prévenance toute féminine, elle les avait couverts avec sa propre couverture. Ni la barbe naissante, ni les yeux vitreux du Shinigami et encore moins son odeur ne l'avaient impressionnée. D'une toute petite voix, elle lui avait raconté comment la femme du commando l'avait traînée par les cheveux. Sa panique quand elle avait compris les intentions réelles des terroristes. Sa honte aussi : elle savait que ces brutes voulaient les tuer, mais espérait l'arrivée de son père de toutes ses forces. Son désespoir à la vue de son frère sous la menace directe d'une arme. La chaleur du corps de Quatre qui l'avait protégée des balles. Le bruit des corps tombant du haut de la passerelle. Mais surtout son désir de devenir plus forte. Et l'aide dont elle avait besoin pour y parvenir.

Et là où les larmes de Hilde avaient échoué, là où les remontrances de Trowa s'étaient brisées, la détresse d'une fillette terrorisée mais courageuse avait opéré un miracle. Touchant sa conscience. Ramenant son esprit noyé de désespoir sur la rive des vivants. Le Styx attendrait, et Heero aussi. Des êtres chers à son cœur avaient besoin de lui.

Non, ça Duo ne le confierait jamais à personne.

- Dis voir ? reprit le Shinigami en se secouant. L'attaque du satellite minier ressemble à celle des installations martiennes. C'est ça ?

- Oui… et bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Trowa résuma les informations qu'il détenait avec la précision qui le caractérisait si bien. L'ancien mercenaire confirma les doutes du blessé. A cet instant, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit devant un tout jeune homme d'une rousseur bouclée tonique qui hésita un instant entre le salut militaire et les politesses civiles.

- Monsieur ? fit_-_il en optant pour un compromis mixte, les mains derrière un dos raide et le menton relevé. Le capitaine Yamato1 vous fait savoir que monsieur Quatre Raberba Winner est sorti du bloc opératoire.

- Heu…

- C'est le chirurgien, précisa Trowa en se relevant. Un ancien Oz. Il est très doué. Et les enfants ?

Les joues du cadet rosissaient doucement, mettant ses taches de son à l'honneur.

- Monsieur, Catheen et Keeran Peacecraft Winner se trouvent encore à l'infirmerie pour observation. Ils dorment sous l'effet des calmants. Leur état est jugé satisfaisant.

- Merci cadet….

- Cadet Sam Houston2 monsieur.

Après un salut de la tête, le jeune homme tourna les talons avant de se ressaisir et d'ajouter :

- Si je peux me permettre…

- Oui mon gars ? encouragea Duo.

Le jeune rouquin se décida pour un garde_-_à_-_vous impeccable, les talons soudés l'un à l'autre, les mains claquant ses cuisses, raidit par un trac violent. Le regard au loin, les taches de rousseur en fusion, il libéra son flot de parole d'un seul trait, sa voix voltigeant dans les aigus :

- C'est un honneur pour moi et pour tous les autres cadets que de vous accueillir à bord messieurs. Nous espérons vivement profiter de vos connaissances en matière de pilotage et de technologie une fois que vous serez rétabli.

Un parfait salut du tranchant de la main droite à la hauteur du sourcil droit plus tard, il quitta la cabine à une allure qui ressemblait presque à un pas de gymnastique.

- Un fan ? s'étonna Duo en se relevant en appui sur son bras valide, abasourdi. Si je m'attendais à un tel accueil… les militaires et moi, on se disait bonjour à coup de mitraillette quand j'étais mioche. Tu parles d'un changement…

- Tu veux aller voir Quatre ? suggéra l'ancien mercenaire.

- Tu me donnes un quart d'heure pour être présentable, et je suis à toi !

Une fois Trowa sorti, l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe entreprit de se relever. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son bras en écharpe, depuis l'omoplate jusqu'à l'oriculaire. Etouffant un cri et quelques jurons bien sentis, il s'autorisa lpourtanta plus immonde des grimaces qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Quinze minutes pour la douche et l'épreuve des vêtements. Rien que ça! Mais ça risquait d'être juste: les manches promettaient de lui poser un sacré problème...

_Tu voulais un truc bien prise de tête Maxwell ? Un machin super compliqué à faire ? Te voilà servi ! Et ce n'est que le début ! Quinze minutes mon gars… pas une de plus !Ma parole que j'y arrive!_

* * *

_Il va bien falloir que tout ce petit monde se retrouve maintenant. On y travaille. J'espère que mes co-fans de Quatre sont rassurées quant à la survie de notre blondinet d'amour. Maintenant cogitation suprême : où vais-je fourrer le site bêta ? Comment vont-ils se rejoindre ? Sam Houston est-il amoureux de Duo ? Shinigami va-t-il se débrouiller sous la douche ? S'il a besoin d'un coup de main pour se frotter le dos…hihi !_

_A très bientôt et merci encore pour votre patience !_

_Cachoucat !_

1 Je n'avais pas encore utilisé le nom de Kira Yamato… honte à moi !

2 Là c'est un emprunt à l'anime récent de E Terra (toward the Terra) que j'aime beaucoup.


	10. Les trois temps de la valse

_J'ai pour habitude d'indiquer mes sources. C'est un minimum me semble-t-il, lorsqu'on pique les idées des autres. Aussi voudrai-je signaler que l'idée du site Bêta n'est pas de moi, et vient tout droit de l'anime Soukyou no fafner, où un des personnages ressemble furieusement à Azran Zara de Gundam Seed. Idem pour le chapitre précédant, la scène où Cathleen réveille Duo provient tout droit du manga Rouroni Kenshin, au moment où Tsubame vient implorer son aide pour sauver Yahiko alors que notre samouraï est perdu dans le quartier des parias, rongé par le remord et le désespoir. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette œuvre, c'est bien dommage…_

_Par ailleurs, on assiste ici à un tout petit cross over, dans le goût de celui du chapitre « la quarantième », toujours avec les personnages de Gundam Seed. Oui j'ai récidivé, puisque personne ne s'est plaint. Tant qu'à y être…_

_Merci de continuer à lire cette fic, qui s'étale de façon éhontée dans le temps. Elle devrait trouver sa conclusion sous peu, rassurez-vous._

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Les trois temps de la valse.

La mer tanguait doucement, au rythme de la houle paresseuse, caressée par un soleil matinal généreux mais tendre. D'un bleu profond, rehaussée de la blancheur de l'écume, elle dansait, inlassablement, rivalisant de grâce et de légèrement avec l'azur du ciel, plus clair, parcouru de moutons cotonneux. Tout dans aurait dû constituer une invite à la paix du corps et à la sérénité de l'âme. Sauf que…

-Ha mais !!!Je ne sais pas toi Trowa, mais ce mec commence sérieusement à me courir !râlait le pilote aux yeux améthyste. Il ne nous voit pas pourtant ! Sérieux qu'est_-_ce qu'il fout là ?

La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Les techniciens du _Rescousse _l'avaient appris à leurs dépends…Ha ils avaient voulu équiper quelques chasseurs de miroirs holographiques, pensant que c'était aussi facile que de repeindre leurs coucous ? Ben voyons…

. A se demander comment il peut nous voir…

- Il ne nous voit pas ! martela le jeune natté. C'est autre chose…

Un chasseur d'une extrême rapidité les avait pris pour cibles. Il tournoyait sur une aire d'apparence anodine, en plein Océan Indien, telle une mouche obstinée autour d'une cloche à gâteau.

_-_ Il serait presque aussi bon pilote que toi, commenta l'ancien mercenaire.

_-_ J'espère que tu plaisantes là ? rugit le Shinigami. Personne de vivant ne peut rivaliser avec moi, Trowa ! Personne !

Le plus agaçant restait que les deux anciens maîtres des Gundams volaient sous le couvert de ces fameux miroirs holographiques. Et l'autre les canardait à l'envie...

- Le salaud! lâcha le Natté lancé dans un énième tonneau pour éviter de justesse un petit missile qui alla s'abîmer en mer. C'était à un poil près cette fois...

Les tirs l'ajustaient de mieux en mieux, anticipant presque ses trajectoires. Pourtant, Duo était loin d'avoir un pilotage académique ! Leur adversaire ne pouvait donc pas se baser sur un schéma tactique existant.

- J'ai dû merder quelque part en fait, admit Duo en esquivant un énième tir d'une précision surnaturelle. Il doit pouvoir repérer la chaleur des réacteurs. On n'est pas assez furtifs à mon goût ! Va falloir se remettre au boulot les enfants !

Ce ballet aérien avait quelque chose d'irréel. Comme si un chorégraphe un peu fou avait demandé à son danseur étoile d'évoluer avec une ballerine imaginaire…

_-_ Tu crois qu'il sait qu'il a affaire à deux adversaires ?

- Hn….

_Bonne question_…

…qui mettait Maxwell sur la piste d'une idée.

_Quatre sera furax mais bon_…

- Trowa tu me couvres ! Je désactive mes miroirs…

- Pas question ! rugit une voix habituellement calme et policée. Ce chasseur tire peut_-_être à l'instinct. Lui dévoiler que nous maîtrisons la technologie du Deathscythe reviendrait à lui avouer que Duo est toujours vivant…

Il doit bien s'en douter de toutes les façons…maugréa Maxwell, tout à son piquer vertigineux. Tu en connais beaucoup toi des tarés qui tireraient dans le vide ?

_J'en connaissais un capable de faire ce genre de truc au moindre soupçon…_songea_-_t_-_il. _Ca me donne encore plus envie de le butter !_

- Et donc si Duo est encore vivant… continua l'ancien mercenaire en amorçant une acrobatie digne de ses meilleurs numéros au cirque.

- Quatre et les mioches le sont aussi, ça va j'ai compris ! capitula Maxwell qui rétablissait son chasseur au ras des vagues. Pas besoin de confirmer les soupçons de ce mec. On va le laisser patauger dans ses théories… OK Lady… t'as pas tord sur ce coup_-_là…On s'arrache

Shinigami ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard meurtrier sur le chasseur qui continuait sa danse étrange. Le petit appareil, fin et racé, aux lignes sobres, ne ressemblait à aucun modèle qu'il connaissait. Ses manœuvres en disaient long sur la dextérité du pilote. Ce qu'il l'exaspérait par_-_dessus tout, c'était que cette mouche bourdonnait pile sur le secteur qui les intéressait ! Frustré, l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe dût pourtant faire volte face…

- On se retrouvera mon gars… marmonna_-_t_-_il. Foi de Duo, on se retrouvera… et cette fois ce sera à découvert.

Il s'éloigna, frustré de n'avoir pu engager un vrai combat. Dire qu'il l'avait tenu dans sa ligne de mire et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire ! Mais le _Rescousse _attendait à quelques miles de là, posé sur un haut fond de l'Océan Indien… et sans préparation sérieuse, tous ceux qui avaient trouvé refuge à l'intérieur couraient à leurs pertes.

* * *

Le jeune homme se savait méconnaissable… et détestait ça ! Force lui avait été de reconnaître que sa blondeur platine, ses yeux bleus ciel et sa peau de lait le trahissaient trop pour qu'il puisse se passer d'un déguisement. Alors, se rangeant aux arguments de sa sœur, il arborait maintenant une chevelure de jais ramenée en catogan sur la nuque, (il avait mis une fin de non recevoir sur le projet de Réléna de lui tresser les cheveux à la mode Duo) et un hâle artificiel teintait son visage tandis que des lunettes voilaient son regard d'azur. Pour compléter le tout, des vêtements d'une banalité insultante en provenance de la grande distribution parvenaient presque à camoufler son allure aristocratique. Mais faire passer Zeck pour Monsieur Tout_-_le_-_Monde restait une mission quasiment impossible ! La preuve ? Ces jeunes étudiantes qui se retournaient à son passage…

Envoyé en mission d'infiltration à l'université de Pékin, zone Chine, l'ancien gradé de Oz se devait d'évaluer la situation d'une cible potentielle. Rien de très difficile que de pénétrer les lieux. Installé au dernier rang d'un amphithéâtre bondé, un bloc-notes posé devant lui, il patientait en jouant avec ses lunettes à verres neutres. L'intervenant qu'il attendait se faisait désirer. Autour de lui de vrais étudiants relisaient leurs notes, grignotaient un en_-_cas ou bavardaient entre eux. Pour l'heure, personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Béni soit l'anonymat des universités surpeuplées !

_-_Il paraît que le professeur est en deuil, commenta une jeune femme. Il aurait perdu des amis très proches ces derniers jours.

- Dans une série d'accidents, acquiesça sa voisine. Mais on n'en sait pas plus. Cela aurait beaucoup affecté son épouse d'ailleurs.

_Voilà bien des indiscrétions, jeunes filles… Si votre professeur venait à les apprendre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il les apprécierait…_

Enfin il arriva. Un pas tranquille et léger sur l'estrade de bois. Une silhouette racée et élégante. Une serviette de cuir sous le bras et une paire de lunettes à la monture discrête sur le nez. Le lettré prenait place à son bureau tandis que la ruche estudiantine se disciplinait d'elle_-_même. Le professeur fit descendre un tableau propre à sa hauteur, puis, dédaignant la chaise, salua ses étudiants à l'aide d'un micro. D'une voix posée et profonde, l'ancien pilote du Nataku introduisit l'étude comparée de deux poésies chinoises médiévales.

Un instant bluffé par la maîtrise du meilleur ennemi de Treize, Zeck revint à sa mission assez rapidement. L'orateur captivait son auditoire. Aussi la tache du jeune homme s'en trouvait facilitée. Repérer des ennemis potentiels ne devrait pas trop lui poser de problème :

_C'est un travail fait pour moi ! _s'entendait_-_il encore plaider devant Réléna. _J'ai disparu depuis assez de temps pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il faut que nous vérifiions votre théorie._

Un petit mouvement dans son dos lui appris qu'un retardataire venait de se joindre à la studieuse assemblée. Il jeta un regard par_-_dessus son épaule : une jeune fille, les nattes en bataille, le visage rouge d'avoir couru, se débattait avec un bloc_-_notes tout en balayant l'amphithéâtre du regard, à la recherche d'une place disponible.

_Cette demoiselle en sera quitte pour suivre le cours debout ! Il fallait se lever plus tôt !_

Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui céder sa place. Sa galanterie naturelle, telle un ressort, le poussait à quitter son siège pour le lui proposer, tandis que sa raison lui imposait de conserver jalousement sa position de privilégié, le clouant à sa tablette. Un vrai dilemme.

_Tu es un étudiant, _se répétait_-_il. _Un étudiant prévoyant et égoïste, mufle et grossier. Uniquement préoccupé par la réussite de ses examens terminaux. Raisonne donc comme tel. Tu as été ponctuel, toi. Tu mérite de rester assis, toi. La prochaine fois, elle sera à l'heure. Aller ! Concentre-toi sur ta mission et dis-toi que cette jolie jeune fille doit apprendre à se débrouiller dans la jungle universitaire… c'est presque un service que tu lui rends…_

Puis il se concentra sur sa mission.

Réléna et Heero étaient partis de l'hypothèse que quelqu'un en voulait expressément aux pilotes de Gundam. C'était le seul point commun à toutes les attaques qu'ils avaient subi. Le fait que d'autres victimes aient été impliquées dans ces attentats tendait à prouver que leurs ennemis étaient très déterminés, et ce moquaient éperdument des conséquences sur les innocents. Autre facteur commun, le relatif isolement des pilotes pseudo défunts : lui_-_même sur Mars, Heero dans une navette privée, tout comme Duo et Trowa à bord du _Compromis_. Le satellite minier des Winner se trouvait quant à lui dans une zone d'exploitation très éloignée des colonies.

Telle n'était pas la situation de Wufei. Depuis qu'il avait quitter les Prevenders, le jeune chinois était devenu un homme public reconnu dans les hautes sphères intellectuelles. Quand il ne parcourait pas la Terre dans tous les sens afin de donner des conférences sur l'ancienne civilisation chinoise, il assurait des cours devant des dizaines d'étudiants assidus, acquerrant doucement une brillante renommée d'érudit et de chercheur. Selon Heero, l'ancien pilote ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat, mais il devait faire l'objet d'une surveillance accrue.

* * *

Un mois… un mois d'attente. L'état de Quatre s'améliorait doucement, et les petits avaient eu tout le temps de se mettre l'équipage dans leurs poches, d'autant plus que quelques membres de la famille Winner et Maganac avaient été récupérés entre temps. La présence de cousins allégeait un peu le fardeau émotionnel des jumeaux.

Ils avaient un instant caressé le projet de contacter Wufei afin de le mettre à l'abri. Mais le soustraire à sa vie publique aussi brutalement aurait eu pour effet d'éveiller les soupçons de leurs adversaires. Or, les survivants étaient encore trop faibles et désorganisés pour se permettre une telle action d'éclat. C'est la mort dans l'âme que Quatre avait abandonné l'idée pour se consacrer à la recherche des membres de sa famille ainsi que des membres de la troupe du cirque pour les soustraire du danger.

L'urgence de la situation les pressait : le _Rescousse_ abritait maintenant un nombre impressionnant de personnes absolument pas entraînées à vivre dans un confinement et une promiscuité pareille. Si la pagaille régnante amusait les plus jeunes, leur faisant oublier le danger, les adultes, eux, mesuraient pleinement les risques potentiels. On ne pouvait prendre que des mesures indirectes pour l'ancien Prevender.

- Duo ? se fit répéter Quatre encore alité. Tu dis que ce chasseur rodait autour de la position de Bêta ?

Impossible pour l'ancien pilote de Sandrock de rester en dehors du théâtre des opérations. Certes, il avait quitté l'infirmerie depuis longtemps et partageait une cabine avec ses jumeaux. Incapable de se lever pour l'heure, il n'en avait pas moins repris son rôle de leader le plus naturellement du monde, sans que personne ne songe à le lui contester. Lady Une avait été la première à se ranger à ses avis et à son sens de la stratégie…et du coup la petite cabine prenait des airs de salle de commandement à ses heures.

- Ouais… un truc tout petit, mais d'une rapidité et d'une précision dingues… C'est le même furieux depuis trois jours.

Maxwell s'était perché sur le bord du lit, et semblait bouder. En réalité, il était furieux d'avoir laissé son adversaire s'en tirer à si bon compte. Son rétablissement à lui avait été plus rapide, lui permettant de reprendre une de ses activités favorites : le pilotage.

- S'il est de taille réduite, il doit avoir une base quelque part, compléta le convalescent, la tête appuyée sur ses oreillers. Or Trowa n'a repéré aucun porte_-_avion dans les parages…

- C'est bien ça. L'autonomie d'un chasseur pareil est forcément réduite. A moins que son point de ralliement m'ait échappé…

Trowa négligeant...Et pourquoi pas Quatre vulgaire pendant qu'on y était?

- Et il est hors de question de douter de notre système de brouillage, puisqu'il a fait ses preuves et que Duo l'a encore amélioré…Je ne vois qu'une solution, mais elle ne m'enchante guère, grimaça le leader des colonies en se redressant…

- Tu ne veux pas dire que…

Quatre soupira.

- J'espère que tout cœur me tromper… mais nos ennemis ont certainement débarqué sur le site Bêta… Dieu seul sait comment ils l'ont découvert, mais ils doivent y avoir pris pied… et nous y attendre…Je parierais même qu'ils disposent d'une escouade sous_-_marine.

- Ben alors il va falloir les déloger de là ces squatters ! rugit Duo. Faut pas s'imposer chez les gens comme ça !

L'emportement de son ami arracha un sourire triste à Quatre. Il n'ignorait rien de la souffrance du Shinigami, puisqu'il la partageait, même si l'entrain qu'il affichait la camouflait aux yeux des autres. Mais, pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, le cœur de l'ancien orphelin saignait en permanence…

- A_-_t_-_on des nouvelles de Marimaia ? interrogea_-_t_-_il pour changer de sujet.

* * *

Arrivée avec un retard prémédité, la jeune fille resta debout au fond de l'amphithéâtre bondé. Plus une seule place de disponible, comme prévu. Elle s'installa donc du mieux qu'elle le put contre le mur, et, dans la pénombre, un bloc_-_notes alibi calé sur le bras gauche, laissa son regard d'acier vagabonder.

La technique était simple : plutôt que de scruter les étudiants, bien trop nombreux, au risque d'apparaître suspecte, elle contraignait son cerveau à noter toutes les anomalies qui se présentaient. Un peu comme lorsqu'on cherche un nom particulier sur une liste interminable, où la confiance dans la mémoire photographique reste une méthode pratique et efficace. Qu'un étudiant sorte son téléphone portable en douce sous son bureau n'avait rien de dangereux. Qu'il porte la main à son oreille pour vérifier que l'écouteur de son lecteur musical restait en place, qu'il baille ou qu'il somnole pas d'avantage. Cela laissait simplement présager de sérieuses difficultés à venir pour son examen final. Rien que de très banal en somme.

Premier critère : l'âge. Une silhouette trop mature arrêtait son regard. Un rapide examen lui apprenait si l'anomalie visuelle méritait qu'elle s'y attarde. Souvent il s'agissait d'auditeurs libres, à l'attention trop soutenue pour être feinte, ou d'étudiants sur le retour, en pleine montée de nostalgie universitaire.

Second critère : une allure trop caricaturale. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que ses adversaires étaient tous des adultes matures et virils. Des jeunes filles à l'air innocent pouvaient parfaitement se révéler des ennemies. N'en était_-_elle pas la preuve vivante ? Avec ses nattes rousses, ses taches de rousseurs sur le nez, son allure fragile et ses vêtements passe_-_partout ? Rien ne laissait deviner qu'elle portait un revolver sous l'aisselle gauche et un poignard à la cheville droite. A ce compte_-_là, le grand brun avec la queue de cheval du dernier rang, qui n'avait pas encore écrit un seul mot sur son calepin reniflait le suspect à plein nez…

Dernier critère, l'instinct. Et là, elle avait de qui tenir. En plus de Monsieur Rigide du dernier rang, qui jouait avec ses lunettes comme aucun myope ne l'aurait jamais fait, elle venait de repérer trois silhouettes étranges. Deux d'entre elles postées de part et d'autres de l'issue de secours la plus proche du professeur, et une autre qui se tenaient juste à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, qui fixait l'orateur de façon trop soutenue. Qu'un seul de ces quatre gus bouge, et elle saurait lui tomber sur le poil. Personne ne pourrait toucher à Wufei Chang : telle était la promesse qu'elle avait faite. Et, jusqu'à présent, Marimaia Kuschrenada n'avait jamais failli à sa parole…

* * *

- J'ignore encore qui est mon ennemi, mais la prochaine fois je l'éliminerai, conclut le pilote du chasseur à la fin de son debreafing. Il est hors de question qu'il approche encore une fois du site Bêta.

Devant l'écran d'analyse tactique, Heero, encore en tenue de vol, s'entretenait avec Réléna et Noin. A l'abri dans le bunker, ils venaient de faire face à la troisième tentative d'incursion en moins d'une semaine. Comment leurs adversaires les avaient_-_ils repérés aussi vite ? Cela dépassait l'entendement. Toutes les précautions avaient été prise depuis leur arrivée sur Terre : immersion du cargo dans l'océan Pacifique, voyage en mode furtif jusqu'à l'océan Indien, puis dispersion sous_-_marine en petite unités. Certaines étaient disposées en sentinelles autour du site, d'autres patrouillaient inlassablement au large.

- Cette technique de camouflage… commenta Noin. Ces hommes sont mieux renseignés qu'on ne le pensait… Faut_-_il prévoir du renfort en couverture aérienne à ton avis ? Réléna ?

L'ancienne reine du monde prit le temps de la réflexion :

- Que Heero assure la sécurité aérienne avec quatre autres chasseurs supplémentaire

- Ils ne seraient que cinq pour cette mission? s'étonna Noin.

- Cinq de visibles, compléta Réléna. Je ne veux pas donner d'indication sur nos forces. Cependant tous les autres pilotes doivent rester en alerte, et que leurs chasseurs soient prêts à décoller en permanence. Noin, veux-tu bien mettre tout cela au point s'il te plait?

La jeune femme marqua une pause. Un point la tracassait encore.

- Heero ? Tu voudras bien revoir le dispositif de sécurité à terre avec moi tout à l'heure ? Un débarquement reste toujours possible…

- Entendu, lacha le pilote, laconique.

Pas un mot superflu. Il épargna à ses amies le salut militaire qui aurait collé au ton qu'il employait et sortit du bunker avec une rigidité toute spartiate. Réléna retint un soupir, mais Noin exprima tout haut ce qu'elle pensait :

- J'ai l'impression de revoir l'adolescent sauvage qu'il était il y a dix ans…

- Un adolescent sauvage…peut_-_être. Mais c'est sa façon à lui de survivre. Je ne peux rien lui reprocher… c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de redevenir le Heero d'autrefois.

- On a tous besoin de ce Heero_-_là! plaida la compagne de Zeck.

- Je sais bien Noin… mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

Tout en devisant, elles sortirent du bunker. Arrivée sur la plage, Réléna retira ses chaussures pour sentir le sable chaud sur ses pieds nus.

- On ne peut toujours pas changer de cap ? s'informa l'ancienne gradée de Oz.

- Toujours pas. Le Système est encore incomplet. Pour l'instant, nous suivons la dérive programmée par défaut. Je n'ai que la moitié du programme de navigation. Quatre détenait l'autre partie… les hackers vont devoir se débrouiller avec ça…

La sérénité avec laquelle Réléna évoquait son défunt époux étonnait Noin. Elle vivait son deuil d'une façon particulière, qu'elle ne se sentait pas le droit de juger. La jeune veuve semblait détachée et n'exprimait pas sa douleur ouvertement.

- Quatre avait choisi ce site pour nous tous, reprit_-_elle. Notre jardin d'Eden…Cette île n'est_-_elle pas merveilleuse ?

- …

- Je la défendrai Noin… et je saurai pourquoi on a tué tous ceux qui comptaient pour nous. J'ai honte de me servir de Wufei pour cela. A vrai dire, j'ai conscience de me servir de tout le monde ici… mais même s'il me fallait manipuler le diable en personne, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Parce qu'une fois que je saurai qui et pourquoi …

Le vent marin jouait avec les cheveux courts de la femme. Les traits durs, des cernes profondes marquées autour de ses yeux bleus… elle n'avait plus rien de la fillette fragile de leur première rencontre. Oui, Réléna était devenue très forte. Trop sans doute. Et au final, elle n'en exigeait pas plus des autres que ce qu'elle s'imposait à elle_-_même. Survivre avait un prix…

Et Noin comprit que c'était de cette façon que Réléna avait choisi de survivre. Elle allait se venger. Et malheur à qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin…

* * *

Marimaia n'avait qu'une crainte : que les quatre mercenaires attaquent en même temps. D'un autre côté, il y avait bien trop d'allers et venues sur le campus pour que des assassins oeuvrent en plein jour. Ils avaient montré trop de méthode jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour déroger à leur prudence. D'autant que même si on leur avait fourni des preuves matérielles de la mort des Winner, ils n'avaient eu aucun corps à se mettre sous la dent. Ces charognards avaient dû se contenter d'indices, crédibles certes, mais pas vraiment irréfutables…Qu'ils rôdent autour de Wufei sans l'attaquer démontraient qu'ils nourrissaient des doutes.

Le cour fini, l'amphithéâtre s'était vidé à une vitesse surnaturelle. L'appel du réfectoire à n'en pas douter… quelques consciencieux avaient retenu le professeur afin de lui poser quelques questions. La jeune femme avait été surprise de la patience dont faisait preuve Wufei. La bienveillance qu'il manifestait était à ces années lumières du personnage dont elle gardait le souvenir. Elle s'était risqué à descendre quelques marches, et s'absorbait dans la relecture de notes fictives, assise devant une tablette en bordure d'allée. De plus près, elle pouvait voir le visage du lettré. Il semblait las, fatigué. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient une tristesse immense.

_C'est normal en fin de compte… il pense avoir perdu tous ses amis. Des gens avec qui il a traversé tant d'épreuves. Ce doit être une épreuve difficile, même pour lui. Et puis peut-être qu'il soupçonne quelque chose…_

Il ne s'interrompit que lorsque son épouse vint le rejoindre. Marimaia choisit de les précéder à l'extérieur, bien décidée à prendre en filature ceux qui ne manqueraient pas d'emboîter les pas du couple. Ce fut main dans la main qu'elle les vit quitter l'amphithéâtre, parlant à voix basse. Comme prévu, trois des quatre suspects se collèrent dans leur sillage, à peine discrets. Le temps de compter jusqu'à dix, et le grand brun à lunettes entra dans la danse, mais de façon plus subtile. Sa démarche souple et féline, son port de tête altier, son allure cadencée ne parvenaient pas à se dissimuler derrière sa façade désinvolte. La main dans la poche et la sacoche sous le bras tentaient bien de compléter l'illusion d'un étudiant traversant le campus, et force était de reconnaître qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Mais Marimaia avait côtoyé trop de militaires dans sa vie pour se laisser berner.

_C'est le plus dangereux des quatre, _analysa la jeune femme. _Si je dois en venir aux mains, il est clair qu'il me faudra commencer par lui. Il doit les couvrir. A moins qu'il ne leur donne des ordres. _

Elle leur emboîta le pas, adoptant un rythme délicat et léger, fait de contretemps et d'accélérations, en virtuose de la filature. Qu'allait_-_elle choisit : l'arme à feu ? l'arme blanche ? ou encore ses mains ? Un fin sourire fendit son visage blanc…Cet homme était déjà mort, mais il l'ignorait…

* * *

_-_Ce mec est une véritable tête de mule ! tempêtait Shinigami en massacrant le clavier de son petit ordinateur portable. Il ne tient pas debout et il veut faire partie de l'expédition ? Ben voyons…

Dans le hangar de maintenance, Duo et son équipe de techniciens se démenaient depuis des heures afin de transformer un petit transporteur minier en vaisseau de commandement furtif.

_- _Ha tu voulais un truc bien prise de tête Maxwell ? rageait l'ancien pilote. Te voilà servi ! Non mais je te jure. Et toi là bas ! héla_-_t_-_il en rejetant violemment sa natte en arrière. Tu crois faire quoi avec ces composants ? Ho le cadet?

_- _Et bien heu… bafouilla la pauvre victime, les bras chargés d'une pile de cartons.

_- _Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais ! aboya le tyran aux yeux améthyste. Trowa les attend depuis une heure ! Dans la salle des machines et active_-_toi ! Tu bronzeras une autre fois !

Le pauvre Sam Houston se dépêcha de sortir du champ de vision de son terrible chef.

_- _Parce qu'en plus il faut installer le Système Zéro pour Monsieur Quatre ! continuait de fulminer l'ancien pilote. Il ne peut pas se contenter de planifier l'opération bien au chaud dans son lit ? non ? Bien sûr que non ! Il faut qu'il dirige la manœuvre en personne… C'est pas assez d'en avoir perdu deux ? d'ignorer ce que deviennent la Rouquine et Wufei ?

Duo avait beau soliloquer en râlant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : on avait besoin de Quatre sur le terrain. En plus de ses qualités de tacticien, sa connaissance du dispositif de sécurité de l'île se rendait indispensable. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas en vouloir à son ami. Il ne se souvenait pas d'ailleurs d'en avoir voulu à Quatre pour quoi que ce soit. Et alors ? N'avait_-_il pas le droit de se montrer irrationnel ?

_- _Maxwell san ? intervint une voix douce alors qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux phalanges à force de se défouler sur son clavier.

_- _Quoi ?

Il repoussa la frange pour identifier l'inconscient assez fou pour l'aborder…et se calma aussitôt :

_- _Ha heu… salut toubib !

Le docteur Yamato. Kira Yamato.

Il fallait que ce soit un japonais.

Aux cheveux bruns en bataille, et aux yeux d'un bleu profond.

_A croire que c'est devenue la norme chez les Asiatiques_…avait-il tiqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Au début, Duo avait eu un mal de chien à adresser la parole au chirurgien qui avait sauvé Quatre. L'impression douloureuse de se retrouver face à une copie de Heero. Mais peu à peu, l'affabilité du praticien avait gommé cette sensation. Il se dégageait de ce Japonais une douceur et une bienveillance incroyables.

_-_Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

_- _Heu… ouais ! se reprit Shinigami. En fait, ils sont en train de s'arracher les cheveux là_-_dedans au sujet du fauteuil de Quatre. Ca n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais si on se plante…enfin bref ! Alors j'ai pensé vous demander votre avis. Après tout c'est vous qui l'avez charcut…heu… opéré ! rattrapa_-_t_-_il de justesse.

Décidément, ce gars était aux antipodes d'un Heero. Pondéré, attentif aux autres… d'un caractère égal, il ressemblait d'avantage à Quatre qu'à son défunt amant.

_Heero était un vrai chat qui ne se laissait approcher qu'après vous avoir griffé de la tête aux pieds. Et encore, s'il ne vous avait pas arracher les yeux au passage…Yamato est bien trop civilisé à mon goût…_

_- _Vous n'avez pas réussi à dissuader monsieur Raberba Winner de prendre la tête de l'expédition en personne, alors…constata l'Asiatique.

Duo haussa les épaules.

_- _Quatre est doté d'un caractère exceptionnellement fort toubib. Sinon il serait mort depuis un bail. Et puis ce logiciel… il est le seul à pouvoir le maîtriser sans devenir timbré. Si je vous jure ! insista Duo devant l'air surpris du chirurgien. S'il ne vient pas, inutile de lancer l'attaque, autrement on est bon pour un aller simple. Alors tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire n'y changera rien. Il vous écoutera poliment, un sourire diplomatique aux lèvres, mais n'en fera qu'à sa tête…C'est comme ça.

Le médecin eut un petit rire :

_- _Quels sont les impératifs techniques auxquels devra répondre le siège de monsieur Winner ?

_- _Le compartiment réservé au système Zéro se présente en demi sphère. Il faut que Quatre puisse pivoter sur 360° et sur un plan vertical de ses pieds jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, sans effort évidemment. De plus, des commandes seront installées sur les accoudoirs. On réfléchit encore sur la possibilité d'en mettre à ses pieds, mais ça, ça dépendra de votre avis. Enfin il sera équipé une oreillette et d'un micro. Il risque de transpirer le pauvre…

Yamato garda le silence, attentif aux explications du Shinigami.

_- _J'ai cru comprendre que votre propre système Zéro se présentait plus simplement.

_- _Ouaip. Il n'était conçu que pour l'espace. Et c'était une version « light » parce que Heero et moi on gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ce truc. Mais ce qui nous attend toubib…c'est autre chose. Là on va batailler sur trois fronts différents, en totale synchronisation. Sans droit à l'erreur où c'est la fin pour tout le monde. D'où la prise de tête.

Trois fronts… même au plus fort de leurs combats, ils n'avaient jamais tenté une telle folie. Cependant, on ne leur laissait guère le choix…

Acte un : ballet terrestre. Qui de mieux qu'un ancien funambule, ex_-_mercenaire ? Trowa mènerait la danse avec une équipe de commandos triés sur le volet. Le site Bêta était truffé de dispositifs de sécurité, et les endroits où alarmes et pièges n'étaient pas installés, à découverts, offraient trop de facilité aux défenseurs potentiels. Le débarquement aurait donc lieu là où le danger serait le plus présent. Effet de surprise oblige.

Acte deux : spectacle sous_-_marin. En vedette, Lady Une et ses plongeurs de combat. Si le Shinigami avouait ne pas trop apprécier son ancienne tortionnaire, jamais il ne pourrait mettre en doute ses compétences. Une meute de gardiens protégeait l'accès maritime de l'île, ils avaient fini de les localiser la veille. Il fallait impérativement l'éliminer. On pouvait compter sur la froide détermination de l'ancien bras droit de Treize pour envoyer par le fond tout adversaire assez dingue pour lui tenir tête.

Acte trois : un récital aérien. Et là, Duo tiendrait à sa revanche. Plus de miroir holographique ni pour lui, ni pour les six autres chasseurs, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : d'une part ils avaient besoin des panneaux pour le petit transporteurs, et d'autre part combattre à visage découvert convenait d'avantage à son caractère. La mouche à gâteau bourdonnerait pour la dernière fois quand il l'aurait en face de lui. Qu'ils soient peu nombreux ne l'effrayait pas, car en chef d'orchestre, enfin, juste au_-_dessus du site Bêta, Quatre et un équipage de Maganacs, lourdement armés, se tiendraient prêts à les épauler.

_Je vais t'apprendre à danser moi…_promit Maxwell. _Ta dernière danse sera pour moi !_

Car plus question de désarmer leurs adversaires désormais. Le temps de la clémence était révolu !

On les avait pourchassés, menacés, humiliés. Divisés, maltraités. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Mais on les avait tués aussi.

Et Shinigami n'avait pas l'âme assez forte pour pardonner le meurtre de ses amis. Encore moins de l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Alors oui. Oui ils reprenaient les armes. Et tant pis s'ils venaient à prendre des vies de nouveau !

Oui, ils allaient aborder l'île des Winner et la transformer en abri sûr, où on ferait venir les derniers survivants encore dispersés. C'était une question de temps. Il ne voulait pas s'en défendre : Duo désirait reprendre la lutte. Toutes les fibres de son corps réclamaient la bataille. Il fallait que quelqu'un paie pour toute cette souffrance. Celle des autres, mais surtout la sienne. Il n'avait plus le refuge égoïste de sa détresse. Restait celui de sa haine. Encore ce combat, et il laisserait enfin ses blessures cicatriser. Mais pour l'heure il se ferait une joie féroce de revêtir ses anciennes ailes de Dieu de la Mort…

_Et donc à la fin, ils s'entretuent joyeusement et on passe à la suite… comment ça non ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et comme ça Nova et Rachid viendraient ramasser les morceaux et vivre heureux sous les cocotiers, tels une nouvelle Eve et un nouvel Adam… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que personne n'aimerait une fin pareille ? _

_Bon d'accord on y retourne…c'était une mauvaise blague !_

_Cachoucat ! _


	11. Pas de deux

Pas de deux.

_Comment dire… c'est le début de la fin. Tous les personnages sont sur scène, et l'intrigue est ficelée. Reste le dénouement. Et là, j'avoue sans vergogne m'amuser comme une dingue ! Pardon de jouer avec vos nerfs, surtout après une si longue attente (le premier post remonte à… ouch… veux pas me souvenir !) Mais chut ! Je vous laisse lire maintenant. _

_- _Je sais que ce que je vais dire n'est pas agréable Chang… les Prévenders… ils estiment qu'assister aux funérailles des Winner n'est pas indiqué. Cela risquerait de compromettre ta couverture.

L'expression de l'ancien pilote du Nataku se figea. Imperceptiblement, Sally vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Bientôt il grincerait des dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur. S'il ne se rendait pas à la cérémonie sur L4, comment témoigner son respect aux défunts ? Ceux qui s'y rendraient ne seraient jamais aussi proches d'eux que lui, leur frère d'armes !

_- _Ils ne peuvent pas exiger cela d'un civil ! riposta le lettré.

Sally retint un soupir devant la réaction de son mari. Elle reconnaissait le bien-fondé de ces objections, puisque elle-même les avait déjà formulées. Aussi le laissa-t-elle vider sa colère en silence. Celle_-_ci ferait moins de dégâts dehors que dedans.

Depuis quelques minutes, le couple déambulait dans Beihaï. Véritable havre de tranquillité à cette heure du jour, le parc pékinois offrait la sérénité de son lac d'argent bordé de petits jardins soigneusement entretenus. A quelques minutes des vestiges de la Cité Interdite, ces lieux de paix permettaient une escapade loin du tumulte de la capitale chinoise.

Un chat vint à leur rencontre et se frotta à la jambe de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha sur le félin pour le caresser. L'animal arrondit le dos sous sa paume tout en ronronnant. Elle fit remarquer d'une voix neutre, mettant à profit l'obligation somme toute humaine, même pour Wufei, de reprendre haleine:

_- _Légalement non : les Prévenders n'ont aucune autorité sur nous désormais. Tout comme moi, tu as maintenant un statut de Terrien civil et donc un visa spécial t'est nécessaire pour te rendre sur les colonies. Et même si sa délivrance ne dépend pas de leurs services…

Inutile de finir la phrase. Wufei savait que les différents services de sécurité terriens travaillaient le plus souvent main dans la main. Il avait œuvré lui-même à l'établissement de cette bonne entente pendant de longues années. Que les Prevenders demandent au bureau des transits de bloquer son dossier, et jamais l'ancien pilote ne pourrait retourner dans l'espace. Protéger leur ancien chef contre son propre gré… Malgré ces intentions d'apparence louables et raisonnables, Wufei se sentait trahit, frustré de son bon droit. Il serra les poings et, jurant entre ses dents, se raidit, tandis que Sally, en épouse diplomate, attendait qu'il se calma de lui-même, le regard perdus au milieu des nénuphars en fleur. Elle savait d'expérience que, tant que la veine de colère battrait sous les tempes de Chang, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

Quel pouvait être l'objectif de ces trois sbires ? Ils pistaient le couple d'asiatiques depuis la fin des cours, sans pour autant chercher à les attaquer…Peut_-_être attendaient_-_ils une occasion plus favorable pour commettre leur forfait ? Ah moins que…si le but des assassins n'était pas le meurtre…

_Ils nous cherchent, _analysa Zech. _Sans preuve de notre mort, nos ennemis se servent de Wufei comme d'un appât. Voilà qui mettrait monsieur le professeur dans une colère noire s'il venait à l'apprendre ! Ils sont loin de se douter que je poursuis le même but, mais avec beaucoup plus de finesse qu'eux. Ils sont si maladroits que je m'étonne de ne pas voir réagir leur proie. La vie d'homme marié aurait-elle eu des conséquences néfastes sur l'instinct de survie de ce pilote ?_

C'était vraiment plus fort que lui : remettre en cause les compétences des anciens pilotes, en particuliers celles de Wufei, semblait être devenu un réflexe. A croire que ses propres et multiples défaites en temps de guerre n'avaient pas été assumées…

_Mauvais perdant ! _se moqua_-_t_-_il de lui-même. _Noin a bien raison… et Treize avant elle ! Je me demande où ils en sont sur l'île…_

Lorsqu'il les avaient quittés, ses proches achevaient de s'installer sur le refuge des Winner, et ils venaient d'affronter leur première intrusion aérienne. Yui s'était montré irréprochable, d'une efficacité parfaite…et presque effrayant de froideur.

En repensant à sa famille, Zech réalisa que l'heure de la prise de contact avec le site Bêta était passée sans qu'il se manifeste, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient arrêté. Le jeune homme savait fort bien qu'ils ne pourrait les joindre de nouveau que dans douze heures, le système de communication pirate établi par Yuy nécessitant l'utilisation de plusieurs relais satellites, pour l'heure hors de portée. Les conditions présentes justifiaient amplement qu'il se permette cette entorse. Noin, et plus encore Réléna risquaient de prendre fort mal la chose.

_Allons, _se justifia_-_t_-_il en guise de répétition. _Dans douze heures j'aurai bien plus d'information à communiquer au Site Bêta… voilà un mois que nous y sommes installés. L'urgence n'est plus la même que lorsque nous étions dans l'espace. _

Le couple tournait maintenant le dos au lac, que désertaient les derniers promeneurs en barque. Pour avoir pris ses marques plus tôt dans la journée, le jeune homme reconnut la direction qu'ils prenaient :une allée bordée d'arbres imposants. A quelques minutes de sa fermeture, il n'y aurait pas grand monde…A part les chats peut-être…

* * *

_- _Comment les Prevenders ont_-_ils accueilli ta démission ? s'informa Wufei d'une voix égale.

Sally apprécia à sa juste valeur l'effort qu'il fournissait pour retrouver sa sérénité habituelle : contrôle du souffle, muscles détendus, ton calme…et un talent certain pour détourner la conversation sans avoir l'air d'y toucher ! Un cou d'œil aux tempes de son mari lui apprit que la veine reprenait peu à peu une apparence normale.

_- _Pas très bien, admit sa femme en lui prenant le bras pour appuyer la tête contre son l'épaule, bien décidée à entrer dans le jeu. D'autant qu'ils sont encore sans nouvelles d'Azran. Mais ils s'y feront…

Avant de quitter les berges du lac pour une allée plus tranquille, dont le gravier crissait sous leurs pas, le couple avait longuement observé un calligraphe à l'eau exercer son art sur les dalles de pierres. Les traits gracieux et éphémères avaient agi comme un baume sur la colère de l'ancien pilote.

_- _Tu sais déjà où tu veux ouvrir ton cabinet ? continua l'ancien maître de Nataku, gagnant un degré supplémentaire sur l'échelle de l'apaisement.

_- _J'hésite encore. Pour l'instant, je vais me permettre de jouer les femmes entretenues… tu as bien une série de conférences internationales prévue pour le second semestre ?

Chang eut un sourire triste, qui chassa momentanément sa rancoeur. Sally… la seule qui pouvait envisager l'étendue de sa peine. Tant qu'elle demeurerait à ses côtés, surmonter la mort de leurs amis proches, cette offrande rare du destin, lui semblait possible. Sous le prétexte de vouloir reprendre sa profession de médecin, elle venait de quitter l'unité des Prévenders dont elle était la cofondatrice, et qu'elle avait dirigé depuis son propre départ. En réalité, elle abandonnait sciemment une carrière prometteuse pour traverser l'épreuve avec lui. Pour une telle femme, éprise d'indépendance, ce geste n'avait rien d'anodin.

_- _Peut_-_être qu'ils me demanderont de changer de nom, comme toi, professeur Wu ! taquina_-_t_-_elle.

_- _Un nom n'est rien. Tant que nous restons nous_-_mêmes, ça n'a pas grande importance…Mais je me demande si tu as bien fait en les quittant…

* * *

Mariamaia prenait un peu ses distances, confiante: elle avait mémorisé le plan de ce parc avant son départ. Elle en connaissait par cœur toutes les allées, tous les bancs, tous les ponts suspendus. Du lac où des carpes à l'âge vénérable attiraient curieux et touristes que l'on pouvait traverser en barque, aux petites mares cachées au détour d'un chemin de gravier rouge. Elle connaissait même le détail des différentes essences d'arbres présentes ! Quatre, qui n'ignorait rien des goûts de ses anciens compagnons d'arme, lui avait décrit par le menu ceux de Wufei : en plus de la pratique régulière des arts martiaux, et des longues séances de lecture assorties à son nouveau statut universitaire, les promenades bucoliques faisaient partie de ses habitudes. La probabilité que le couple se rende dans cet espace vert afin de se détendre était donc très grande.

La rareté des promeneurs risquait pourtant de compliquer sa filature. Aussi laissait_-_elle se creuser l'écart entre le groupe d'assassins et elle. Après tout, Wufei Chang n'avait_-_il pas été un des meilleurs adversaires de son père ? Quatre mercenaires…le faible nombre des poursuivants constituait une réelle insulte. L'ancien pilote du Nataku n'avait rien d'une proie sans défense ! Et que dire de son épouse….

Moins de témoins représentait peut_-_être une aubaine d'un autre point de vue… si se dissimuler deviendrait plus difficile, l'élimination du grand brun au catogan en serait toutefois facilitée. Elle retint un sourire : oui, plus facile en tous les cas que de débarrasser Trowa de sa garde rapprochée la dernière fois! D'ailleurs, cette mission n'était guère éloignée de l'autre : le cadre, l'université, le pilote…

_Tiens… ce n'est plus la figure de mode qui ferme la marche… _remarqua_-_t_-_elle. _Mais un des lourdauds de service. Etrange… auraient-ils décidé d'entrer en action ? _

En effet, Lourdaud 1 se trouvait maintenant devant elle, la devançant dans le parc. Elle hésita un moment : fallait_-_il le dépasser, pour vérifier que les trois autres filaient encore Wufei, puis se laisser rattraper le plus naturellement du monde afin de reprendre sa place en queue de piste ? Rien de plus facile que de s'asseoir sur un banc, sortir son bloc_-_notes et feindre les étudiantes modèles…Facile, et sans danger pour la suite de sa mission.

Elle pressa donc le pas, farfouillant en même temps d'un air faussement afféré dans son sac. Elle s'offrit même le luxe de bousculer sa cible. S'excusant platement, elle en profita pour en mémoriser le visage.

_Très quelconque finalement, _songea_-_t_-_elle, vaguement déçue. _Idéal pour un assassin ! On ne peut pas lui donner d'âge précis, une taille moyenne, un visage caucasien banal à pleurer…Je parie que ma gravure de mode se distingue haut à main…_

Elle accéléra encore un peu, histoire de se rendre plus crédible et d'avoir le temps de constater de maintien de la filature sur le jeune érudit. Une grande allée bien dégagée lui appris ce qu'elle voulait savoir : tel était bien le cas. Elle avisa un banc en bois à mi chemin et s'y installa le plus naturellement du monde.

_C'est vraiment étrange… pour un groupe de filature, ils opèrent avec des styles totalement différents ! _

Loin devant à présent, Wufei et Sally, déambulant d'un pas tranquille. Evoquaient_-_ils leurs amis défunts ? Ou les souvenirs de leurs premières rencontres ? Ils avaient tant d'anecdotes à se remémorer ! L'examen médical de Yuy… son évasion made in Maxwell, l'opération météore, jamais vraiment menée à terme…l'enlèvement de Réléna… son mariage avec Quatre… Ou, au contraire, se projetaient_-_ils vers l'avenir ? la nouvelle carrière du professeur Wu, le futur cabinet du docteur Pô… un enfant peut_-_être ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le couple semblait inconscient des attentions dont il faisait l'objet.

Juste derrière eux, Lourdauds 2 et 3. Numéro 2 gardait les yeux fixés sur leurs proies, tandis que Numéro 3 balayait le paysage du regard. Lamentablement caricaturaux, jusque dans leurs vêtements : jeans usés mais identiques, chaussures de sport à la mode de l'année passée mais trop neuves pour être honnêtes, sacs à dos si légers qu'ils en perdaient toute crédibilité, et chemises blanches portées à l'extérieur à la mode des lycéens Japonais…Elle savait que le même modèle, au lacet près, arrivait en dernière position..

Le dernier démontrait décidément plus de classe, même dans sa tenue bon marché : la serviette jetée négligemment sur une épaule, une main dans la poche, il arborait une veste en toile retroussée aux manches sur un tee_-_shirt qui dépassait légèrement. D'apparence attentif à la nature du parc, son regard s'attardait parfois sur un détail, pour revenir le plus naturellement du monde devant lui.

_Un promeneur professionnel ! _constata la jeune rousse, vaguement impressionnée. _Admirable… Mais pourquoi diable est-il passé devant ?_

* * *

_- _Comme prévu, ils sont toujours derrière nous, chuchota Sally à l'oreille de son époux. Des étudiants mécontents ? Déjà ? Quel tyran tu fais Chang !

_- _…

_- _Nous ne sommes pas seuls par contre, l'informa_-_t_-_elle. Une jeune fille revoit ses notes plus bas, et un homme profite lui aussi des derniers rayons de soleil. Et si ce n'étaient pas de simples voleurs ?

_- _Voilà que tu remets ça sur le tapis…soupira le jeune lettré.

_- _On en reparlera à la maison si tu veux… mais là ? On les cueille maintenant ou on continue de les balader ?

_- _Nous attendrons qu'ils passent à l'action, murmura Wufei. Si ce sont de simples voleurs, ils profiteront du moment où nous serons tous les quatre cachés à la vue des autres.

_- _Beijing n'est pas aussi paisible que je l'espérais… regretta la jeune praticienne.

* * *

_Ils sont moins incompétents que je le croyais… En voilà un derrière moi maintenant ! Si ce n'est pas un hasard, il va falloir les éliminer avant qu'ils ne communiquent quoi que ce soit à un éventuel quatrième complice…_

Zech gardait un calme parfait malgré les circonstances. Il pensait avoir été démasqué, mais s'appliquait dans son rôle d'étudiant sur le tard prenant l'air après une journée de cours. Du reste, la beauté de ce parc l'aidait beaucoup.

_Nous approchons d'une bambouseraie si je ne m'abuse, plus à couvert, dans un chemin de terre tortueux._ _Avec le jour qui décline, les conditions idéales sont réunies. S'ils doivent m'attaquer, ce sera là. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur._

Restait le choix de la technique pour les maîtriser. Son passé de soldat de Oz l'avait préparé à affronter ses adversaires dans toutes les occasions. S'il avouait préférer les armes à feu ou le sabre, le combat rapproché faisait aussi partie de ses compétences. Il convenait toutefois de rester crédible : un simple étudiant aurait du mal à expliquer l'emploi d'un revolver. Alors ce serait…

_A mains nues, évidemment. Comme aurait procédé Wufei. Me faudrait-il ralentir afin de laisser à mon poursuivant le temps de se rapprocher, tandis que ceux de devant prendraient un peu d'avance ? Cela me donnerait un délai supplémentaire pour régler l'affaire sans témoins…_

* * *

Elle pressa le pas, prise par un sentiment d'urgence. Rien à voir avec la raison. Tel un chasseur qui sent la proie qu'il piste à sa portée, son instinct la poussait à prendre l'initiative, faisant battre son cœur plus fort. Constater le phénomène la surprit : son entraînement tout comme son éducation lui avaient enseigné à maîtriser ses pulsions, et jusqu'ici observer ces principes de base lui avait toujours réussi. Alors pourquoi y cédait_-_elle aujourd'hui ? Toute à ses pensées, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à courir.

Ce qu'elle vit la stoppa net dans son élan. Lourdaud 1 se précipitait sur le dos de son complice au catogan, armé d'un poignard de combat. Malgré la nature du sol, une terre brune meuble, la gravure de mode fit volte_-_face, preuve de la finesse de son ouïe. La sacoche de cuir en bouclier, il para le coup avec une aisance suspecte, tandis que son genoux gauche volait littéralement dans l'estomac de son agresseur, le pliant en deux. Pour faire bonne mesure, ayant laissé tomber sa serviette mutilée, l'agressé s'offrit sur la nuque de son adversaire une manchette de lutteur de catch de toute beauté l'envoyant mordre la terre avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'émettre un son.

La rapidité de la scène ne laissait pas de doute sur la formation militaire du vainqueur.

_J'avais raison… c'est le plus dangereux…_ pensa la jeune femme. _Et qui plus est, il ne fait pas partie du groupe ! Le véritable assassin, c'est lui ! Les autres doivent être de jeunes Prevenders attachés à la sécurité de leur ancien leader…_

L'homme leva vers elle des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle se tenait à moins de quatre mètres de lui. D'un geste vif, il arracha le poignard de sa sacoche, et, s'adressant à elle d'un air navré :

_- _Je n'imaginais pas un seul instant qu'une jeune fille puisse être impliquée dans de si sordides affaires. Veuillez me pardonner…

Sa voix la fit tressaillir. Profonde et pure, avec un phrasé sophistiqué… presque précieux…Il avançait vers Marimaia d'un air menaçant.

_- ... _Mais je ne peux laisser de témoin mademoiselle, continua_-_t_-_il, avec un réel regret. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que vous ne souffrirez pas trop.

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de remarquer son expression : bien que son regard restât froid, il avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Il prit son élan et la chargea, le poignard à la main.

* * *

_- _Tu dis qu'Azran n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles ? reprit Wufei en contemplant une petite mare où fleurissaient de superbes nénuphars.

Sa femme s'accroupit afin de voir de plus près un couple de libellules posé sur une feuille.

_- _Aucune, affirma Sally. Il revenait de son enquête dans les ruines de la base martienne quand nos… enfin les services des Prevenders ont cessé de recevoir ses rapports. Je sais qu'il voulait profiter de sa mission pour inspecter l'épave de la navette de Réléna… mais…

Les deux insectes s'envolèrent. Elle les suivit des yeux. Quelle légèreté ! Ils frôlaient la surface de l'eau sans la troubler, sans doute à la recherche d'un lieu tranquille. Elle enviait leur insouciance et leur quiétude.

_- _Nos deux amis n'ont pas l'air décidé… remarqua Wufei. Je commence à perdre patience. Il n'y a pourtant pas mieux que cet endroit pour une attaque non ?

La praticienne se releva en souriant. Son époux n'avait pas tellement changé avec le temps. Son sens de la justice, son amour de la paix et de l'ordre transparaissaient dans chacun de ses actes. Peut_-_être qu'il était un peu moins impulsif aujourd'hui ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne croyait pas en ses théories concernant la mort des Winner et de Yuy, ainsi que la disparition du _Compromis_ qui abritait Duo, Trowa et Hilde. Si elle aimait cette bourrique chinoise qui lui servait d'époux du plus profond de son âme, elle n'en gardait pas moins l'esprit libre et indépendant. Elle restait persuadée d'avoir raison, et la « surveillance » dont Wufei faisait manifestement l'objet la confortait dans ses opinions. Tant pis si elle était la seule à y croire !

_- _Tu veux toujours les attendre ?

_- _Donnons_-_leur dix minutes si tu veux bien. Ensuite, c'est nous qui passons à l'attaque…

* * *

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire révulsait Zech. Mais avait_-_il le choix ? Que faisait cette étudiante, ici et à cette heure ? Elle avait l'air si jeune…Hélas ! Il avait déjà tué des innocents par le passé. Elle allongerait la liste des crimes qui pesait sur sa conscience. La lame bien horizontale pour glisser entre les côtes, il visait un point précis sur la jeune poitrine. Atteindre le cœur du premier coup, afin que l'ultime douleur qu'elle ressentirait soit la plus brève possible. Miliardo détestait la cruauté gratuite. Assassin certes, mais pas bourreau.

Les leçons de Lady Une revenaient au grand galop. Marimaia l'entendait encore lui prodiguer ses conseils alors qu'elle lui enseignait les subtilités du combat à mains nues

_Esquive: une rotation du tronc suivie d'un balayage du pied afin de le déséquilibrer. Si l'adversaire est plus lourd que toi, oublie la clé qui permet d'immobiliser un bras lancé en avant. Souviens-toi que l'homme est aussi dangereux que son arme. Ne te focalise pas sur le poignard. Ce n'est que le prolongement de son désir de te tuer…Reste calme et sûre de tes gestes…Son élan le perdra, et tu pourras contre-attaquer._

. Ce fut donc avec une grande sérénité qu'elle les mit en application. Malheureusement, son agresseur n'était pas une quelconque racaille. Il maîtrisait son art et , loin de se laisser emporter par son élan, se rétablit, rapide et souple, à moins de deux mètres de sa cible.

_- _Vous avez de beaux réflexes, admit l'homme au catogan.

_- _Pas seulement… répliqua_-_t_-_elle en dégainant son propre poignard. Si vous imaginez que je me laisserais sagement égorger...

_Elle n'est peut-être pas si innocente que ça,_ _en définitive,_ songea l'homme en l'observant avec plus d'attention.

La garde de la jeune femme trahissait une habituée des combats rapproché, et quelque chose de familier se dégageait de son visage fermé. Cependant, Zech ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps : l'assassin qu'il avait assommé pouvait reprendre ses esprits à n'importe quel instant, et, plus important, Wufei et Sally prenaient le large.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la jeune femme prendre l'initiative. D'un mouvement souple et vif, elle s'élança sur lui, visant la gorge. Sûr de sa force, il bloqua le bras mince et nerveux en pleine course, tandis que sa propre arme plongea vers le ventre de son adversaire… qui eut un mouvement de torero surprenant pour esquiver le coup. Une torsion du poignet la débarrassa de la prise de Zech.

_Ce n'est pas n'importe qui…_analysa la fille de Treize._ Mais pourquoi diable sa voix m'est-elle familière ?Il y a en lui un je ne sais quoi qui m'évoque Lady..._

Les deux adversaires se séparèrent d'un bond, et prirent enfin le temps de s'observer. Un combat à l'arme blanche, si ce n'est pas un duel d'épéiste, dépassait rarement les deux mouvements. La rapidité restant un facteur clé de la réussite d'une telle bataille. Mais la situation présente défiait toutes les lois du genre.

_- _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, souffla l'homme en esquissant un pas sur le côté.

_- _Ce n'est pas seulement votre temps que vous risquez ici ! se moqua la jeune femme, en exécutant le même pas, dans l'autre sens.

Une danse. Voilà ce qu'évoquait leur affrontement. Un ballet mortel entre deux prédateurs entraînés et déterminés. Aucune faille dans leurs gardes respectives. Pas une seule faiblesse physique à exploiter, ni hésitation dans le regard. Le prochain engagement signerait la fin pour l'un d'eux.

Etrangement, Zech ne parvenait pas à haïr sa jeune adversaire. Etait_-_ce à cause de son aspect frêle ? A cause de son sexe ? Jamais il n'avait aimé se battre contre les femmes. Et Noin ne manquait pas une occasion de s'en moquer. Ce sentiment le ramenait loin en arrière, à l'époque où il combattait les pilotes des colonies. Il avait fini par partager le point de vue de son ami Treize, admirant la pugnacité des jeunes combattants.

Soudain le sentiment d'une présence nouvelle s'imposa. Le même mouvement de la tête des deux ennemis. La même pensée au même moment : des renforts ? Les poursuivants du couple asiatique venaient de s'inviter sur scène, revolver au poing, avec la subtilité d'un duo de pachydermes essoufflés.

_- _Parce qu'à trois ce serait plus facile? maugréa Marimaia, en se décalant un peu pour faire face aux trois hommes. Ben voyons...

Son cœur cognait plus fort dans sa poitrine, tandis que son esprit d'analyse fonctionnait à plein réghime ! Deux ennemis bien distincts… S'agissait_-_il réellement de Prévenders, comme elle le supposait ? Dans ce cas_-_là pourquoi manquaient_-_il autant de professionnalisme ? de préparation physique ? Ils soufflaient et transpiraient trop pour des pseudo agents d'élites ! Ces tenues, cette absence de technique de filature… Fallait_-_il les attaquer, au risque d'abattre des alliés ? Et par quel moyen ? Si elle usait de son arme à feu, elle signalerait obligatoirement sa présence. Non seulement au Wufei, mais aussi à d'éventuels complices ! Il fallait se résigner pourtant : sa mission virait au chaos le plus total. Quitte à entraîner Chang et Sally dans sa fuite, elle n'avait plus le luxe de finasser.

_Il faut agir vite dans ce cas de figure. L'attaque reste la meilleure des défense ! Si tu dois utiliser toutes tes armes, sois sûre de réussir. Dévoiler toutes tes forces à l'ennemi te mettra immanquablement en danger. _

D'un geste vif, elle retourna son poignard pour le saisit par la lame et le lança droit dans le cœur de Lourdaud 1. Elle se jeta sur le côté tout en saisissant le revolver caché sous son aisselle, sachant qu'elle ne disposait que d'une fraction de secondes. Elle pointait déjà son arme vers Lourdaud 2 qu'elle eut la surprise de le trouver étendu au sol, aux côtés de son complice, un autre poignard fiché dans la gorge. Celui_-_là même qui la menaçait la minute précédente! Incrédule, elle se tourna vers Monsieur Catogan qui étendit ses mains en avant, paumes ouvertes, un genou à terre. D'instinct, elle le mit en joue, mais retint la pulsion d'appuyer sur la gachette, le souffle court:

_- _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix apaisante, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Cela fait des années que je n'avais pas assisté à une telle démonstration mademoiselle. Vos réflexes…m'étonnent d'autant plus qui me sont familiers…

_- _…

_- _On ne peut pas laisser ces deux cadavres au milieu de l'allée, reprit_-_il en se relevant.

Elle s'entêtait à le garder en joue, par pur réflexe. Les gestes de l'homme restaient prudents.

_Courageux mais pas idiot, _observa Marimaia en hochant la tête. _On pourra en faire quelque chose de valable..._

_- _Trois, rectifia_-_t_-_elle à haute voix, en baissant enfin son arme.

L'homme accusa la surprise.

_- _Pardon ?

_- _Votre premier adversaire, compléta la fille de Treize en se penchant sur le corps. Sa nuque n'a pas résisté à votre manchette. J'avoue que cela me contrarie…mais il n'y a plus rien à en tirer…

* * *

Lorsque Wufei et Sally se décidèrent enfin à revenir sur les pas, ils ne trouvèrent rien dans l'allée bordées de bambous géants. La praticienne crut reconnaitre des taches de sang sur le sol meuble, mais ne put rien affirmer. A demi convaincus, les deux anciens Prévenders firent quelques recherches. En vain. A peine trouvèrent-ils un bouton de chemise et un élastique à cheveux, probablement perdus par des promeneurs étourdis.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors que le couple se trouvaient en zone Europe, ville de Paris pour une série de conférences, ls'affichaient à une des journaux pékinois, comme celle de tous leurs confrères, le compte-rendu des funérailles de Quatre Raberba Winner et de ses enfants, tragiquement disparus dans l'explosion d'un site d'exploitation minière. On pouvait lire aussi, dans les brèves de faits divers chinois, la découverte de trois cadavres non identifiables dans une décharge publique. Rats et chiens errants en avaient allègrement festoyé. Sans plus d'information, les autorités conclurent à un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales, et classèrent l'affaire sans s'encombrer d'autres oraisons funèbres.

_Bon ces deux là ont eu chaud…Et Wufei ne s'est aperçu de rien. Il ne perd rien pour attendre notre cher Chinois ! Mais « ceci est une autre histoire qui sera contée une autre fois » (Mickaël Ende, __Histoire sans Fin__). Pour les curieux qui aimeraient en savoir plus sur les parcs chinois, et pékinois, il existe des sites vraiment bien faits avec des photos superbes ! _

_A bientôt !!!_

_Cachoucat ! ._


	12. L'heure des ombres

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici le douzième chapitre d'un fic que vous avez vraiment du mérite à continuer de lire. J'avais pensé finir plus vite, mais j'ai voulu tenter une forme de narration que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien par vous-même._

_Je sais que j'ai tendance à faire des emprunts à plusieurs animes, des mangas, voire carrément des séries télé. Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai tenté de rendre à César ce qui lui appartient. Ceci étant, il n'est pas exclu que j'aie pu oublier d'indiquer quelques unes de mes sources d'inspirations. Veuillez m'en excuser par avance, et ne pas hésiter à me le signaler en review (que vous pouvez utiliser pour toute autre chose aussi bien entendu !!!)._

L'heure des ombres.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé la nuit. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Et pas à cause de l'obscurité :elle n'était plus une enfant ! Cependant, la mort du jour la rendait au mieux nostalgique, au pire nerveuse. Et la clarté de la lune ne l'apaisait pas, bien au contraire ! Quand elle se trouvait sur les colonies, ce sentiment disparaissait. Peut_-_être parce que la nuit ne revêtait pas la même signification sur ces mondes artificiels. Or ici, sur Terre, même la promesse de renaissance du matin, que le soleil, astre fidèle, tenait depuis des millénaires, ne suffisait pas à la tranquilliser.

- Réléna ? souffla une voix derrière elle.

- Oui Noin ?

- C'est imprudent de rester seule sur cette plage, remarqua sa belle_-_sœur d'une voix neutre.

- Vivre est tout aussi imprudent par les temps qui courent, lui rétorqua_-_t_-_elle en s'asseyant sur le sable, les yeux perdus sur l'océan d'encre.

Malgré la salopette presque informe qu'elle portait, et le chignon négligé dont elle se coiffait à présent, la jeune femme réussissait à garder sa prestance naturelle. Se dépensant sans compter depuis leur arrivée sur l'île afin d'organiser l'existence des survivants, ses traits se creusaient tandis qu'elle gagnait encore un cran sur la ceinture de son vêtement de travail.

_Pas de quoi s'inquiéter encore, _songea Noin en gardant son masque d'impassibilité. _Mais si la situation ne s'améliore pas au plus vite, elle finira par s'épuiser à la tâche…_

- Tu sais qu'on tourne en rond ? fit Réléna en s'allongeant pour regarder les étoiles. Et pas toujours dans le même sens qui plus est !

L'épouse de Zech s'installa sur un rocher à côté d'elle. La pleine lune, qui dispensait une lueur presque trop généreuse, leur permettait de se passer de lampe.

- Cette trajectoire elliptique posera un problème d'ici peu, analysa –t_-_elle.

- En effet, admit Réléna. Les informaticiens font de leur mieux, mais s'ils ne parviennent pas à compléter le programme de navigation au plus tôt, notre Eden finira par être exactement repéré, et ce en dépit du bouclier holographique. Ceux de dehors savent que nous sommes dans le secteur. Avec un peu de patience et quelques observations… Tous nos efforts auront été vains si nous n'agissons pas vite !

Là résidait le secret du site Bêta : une île artificielle dissimulée en permanence par un camouflage type miroir, qui se déplaçait selon les souhaits de ses habitants. S'inspirant de la technologie du Deathscythe, qui avait équipé le paquebot de leurs noces, cette île parfaitement furtive devait beaucoup au génie de Duo. Quatre et Réléna l'avaient voulue assez grande pour accueillir tous leurs proches, et plusieurs habitations se répartissaient aussi bien en bord de mer que plus haut sur les collines. Toute une faune trouvait refuge au sein d'une flore luxuriante, minutieusement choisies afin de recréer un écosystème complet et viable, au sein d'une végétation généreuse. L'essentiel de l'énergie nécessaire au fonctionnement des divers équipements venait du soleil et du vent, tandis qu'un système de recyclage mettait à disposition des habitants une eau pure et abondante. 1

_-_ Noin, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la solution reste la même, et elle ne me plait pas…

Etre à court de mots ne ressemblait guère à l'ancienne politicienne. Aussi l'hésitation qu'elle décela chez son amie inquiéta Noin plus sûrement qu'une sirène d'alarme.

- Dis toujours, encouragea la compagne de Zeck.

- Il faut que l'on apprenne comme nos adversaires nous ont retrouvés.

- En suivant le réseau de nos fréquences de communication, rappela Noin. Nos adversaires sont partis de mon propre message de détresse. Il a dû être relayé jusqu'à Quatre qui a contacté le _Compromis. _Cela a permis à nos ennemis de connaître leurs positions exactes. En fait, le seul qui ait été à l'abri reste Wufei. Sa fréquence n'a jamais été utilisée puisqu'il était sur Terre…

Réléna secoua la tête, constellant ses cheveux de sable blanc.

- Non pas dans l'espace… mais ici. Noin, comment ont_-_ils réussi à localiser cette île ? Elle était mobile avant que nous arrivions, et sans mes indications, Miliardo serait toujours en train de la chercher. Tous ceux qui en connaissaient l'emplacement sont morts ! Donc je veux savoir comment ils l'ont appris.

Les deux femmes partagèrent un moment de silence. Le regard perdu dans le relief étrange de la lune ronde et laiteuse, Réléna attendit que Noin comprenne seule.

* * *

Fallait_-_il se réjouir des nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre ? ou au contraire en attendre le pire ? Assise dans un restaurant pékinois face à monsieur Catogan, Marimaia ne savait trop que penser. Découvrir que la totalité des pilotes étaient vivant ravivait ses espoirs. Par contre…

- Vous dites que la communication avec le site Bêta est impossible ? insista la jeune femme à voix basse.

Miliardo prit son temps pour répondre. Avoir la fille de son ancien supérieur et ami en face de lui était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pouvait s'attendre en acceptant sa mission de surveillance! Tombés d'accord sur la nécessité d'échanger leurs informations, ils étaient convenus d'un dîner rapide mais typique dans un quartier tranquille de Pékin.

- Impossible dans les dix prochaines heures, confirma_-_t_-_il. Yuy a prévu des fenêtres de communication à intervalles fixes. Il va falloir attendre.

La jeune rousse maniait ses baguettes avec grâce. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient identifiés, beaucoup d'interrogations trouvaient leurs réponses : la qualité de la filature de Zech, l'habileté au combat rapproché de Marimaia transmise par Lady Une, cette impression mutuelle de déjà vue…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas si j'aurais utilisé ce canal pour contacter le vaisseau, commenta l'héritière de Treize en trempant un rouleau de printemps dans la sauce. Et pour les rejoindre par nos propres moyens ?

* * *

- Si j'ai bien compris ton raisonnement Quatre, synthétisa Trowa, les bras croisés, à ses côtés, tu penses qu'il y a eu une fuite quelque part ? Ce qui expliquerait l'occupation du site Bêta…

Du haut de la passerelle, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, Quatre observait Duo instruire les pilotes dont il prendrait la tête dans quelques heures. Tous jeunes. Des filles, des garçons. Des descendants de Maganacs, des Raberba, mais aussi des cadets. Attentifs aux recommandations de leur leader qui ne ménageait pas sa peine. Après des tests d'évaluation sur simulateurs, chacun de ces volontaires se voyaient maintenant attribuer un binôme sur lequel il devrait veiller comme une « mère sur son nourrisson », pour reprendre les mots du Shinigami.

- C'est la seule explication plausible à mon sens, confirma le jeune père en bougeant ses jambes avec précautions. Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est d'ignorer comment cela a pu se produire.

L'ancien mercenaire, se gratta le menton, pensif. Lui_-_même n'avait pas réussi à percer le secret de l'emplacement du refuge des Winner. Alors comment diable leurs ennemis y étaient_-_ils parvenus ?

- Je me vois mal installer tout le monde sur l'île si elle a cessé d'être un lieu sûr, continua Quatre. Mettre de nouveau les enfants en danger…voilà une chose que Réléna ou Nova ne me pardonneraient jamais, n'est_-_ce pas ?

La voix douce du leader des colonies se teintait involontairement de tristesse, tandis que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur son compagnon. L'ancien mercenaire ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre jusqu'à présent. Il mesurait peu à peu l'étendue de la détresse du jeune empathe, si profonde qu'elle en devenait insondable. Mais sa question était de celles qui ne requerrait aucune réponse.

- Comment vont tes jambes ? s'informa Trowa en guise de diversion.

Quatre laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Il tenta de les bouger mais seuls les pieds voulurent bien faire un effort. Il étouffa une grimace de douleur avant d'expliquer :

- Le capitaine Yamato voudrait que je garde le lit…tout en admettant qu'on a besoin de moi ailleurs ! Les cicatrices sont en bonne voie de guérison, et les os se ressoudent correctement. Avec un peu de volonté, je pourrai me promener sur les plages de l'île dans moins de trois mois !

- Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre, commenta l'époux de Hilde.

Au_-_dessous d'eux, ils entendaient Duo faire la leçon aux jeunes pilotes :

-Si votre moitié est touchée, vous DEVEZ la couvrir. Pas d'individualisme c'est clair ? Qu'un seul oublie ce que je viens de dire pour jouer les héros, et, Winner, Maganac ou Cadet, je lui botterai les fesses assez fort pour l'envoyer en orbite ! Le simulateur c'est une chose : une bataille rangée n'a rien à voir…

Quatre soupira :

- Duo se donne vraiment beaucoup de mal.

- Comme nous tous, compléta son ami.

Les pilotes se tenaient presque au garde_-_à_-_vous devant leur instructeur, qui dégageait une énergie formidable.

_Une façon comme une autre de vivre son deuil, _remarqua l'ancien pilote du Eavy Arms. _Une_ _exubérance forcée pour oublier son apathie d'avant. C'est plus constructif… mais moins dangereux ? Je ne saurais le dire en fait…_

- Quatre, j'ai bien réfléchi, reprit Trowa.

- A quoi donc ?

- A la meilleur façon d'avoir des informations. Ca ne va pas te plaire.

- …

* * *

Miliardo bataillait ferme pour envelopper son propre rouleau de printemps dans la feuille de salade sans se servir de ses doigts. La dextérité de sa charmante compagne l'avait leurré sur la faisabilité de l'opération.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment vous êtes parvenue jusqu'ici. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai dû emprunter plusieurs moyens de locomotion… et mis plus de quinze heures !

Marimaia laissa échapper un soupir difficilement interprétable.

- Certes, nous avions quelques obligations de discrétion en arrivant ici, je vous l'accorde, concéda-t-elle du bout de lèvres. Mais si nous envisagions un transport plus direct ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle persistait dans son idée première, et semblait vouloir inclure Zech dans son raisonnement.

- Par bateau ? Par avion ?… réfléchit le jeune homme à voix basse. Pourquoi pas ? Mais je vois quelques obstacles à cela. Tout d'abord les tracas administratifs inévitables si nous louons de tels véhicules. Quelle que soit la qualité de nos couvertures respectives, je doute que nos faux papiers résistent à un examen sérieux. De plus, la disparition de la garde rapprochée du Professeur a dû donner l'alarme. Nos adversaires doivent être sur le qui_-_vive. Agir inconsidérément pourrait être fatal aux survivants. Si nous nous faisons suivre…

D'un commun accord, ils évitaient l'usage de noms propres, mais parlaient en français, ancienne langue diplomatique tombée en désuétude au profit de l'anglais. Ils passaient pour un couple d'étudiants latins plus vrai que nature. Zech avait gardé ses cheveux teints attachés, tandis que sa jeune compagne, chevelure rousse croulant sur les épaules, attiraient les regards masculins. L'ancien gradé de Oz, très pénétré de son rôle d'Occidental peu au fait des us culinaires chinoises, se concentra sur son assiette. La feuille de chêne semblait vaincue. Il importait maintenant de saisir l'assemblage avec ses baguettes sans en détruire la cohésion.

_-_ A vrai dire, tant que personne ne lance de réelle offensive, tout devrait aller, compléta Zech.

Le jeune homme tenta un mouvement téméraire : alors que ses baguettes tremblaient, il voulut tremper lui aussi son rouleau de printemps dans la sauce soja. La feuille de salade se rebella, libérant le brin de menthe coincé entre ses plis, se déversant dans le petit bol. Il étouffa un grognement.

- A ce propos, je dois vous avertir de l'état d'esprit des survivants, intervint la fille de Treize. J'ai bien peur qu'en cas d'affrontement, il y ait pas mal de pertes humaines. Le Natté a soif de revanche, et votre beau_-_frère refuse d'exposer de nouveau les siens. Donc je ne sais pas si compter sur l'inertie des forces en présence est bien sage…

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle sauva le met de la noyade. Dans sa propre assiette, elle recomposa le rouleau de printemps à l'aide de ses baguettes, puis le déposa le plus naturellement du monde devant Zech.

- Au moindre faux_-_pas, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, nous courrons à la catastrophe. Pour les avoir affrontés avant moi, vous n'ignorez rien des capacités ni de la force de volonté des anciens pilotes, voire de votre propre sœur. Alors je vous pose la question autrement : faut_-_il rester immobiles, au risque qu'ils s'entretuent?

* * *

- Il n'y a pas trente_-_six solutions, fit remarquer Noin en soupirant. Je vais informer Heero que tu veux un prisonnier assez frais pour qu'on puisse en tirer des informations valables. Je mènerai l'interrogatoire si tu veux. Parce que si on laisse faire ton garde du corps...

Réléna se sentit frissonner. Dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait, Heero risquait fort d'oublier l'utilité première d'un prisonnier. Elle_-_même ne se serait jamais cru capable d'envisager d'utiliser un être humain contre son gré quelques semaines plus tôt. Car leur futur captif devrait parler. Coûte que coûte. Il en fallait peu, au final, pour que ses belles résolutions humanitaires volent en éclat. Un époux défunt, ses enfants assassinés, ses amis traqués…

Pourtant, encore adolescente elle avait été capable de pardonner l'assassinat de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père. Tout comme les tentatives d'attentats dont elle avait été la cible. Mais à cet instant précis, privée de ceux qui représentaient tout pour elle… Elle ne s'en sentait plus la force. Ses ennemis, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore les motivations, avaient fait d'elle une femme qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer. Mais qui refuserait toute forme de lâcheté. Elle assumerait toutes ses décisions. Oui, toutes. Quitte à avaler sa honte jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Jusqu'à la lie…

- Je vais mettre Heero au courant, reprit Noin en se levant. Je pense que tu veux un leader de préférence ?

L'ancienne reine revint à la position assise, et chercha les yeux de sa belle_-_sœur.

_-_ Merci Noin, souffla_-_t_-_elle, reconnaissante.

L'ancienne gradée de Oz se contenta de sourire en silence, sentant poindre les regrets. Même si elle devait admettre le bien fondé de la décision de Réléna, elle ne pouvait se défendre d'un certain malaise. N'était_-_ce pas un procédé militaire type, digne de Oz, que l'ancienne reine s'apprêtait à mettre en œuvre ? Que Zec ou elle_-_même aient pu songer à cette solution aurait été plus… naturel. Mais que l'héritière de Darlian en prenne l'initiative…Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas en direction du bunker que Réléna ajoutait d'une voix ferme :

- Noin ? En ce qui concerne l'interrogatoire… tu le mèneras, mais c'est moi qui poserai les questions.

_Jusqu'à la lie…_

* * *

Zeck prit le temps d'observer son rouleau de printemps, les baguettes hésitantes. Que voilà un obstacle frustrant ! S'il s'aventurait à le saisir avec ces bouts de bois capricieux, il prenait des risques inconsidérés. Cependant, le prendre avec les doigts signerait sa reddition…

- Imaginez_-_vous vraiment que les anciens pilotes puissent planifier l'assaut du site ? divergea_-_t_-_il. Elle dispose de multiples niveaux de sécurité, sans parler des personnes qui en supervisent la garde.

Marimaia ignora le dilemme gastronomique de son compagnon pour attaquer son riz cantonnais.

_-_ Je n'imagine pas qu'ils puissent rester inactifs, vous voulez dire…Pas après ce qu'ils ont subi ! Foncer dans le tas ne leur a jamais posé aucun problème, rappela la jeune femme. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient désavantagés. Vous me parlez de sécurité ? Qui a adapté la technologie furtive d'un engin de guerre à l'échelle du site ? Et qui a pensé l'aménagement des lieux afin d'offrir un maximum de protection à sa famille ? Sans parler des capacités d'infiltration de mon faux oncle officiel ! S'il y va de la vie des êtres qui leur sont chers, on peut tout craindre. Surtout le pire.

Sans en avoir l'air, Miliardo « oublia » son rouleau de printemps pour entamer son canard laqué, soigneusement pré découpé en petits morceaux. En effet… vu sur cette angle…Envisager le pire, avec ces jeunes hommes, ce n'était jamais assez…

* * *

- Quatre a bien dit qu'il superviserait l'interrogatoire ? Lui_-_même ?

Trowa confirma en hochant la tête.

Trowa avait patienté jusqu'à la fin de la séance de breafing de l'escadron de Duo. Sa propre équipe était occupée à mémoriser les détails des défenses terrestres de l'île. Ils verraient ensemble plus tard les détails matériels du débarquement. Une fois seuls, de la façon la plus rationnelle possible, il avait exposé son plan, s'attendant à voir exploser la colère du Shinigami. Or, de façon surprenante, ce dernier gardait silence ; mais une lueur inquiétante dansait au fond de ses yeux d'améthystes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fut pour dire d'une voix glaciale :

- Soit… je ferais un effort moi aussi. Si possible, nous aurons notre prisonnier. Mais le leader des pilotes…

Le ton devenait féroce, tandis que les traits, habituellement sympathiques et avenants de Maxwell, se figeaient dans un rictus de haine que Barton n'avait encore jamais vu s'afficher sur un visage.

_-_ Lui, il est à moi. N'espérez même pas que je l'épargne. Ce sera lui, ou moi. Vous devrez vous contenter de ce que je vous ramènerai.

* * *

Le rouleau de printemps esseulé dans une assiette de fin de repas, Zech écoutait sa jeune invitée exposer un scénario, hélas, des plus crédibles.

- Si une attaque devait se produire, je pense que ce serait à l'aube, pour gêner la visibilité des pilotes au maximum.

Qu'elle puisse garder un visage impassible dans un tel moment confirmait bien, si besoin était, son ascendance : regard bleu de glace, sourire fin et diplomatique, traits détendus, voix ferme et agréablement timbrée. Tout comme son père, elle cultivait l'art d'envisager les catastrophes sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions.

- Se serait se mettre dans la même situation, fit remarquer Miliardo, qui jouait nonchalamment avec ses baguettes.

Elle remit une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille. Ses nattes de l'après_-_midi avaient joliment ondulé ses cheveux. Bien qu'ils aient choisi ce restaurant à cause du peu d'éclairage dont il disposait, la jeune femme ne passait pas inaperçue. Zech avait déjà fusillé du regard quelques indélicats au verbe trop fort pour des remarques salaces en langue locale. S'il ne maîtrisait pas tout à fait l'origami originale de la feuille de laitue, il comprenait et pratiquait fort bien en revanche les principaux dialectes chinois.

- Pas nécessairement, lui répondit_-_elle dans un souffle. Un transporteur moyen, du type cargo, pourrait prendre position au_-_dessus du site, afin de coordonner les attaques. Assez près du théâtre des opérations, mais assez loin pour ne pas être repéré. Votre cher beau_-_frère est relativement doué pour ce genre de manœuvre.

L'ancien soldat de Oz ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Même si admettre qu'un fils de bonne famille comme Quatre, qui n'avait jamais reçu aucune formation militaire, puisse être aussi bon stratège lui coûtait énormément.

- Connaissant le système défensif, reprit_-_il en levant la main pour réclamer l'addition, la question est la suivante : qu'attaqueriez_-_vous en premier ?

- Sûrement pas la couverture aérienne…Outre les chasseurs, se trouvent des postes de tirs de DCA stratégiquement placés.

- En effet.

- …les défenses sous_-_marines restent redoutables, elles aussi, et ce sur plusieurs miles aux alentours. Certaines sont scellées dans la roche, d'autres mobiles. C'est un quadrillage méticuleux qui s'adapte parfaitement aux déplacements du site.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Et toute tentative de débarquement surprise serait contrée par une série d'alarmes silencieuses qui avertiraient les commandos en poste tout en activant certains pièges fixes.

- On dirait que vous avez bien étudié la question, remarqua Zech, un rien narquois.

- Vous me flattez. En fait, avec un chef d'orchestre précis et minutieux et des commandos à la pointe de leur préparation, il n'y a plus guère d'obstacle. Imaginez un peu…

Le frère de Réléna écouta, subjugué, Marimaia exposer le plan d'attaque des survivants. Trois temps, comme une valse à l'ancienne. Tout d'abord, T0, un débarquement terrestre lancé sur le côté le plus surveillé de l'île. Dès le déclanchement des alarmes silencieuses, à T plus cinq minutes, l'escadrille volante entrait en piste, afin d'éloigner les chasseurs et occuper la DCA. Enfin, à T plus dix, une équipe sous_-_marine saperait les dernières défenses.

- Je ne vois rien de très original dans ce plan, en fin de compte, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Les forces restent très équilibrées, car même si les assaillants connaissent les pièges fixes, ils n'ont guère les moyens de les déjouer à l'avance.

- Vous oubliez notre cher père de famille. En fin stratège qui connaît l'emplacement du bunker de commandement, il sait aussi qu'il représente la faiblesse du système de défence. Avec l'armement approprié, il serait en mesure de le détruire du haut de son cargo. Si nous savons que le site est protégé par des miroirs holographiques, vous ignorez que nous avons la même capacité. Partant de là, il me semble difficile d'anticiper le dernier mouvement. Les assauts précédents feraient uniquement office de diversion. N'oubliez pas que certains principes humanitaires animent encore notre Leader. Il veut reprendre le site avec un minimum de pertes. Donc couper rapidement la tête de l'Etat Major constituerait pour lui une priorité absolue.

Zech se sentit pâlir. La probabilité que ce scénario se joue ainsi était très grande. En fait, seul le facteur temps pouvait encore l'entraver. Un facteur bien aléatoire, il fallait bien l'admettre…

- Pour quelles raisons ce plan n'a-t-il pas encore été mené à bien ? parvint-il à articuler d'une voix blanche.

- Deux, principalement : la gravite des blessures de votre beau_-_frère, et le montage des panneaux holographiques sur le cargo. Avant mon départ, il n'était pas encore autorisé à quitter son lit et on venait à peine de lui retirer ses diverses perfusions. Quant au matériel, il se trouvait encore assujetti sur deux chasseurs. Or je suis en place depuis presque une semaine…

Le temps aidant, Miliardo avait appris à apprécier le jeune Winner. Il savait que sous ses airs fragiles et policés se cachait une volonté de fer. Si l'avenir de ses enfants était en jeu, le jeune père pouvait fort bien partir au combat en rampant sur les coudes, envers et contre tous les médecins. Quant à l'adaptation de ces fameux panneaux… des techniciens normaux mettraient une dizaine de jours à réaliser la manipulation. Le concepteur lui, finirait les travaux en moins de cinq.

- Je sais c'est assez frustrant, compléta Marimaia. Aussi, je vous pose la question une dernière fois : faut_-_il compter sur la chance pour éviter que le Stratège ne tue la mère de ses enfants ? Espérer que le Soldat Parfait épargne le Leader de l'escadrille? Penser que l'ancien Bras Droit de mon père ne saura pas mener une attaque sous_-_marine et que le Funambule ait perdu de ses qualités de mercenaire?

En d'autres termes, devaient_-_ils, eux, rester dans ce restaurant à batailler contre des rouleaux de printemps récalcitrants, ou avaient_-_ils une autre alternative ? Mariamaia répondit à sa manière en saisissant de ses doigts fins le met délicat pour le croquer le plus naturellement du monde. Puis elle glissa le montant exact de leur repas sous la note qu'une serveuse venait de poser entre eux, soufflant à Zech le privilège galant de régler l'addition.

- Parfois, il faut savoir aller au plus simple, commenta_-_t_-_elle en se levant de table. Le professeur part demain pour l'Europe. Je ne le suivrai pas. Dites-moi… crocheter les serrures entrait-il dans votre formation à l'académie militaire?

_Les rouleaux de printemps, comme les nems d'ailleurs, se mangent avec les doigts c'est bien connu. J'ai déjà tenté de les marier avec une feuille de salade à l'aide de mes baguettes…et franchement, je ne suis pas plus douée que Zech dans cette histoire ! Quant à l'idée de mettre ces deux-là en présence… ça me turlupinait depuis un bon moment. Comment réagirait Monsieur Sûr de Lui face à Mademoiselle Je-Maîtrise-la-situation ? J'avoue m'être beaucoup amusé. _

_Le treizième chapitre est en chantier. Je suis un peu lente, mais je ne laisse pas tomber, promis ! A bientôt !!!_

_Cachoucat ! ._

1 Tiré tout droit de Soukyou no Fafner… donc ce n'est pas de moi, hélas !


	13. Rythm emotion

_Salutations ! Et merci pour votre soutien. Ca va bouger dans tous les sens maintenant, et à grande vitesse ! Donc j'ai essayé de faire simple dans le style narratif. On gagne un degré sur l'échelle de l'action. Oui, j'avais peur que vous ne finissiez par vous endormir à force de trop de blabla. Sinon pour le titre de ce chapitre… vous connaissez l'OST de l'anime ? Oui ? Donc place à :_

Rythm emotion

Duo ne reconnaissait pas l'excitation familière de piloter. Aux commandes d'un engin volant, il avait toujours ressenti une sorte d'allégresse, mélange de liberté à l'état pur et d'un sentiment de contrôle absolu sur sa machine. Il se savait bon pilote. Sans rire, peut_-_être un des meilleurs de sa génération. Dans un cockpit tel un poisson dans l'eau, le Shinigami se sentait vivre pleinement. A croire qu'il était né pour ça.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait_-_il pas à retrouver ces sensations ? Ce n'était pas d'aujourd'hui. Ca n'avait rien à voir donc avec l'enjeu de la bataille. Il se sentait lésé d'une part de lui_-_même, profondément frustré.

_Et tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ce genre de truc ? _se raisonna_-_t_-_il. _Je te signale que tu as des gosses à ramener en un seul morceau, une mouche à écraser et accessoirement une mission à mener à bien. Alors tes états d'âme mon coco… ben tu attendras pour les passer en revue !_

Ca non plus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Depuis quand avait_-_il besoin de se recentrer sur une tâche ?

_Ouais « il » est mort…ouais tu as mal. Et alors ? Tu te crois le seul dans ce cas ?Te cherches pas d'excuses crétin ! « Il » détesterait ça, tu le sais pourtant. Fais ton job. Point barre._

Duo effectua quelques exercices de respiration basiques doublés de petits étirements… dans la mesure où l'exiguïté de cockpit le lui permettait ! Un cou de tête sur l'épaule droite. Le même sur l'épaule gauche, histoire de détendre un peu les muscles du cou. Pas facile avec un casque ! Mais il se persuada que ça allait mieux.

En dessous de son propre appareil, gardant strictement la formation qu'il leur avait imposé, son équipe de chasseurs, les « Volants » se tenait prête à exécuter ses ordres tout en évoluant avec aisance au raz des vagues, le dos tourné au soleil levant. Il savait pouvoir attendre le meilleur de tous. Filles comme garçons. Qu'ils aient mis toute leur confiance en lui le troublait. Si, gamin, on lui avait raconté qu'il serait aussi populaire parmi la crème de la société, il en serait mort de rire. Lui qui « puait les égouts », pour reprendre l'expression favorite des petits crétins de l'école…

Devant eux s'élevaient de fines colonnes de fumée. Les « Levants » avaient donc commencé leurs manœuvres. Le groupe de Duo devraient les appuyer en détruisant quelques postes de défenses sol_-_air, et surtout en attirant les chasseurs ennemis au loin, facilité la synchronisation de Hilde avec son époux . Il fallait de plus que la mission d'infiltration de Trowa, débarqué beaucoup plus discrètement de l'autre côté du site, se déroule le mieux possible, tout en préservant le potentiel furtif de l'île. L'armement serait facilement remplaçable. Pas les miroirs holographiques ni les installations de survie. C'est là qu'intervenaient la moitié du groupe de Hilde et lui_-_même, à la fois diversion musclée et appui secondaire. L'attaque revêtait ainsi un aspect chirurgical que seul un esprit aussi affûté que celui de Quatre pouvait planifier. En parlant de Quatre justement…

- Leader à Volant 1, fit une voix reconnaissable entre toutes dans ses oreilles.

_- _Volant 1. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

_- _Levants en position sur la plage. Premiers bunkers stratégiques détruits. Lancement Objectifs 2 et 3 dans soixante secondes.

Soixante secondes. Pile le temps nécessaire pour atteindre l'aplomb de l'île.

_-_ A ton service Leader ! Volant1 à tous: formation en tandems à mon signal.

* * *

Il sortit du sommeil une fraction de seconde avant que l'alarme ne sonne. Avait_-_il seulement dormi ? A la fin du second quart, relevé par Réléna, il avait pris sa place encore chaude dans la couchette de leurs quartiers communs sans pourtant céder au sommeil. Au cri strident de la sirène, il réajusta rapidement sa combinaison de vol à peine dégrafée et se contenta de finir de lacer les lourdes bottes qu'il n'avait pas retiré.

Oui. Il l'attendait vraiment cette alerte. Mieux : il l'espérait. Identifier cette impatience le troubla à peine. Si elle lui permettait de retrouver un semblant de vie, en le poussant au maximum de ses capacités, pourquoi pas ? Ses ennemis ? Clairement identifiés. Sa mission ? Protéger l'île. Protéger ses habitants. Protéger le bunker de commandement. Protéger Réléna.

Il courut dans les coursives, souvent à contresens du mouvement général. On lui cédait le passage, le plus naturellement du monde. Personne n'ignorait le rôle qu'il jouait dans la défense du site. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du Centre de Commandement, il trouva Réléna, une tasse de café froide posée à côté d'elle, devant un écran tactique, un doigt sur son oreillette.

_- _Plage est, commenta_-_t_-_elle à son arrivée. Une troupe à pied tente de débarquer. Ils ont déclanché quelques explosifs.

- Leur nombre ?

Heero savait se montrer minimaliste dans ses interrogations.

- Les observateurs en comptent une quarantaine. Des petites barques et des nageurs. Ils se déploient rapidement.

- Quelle équipe est en poste ?

- L'équipe Cerbère, informa Réléna, adoptant le style de son garde du corps.

_- _Demande à Chronos et Styx de les rejoindre, fit-il, aussi minimaliste dans ses directives en fait.

Leurs ennemis apparaissaient sur l'image 3D de l'île, sous forme de points rouges envahissant le quadrillage vert de la plage Est. Il obtint un zoom sur la zone d'une simple pression sur l'écran tactile de Réléna. Les Cerbères clignotaient en bleu. Cerbères…pourquoi diable avaient_-_ils choisi le nom du gardien des enfers ? Surpassés par le nombre, lesdits gardiens…

_- _Que Charon prenne place autour du bunker principal, continua Heero d'une voix neutre.

L'ancien pilote glissa l'index sur le pad jusqu'à faire apparaître l'emplacement du centre de commandement. Il désigna des zones précises qui se colorèrent immédiatement en bleu:

_-_ Ici, ici et là. Plus un garde à chaque issue de secours.

Chaque équipe était composée de vingt volontaires, placée sous la direction d'un chef choisi. Charon avait pour chef Zech en personne, à qui on devait ces noms très inspirés. Le frère de Réléna n'avait jamais résisté à la tentation d'étaler sa culture…

_- _Et Scylla ? s'informa_-_t_-_il.

_- _Déjà en alerte répondit un technicien derrière lui.

_- _Une attaque sous_-_marine ? s'informa Noin qui venait d'arriver, parfaitement réveillée mais les cheveux en bataille.

Scylla était l'équipe amphibie de Noin. L'escouade de nageurs de combats, anciens commandos de Oz, à l'efficacité redoutable, avaient repris le nom de ce monstre marin mythique.

- On ne sait jamais. Je sors avec Charybde1.

…l'alter ego de Scylla, et accessoirement l'équipe de chasseurs de Heero. Réléna, déjà affairée sur son pupitre de commandement, suspendit le geste de mettre son oreillette.

- Seulement un tiers de ton groupe alors, concéda_-_t_-_elle. Je n'aime guère l'orientation de cette attaque

Elle pointa du doigt la représentation virtuelle de l'île, revenue à une échelle globale. On voyait se dessiner à présent deux groupes bien distincts : le premier progressait en direction de la forêt, tandis que l'autre semblait vouloir s'attarder sur la plage.

- Une couverture ? émit Noin. Bizarre, c'est comme s'ils redoutaient une contre-offensive depuis la mer.

- Hn...pas logique en effet, approuva le jeune homme.

- En plus, avec le soleil levant dans les yeux, nos pilotes seront désavantagés. Que trois chasseurs restent à patrouiller autour de l'île. Gardons les autres en réserve.

- Ils ont déjà percé le camouflage, rappela Heero.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi il faut qu'on ménage nos effets de surprise.

- Tu envisages un autre front ?

- Hn… pas qu'un seul Heero…

* * *

La sensation avait quelque chose d'irréel. Les battements sourds de son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'un léger essoufflement. Rien à voir avec ses blessures. Peut-être la reprise de contact avec le Système Zéro. Il ne se départait jamais d'une certaine appréhension à l'idée d'utiliser ce logiciel.

_Oui… ce doit être cela…Je pensais pourtant avoir régler ce problème il y a longtemps. La preuve que je ne suis pas aussi aguerri que je l'espérais._

En visuel, on ne percevait que l'océan, au calme insolent, qui s'argentait des premiers rayons du soleil. Illusion parfaite, relayée par les radars les plus sophistiqués. Or, sur une surface de dix kilomètres de rayon, au cœur même de ce désert marin, Quatre savait que son île dérivait lentement. Ce refuge longuement pensé comme un havre de paix et de tranquillité, un abri sûr contre les médias et les pressions politiques. Cet Eden occupé par ceux qui avaient voulu massacrer ses enfants sous ses yeux. Malgré l'air climatisé, le jeune père sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe.

- Leader ? Naïade1.

Isolé dans la salle du Système Zéro du Veilleur, cargo détourné de son emploi premier et reconverti en centre de commandement furtif, l'ancien maître du Sandrock reconnu la jeune voix qui venait de l'avertir : Lem, un descendant direct des premiers Maganacs. Pas plus de dix_-_huit ans. Il avait en charge les communications avec l'équipe de nageurs de combat de Lady Une. Tache ardue, car le garçon devait en permanence réajuster la fréquence sur l'antenne flottante de l'équipe amphibie, puis l'encoder afin de sécuriser les transmissions.

- Leader à Naïade 1, j'écoute.

- Leader ? Nous sommes en position autour des défenses fixes. Mais aucune réaction mobile jusqu'à présent. Doit_-_on neutraliser l'équipement tout de suite ?

Ces défenses marines constituaient un des atouts majeurs de l'île. Un des plus difficile à maîtriser, mais aussi à concevoir. Le détruire n'enchantait guère Quatre.

- Posez les charges, Naïade 1. Mais ne les déclanchez que sur mon ordre. Pas trop de courant ?

- Rien qu'on ne puisse surmonter, Leader. Terminé.

La voix un peu sèche de Lady une à la fin de la transmission tendait à prouver qu'elle appréciait moyennement la sollicitude du Leader. Quatre soupira. Ce courant marin…son cauchemar oui! L'île artificielle générait, de par sa structure et ses mouvements, des circulations d'eau aussi violentes qu'imprévisibles. Ce qui justifiait que peu de fous se risqueraient à lancer une attaque pas les profondeurs. Lady Une avait su le convaincre des capacités hors normes de son groupe de commandos ainsi que de l'utilité d'une telle manœuvre. Il l'entendait encore argumenter, un peu raide et cassante :

_-_ Des plongeurs, Quatre, passeront pour de gros poissons… voire des dauphins fort nombreux dans ces eaux. Nous pourrons gruger ainsi tous les sonars conventionnels. Il faudra juste prévoir une antenne flottante pour les communications. Une bouée traînante devrait faire l'affaire…

Et il avait cédé après avoir rencontrer les membres du commandos, impressionné par leur détermination et leur maîtrise du milieu aquatique. Cependant, il ne pouvait se défendre d'une réelle angoisse à la pensée de ces quinze hommes exposés à un danger aussi aléatoire.

Surarmé et donc considérablement plus lourd qu'à l'origine, le petit cargo qui pouvait se maintenir en position géostationnaire avait dû partir du _Rescousse_ avec un temps d'avance sur les Volants. Bénéficiant tout comme l'île de la technologie du feu Deathscythe, il était parfaitement indétectable. Tout comme sa cible, il fallait connaître sa position pour le trouver.

Dans quelques instants, Quatre et ses hommes seraient à la verticale du bunker principal. Il fallait que l'attaque principale se conclut en moins de vingt minutes. Insensiblement, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Vingt minutes pour vaincre. Car de défaite il ne saurait être question.

* * *

Sans même consulter son chronomètre, Trowa estimait qu'ils étaient largement dans les temps. Côté est de l'île, pile dans les premières lueurs du levant, débarquait son premier contingent de commandos, avec Hilde à sa tête . Enfin… il aurait fallu trouver un autre nom pour cette équipe constituée à la fois de cadets et de Raberba Winner de tous âges. Il n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude pour eux : outre le fait qu'ils avaient été triés sur le volet, ils connaissaient parfaitement l'emplacement des pièges dissimulés dans la végétation. A vrai dire, ils avaient même pour mission principale de les actionner afin de créer la plus belle des diversions possible. De plus, quelque part sous son miroir holographique, Quatre supervisait leurs mouvements.

_- _Couchants à vous de jouer, annonça justement le Leader dans son oreillette.

_- _Reçu Leader.

Posté à l'ouest, au pied d'une falaise battue par l'océan, relativement bien camouflé par la pénombre, Trowa commença la partie la plus périlleuse de la mission. Le vrai débarquement débutait ici, sur ce mur rocheux, avec une dizaine de volontaires. Une corde autour de la taille, lesté d'un sac à dos, le jeune funambule ouvrit la voie à mains nues. Ils n'avaient guère que quatre minutes pour réaliser l'ascension avant que le balai aérien ne commence…

* * *

Un déchirement caractéristique de l'air raviva brutalement les angoisse de Hilde avant de les calmer aussi sec lorsqu'elle reconnu le profile des chasseurs. Duo venait de rentrer en scène. A la tête des « Levants », elle avait déjà fait sauter quelques pièges et s'enfonçait à présent dans la forêt. La seule inconnue dans le plan de Quatre résidait dans la vitesse de réaction aérienne de leurs ennemis. Qui, de Duo ou des autres, arriveraient les premiers sur la plage ? Si elle se sentait capable de repousse une contre_-_attaque terrestre avec son équipe, une riposte aérienne c'était une autre paire de manches !

L'objectif 1, à savoir une première diversion, venait d'être atteint. En contrebas, sur la plage, elle entendait son premier groupe, le plus important en nombre, qui tenait les lieux grands renforts de mitraillettes contre les défenseurs à terre. L'autre, plus spécialisé dans le sabotage et plus réduit aussi, mettrait hors service les postes de tir au sol ainsi que un des relais du dôme qui protégeait le bunker principal. Il en existait cinq. Mais il suffisait d'en neutraliser deux pour fragiliser le bouclier le temps nécessaire pour que le cargo puisse le détruire.

_ - _Levant 1 à Leader ! fit_-_elle dans son transmetteur.

_- _Leader à Levant 1, j'écoute.

_- _Contact visuel avec Volants établi. Lancement phase 2. Terminé.

* * *

Reléna observait l'écran se remplir de petits points bleus en suivant le quadrillage virtuel scrupuleusement. Cela évoqua en elle les ouvrages de broderie qui passionnaient sa mère jadis. Ces petites croix que madame Darlian alignait avec patience pour créer des motifs délicats et inutiles l'avaient toujours fascinée. Sauf que là, elle observait des êtres humains prendre place sur une toile Aïda envahie2 de mercenaires.

_Ca n'a pas de sens… attaquer un endroit aussi découvert que la plage Est ne rime à rien. A moins que nos ennemis ignorent vraiment l'état de nos défenses et imaginent que nous de disposons que des quelques avions ? _

Ces hommes et ces femmes connaissaient leur affaire, et elle se reposait entièrement sur eux. Avec elle autour du support tactique, plusieurs coordinateurs guidaient les différentes équipes dans leur déploiement. Derrière eux, d'autres techniciens dévoués à la surveillance radar de l'île. L'un d'eux se consacrait entièrement au sonar. D'autres encore aux communications, faisaient le lien entre les combattants. Et ceux qui calculaient les trajectoires possibles du site. Ces derniers, passablement frustrés à cause des lacunes du programme de navigation, faisaient pourtant de leur mieux !

_- _Des échos au sonar ? s'informa_-_t_-_elle à haute voix.

_- _La réponse fut claire et instantannée :

_-_ Négatif pour l'instant.

Ils formaient son équipe à elle, Hypnos. Le nom ne manquait pas d'humour ! Car il se trouvait toujours plusieurs membres de ce groupe dans le bunker, de sorte qu'ils donnaient l'impression de ne jamais dormir. Et, à observer les cernes qui leur mangeaient le visage, ce n'était pas tout à fait exagéré…

_- _La surveillance des relais ? tenta_-_t_-_elle encore.

_- _Active. RAS.

Ce sentiment d'inquiétude refusait de la lâcher. Etait_-_ce un effet de la fatigue ? L'obligation où ils se trouvaient de dévoiler une partie de leurs atouts ? L'angoisse d'avoir à gérer les futures victimes ? Leur futur prisonnier ? Le fait de voir se déployer le plan de défense en partie imaginé par Quatre ? Quatre… comme il lui manquait…

Agacée, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces questions parasites. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter. Plus maintenant. Faire confiance dans tous ces gens qui l'entouraient. Croire dans la mission que Miliardo accomplissait au loin. Veiller sur les combattants à l'extérieur. Elle s'en savait capable.

Son regard se posa sur un bouton qui aurait été anodin s'il n'était protégé par une paroi de verre. Pas de trappe : il fallait la briser du poing afin de l'atteindre. Cette commande actionnait un système de brouillage des communication très puissant, qui empêchaient toutes les ondes de passer sur des lieues à la ronde. Pratique pour désorganiser leurs ennemis… sauf qu'il rendait tout aussi sourds et aveugles les défenseurs du site !

_- _Mouvements aériens détectés Charybde 1, annonça une voix féminine. En approche vers l'est.

_- _De Charybde 1 reçu, fit Heero, la voix légèrement déformée par son casque.

* * *

L'instructeur avait de quoi se sentir fier de ses pilotes. En parfaite formation tandem, ils effectuaient des passage en rase_-_mottes sur la plage, afin de disperser un maximum d'adversaires terrestres, évitant avec brio les tirs de DCA. Quelques corps en uniforme jonchaient déjà le sable. Amis ou ennemis ? Duo n'aurait pas su le dire…Cependant, le vrai combat n'avait pas encore débuté : l'ennemi n'avait pas encore envoyé ses propres chasseurs pour les contrer. Un peu plus tôt, les Levants de Hilde avaient provoqué une belle explosion quelque part dans les collines, preuve que son équipe avançait bien. Il grimaça pourtant: encore du bricolage en perspective quand tout serait fini !

_- _Leader à Volant 1 ! fit la voix de Quatre dans son casque.

_- _J'écoute Leader.

_- _Trois chasseurs en patrouille à l'intérieur des terres risquent de gêner les Couchants. Je te transmets leurs coordonnées.

_C'est Trowa qui va avoir de la compagnie…merde !_

Car la mission de l'ancien mercenaire restait prioritaire.

_- _Entendu. J'envoie deux tandems valser avec eux.

-Je perçois cinq échos se diriger vers vous à neuf heure. Méfie_-_toi !

Duo se retint de sourire : ils arrivaient !

_- _Merci Leader. Terminé.

_Enfin… à moi de jouer…_

_- _Tandems 3 et 4, un trio d'amis vous attend aux coordonnées que vous recevez en ce moment. Faites_-_leur danser la gigue ailleurs !

Duo vit ses quatre pilotes se détacher de la formation dans une manœuvre souple et rapide. De bons éléments. De bons gamins. Il fallait qu'ils reviennent vivants. Un vague sentiment de tristesse l'effleura quelques instants. Ce combat… tout comme ceux qui avaient eu lieu dernièrement. Jamais ils n'auraient dû se produire. La paix, si chèrement acquise, aurait dû préserver tous ces jeunes. A quoi bon toutes ces souffrances si tout recommençait aujourd'hui ?

Un bip agressif donna le signal à une décharge d'adrénaline : du mouvement sur sa gauche, comme prévu. Et comme prévu, les pilotes ennemis avaient le soleil levant dans les yeux.

Il le reconnu immédiatement. L'appareil fin et sombre se détachait des autres, d'aspect plus classique. Maxwell aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'anciens modèles utilisés par Oz.

_Ils ont fait les surplus de l'armée ? Bah après tout pourquoi pas ?_

_- _On resserre les rangs les enfants : les choses sérieuses commencent. Annoncez vos cavaliers avant le bal.

Autrement dit, chaque tandem choisissait un adversaire et prévenait ses camarades. Contrairement aux autres, Duo n'avait pas de second. Pas à cause du manque d'effectifs, ou encore de volontaires ! Plusieurs pilotes s'étaient spontanément proposés. Il les avait tous refusés, malgré les prières de Quatre, alarmé de constater que l'obstination du Shinigami valait amplement la sienne. Quand Duo claironnait que son pilotage n'était pas assez académique pour qu'un bleu le suive, ses amis décryptaient un autre message, bien plus sombre : sans attache, Maxwell serait libre de mener sa vendetta personnelle.

Jusqu'au bout.

En serrant les dents, il fonça sur le leader gris, tout à sa rage revenue.

* * *

Trowa pesta un moment contre la trappe récalcitrante du relais. Elle défendait l'accès à l'alimentation des miroirs holographiques. A l'origine, elles avait été conçue, tout comme ses sœurs, pour s'ouvrir sur une simple pression du doigt. Or Quatre l'avait prévenu : si leurs ennemis étaient un tant soi peu futés, ils les auraient scellées. Une boursouflure de métal sur les bords confirmait qu'on avait fait des travaux de soudure récents.

_- _Combien de temps pour découper ça ? fit_-_il à la jeune fille qui se tenait accroupie à ses côtés.

_- _Trois minutes, estima_-_t_-_elle.

Autour d'eux, légèrement en contrebas du rocher où s'accrochait le pylône, sous le couvert de la végétation luxuriante, veillait le reste de leur groupe, en couverture. L'esprit d'équipe qui les animait ramenait l'ancien pilote à ses jeunes années de mercenaire. Une sensation étrange…Ils avaient livré une courte mais rude bataille pour accéder au site : deux de ses équipiers étaient blessés assez gravement, et on était sans nouvelle d'un troisième.

_- _C'est trop, trancha le jeune homme. Et pour percer un trou ?

Il désigna l'arrière de la structure avec le canon de sa mitraillette.

_- _Poussez_-_vous.

Sans un mot inutile, elle sortit une perceuse de son sac à dos et, dans un crissement strident à peine soutenable, fora la paroi en moins de vingt secondes. Rina. Quatorze ans. Une adolescente superbe, descendante de Maganacs. Et déjà une experte en explosifs, performante et précise. Elle tendit ensuite la main vers son chef de mission qui lui remit une petite charge explosive format bâton de rouge à lèvres déjà reliée à son câble. Trpwa retint à grand peine un soupir : Duo n'avait pas fini de râler. Si seulement ils avaient été en mesure de couper l'alimentation du pylône, le relais aurait été épargné.

Les ennemis avaient par ailleurs un comportement particulier pour des mercenaires. Des professionnels savaient reconnaître une situation perdue d'avance. Or l'acharnement de ce groupe à défendre leur cible avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

_- _C'est prêt, annonça_-_t_-_elle d'une voix calme.

Par geste, Trowa fit signe à son équipe de reculer. Lui_-_même couvrit la jeune fille toute à sa tâche. Elle déroulait consciencieusement le câble très fin sur le sol, attentive à la pente du terrain. Lorsqu'elle atteignit une distance qu'elle jugeait suffisante, elle mit un genou à terre et installa le détonateur, lequel évoquait d'avantage la poignée de porte que l'arme explosive.

_De dérangeant comme quoi ?_tenta d'analyser Trowa._ Leur efficacité ? la fluidité de leurs mouvements ? Non.. on aurait dit une chose plus profonde. Une chose que je n'ai pas ressenti lorsqu'on les a affrontés dans l'espace…_

Rina fit signe qu'elle était prête. Le tout n'avait pas pris plus de cinquante secondes. Un véritable exploit. Le jeune homme, la main gauche sur l'oreillette pour mieux recevoir les indications du Leader, effectuait un compte à rebours silencieux de la main droite. Les mots n'étaient décidément pas son fort…

L'auriculaire se plia… puis l'annulaire à son tour… que rejoignit le majeur…l'index dans la paume… et enfin le pouce les recouvrit tous.

Quand il serra le poing avec force, elle tourna la commande d'un geste sec. La base du relais vola en éclat.

De l'autre côté de l'île, dans un synchronisme parfaitement géré une explosion jumelle eut exactement les mêmes effets. Noin venait elle aussi d'accomplir sa part de mission.

* * *

_- _D'Hypnos1 à Charybde1 !

_- _J'écoute Hypnos 1.

Exploitant à fond la vue d'ensemble dont elle bénéficiait, secondée par un expert en tactique militaire qui avait servi sous les ordres de son frère, Réléna analysait en temps réel la stratégie de leurs adversaires. La destruction simultanée de deux relais ouvrait des perspectives peu réjouissantes.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple attaque, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Ils savent où se situent nos points faibles, Charybde1. Nous pensons que l'offensive Est constitue un leurre. Les relais sont leur véritables objectifs.

_- _Ils ont pourtant perdu des hommes.

_- _Nous aussi. Mais pas autant qu'on aurait pu le craindre.

Heero enregistra l'information tout en évitant une attaque en souplesse. Une vrille le mit temporairement hors d'atteinte de son ennemi direct.

_- _Quel pot de colle ! maugréa-t-il.

_- _Charybde 1 ?fit son interlocutrice sans comprendre.

-Le bunker devient vulnérable ! reprit l'ancien pilote en libérant une série de tir contre une formation en tandem. Faites commencer l'évacuation.

S'il avait raté sa cible, la cohésion de l'équipe était momentanément dissoute. Il en profita pour donner la chasse au plus habile. Que la tête d'un groupe vienne à tomber et tous ceux qui restaient se retrouvaient désorganisés.

_- _Pas question ! rétorqua Réléna. Il nous reste trois relais en parfait état de marche. Plus qu'il n'en faut pour que le dôme reste opérationnel! Scylla vient de sortir et Charon est parti renforcer les équipes de veilles. Si nous abandonnons le bunker maintenant, ils seront sourds et aveugles !

_- _Vous êtes en danger immédiat ! aboya_-_t_-_il juste après avoir touché son ennemi à l'arrière. Evacue tout le monde ! Tout de suite !

-Prouve_-_le moi ! riposta la jeune femme. Je n'abandonnerai pas mon poste sans raison !

Heero étouffa un juron bien senti. Réléna avait toujours eu le don de le mettre hors de lui en quelques secondes. Bornée, têtue, foutu caractère…elle n'avait guère changée depuis leur première rencontre. Il la savait capable de rester dans ce fichu bunker toute seule s'il le fallait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le chasseur touché piquer droit vers l'océan. Son _alter ego_ le couvrait de son mieux. D'expérience, l'ancien maître du Wing savait que le pilote vaincu avait encore le temps de s'éjecter. Si son compagnon faisait bien son travail, il gardait une chance de s'en tirer. A moins que Scylla ne parvienne à le récupérer avant ? Il entendait encore Noin plaider pour qu'on fasse un prisonnier. A défaut d'être sec, celui_-_ci serait entier.

_-_ Charybde 1 à 3 et 4 : couvrez les troupes au sol le plus longtemps possible. 2 et 5 avec moi.

Sa décision était prise. Réléna voulait une preuve ? Hé bien elle l'aurait ! Pendant que ses compagnons appuieraient les trois autres patrouilleurs, il saurait lui démontrer qu'il avait raison.

- Pas le temps de jouer ! cracha_-_t_-_il à l'adresse du chasseur qui fonçait sur lui.

Mais l'autre insistait, coupant ses trajectoires d'évasion avec une maestria stupéfiante. Il semblait anticiper ses mouvements, l'arrosant de tirs nourris de façon aléatoire. Ses piqués avaient quelque chose d'insolite et d'affreusement familier à la fois…

_Ils n'ont pas que des bleus dans leur unité… Bon sang c'est pas vrai ! En voilà un qui a décidé d'épater la galerie en s'offrant la tête du leader…Fais chier !_

Heero tentait toutes les feintes qu'il connaissait ; il en improvisait même d'autres: tonneaux, rase motte, chandelles… son adversaire lui collait obstinément au train. La valse fut interrompue par un tir de Charybde 2, qui obligea l'autre acharné à lâcher le morceau. Le jeune homme retint un soupir de soulagement : il n'était pas encore hors de danger. Loin de là ! Profitant de ce court répit pour transmettre à Noin les coordonnées du pilote ennemi abattu, il piqua ensuite vers le bunker, un très mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur.

* * *

_- _Vire_-_toi de là !

Duo écumait littéralement de rage. Quel sombre crétin était venu se mêler de ses affaires ? Il commençait à peine à comprendre la façon dont sa mouche réagissait ! Ses soupçons se confirmait : le leader ennemi n'avait rien d'un débutant. Trajectoires coupantes, accélérations vives et intelligentes, tirs précis…Mais il était certain de l'avoir. Une évidence pour Maxwell.

Mais lorsque sa « mouche », rompant le combat, prit le large, Shinigami avait vu rouge.

_- _Sale bâtard ! éructa_-_t_-_il sans la moindre retenue. Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça…

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux la frustration de Wufei lorsque, lors de sa dernière bataille des années plus tôt, Heero lui avait fait le coup de plonger dans l'océan. Le Chinois, privé de son meilleur adversaire, avait avoué plus tard avoir ressenti une colère effroyable presque destructrice. Jamais en panne de railleries, surtout quand il s'agissait de l'ancien maître du Nataku, Duo lui avait demandé s'il avait eu peur de l'eau. Sans sourciller, l'asiatique avait rétorqué qu'à ce moment_-_là, il n'avait eu peur que de lui_-_même…

_Heero… Fallait que tu reviennes me hanter juste maintenant hein ?Tss…_

L'appareil gris devenait rapidement un petit point sur l'horizon. Duo étudia sa trajectoire et se sentit pâlir :

_- _Volant 1 à Veilleur ! la Mouche se dirige sur vous !

_- _Reçu Volant 1, fit le Maganac en charge des pilotes.

Le taux d'adrénaline du Shinigami fit encore un bond en avant, tandis qu'il se lançait dans la poursuite. Ce mec _sentait _ses adversaires, il en avait eu la preuve lors de leur premier affrontement. S'il attaquait le cargo de Quatre…

_- _Merde…maintenant il faut que tu t'en prennes à mon pote ? Pas question !

L'escorte de son ennemi tenta bien de le gêner. En vain. Leur visée manquait de précision, et leur pilotage de nerf. Sans prendre le temps de les descendre, il les laissa sur place : ses équipiers sauraient les occuper.

_Bel esprit d'équipe…_

Brusquement, cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise. Cet esprit d'équipe… ce sens du travail en commun… ça ne collait pas du tout avec leurs observations !

- Leader ?

_- _Je t'écoute Volant 1.

_- _Il y a un truc de pas normal avec ces types…ils volent comme des potes de longues dates.

_- _…

_- _Leader ?

_- _Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit enfin Quatre d'une voix tendue.

* * *

D'abord le personnel non opérationnel. Tout ceux qui assuraient la maintenance du bunker avait reçu l'ordre d'évacuation selon un plan bien précis. Puis, et ce malgré leurs protestations, les informaticiens et leur matériel portable: si un malheur devait se produire il faudrait bien continuer de gérer le bon fonctionnement de l'île…Enfin l'intégralité de l'équipe de contrôle des relais, dont elle avait fait basculer les commandes sur son propre pupitre.

Réléna s'autorisa un soupir : plus de trente personnes évacuaient le bunker en ce moment même. Seulement quatre membres d'Hynos l'entouraient encore. A ses yeux, c'était encore trop. Mais comment assurer le contrôle des défenses de l'île seule ? L'ancienne reine du monde connaissait ses limites. Ses collaborateurs restaient indispensables.

Certes, elle avait demandé des preuves à Heero. Cependant, elle gardait intacte sa confiance dans le jugement de son garde du corps. S'il estimait que la situation devenait dangereuse, elle ne devait pas prendre la chose à la légère. Malgré tout, si elle ne voulait pas abandonner son poste, elle refusait que son obstination coûta la vie à qui que ce soit. Elle reconnaissait à Heero de grandes qualités guerrières tout en sachant parfaitement où se trouvait sa place à cette heure précise. Et elle était fermement décidée à la tenir !

* * *

La « fenêtre » était enfin ouverte. Duo et Hilde avait fait du bon travail. Le dôme protecteur du bunker n'avaient désormais plus assez de puissance pour garantir son intégrité, et on commençait même à distinguer l'île au travers d'un brouillard gélatineux, telle une œuvre impressionniste de la grande époque. Les doigts un peu tremblants, Quatre entra les coordonnées du centre de commandement dans l'ordinateur de visée. Depuis ses écrans, il ne pouvait voir qu'un petit tumulus verdoyant dont le relief dérangeait à peine la régularité du paysage. Il l'avait voulu ainsi, avec des infrastructures souterraines, et divers accès. L'effet de surprise aidant, peu de membres de l'Etat Major ennemi s'en sortiraient. Le déploiement simultané des forces terrestres prendrait en tenaille les survivants. S'il en restait…

L'arme dont il disposait était directement inspirée du canon du Wing. Secondé par les techniciens du _Rescousse, _Duo avait reproduit la puissance de feu de son compagnon défunt. Cette même puissance qui avait eu raison du blindage du palais enterré de Mariamaia. La seule à même de venir à bout du bunker dont il avait supervisé la réalisation.

Les dernières informations de Duo lui occupèrent l'esprit un court instant. Elles corroboraient ses propres observations. Etrange… sur le satellite d'exploitation, il avait ressenti des tensions au sein de l'équipe de mercenaires. Des rivalités à peine voilées. Et une violence latente indiscutable. Lorsque les tirs de Nova avait retenti, les membres du commandos avaient réagi de façon très individualiste. Rien de tel aujourd'hui. Les avions ennemis, tout en se couvrant les une les autres, ne piquaient pas sur les vaincus pour les achever. Il n'y avait aucun acharnement sadique à poursuivre les assaillants. Et cette cohésion dans la stratégie de défense aurait très bien pu être la sienne…

Il se reprit : plus le temps de tergiverser. Trowa et Hilde s'exposaient à une réaction imminente à l'heure actuelle. Car le jeune père n'était pas certain d'être la cible de la « Mouche » de Duo. Levant se trouvaient quelques part dans le secteur, assez loin pour échapper à la future offensive du Veilleur. Dans quelques secondes, le dôme protecteur aurait suffisamment faibli pour permettre une attaque. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir planifier une telle opération. Avec de la chance, les pertes seraient minimes… mais il y en aurait forcément. Des deux côtés. Alors si la destruction de ce bunker permettait de réduire le nombre des victimes, il saurait assumer son geste. Et ce fut sans une seconde d'hésitation que Quatre libéra le tir.

_Ah je vous avais prévenus : ça bouge ! Et le suivant s'annonce aussi mouvementé, avec un rythme un peu différent toutefois. Encore deux chapitres, et…_

_Cachoucat !_

1 Piqué sous ces noms dans la mythologie grecque. Et nan Heero ne fait pas d'infidélité à Duo en sortant avec Charybde : c'est le nom de son équipe de chasseurs.

2 Un petit clin d'œil aux fans du point de croix au passage !


	14. Dernières danses

_Quatorzième chapitre… jamais je n'aurais cru arriver jusque là ! Au début, j'envisageais une fiction de taille moyenne. Comme quoi…Je sais que Gundam Wing n'est plus vraiment « tendance », et que les critiques assassines fusent sur la qualité de la série. Jugée à l'aune des œuvres plus récentes et donc mieux servies techniquement, je trouve ces attaques injustes, et je m'entêterai dans mes premières amours. Vous entêterez-vous avec moi ?_

Dernières danses

- Donc vous ne savez pas crocheter les serrures.

- Je devrais demander des leçons à Lady Une selon vous ?ironisa le jeune homme à ses cotés.

Zech n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait en présence de cette jeune femme. Elle avait l'attitude et les réflexes d'un soldat chevronné doublés de la flegme de son défunt père. Dotée cependant d'un caractère authentique, sa façon de parler érigeait l'ironie et le second degré au niveau d'un art à part entière. A Duo en fait ! J'ai eu droit à des cours accélérés avant de partir, précisa_-_t_-_elle.

- Fameuse élève !

- Fameux professeur vous voulez dire !

En guise de serrure, Marimaia avait tout bonnement forcé un dépôt militaire, craquant en moins d'un quart d'heure leurs codes de sécurité et avec l'aide de Zech « emprunté » un hélicoptère de l'armée chinoise. Le plus dur n'avait pas été d'échapper aux poursuites, les talents de pilote de l'ancien gradé de Oz n'étant plus à prouver depuis longtemps, mais bien de se ravitailler en kérosène. Solution fournie par la prévoyance du couple Winner_-_Peacecraft, soucieux de ne pas faire de leur refuge une prison pour ses habitants : plusieurs relais étaient disséminés sur les mers et océans de la planète, qui sur un îlot désertique, qui sur des porte_-_conteneurs ou autres navires marchands aux itinéraires réguliers. Sous le couvert de noms de codes, ces appuis, moyennant finances, acceptaient de ravitailler discrètement tout véhicule qui se présentait avec les bons sésames.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai refusé de prendre le beau chasseur blancqui vous faisait de l'oeil ? laissa glisser la fille de Treize.

Elle avait en effet posé une fin de non recevoir à le requête de Miliardo, tenté par la vitesse et l'armement qu'offrait un appareil de chasse esseulé dans le hangar qu'ils avaient « visité ». Au final, l'hélicoptère de combat accomplissait sa mission avec brio.

- Mon beau_-_frère n'aurait pas de porte_-_avions disponibles ? tenta de plaisanter Zech.

Il maintenait l'engin assez haut dans le ciel pour plusieurs raisons. La première, officielle, visait à offrir à sa copilote le meilleur des panoramas possibles. La seconde, officieuse et tacite, reposait sur leurs craintes communes de servir de cible à l'un ou l'autre camp avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'identifoer. Se faire tirer dessus par des alliés aurait constitué une humiliation trop sévère ! Il s'efforçait à un maniement souple, malgré les conditions atmosphériques désavantageuses, comme si son honneur de pilote en dépendait.

- Pas encore. Mais l'idée fait son chemin, rétorqua la jeune femme, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il se tut, officiellement pour se concentrer sur son pilotage, en réalité pour masquer sa surprise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le projet du jeune couple était si abouti. Depuis quand y songeait_-_il ? Des années sans doute ! Connaissant Winner, peut_-_être même depuis la naissance de ses enfants.

- On ne devrait plus tarder, informa_-_t_-_il au bout d'un long moment de silence. L'île ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques miles…Sous le dôme, vous ne la verrez pas, alors tentez plutôt de repérer les…

- Je la vois, le coupa_-_t_-_elle d'une voix tendue.

Elle avait plaqué des jumelles sur ses yeux, et ses lèvres se pinçaient d'inquiétude. Miliardo tiqua :

- C'est une plaisanterie n'est_-_ce pas? Le bouclier doit être opérationnel voyons !

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua la fille de Treize, soudain très froide. L'île devient visible…et je n'aime pas ce que j'aperçois! Pas du tout même….

Devant les yeux de Marimaia, le refuge apparaissait tel un mirage, dans un flou de couleurs mouvantes et instables, preuve que l'alimentation des miroirs holographiques faiblissait. De minces colonnes de fumée s'élevaient un peu partout, ce qui augmenta le malaise de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut toujours pas entrer en contact avec le bunker ?

- Certain.

Au même moment, une vive lueur perça les nuages des nuages pour frapper l'île sur son flan sud. Marimaia laissa fuser un petit cri de surprise :

- C'est pas vrai… murmura_-_t_-_elle sous le choc. Seigneur dites_-_moi que je rêve…

Une exclamation étouffée fit écho. A côté d'elle, Zech étranglait le manche à balai à s'en blanchir les phalanges. A la vue de sa mâchoire crispée et de son regard fixe. Mariamaia sut que le jeune homme partageait l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre.

* * *

_-_ RELENA !!!!!!

Une chape de glace tomba sur le pilote. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu repérer l'origine exacte de l'attaque, il savait en revanche parfaitement ce qu'elle ciblait, ainsi que l'impact qu'elle avait pu avoir.

- Bunker ici Charybde 1. Répondez.

- …

Un cauchemar… tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Cette lueur, ô combien familière, n'aurait jamais dû renaître ! Elle avait disparu avec son propre Gundam, des années auparavant ! Son potentiel destructeur se devait d'appartenir au passé. Alors comment…

- Répondez Bunker !

- …

L'explosion avait dispersé des fragments de bétons un peu partout, crevant la couverture végétale pour mettre à nue les structures de surface. Un premier passage en rase_-_mottes révéla un cratère imposant certes, mais limité en profondeur, ainsi que la flore mutilée sur un rayon d'une bonne trentaine de mètres. Or le centre de commandement s'enfonçait heureusement assez loin dans la terre. La précision et le timing du tir trahissait un plan mûrement réfléchi, tout comme une parfaite connaissance du terrain.

_Ces salauds sont trop bien renseignés… Trop bien préparés et trop bien dirigés. C'est à n'y rien comprendre…_

- Réléna réponds bon sang !

- …

_Ce silence ne veut rien dire… Le centre de transmission a peut-être été touché. Ou Hypnos aura déclenché le brouilleur. Je dois cibler mes priorités…_

Et la priorité, c'était de localiser la source du tir afin de l'empêcher de réarmer. Heero savait d'expérience que cela prendrait moins de vingt secondes. Seulement aurait_-_il assez de puissance de feu pour empêcher ses ennemis d'user de leur arme une nouvelle fois ?

_Je dois gagner du temps. Réléna et l'équipe Hypnos doivent impérativement évacuer le site. _

L'ancien maître du Wing suspendit son souffle : la lueur naissait à l'aplomb du bunker plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, réduisant le champ de ses possibilités. Tirer à l'aveugle sur une hypothétique cible ne mènerait à rien, sauf une perte de temps certaine. Restait une seule possibilité. Et la montée violente d'adrénaline l'aida à agir. L'adrénaline, si familière, si porteuse de vie… étrange, si on prenait en compte ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Il serra les dents si fort qu'une douleur sourde fusa dans sa mâchoire Poussant son manche à balai de toutes ses forces, ignorant la pression brutale qui lui broyaient la cage thoracique, il coupa la trajectoire du rayon en calant l'appareil entre lui et sa proie, sachant pertinemment à quoi il s'exposait.

Le bruit et le choc de l'impact secouèrent son chasseur, l'étourdissant juste avant qu'une souffrance encore plus vive ne le frappe. Trop intense pour qu'il puisse vraiment savoir où son corps avait été touché. A moins que son alliée hormonale n'y soit allée trop fort, tandis que d'étranges lumières dansaient devant ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'il fermait les paupières. Classique. Le goût douceâtre et écoeurant du sang envahit sa bouche : ses dents s'étaient entrechoquées avec violence. Peut-être en avait-il quelques unes de cassées. Rien de très surprenant donc.

Check up réflexe pour l'appareil, au rythme des alarmes affolées: l'aile et le réacteur droits venaient d'être touchés, et la presque totalité de ses voyants d'urgence clignotaient en cadence. Contre toute attente, l'appareil volait encore. Malheureusement, il devenait impossible à manœuvrer.

_Je ne dirais pas qu'il vole en fait… à peu de chose près, il s'écrase…_

Son écran de contrôle était inutilisable… Si seulement il pouvait apercevoir le bunker…Peut_-_être en visuel direct alors ? Un tonneau rapide et involontaire chahuta encore ses sens et son estomac, ne lui laissant voir qu'un monticule de ruines, pas plus abîmé qu'avant le second tir… Mais… pourquoi son champ de vision diminuait_-_il de plus en plus ?

_Des résidus sur mon casque ?_

Sa main gantée essuya la visière, inutilement. La gène augmentait, alors que son gant restait propre…sa vue se troublait en même temps qu'un vertige sournois atténuait son sens de la réalité.

_J'ai chaud… si chaud… _

Une autre secousse d'une violence inouïe malmena l'homme et l'appareil, le projetant en avant avec violence. Une pointe douloureuse lui vrilla alors les tempes, lui coupant littéralement le souffle, et il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas encore eu mal à cet endroit là. Le harnais de sécurité de son siège, pourtant rembourré, lui scia la peau au travers de sa combinaison de vol. Cette souffrance générale réveilla de vieux démons qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'oublier. Mais il savait que les dommages ne se limiteraient pas à cela. Son casque venait de se fendre, brisant sa visière et le blessant au visage, tandis que son sang tiède tâchait la jambe droite de sa combinaison. Impossible de connaître la gravité de ses blessures, sanglé comme il l'était. Cependant la lourdeur qui gagnait ses membres inférieurs ne laissait rien envisager de bon. Une sorte de langueur insidieuse le gagnait peu à peu. Il se trouvait au bord de l'asphyxie.

_Pourquoi ai-je si chaud ?Ca doit être…_

L'incendie… l'incendie se propageait dans l'appareil. Sa combinaison ignifugée préserverait son corps des flammes. Pas de la chaleur.

_Les brûlures non. La cuisson à l'étouffée peut-être…Tu parles d'une consolation…voilà que je me mets à réagir comme D…_

De plus, les flammes atteignaient les réservoirs, il exploserait en plein vol. Et là, toutes les combinaisons du monde ne pourraient rien pour lui . Ancien soldat parfait ou pas, il volerait en éclats, littéralement. Une seule solution : s'éjecter.

Mais le Japonais au regard bleu n'eut pas de temps de pousser son analyse aussi loin. Sa tête bascula sur le côté, et tout devint noir pour de bon.

* * *

- Quelle est la suite du scénario ? laissa tomber Zech d'une voix blanche.

A bord de l'hélicoptère chinois, la tension était presque palpable. De longue minutes d'un silence pesant avaient succédé au second tir du cagot, sans que Marimaia se risque à le briser. Les évènements donnaient corps à ses pires craintes. Une bataille inutile, sanglante et acharnée, d'autant plus cruelle qu'elle opposait des êtres déchirés qui ignoraient combattre ceux qu'ils pleuraient. Assister à un tel drame en spectatrice la mettait dans un état de frustration et de colère insoutenable.

- Le _Veilleur_ doit atterrir afin de suppléer à la défaillance du bunker, expliqua_-_t_-_elle en contrôlant sa voix. Il a été conçu pour prendre le relais et rétablir très vite le bouclier de miroirs. Il va se connecter à la plateforme technique dans les minutes qui viennent.

- Je vois…

C'était logique : Quatre ne pouvait pas avoir planifié l'assaut de son île en sacrifiant sa faculté furtive à la légère. La destruction du bunker visait à désorganiser la défense du site, et il aurait parié gros que les relais ne seraient pas difficiles à remettre en état de marche : Maxwell avait dû former les saboteurs afin de minimiser les dégâts.

_-_ Il est fort possible que l'équipe technique du bunker ait eu le temps de… tenta Marimaia, alarmée par la froideur de son pilote.

- La plate_-_forme technique ? la coupa le frère de Réléna.

- Zech…

- Evidemment, continua le pilote, les yeux fixés au loin. Si j'en crois la position des unités de combat, cette zone se trouve à l'exact opposé du terrain des évènements. Quatre n'a rien laissé au hasard…

La fille de Treize revint à la charge :

- J'ai aperçu le chasseur de Heero s'interposer Zech. Il a dévié le plus gros du tir. Je suis sûre que Réléna est en vie.

- Il faut rejoindre Winner, s'entêta_-_t_-_il. Rétablir les communications entre les forces en présence doit devenir notre priorité, Marimaia… Je ne permettrai pas qu'une telle tragédie se produise. Plus jamais…Voulez-vous bien vérifier la bonne marche du haut parleur de cet engin s'il vous plait ?

* * *

_Cet homme vient de faire un geste admirable, non ? Qu'en penses-tu mon ange ?_

_-_ Ce mec est un vrai taré !réussit à articuler Duo. Un malade !

Il fixa d'un air ébahi l'élégant chasseur gris, mutilé, vriller sur lui_-_même dans une descente en piqué vers le sol. Une aile détruite et un réacteur touché, l'explosion ne tarderait pas. Si le pilote n'avait pas perdu connaissance sous le choc, il gardait une chance de s'en sortir.

_Connais-tu beaucoup de personne capable d'une telle abnégation ? _continua la voix d'une douceur exaspérante.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Parce que tu savais que le _Veilleur _était lourdement armé ?

_Il ne le voyait pas ! Réfléchis mon amour…Comment aurait-il pu viser un ennemi sans connaître sa position ?Au risque d'accorder au Veilleur le délai nécessaire pour réarmer ?_

- Il en est capable ! Il nous a canardés comme un sauvage Trowa et moi… Il pouvait le faire ! Il _aurait _dû le faire !

Car contrairement aux craintes de Duo, le chasseur gris n'avait pas ouvert le feu sur le cargo de Quatre. Et l'ancien maître du Deathscythe, effaré, prit soudain conscience qu'il n'avait attendu que ça…

_Cela aurait rationalisé votre combat mon ange, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir une raison tangible de l'abattre… Légitimer ta haine contre lui parce qu'il aurait ouvert le feu sur ton ami… Mon Shinigami d'amour… ce n'est pas raisonnable !_

Après le premier tir, son ennemi avait littéralement plongé sous le second rayon, encaissant le gros de l'attaque.

- Mais sors_-_toi de là crétin ! laissa échapper le Natté. C'est moi qui dois te descendre ! Ejecte_-_toi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

La réponse, évidente, refusait de faire surface dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Un tel comportement impliquait que le pilote protégeait quelque chose de très précieux. Une personne si importante que sa propre vie se trouvait reléguée au second plan. Mais Duo défendait à sa raison de prendre le dessus.

Le _Veilleur, _à court d'énergie pour alimenter les miroirs après le second tir, était désormais visible et surplombait les débris du bunker, éventré jusqu'au sous_-_sol. Peut_-_être que l'intervention folle du chasseur anthracite avait pu limiter les dommages…mais le résultat restait le même : Maxwell savait que la bataille touchait à sa fin. Privés de commandement, coincés dans la tenaille du couple Barton, cernés par le groupe des Naïades de Lady Une, les envahisseurs n'allaient pas tarder à se rendre.

_-_ Sors_-_toi de là ! répéta le pilote en décrivant des cercles autour de son adversaire. On va finir ça à terre ! Ne crève pas aussi facilement ! T'as pas le droit, t'entends ?

Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Aucun ! Un type aussi doué ne pouvait pas, ne _devait pas _finir de cette façon ! Duo avait décidé que ce pilote serait son adversaire, celui qui paierait la note. Un combat acharné, c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Ce qu'il espérait.

Ce dont il avait besoin.

Désespérément besoin en fait.

Et voilà que l'autre, en n'ouvrant pas le feu sur Quatre, s'interposant entre le Leader et sa cible, le frustrait de sa revanche !

_Mon ange…réponds-moi : qui serait assez fou pour exposer sa vie aussi froidement ? Aie le courage de regarder les choses en face. Un être capable de prendre la place d'un mort, de me défier maintes et maintes fois…_

- T'as pas le droit ! Ejecte_-_toi !!!!!

Non.

Duo ne répondrait pas.

Formuler une réponse restait au_-_dessus de ses forces.

Cette réponse, pour évidente qu'elle parut, restait absurde. Impossible. Inacceptable !

Et parce que le chasseur gris en flammes piquait toujours vers le sol, emportant son pilote dans sa descente mortelle dans un panache de fumée en deuil.

* * *

Elle serrait convulsivement son arme, le souffle coupé par la course qu'elle venait de faire, pliée de douleur à cause d'un point de côté vicieux, incapable d'aligner une foulée supplémentaire. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite ni aussi loin de toute sa vie. Son bras droit l'élançait, à l'endroit même où un éclat de béton avait entaillé sa chair. Il fallait qu'elle nettoie et panse la plaie, mais pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'abri, tout du moins temporairement. Elle serra les dents en sentant venir la nausée : ne pas se plaindre, ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Permettre une seule manifestation de faiblesse lui semblait indigne en regard de ses responsabilité.

_Reprends-toi ! Reprends-toi ! Tu veux te mettre à pleurnicher ? Ca t'avancerait à quoi ?_

Elle renversa la tête en arrière et prit plusieurs goulées d'air en fermant les yeux. Le bras devrait attendre. Par contre elle pouvait combattre le point de côté ici et maintenant. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration domptée, la douleur s'estompa. Calmée, elle tapota son oreillette, dans l'espoir un peu vague que les transmissions avec Noin seraient rétablies. Rien. Même pas un petit grésillement. Le brouilleur fonctionnait trop bien. N'ayant jamais trop aimé porter ce genre d'équipement, elle la rangea dans sa poche.

_Il va falloir mettre en route les relais de secours…_soupira_-_t_-_elle. _Evidemment le centre auxiliaire n'est pas vraiment à côté…_

En tant que chef de la section technique, Réléna se devait de reprendre le contrôle des installations de l'île. Avec un peu de chance, d'autres membres d'_Hynos _y avaient déjà trouvé refuge. A défaut, elle dénicherait bien une trousse de premiers soins tout en activant le système de communication… La jeune femme ne s'autorisa pas à penser au reste de l'équipe qui se trouvait avec elle dans le bunker au moment de l'attaque. Si elle se laissait aller, non seulement elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, mais elle risquait de condamner les combattants sur le terrain, privés de moyens de communication. Penser rationnellement restait sa seule chance d'être encore utile. Sa seule chance de ne pas sombrer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ne se battait-elle pas contre elle-même depuis des semaines pour ne pas flancher ?

L'ascension s'annonçait pénible. Il existait bien un chemin de promenade principal, plus quelques sentiers de randonnée que Quatre avaient fait aménager pour l'agrément des habitants de l'île, mais il était hors de question qu'elle les emprunte : au stade où ses ennemis étaient rendus, ces accès devaient être connus et piégés. Elle coupa donc à travers les fougères, en espérant ne pas se perdre, bénissant Noin et Heero pour la qualité des cours d'orientation qu'ils lui avaient prodigués dès leur arrivée sur l'île. Heero…savait-il seulement tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle ?

Parce qu'elle s'obligeait à une observation méticuleuse de son environnement, elle fut à même de repérer loin devant elle une ombre suspecte. Instinctivement, elle s'accroupit, cherchant l'ombre du feuillage luxuriant. Un coup d'œil supplémentaire confirma ses soupçons : l'intrus portait un uniforme inconnu d'elle. Le cœur battant, elle rejoignit une souche morte, pour faire le point :

_De deux choses l'une : ou ce gars est posté là par hasard, ou il me cherche. Question 1 : il est seul ou accompagné ? Question 2 : je le contourne ou je l'élimine ? Option : je le maîtrise et j'en fais mon prisonnier. _

Sa blessure se rappela à son bon souvenir au moment où elle appuyait l'épaule contre l'arbre mort. Etouffant un cri de douleur, elle jura :

_Il ne faudrait pas trop jouer les idiotes, Réléna… Tu as en face de toi un mercenaire entraîné et prêt à tout. Et apparemment en meilleur état que toi ! Tu ne sais même pas s'il est isolé… et toi tu veux en faire un prisonnier ? Avec un bras en brioche ? Ben voyons…Ce n'est plus de l'optimisme à ce stade !_

La jeune femme opta pour un compromis : elle allait s'approcher de l'homme afin d'en tirer un maximum d'informations. Comment ? Et bien en ouvrant grands ses yeux et ses oreilles. Afin d'éviter un coup de feu révélateur, elle désarma son revolver et le glissa dans sa ceinture, tout contre ses reins. Le froid du métal lui provoqua un frisson désagréable depuis le bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque. Elle eut l'impression d'entente Nova et Heero lui hurler dessus en stéréo:

_Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! Une arme est faite pour être dans ta main, pas dans ta poche ! Pense que ton ennemi veut ta peau et sois toujours prête à l'abattre. _

D'accord. Premièrement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi alerte, tous les sens en éveil. Ensuite, en guise d'arme, elle ne resterait pas les mains vides : le bâton qui gisait à ses pieds ferait un gourdin des plus respectables. Enfin, elle ne _pensait _pas que son ennemi en voulait à sa vie : elle le _savait. _Qu'il osât bouger une oreille de manière hostile, et elle prouverait à ses deux instructeurs qu'elle n'avait rien d'un proie facile et naïve.

* * *

Hilde scrutait le sentier, mitraillette au poing. Son long travail de sabotage avait pris fin. En tant qu'ancien soldat de Oz, elle savait manipuler toutes sortes d'arme depuis l'adolescence. Dans son sac à dos, le nécessaire pour communiquer, se nourrir, boire et se soigner. L'oreillette, encore inutile, pendait à son cou. Tout à l'heure elle signalerait sa position de vive voix au jeune technicien du _Veilleur _qui la contacterait. A sa ceinture, des recharges, et une radio émettrice à la fréquence préréglée. La position accroupie qu'elle avait choisi plaquait son poignard de combat contre son mollet, sous son pantalon. Loin de la gêner, sa présence la rassurait : même à court de munitions, elle pourrait toujours se défendre.

La chaleur humide qui régnait dans ce sous_-_bois ne la gênait pas. Sa casquette en coton empêchait la sueur de couler sur ses yeux, et son paquetage n'était pas assez lourd pour l'encombrer. Elle retint pourtant un léger soupir. Au début, la perspective d'être coupée du reste de ses alliés l'avait quelque peu paniquée. Être séparée physiquement de son époux était une chose. Ne rien savoir de ce qui lui arrivait en était une autre. Se raccrochant à la confiance qu'elle plaçait en Quatre, elle avait retrouvé ses réflexes de soldat pour diriger son groupe au mieux de ses capacités.

Deux chasseurs rasèrent la cimes des arbres, mais elle ne leva pas la tête : les combats aériens devaient faire rage un peu partout dans le ciel de l'île, et elle savait que Duo avait à cœur de ramener un maximum de ses « gamins ». Le revoir s'impliquer dans la vie des autres, même de façon excessive, avait eu sur les survivants un effet moteur indéniable. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le Shinigami possédait les qualités d'un leader charismatique. Il n'avait été que de constater le nombre de volontaires qu'on avait dû refuser dans son groupe !

Si le bruit des réacteurs n'avaient pas retenu son attention, en revanche, ceux de la forêts méritaient qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Les sens aux aguets, un bruissement dans les feuillages attira son attention. Un animal ? Ce n'était pas assez léger pour être le vent. La faune n'était guère farouche dans cette forêt. Cependant, elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'elle fuient vers les hauteurs, loin des combats.

_Un cochon sauvage peut-être ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Ces bestioles ont un fichu caractère à ce qu'on dit…_

Avec précaution, elle pivota sur un pied, une main sur la visière de sa casquette. Rien. Pas le moindre petit grognement, ni groin rose à l'horizon. Juste des fougères envahissantes aux pieds d'arbres orgueilleux. Vaguement inquiète, la jeune femme hésitait pourtant à abandonner la surveillance du sentier de randonnée pour se lancer à la poursuite un hypothétique suidé. Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa mission de surveillance.

Un autre son, plus technologique, lui confirma que le plan suivait son cours à la seconde près: le cargo de Quatre venait de passer lui aussi en rase_-_mottes au dessus des arbres. Ainsi la troisième phase de l'opération se mettait en place. Dans peu de temps, tout serait fini. Suivant les instructions, elle ajusta son oreillette et mit en marche son transmetteur. Encore quelques heures, et elle s'autoriserait enfin à pleurer ses morts…

* * *

Réléna se trouvait maintenant à moins de dix mètres de sa cible, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il était clair que, si elle se montrait, l'autre n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'abattre. Son visage était tellement reconnaissable ! La jeune femme disciplina sa respiration comme Nova le lui avait appris : inspirer par le nez, expirer doucement par la bouche, et avaler un peu de salive à intervalles réguliers. Derrière la protection d'un arbre magnifique, elle ignora la douleur de son épaule pour se concentrer sur le mercenaire qui s'était tourné dans sa direction. Gourdin serré façon batte de base-ball en position basse, elle répéta mentalement les gestes qu'elle devrait accomplir s'il venait à l'autre l'idée brillante de contourner son arbre : un coup dans les genoux pour le plier en deux, un second dans la tête qu'il aura baissé sous la douleur, et une manchette sur la nuque. Ensuite, si elle avait du temps et le courage de tirer sur un corps inerte, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se servir du sac à dos comme d'un silencieux contre lequel plaquer son revolver.

* * *

La précision de l'atterrissage ne laissait que peu de doute quant à l'identité du pilote. La sobriété et l'élégance de la manœuvre indiquèrent à Trowa que Quatre avait pris les commandes du _Veilleur_ afin de le positionner au plus juste des coordonnées idéales. L'efficacité de la dernière phase en dépendait.

Son équipe avait fait la jonction avec celle de Hilde quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait que son épouse assurait la sécurité du périmètre, de sorte que personne ne viendrait violer ce cordon de sécurité : l'intervention de l'équipage du _Veilleur_ requerrait un maximum de sérénité, et il entendait bien la leur garantir. Cependant, la savoir si proche de lui et ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles avait quelque chose de frustrant.

Si les pertes étaient relativement limitées compte tenu des circonstances, elles n'en restaient pas moins douloureuses. Les rapports qui lui étaient parvenus avant l'arrêt des communications faisaient état d'une bonne vingtaines de morts, et une part presque égale de blessés. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait de ce refuge leur lieu de vie, il fallait déjà envisager d'y établir un cimetière…

Une dizaine de jeunes gens jaillirent de la soute du _Veilleur, _câbles à la main. A les voir manipuler ces liens de vingt centimètres de diamètre, on pouvait se méprendre sur leur poids. Ils les fixèrent aux cinq bornes de secours placés en périphérie de l'aire d'atterrissage, avec une dextérité qui en disait long sur leurs degré de préparation. Lady Une avait mis en place pour ce corps de techniciens un entraînement spécial, et apparemment, il avait porté ses fruits, car la manipulation n'avait duré en tout et pour tout que trois minutes : le cargo était relié au centre névralgique de l'île par de monstrueux cordons ombilicaux.

- Le _Veilleur_ vient de prendre le relaie du centre de commandement du bunker, murmura le funambule pour lui_-_même. Le temps maintenant pour les informaticiens de mettre en place le nouveau protocole de transmission, pour Quatre de rentrer dans le terminal de l'île, et nous aurons repris le contrôle effectif du site.

Il ajusta une oreillette, et plaqua le petit micro sur sa joue. Encore quelques minutes, et le canal universel de communication serait ouvert. Un peu de patience et il entendrait de nouveau la voix de Hilde et de ses compagnons d'armes.

* * *

Quatre savait que le moment approchait. Il venait de recevoir les rapports des différentes équipes. Quelques poches de résistance marine, ainsi qu'une bataille aérienne en cours, mais dans l'ensemble, l'opération avait été un succès. Le système Zéro se couplait en ce moment même avec le système de secours de la plateforme technique, véritable coup de génie dû à Maxwell qui avait su rendre compatibles les différents programmes. Le _Veilleur _recevait en abondance l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour remplir son ultime mission, et, en retour, rendrait à l'île ses moyens de communication.

- Quatre sama ? fit la voix de Lem dans son casque. Un hélicoptère non identifié se présente à neuf heure.

Quatre grimaça sous son casque. Il savait ne pas avoir le choix. Et pourtant, il détestait toujours autant donner ce type d'ordres :

- S'il pénètre la zone critique, abattez_-_le.

Le _Veilleur _avait une capacité de tir prodigieuse, dans les airs comme au sol, même privé de son canon principal. Son rôle était bien trop important dans la suite des événement pour qu'on puisse le mettre en danger. Avec un peu de chance, l'équipage de l'hélicoptère opterait pour la reddition dans les minutes qui suivraient. Encore un peu de patience, pour remettre les miroirs holographiques en fonction, et il pourrait rétablir les communications pour réclamer la capitulation des derniers combattants. Autant de vies de préservées….

_Nous y sommes presque Réléna… Nous y sommes presque…_

Tout irait très vite dès l'installation finie : pendant que son message serait diffusé, les Maganacs en charge des communications entre les équipes recevraient les différents rapports qu'ils synthétiseraient à son intention. Il saurait ainsi, avant leurs ennemis, l'état exact de la bataille.

* * *

La rage. Jamais encore ce sentiment n'avait pris une telle ampleur chez Duo. Pourtant, les occasions n'avaient pas manqué ! Toujours, il avait su identifier ses ennemis, et les combattre n'avait à aucun moment posé problème. Son cœur battait toujours à l'unisson de sa raison, et il estimait que cela faisait partie intégrante de sa force. Pas de conflit interne, juste accepter l'idée de mourir en cas d'échec. Et un éternel optimisme chevillé au corps.

Comme cette époque lui semblait lointaine à présent ! Elle semblait concerner quelqu'un autre, un étranger presque. Son coeur se débattait dans sa cage thoracique, comme un animal affolé cherchant à fuir en dépit du bon sens. Rien à voir avec la peur ou la montée d'adrénaline. L'organe semblait vouloir suivre son propre rythme, et s'acharnait douloureusement contre ses côtes, arrachant des grimaces à son propriétaire. Pourquoi ses sentiments allaient-ils à l'encontre de ses résolutions ? Que signifiait ce tremblement qui faisait frissonner tous ses membres ?

Il _devait _résoudre ce dilemme. Ce mec, enfermé dans le chasseur gris, allait lui fournir une réponse. De gré ou de force. Avec application, Shinigami ajusta l'aile endommagée de son adversaire. La trajectoire descendante était facile à suivre, anticiper le point d'impact en tenant compte de la vitesse un jeu d'enfant. La visée laser fit le reste. Quand il libéra son missile, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, se cognant presque contre ses os, comme s'il voulait suivre le projectile meurtrier.

* * *

Pourquoi ce bruit en particulier avait_-_il attiré son attention ? La bataille faisait rage plus haut sur la colline, et des tirs de mitraillette raisonnaient en contrebas. Alors pourquoi ce son lui avait fait lever la tête ? A cause de sa proximité ? A cause de cette plainte stridente dont elle en avait ressenti les échos jusque dans son être ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais lorsque l'oiseau anthracite frôla la cimes des arbres, elle le reconnut aussitôt…et compris qu'il s'écrasait.

_Heero…_

- HEERO !!!!!

Avait_-_elle crié son nom ? s'était_-_elle contentée de le penser ? Combien de fois l'avait_-_elle appelé jadis, sans qu'il lui réponde ? Elle avait vu des panaches de fumée tracer un sillon lugubre derrière l'appareil, et son cœur venait de changer brusquement de rythme. Et lorsqu'un chasseur ennemi fondant sur lui, lâcha un missile sur sa proie, l'explosion qui suivit retentit violemment dans sa poitrine, suspendant les battements de son coeur. Bien que hors de son champ de vision, la destruction du chasseur anthracite ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, son esprit se rebella, comme bloqué, refusant de se rendre à l'évidence.

Non.

Pas lui.

Pas lui !!!

Son rempart, son garde_-_fou, le premier à l'avoir comprise, et le dernier à partager sa douleur.

Il avait toujours été là. Depuis l'adolescence. Au moment où elle ne l'espérait plus comme lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins. A la fois menaçant et protecteur, égaré mais sûr de lui, attachant mais glacial. Pétri de paradoxes, et finalement si humain.

Heero…

La suite se perdit longtemps dans une étrange confusion mentale. Comme au ralenti, le soldat qu'elle surveillait se retourna sur elle, mitraillette au poing. Où trouva_-_t_-_elle l'énergie de se ruer sur son adversaire, gourdin haut, hurlant sa haine ? D'instinct, la jeune femme trouva le point faible de la garde de son adversaire, et abattit son arme dans l'estomac puis acheva son geste par un mouvement du bâton vers la mâchoire vulnérable, dans un balancer barbare propre à déclencher un _home run _rageur, faisant voler la casquette au loin. L'autre s'effondrait à peine sur le sol, le nez dans la mousse, que, jetant au loin son gourdin improvisé pour saisir le révolver coincé sous sa ceinture, qu'elle enfonçait brutalement un pied entre ses deux épaules, son arme braquée sur la nuque offerte, à peine essoufflée.

* * *

- Maître Quatre ? La fréquence est ouverte.

A partir de ce moment, tous ceux qui avait un récepteur en état de marche allaient recevoir son message. De la plus grosse radio à la plus petite des oreillettes, aucun moyen de communication dans un rayon de trente kilomètres ne lui échapperait. Privés de commandement, encerclés, il ne dépendait plus que de leurs ennemis que les combats cessent. Ce qu'il adviendrait des prisonniers faisaient encore débat au sein des survivants. Quatre lui_-_même restait indécis : les circonstances avaient changé depuis son dernier engagement militaire. Ce qu'ils avaient affronté n'était en rien une guerre, mais une agression. Une tentative de meurtre perpétrée pour des raisons qui se refusaient encore à lui. Cependant, l'idée d'éradiquer un ennemi, aussi vil soit_-_il, alors qu'il se trouvait à terre, le révulsait. L'idéal serait que, pris de panique, le gros des mercenaires ennemis prennent la fuite. Il plaçait toute sa confiance dans ses compagnons pour capturer quelques leaders qui devraient parler. Coûte que coûte…

Les rapports lui parvenaient en visuel dans son casque tactique : peu de pertes. Mais celles subies étaient déjà de trop. Les chefs d'équipe répondaient à tour de rôle à l'appel de Lem, qui lui relayait fidèlement l'information, signalant par-là même leurs positions : le déploiement se passait comme prévu, et leurs forces maîtrisaient les secteurs stratégiques. La mer avec Lady Une, les airs avec Duo, la terre avec Trowa et…

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une secousse fit trembler le _Veilleur : _un missile venait de fuser vers une proie volante. Apparemment, l'hélicoptère s'était aventuré trop près…

_-_ Quel gâchis… murmura l'ancien maître du Sandrock. A quelques secondes près…

Il prit une grande inspiration, les mains légèrement crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil incliné, et, d'une voix grave et claire, fatiguée mais ferme, délivra son message:

- A toutes les forces en présence. L'île toute entière est désormais sous le contrôle de ses habitants légitimes. Notre volonté ne consiste pas dans la poursuite de violences inutiles. Aussi je demande aux combattants ennemis qui occupaient le site de cesser le feu. N'espérez pas de renforts maritimes, puisque nous sommes désormais capables de diriger les déplacements de cette île, et que les boucliers holographiques sont de nouveau opérationnels. La reddition ou l'abandon pur et simple de notre île constituent vos seules alternatives.

Un information clignotait en incrustation dans un coin de son casque : Lem, en vrai Maganac astucieux, avait trouvé une méthode efficace mais discrète d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il se sentit pâlir et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il bascula sur la fréquence réservée aux équipes Levants et Couchants :

- Ici Leader. Levant 1 au rapport s'il te plait… Levant 1 au rapport!

- ….

- Ici le _Veilleur. _Levant 1-moi!

_J'ai longtemps hésité à tout résoudre dans un seul chapitre. Devant l'aspect furieusement indigeste du résultat, j'ai préféré scinder la fin en trois parties dont voici la seconde. Je n'apprends rien à personne en avouant que mettre en scène presque tout le monde dans une action commune, relève de la folie pure ! Et encore, Wufei balade gentiment de l'autre côté du globe. Merci à lui. Et merci à vous pour les futures reviews ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais un petit mot d'encouragement, ça vous requinque un ficqueuse en plein doute. _

_Cachoucat ! ._


	15. Encore un pas

_Quinzième chapitre…! Pas de blabla pour cette fois. Sachez seulement que je vois avec tristesse poindre la fin de cette fic, qui m'aura entraînée bien plus loin que prévu à l'origine. J'espère n'avoir perdu personne dans le voyage. Bonne lecture !_

Encore un pas

- Il est mort….et toi tu es vivant ! Ils sont tous morts maintenant ! Mais toi et moi nous sommes encore là. C'est anormal. Vous m'avez… tout pris…

Pourquoi éprouvait_-_elle le besoin de parler à celui qu'elle maintenait au sol, une rangers appuyée entre ses omoplates ? Bientôt ses complices arriveraient. Sa raison aurait dû lui crier de l'abattre, de prendre son matériel de survie, et de fuir. Mais non… elle restait là, à faire la conversation à un mercenaire inconscient. Pathétique.

- Il était tout ce qui me restait… sur cette île, avec tous ces alliés qui m'entouraient, j'aurais pu tenter de comprendre pourquoi…et j'aurais pu me venger. Avec lui…

Réléna réalisait dans la douleur combien elle était seule désormais. Et ce gouffre ouvert brusquement devant elle la glaça jusqu'aux entrailles. Tant que Heero se tenait à ses côtés, elle se sentait assez forte pour vivre sans ses êtres chers. Avec lui, tout semblait encore possible. Tandis que maintenant….Elle laissa échapper un rire étrange. Un rire sinistre. Un rire à mi chemin entre la fureur et les sanglots. Un besoin irraisonné de violence grandissait en elle. Assommer cet homme ne lui suffisait pas. Sa souffrance… sa peur…oui…lire la terreur dans ses yeux et oublier les siennes… peut_-_être plus encore… oui… elle accentua la pression de son arme contre la nuque vulnérable :

- Finalement, vous êtes arrivés… à vos fins. J'ai… perdu…Je me pensais plus forte.

* * *

La première chose qu'aperçut le jeune homme entre les fougères, ce fut le dos d'un adversaire, un revolver braqué vers le sol. D'instinct, Trowa mit l'agresseur en joue, le doigt sur la gâchette de son arme. Depuis le rapport partiel des Maganacs, il savait que plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Hilde manquaient à l'appel. Aussi avait_-_il déployé une partie de ses hommes dans le secteur pour les récupérer. Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'un de ses camarades se trouve au bout de ce revolver, à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

Cependant, la situation actuelle présentait des aspects troublants. Pourquoi l'autre n'avait_-_il pas encore tiré ? Voilà quelques secondes qu'il tenait son équipier en joue, d'une façon toute professionnelle d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ne pouvait pas rentrer en ligne de compte : l'expérience lui avait appris qu'elles pouvaient se montrer aussi impitoyables que les hommes. Or la silhouette qu'il apercevait de dos était indubitablement féminine.

Un sifflement caractéristique lui fit craindre un instant de servir de cible à un tireur embusqué. Il se baissa par pur réflexe et, levant les yeux, comprit d'où venait le sillon blanc: le _Veilleur_ venait d'ouvrir le feu. Sans doute pour éloigner un ennemi aérien. Le projectile alla s'abîmer plus loin en contrebas, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Trowa espérait de tout cœur qu'aucun de ses hommes n'ait été pris dans l'explosion. Il y aurait assez de pertes du fait de leurs adversaire pour qu'un geste de défense n'alourdisse inutilement leur nombre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ennemie : elle se relevait d'une position accroupie aussi, dans un geste de protection bien naturel. Cependant, quelque chose dans son attitude semblait différent. Trowa sentit un malaise fuser au creux de son estomac : la silhouette lui semblait furieusement familière. Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, l'index pressé contre la gâchette se mit à trembler.

* * *

Sans qu'il n'ait jamais mis les pieds sur cette île, Duo reconnaissait pourtant l'endroit : Quatre et Réléna lui en avaient tellement parlé qu'il lui paraissait presque familier. Une petite plage blonde, donnant sur une crique, en forme de croissant doré mordu par une végétation au vert sombre. Juste assez éloignée du reste des habitations pour donner l'illusion d'être seuls au monde…

- Tu verras, Duo ! lui disait la jeune femme quelques mois plus tôt. Evidemment vous aurez le choix, mais je pense qu'un bungalow sur pilotis serait pas mal comme maison pour vous deux n'est_-_ce pas ? Avec une belle terrasse en teck, un hamac en cordes et…

Il la revoyait, pleine d'enthousiasme, faire mille projets, les yeux pétillants, tandis qu'il s'échinait à concevoir le protocole de sécurité du système de l'île, sous les directives techniques de Heero. Travailler sur l'élaboration de ce site avait fait partie des moments les plus heureux de son existence. Peut_-_être même les derniers à bien y réfléchir…

Il venait de se poser, laissant le train d'atterrissage de son chasseur creuser un sillon foncé dans le sable fin. Impossible de décoller après ça. La manœuvre qu'il venait de terminer n'entrerait pas dans la catégorie des plus belles qu'il aurait accompli : les chaos dus à la nature trop souple du terrain l'avaient secoué comme un prunier, et certainement endommagé son équipement. Il signala sa position en réponse à l'appel du Maganac qui s'occupait de son équipe. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, juste le temps d'entendre dans son casque la voix aux intonations stylées de Winner :

_-_… les boucliers holographiques sont de nouveau opérationnels. La reddition ou l'abandon pur et simple de notre île constituent vos seules alternatives.

Le soulagement d'entendre que tout se déroulait comme prévu lui arracha un soupir. Un rapport partiel lui appris l'étendue des pertes subies. Il serra les poings. Tant de vies gâchées…Pourtant, il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de cette mission. Rien de ce qui allait advenir sur ce petit banc de sable ne pourrait plus perturber le plan établit par Quatre. Les gestes sûrs, il se détacha de son harnais, plongea la main sous son siège et entreprit de s'extraire du cockpit, un revolver à la main. Abandonnant son casque sur le siège, il se laissa glisser le long du fuselage de son chasseur, et se reçut en souplesse sur le sable blond et chaud. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un appareil s'abîmer en mer. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un hélicoptère. Or il savait que son camp n'en possédait pas un seul.

_-_ Quand on se sait pas tenir un manche à balai, fit Duo en guise d'oraison funèbre, on reste au sol.

Réléna avait raison : l'endroit aurait été parfait. Les nuits devaient avoir quelque chose de magique sous ces latitudes, et Heero aurait adoré contempler le lever du soleil d'ici. Mais le jeune homme ferma la porte aux regrets stériles pour diriger ses pas vers l'intérieur des terres, tournant résolument le dos à la mer, et au petit bungalow qui ne serait sans doute jamais construit…

Une trouée artificielle dans la végétation, s'enfonçant tout droit vers la forêt, attira son regard. Il vérifia son arme avant de s'engager dans l'enchevêtrement d'arbres décapités, de branches arrachées et broyées et de fougères hachées. Désormais, Quatre n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Le dernier rapport de ses « gamins » l'avait rassuré : un tandem abattu plus tôt avait pu s'éjecter et une équipe de récupération au sol intervenait en ce moment même, tandis que celui qui avait plongé dans la mer séchait depuis presque une demi_-_heure à bord de la vedette de sauvetage. Il avait cru entendre parler d'une prise intéressante effectuée en mer. L'équipage d'un chasseur ennemi abattu en plein vol.

_Ils ont eu de la chance ceux-là…Enfin… quand Trowa se sera occupé d'eux, ce sera une autre affaire…_

Il était libre de finir sa propre guerre.

Libre d'être enfin lui_-_même.

Plus loin, il distinguait de petits nuages de fumée noire : le chasseur gris n'avait donc pas encore explosé. Cela ne le surprenait guère : tireur d'élite et pilote d'exception, Duo avait parfaitement dosé son attaque sur sa cible, escomptant provoquer une secousse à même de sortir son adversaire de son évanouissement.

Duo dégrafa le haut de sa combinaison, sans toutefois oser la rouler sur les hanches comme il aimait à le faire: dans la lutte qui s'annonçait, cette tenue aurait donné plus de prise à son adversaire. Or, si Maxwell savait faire quelque chose, c'était se battre. Une enfance entière de streetfighter l'avait mieux formaté que tous les entraînements militaires du monde. L'estomac serré en nœuds compacts, le cœur battant à un rythme crescendo, il reconnut la montée de l'excitation sauvage de ses années Shinigami.

A mesure qu'il progressait dans l'ombre trouée de soleil, une forte odeur de kérosène assaillait ses narines, doublée d'un relent de gomme brûlée. Le réservoir du chasseur devait avoir une fuite.

_-_ Génial ! maugréa Shinigami en revoyant sa longue natte en arrière d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Avec un peu de chance, tout ce bazar va m'exploser à la figure avant que je ne trouve son pilote. T'as une de ces veines en ce moment Duo…

Néanmoins, il continuait d'avancer, enjambant débris végétaux et morceaux de fuselage fumants. En s'écrasant, le chasseur anthracite avait abattu de nombreux arbres, en plus de creuser un sillon avec son nez. En observant les dégâts, Duo repéra à quelques dizaines de mètres un morceau de coque qu'il identifia comme les restes d'une aile en feu qui continuait de se consumer lentement. L'ancien pilote se méfiait tout autant des arêtes métalliques que des chablis sous lesquels il devait parfois passer. L'ensemble, trop instable, pouvait se révéler aussi dangereux que son adversaire direct.

Son cœur s'emballa douloureusement: la carcasse du chasseur venait d'apparaître devant lui, sous un amas de branches et de feuilles assez impressionnants, littéralement coupée en deux. Les effluves de carburant et de caoutchouc mêlées rendaient l'air difficilement respirable. Son premier réflexe fut de retenir son souffle… pour accepter assez vite de remplir se poumons de nouveau, faute d'option supplémentaire. L'arrière, coincé entre des fougères géantes, éventré, laissait entrevoir des entrailles mécaniques presque fondues ainsi que des réservoirs crevés qui déversaient leur contenu au sol, loin des parties encore en feu.

_-_ Bon ok, la grande sauterie est ajournée, reconnut le Natté. A moins que les vapeurs de kérosène ne s'enflamment… Bah, je ne vais pas y pleurer après…

Gisant du côté de son aile mutilée, la partie avant avait quant à elle glissé toute seule sur une dizaine de mètres, éparpillant le bas de son fuselage comme autant de lambeaux de chair. Pourtant, elle avait relativement bien encaissé le choc du crash. Peut_-_être parce que la partie en feu avait été arrachée au moment de l'impact. Ou alors grâce à l'habileté de son pilote. Duo fut obligé de contourner l'épave pour accéder au cockpit : vide, comme il s'y attendait. La verrière, en partie détruite, portait des traces de sang, ainsi que le siège d'où pendaient les sangles de sécurité. Etrangement, l'alarme sonore bipait encore, enrouée, sans aucun rythme et à bout de force, pour signaler la surchauffe d'un réservoir qui reposait désormais à plus de dix mètres du reste du chasseur.

- Hé mec ! fit_-_il en élevant la voix. Je sais que tu m'entends. Tu ne dois pas être très loin, et pas très frais en plus. Tu ne le sais peut_-_être pas, mais vous avez perdu !

_Pas de réponse, évidemment. Je pourrais pister ce gars en suivant les traces de sang. Il a bien morflé on dirait._

- Mes compagnons ont pris le contrôle de la plateforme technique. C'est fini mon gars. Ce que je t'offre, c'est d'achever notre duel. Ici. Toi et moi. Maintenant.

* * *

Le tir de missile si proche l'avait tirée de sa torpeur, rompant l'attitude d'exécutrice qu'elle avait adopté. Le bruit strident raisonnait encore à ses oreilles, la coupant des humeurs de la forêt.

Tuer.

Mourir.

Elle n'entendait plus que ces mots depuis des semaines…

Elle avait failli mourir et voilà qu'elle était prête à tuer un ennemi sans défense. Elle en avait la nausée.

_Lâche… je suis une lâche ! Il est là, à ma merci, à terre. J'ai une arme entre les mains. Ce serait facile de l'éliminer. Si facile…Appuyer sur la gâchette et…_

Et après ? Réléna se serait vengée sur un seul mercenaire. Vengée de quoi ? Vengée de qui ? Si elle prenait cette vie, celles qu'on lui avait arrachées ne lui seraient jamais rendue pour autant... Quelle caution en échange du futur plein de promesse qu'on avait volé à ses enfants ? Quel rançon pour guérir de l'absence, de la tendresse, de l'amour, de la chaleur de son époux ? Quelles compensations remplaceraient le sourire et la malice de Duo ? La bienveillance de Trowa, de Hilde ? L'amitié de Heero ? Rien dans ce monde ne pourrait réparer les pertes qu'elle avait subies. Rien ni personne. Encore moins ce sous_-_fifre dont elle voyait la peau se marquer d'un petit rond parfait : le canon de son arme.

-Non…

L'autre commençait à remuer. Elle le regarda vraiment pour la première fois. Un corps fin et élancé, quoique de petite taille. Des hanches évasées, presque féminines. Un jeune sans aucun doute. Ou alors une femme. A l'allure si frêle… Mais elle avait perdu jusqu'à l'envie de voir son visage.

_-_ Je ne renoncerai pas…murmura_-_t_-_elle. Pas encore… je suis encore une Peacecraft, une Darlian!

Ecoeurée par ce qu'elle avait été tentée d'accomplir, elle récupéra la mitraillette du mercenaire et lui tourna le dos.

* * *

Trowa ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Quand elle avait amorcé le geste de ramasser la mitraillette abandonnée plus loin, il l'avait remit en joue d'un geste vif, le doigt de nouveau sur la gâchette…Puis elle avait eu un geste de la main pour remettre une mèche châtain en place, dévoilant son profil, et ça avait été pour l'ancien pilote du Eavy Arms comme un coup de point dans l'estomac…

_-_ Ré…léna ? murmura_-_t_-_il en abaissant son pistolet. Non je…

La vision disparut dans les fourrées avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour la suivre.

- Réléna ! fit_-_il plus fort en esquissant un pas vers son allié à terre. Reviens Réléna !

Un faible grésillement et la voix étouffée de Quatre se fit entendre dans les fourrés : l'oreillette de son équipier avait dû glisser au sol lorsqu'il avait été assommé. Trowa eut le réflexe de la ramasser :

- …_réponds !_ appelait l'ancien leader des colonie. _Levant 1 je t'en prie !_

Trowa fixa son équipier, interdit. Le blessé bougea faiblement, tandis que Trowa se sentait pâlir en le reconnaissant :

- Hilde! cria_-_t_-_il.

Il se précipita sur sa femme. A genoux dans la mousse, il la retourna doucement et posa une main tremblante sur la gorge blanche, à la recherche de son pouls. Ses doigts trouvèrent les pulsations de vie avec soulagement. Son souffle, chaud et régulier, acheva de le rassurer : elle sortait de son évanouissement. Par contre une bosse commençait à se dessiner sur sa mâchoire inférieure, preuve du coup qu'elle avait reçu. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener contre sa poitrine. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Hilde.

- Ne bouge pas… souffla Trowa. Tout va bien.

- Ca fait… mal… grogna la jeune femme en portant une main tremblante à son menton.

Les yeux hagards de la jeune femme avaient du mal à fixer Trowa.

- Normal, sourit son époux, soulagé de l'entendre parler. Tu vas avoir un bleu d'enfer. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini…

La logique de la situation échappait au cartésianisme du Latin. On avait admis dans la douleur la mort de l'épouse de Quatre. Alors…Comment Réléna pouvait_-_elle se trouver ici ? Et pourquoi avait_-_elle fui ? Manifestement, elle avait attaqué Hilde, et avait même été à deux doigts de l'abattre.

_-_ Tu…tu l'as…eu ? souffla sa femme.

- Hein ?

- L'enfoiré qui m'a fait ça…grimaça Hilde en palpant sa mâchoire. Si jamais je lui mets la main dessus…

_-_Mettre la main sur… répéta son époux.

Toutes les explications plausibles lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Ce qui avait manqué se produire… et ce qui c'était déjà produit un peu partout sur l'île ! Il fallait réagir au plus vite. Un doigt sur son oreillette, un autre pour rapprocher le micro de ses lèvres, et il se lança :

- Barton pour Winner ! Barton pour Winner ! Priorité absolue !

- Trowa ? s'alarma Hilde en lui prenant la main. Que… ?

Utiliser leurs vrais noms en pleine mission allait contre tout son instinct d'ancien mercenaire. Circonstance aggravante, sur une fréquence à vocation générale. Mais c'était précisément le fait que la fréquence universelle était ouverte qui intéressait Trowa. Tout en serrant plus fort la main de sa compagne, il lança :

- Quatre ! Je t'en prie écoute moi ! Ecoutez tous !

* * *

Un coup de feu claqua, sec, dans sa direction, et il sentit la brûlure d'une balle frôlant le sommet de son crâne, ébouriffant sa frange châtain. Duo n'eut que le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière la carcasse du chasseur anthracite.

- Ca c'est de la réponse ! fit_-_il en se rétablissant. Ha il veut la jouer comme ça ? Pas de problème ça me va !

Du soulagement. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait découvert le cockpit vide. L'autre avait dû le voir et le reconnaître maintenant. Il savait par Quatre que leurs agresseurs en voulaient à tous les anciens pilotes de Gundam. Le pourquoi de la chose lui échappait totalement. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on en voulait à sa peau. Se montrer à visage découvert n'avait d'autre but que de susciter une vive réaction chez son ennemi.

Une autre balle vint ricocher sur la tôle martyrisée juste à côté de sa joue : apparemment, le pilote du chasseur anthracite restait mobile malgré ses blessures ! Maxwell roula sous les décombres, sous une pluie de projectiles qui ricochaient tout autour de lui sur la terre brune.

- Nom d'un chien ! articula_-_t_-_il une fois à l'abri derrière un monticule de troncs. J'aurais peut_-_être dû le descendre en plein ciel ! Je te ficherai moi, des réactions vives…

Une joie sauvage le tenaillait pourtant. Les données du problème se résumaient à leur plus simple expression :survivre ou tuer. Plus de questions parasites, plus d'hésitations, de conscience à l'agonie ! Il l'avait, sa réponse ! Haletant, légèrement désorienté par les roulades qu'il venait de faire, il cracha la terre qu'il avait avalée et se concentra pour calmer sa respiration. La trajectoire des balles indiquait clairement que son ennemi se trouvait légèrement en hauteur par rapport à lui, et qu'il se déplaçait. Or il était blessé, ce qui excluait qu'il soit dans un arbre à jouer les Tarzan. Il profitait donc du mini cratère que l'appareil avait creusé pour le canarder depuis le petit monticule de terre amassée sur les bords. Cependant, son champ de vision restait obstrué par les nombreux débris du crash.

_Il me reste une chance de le prendre à revers. Si je me fraye un passage à couvert et que je grimpe moi aussi, nous serons à la même hauteur. Je dois miser sur ma vitesse et sur son handicap. _

Le regard affûté par sa jeunesse de voleur des rues, il repéra facilement son parcourt. Un sprint à découvert ici, une roulade sous le chablis juste là, un petit saut par_-_dessus ce machin fondu fumant non identifié, un coup de grimpette et il y serait. Rien de plus simple.

_Un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Hein Maxwell ?_

Des années qu'il n'avait plus fait ça. Il arma son revolver et, prenant son élan, se mit à courir, se couvrant en tirant vers l'origine des balles qui l'avaient effleuré quelques secondes plus tôt. La course, effrénée, mit ses poumons au supplice ; la roulade, pas vraiment élégante, lui écorcha les coudes et les genoux ; le saut, mal dosé et mal réceptionné, malmena une de ses chevilles, et pour finir en grimpette, pas si petite au final, se révéla plus pentue que prévue.

Ce fut hors d'haleine, les paumes en sang, qu'il parvint au sommet du cratère. Il s'arracha avec douleur pour plonger derrière un palmier gigantesque.

- Pas trop mal pour un vieux, grimaça_-_t_-_il, le dos appuyé contre le tronc rugueux, à la recherche de son souffle.

Un craquement infime déclencha chez lui un geste réflexe. Il pointa son arme avec une brusquerie qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

- Trop lent, le crucifia une voix d'outre_-_tombe, tandis que le froid d'un canon s'appuyait sur son front. Même pour un vieux.

* * *

Sa décision était prise. Elle connaissait sa place. Elle savait quel rôle elle devait tenir. Depuis toujours. Réléna ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais l'instant de faiblesse qu'elle venait de traverser. Non seulement elle ne le pouvait pas mais elle ne le voulais pas. Une erreur ne valait que si on en tirait des enseignements. Et elle en ressortait plus forte. En paix avec elle_-_même. Et si jamais elle échouait… quelque part se trouvaient Noin et Zech. Eux sauraient reprendre le flambeau. Elle pouvait en être sûre.

La mitraillette pendait, lourde et inutile, sur son épaule. Elle s'en débarrassa de même que son revolver. Sereine, elle avançait maintenant sur le chemin de randonnée qu'elle s'était acharnée à éviter tout à l'heure. Peu importait qu'on la voie désormais. A bien y réfléchir, il _fallait _qu'on la voie. Et même si celui qui l'abattrait était le dernier des assassins, même si la peur gagnait peu à peu tout son être, laçant son estomac de liens de plus en plus étroits, Réléna avançait, en serrant les poings.

Elle n'avait pas perdu. Elle ne serait jamais plus que Réléna Peacecraft Winner. Jamais plus…mais jamais moins non plus ! Et ce fut la tête haute et le pas raide qu'elle gravit le petit sentier de terre brune, à l'ombre généreuse.

Ils la regardaient passer sans un geste, sans un mot, sans quitter leurs positions. Ceux qui la connaissaient comme ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vue autrement qu'au travers des médias. Mais tous avec la même stupeur sur leurs visages. La nouvelle s'était répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre. De même que les instructions : personne ne devait entraver la progression de la jeune femme. Elle marchait donc, superbement indifférente à ces hommes dont elle devinait certainement la présence, d'un pas décidé malgré sa fatigue visible.

Réléna ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la laissait avancer ainsi, mais ne perdit pas son temps à essayer. La plateforme technique ne se trouvait plus qu'à une centaine de mètre derrière ce raidillon ombragé. Pourtant, elle croyait deviner une certaine agitation. La reconnaissait_-_on ? Probablement. Ce qui l'amenait à croire qu'un leader avait déjà investit la place.

_Tant mieux. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire ainsi. Et il saura. Il saura que même s'il remporte la bataille sur le terrain, il ne m'aura pas vaincue. Il n'aura vaincu personne. Je suis certaine que nous sommes tous restés fidèles à nous-mêmes, jusqu'au bout. _

Bien qu'elle se refusât à tourner la tête pour accorder un seul regard aux mercenaires désormais visibles sur le bord du chemin, une étrange impression commençait à naître en elle, en plus d'une peur bien légitime. Comment se faisait_-_il qu'ils ne manifestaient aucune animosité à son égard ? Personne n'était venu lui barrer la route. Personne pour la menacer d'une arme. C'était comme… si on la laissait passer… De plus, elle se surprit à trouver dans certaines silhouettes des allures familières. Elle finit par atteindre le sommet de la colline plutôt perplexe, quittant l'ombre des sous_-_bois pour la lumière crue du jour.

Eblouie par les rayons de soleil rasant le bitume, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une masse imposante au centre de l'aire d'atterrissage. Quelques formes vaguement humaines se dessinaient à contre_-_jour. Afin que son ego demeurât sauf, elle freina le réflexe de mettre sa main en visière. Des murmures l'accueillirent. Ce fut d'une voix bien plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait espéré qu'elle s'annonça, les yeux plongés au cœur de la nappe de soleil :

- Je suis Réléna Darlian_-_Peacecraft, Quatre Raberba_-_Winner était mon époux. Je vis ici avec les miens de mon plein droit. Qui que vous soyez, vous n'aviez pas le droit d'attaquer ce site.

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'elle. Les silhouettes devenaient plus distinctes. Elle cligna des yeux. Une bonne dizaine de personnes selon son estimation.

- Je suis venue seule, et sans armes. Aussi vous demanderais_-_je de cesser de combattre mes alliés et…

Il l'interrompit d'un murmure :

- Réléna.

_-_…

- Tu es en vie, reprit la voix, tremblante.

Le soleil avait cessé de la gêner. En plissant les yeux, elle put enfin voir distinctement le groupe d'hommes qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Quatre se tenait à quelques pas, debout, le bras passé autour des épaules de Lem qui le soutenait. Derrière eux, le reste de l'équipage du _Veilleur, _silencieux.

- J'ai entendu Trowa... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je t'ai appelée…

- …

- Réléna…

- Je… non… comment ?

Alors que tout était limpide quelques secondes auparavant, l'esprit de la jeune femme s'embrouillait. Quelque part entre l'incrédulité et la stupeur, elle réussit à articuler :

- Quatre ? … toi… avec les enfants… Le _Compromis _ne répondait pas et le satellite minier avait… Quatre !

Les mots la fuyaient. Les seules armes avec lesquelles elle se sentait à l'aise depuis toujours la trahissaient. Ils se bousculaient pour sortir de sa tête, au rythme de la veine qui battait contre ses tempes, à une vitesse folle, impossibles à retenir. Ses yeux voyaient. Ses oreilles entendaient. Mais il fallait qu'elle le sente ! Qu'elle le touche de ses doigts ! Qu'elle saisisse le mirage de ses mains avant qu'il ne disparaisse ! Alors seulement elle y croirait. Pourtant son corps refusait de se mouvoir, la clouant sur place.

- Morts…reprit_-_elle dans un murmure. Plus …aucune trace ! Toi et les petits…

Les émotions de Réléna coulaient vers Quatre, dans un mouvement puissant et désordonné. Le jeune père accueillait ce torrent en lui, présent miraculeux et infiniment précieux.

Un trésor de vie.

Un trésor miraculeux.

Inestimable.

Après un silence qui sembla durer des heures, l'ancien leader des colonies souffla :

- Regarde_-_moi Réléna.

Il se détacha de son jeune filleul, luttant pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre.

- La douleur épargne les morts, Réléna. Pas les vivants.

Il fit un mouvement vers elle en traînant un pied sur le tarmac inondé de soleil. Douloureux, difficile, tremblant, mais un pas quand même. Puis un second, aussi pénible à accomplir, trébuchant, maladroit, boiteux, hésitant. Mais il avançait. Et un troisième encore, qui lui tira des grimaces de souffrance, le trempant de sueur, puisant dans sa volonté, le vidant de ses forces. Mais il marchait. Il marchait encore lorsqu'il s'effondra dans les bras de son épouse, riant comme un enfant.

_-_ La joie aussi nous appartient, finit_-_il par souffler à l'oreille de sa femme. Bienvenue à la maison Réléna.

* * *

- Ca t'amuse de me canarder toi hein ?

- Qui m'a descendu le premier?

- A la différence, moi je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce fichu coucou ! Et tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu ne m'as pas reconnu !

- Hn….

Le temps des mots étaient revenu, après un long, un très long silence entre eux. La demi_-_heure qui venait de s'écouler resterait dans leurs mémoires comme la plus étrange de toute leur vie. Duo portait presque son compagnon, et tentait de leur faire regagner la plage au travers de la végétation saccagée. Le ton léger qu'il employait ne trompait que lui.

_Il est vivant…_

Alors qu'il avait encore son arme appuyée contre le front de l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe tétanisé par la surprise, Heero avait fini par s'écrouler au sol, sans que Duo fasse un seul geste pour le rattraper, trop occupé à tenter d'analyser le flot des informations qui lui sautait à la gorge. Son amant mort le tenait en joue. Le pilote du chasseur gris lui avait tiré dessus. Or il poursuivait le pilote du chasseur gris. Donc le pilote du chasseur gris était son amant mort…Logique…sauf qu'il était en vie ! En vie ? Alors qu'il gisait, pâle et blessé, au sol ?

Duo avait fini par réagir en se laissant glisser aux côtés de l'ancien soldat parfait, les genoux dans la terre. Incrédule, il avait touché son visage maculé de sang, cherché les battements de son cœur sous la combinaison noire, trouvé la chaleur d'un corps dont il n'osait plus rêver depuis des jours.

_Il est vivant…_

En silence, il avait commencé à essuyer le sang qui commençait à sécher sur ce front moite, repérant l'entaille du cuir chevelu plus haut sur le crâne. Ce sang… poisseux, collant, écarlate et tapageur… Il prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas ! Blessé, exténué et inconscient certes, mais la vie battait juste là, sous sa paume…Une main l'avait alors saisi par le poignet :

- Ne pleure pas, avaient articulé ses lèvres tuméfiées.

- Ce ne sont pas mes larmes…

- Ha ?

D'une main rendue maladroite par l'émotion, Duo avait cueilli une larme sur la joue sale du blessé et l'avait portée à ses lèvres. Etrange goût doux- amer, où se mêlaient douleurs et émotions. Une saveur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…Où le blessé avait_-_il trouvé la force de lever son autre main pour la poser sur sa nuque? Tout en douceur, les doigts tremblants, il avait attiré son visage dans le creux de son épaule, sans un mot. Et l'étau qui broyait le cœur du Shinigami avait cédé brusquement.

_Il est vivant…_

Pour l'heure, les deux jeunes hommes progressaient tant mal que bien, trébuchants et vacillants, mais ensemble.

- Quatre... murmura Heero en baissant la tête pour éviter une branche. J'ai entendu sa voix réclamer l'arrêt des combats. Et puis ensuite celle de Trowa. Je savais donc que tu n'était pas loin. Et comme je ne connais personne qui pilote de cette façon à part toi…

- Crétin, lâcha_-_t_-_il en assurant sa prise autour de la taille de Heero. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi j'ai eu droit à un tel accueil… Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement m'attendre assis dans ton cockpit plutôt que de jouer au tir aux pigeons ?

Ils arrivaient en vue de la plage de sable blond. Un canot pneumatique venait de s'échouer plus loin. Des hommes dont il savait désormais n'avoir rien à craindre accouraient vers eux. Sans doute avaient_-_ils reçu des instructions de Quatre.

- Alors ? Qu'as_-_tu à dire pour ta défense, Heero Yuy ? fit Duo en l'aidant à s'asseoir au sur le sable.

- Manifestement, tu désirais poursuivre notre affrontement au sol… grimaça le Japonais aux yeux bleus. Mais je n'étais pas en état de te l'offrir. Il a fallu que je ruse

- Hein ?

- ….tu ne m'aurais pas écouté de toutes façons…

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as tiré dessus comme un sauvage pour me faire plaisir ? T'es vraiment… tordu.

_Tordu… mais vivant ! Seigneur il est vraiment vivant ! Il ne m'a jamais été donné d'assister à un miracle jusqu'à maintenant. Il est vivant…_

Les secours approchaient. Duo reconnut Lady Une encore en tenue de plongée accompagnée de deux brancardiers. Il aida Heero à s'allonger sur le sable et s'assied à côté de lui. Plus loin le fuselage de son chasseur brillait, renvoyant les rayons du soleil. Le blessé glissa une main gantée dans la sienne.

_-_ Ha ben, tu vas faire la connaissance d'un autre Japonais aux yeux bleus, fit Duo faussement nonchalant. Il est plutôt pas mal. Et il a bon caractère, lui!

Heero pâlissait de minute en minute. Ancien soldat parfait ou pas, un corps aurait toujours besoin d'un minimum de sang pour fonctionner…et l'ancien maître du Wing semblait en avoir perdu une bonne quantité.

- Hn ?

- Il a rafistolé Quatre il y a quelques semaines. Et je te jure que tu as l'air en pleine forme à côté de lui. Il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi…Alors tiens le coup sinon je me fâche !

Heero accentua la pression de sa main contre la paume du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, fit Lady Une en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Un des brancardiers banda sommairement la jambe du blessé, tandis que l'autre lui posait une minerve.

- Si nous n'avions pas reçu le message de détresse de Marimaia juste après l'annonce de Trowa Barton, ajouta-t-elle, j'avoue que j'aurais eu de sérieux soupçons…

Heero tiqua, tandis qu'on le saisissait sous les aisselles et par les jambes pour le poser sur le brancard :

- Marimaia Kuchrenada est ici ?

- Accompagnée de Zech Merquiz, en effet. Tous les deux sèchent en ce moment sur la vedette des secours en mer.

- Ils sèchent ? reprit Duo sans comprendre.

- Oui, précisa l'ancien bras droit de Treize. Leur hélicoptère a été abattu par un missile du _Veilleur_ et s'est abîmé en mer. Je vous laisse imaginer leur état de frustration…

- Le _Veilleur ? _interrogea le Japonais.

- Le cargo de Quatre, expliqua Duo. Celui qui a détruit le bunker et pris son relaie à la plateforme technique. Quand Merquiz va apprendre que c'est son beau-frère qui l'a envoyé prendre un bain….

Les brancardiers commençaient à soulever Heero lorsque celui_-_ci s'agrippa plus fermement à la main de son compagnon :

- Duo… prends contact avec le bunker s'il te plait… Ou vas_-_y toi même : il y avait Noin et Réléna à l'intérieur, avec l'équipe Hypnos…

Shinigami sentit l'angoisse regagner du terrain.

- Noin a été interceptée il y a quelques minutes, informa Lady Une. Quant à Réléna… elle a rejoint d'elle_-_même la plateforme.

La pression retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. L'ancien soldat parfait laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Il a perdu connaissance, commenta un des brancardier en prenant son pouls. Il faut nous dépêcher de le ramener à bord.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres meurtries, tandis que sa main serrait toujours avec force les doigts de Duo. Cette main…

_Il est vivant…_

* * *

_Publier les derniers chapitres d'une fic a quelque chose d'effrayant, car cela implique de clore une aventure, sans retour possible, sans retouche ni réécriture. C'est comme quand on prépare un cadeau depuis des mois. On pense à celui ou à celle qui le recevra, on imagine se réaction, on bichonne le présent, on peaufine les détails, on attend fébrilement le meilleur moment et, une fois offert, passée la joie, reste un vide. Tout est à recommencer_

_Après l'épilogue « la valse des ombres » ne sera plus à moi, dans le sens où je l'aurai offerte à ceux qui voudront bien la lire. Je n'aurai plus d'emprise sur cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore s'il faut le regretter ou s'en réjouir. _

_Cachoucat ! ._


	16. Epilogue

_Dans le désordre, merci à : Bibou, Lynshan, Schismatik, Théalie, Shima-chan, Sara-chan, SN ?T59, Hlo, Hakkaï-nii-san, Seikyo no Tenshi, Anaxarate d'avoir suivi et encouragé cette fic jusqu'au bout. Elle en avait bien besoin, la pauvre… Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue, sans pour autant laissé une review. Je suis la première à attendre la fin d'une histoire pour envoyer un petit mot à son auteur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui la liront par la suite, car entamer la lecture d'une fic de 15 chapitres (sans compter l'épilogue !), demande pas mal de courage. _

_Donc… et si nous finissions cette valse ? _

Epilogue

Le chant têtu et lancinant des vagues s'échouant sur la plage berçait la soirée. Le soleil-roi se préparait à disparaître, drapant l'océan d'ors vivants quoiqu' éphémères. Sur le sable encore chaud s'entassaient des branchages secs, réunis pour une flambée. Plus loin des rires, des cris d'allégresse synonymes de se retrouvailles donnaient à la scène un faux air de vacances en famille.

_- _Des nouvelles de Lem, annonça Heero, les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux.

Assis dans un fauteuil en rotin, les pieds sur une table basse, confiné sur l'île pour délit de tête trop reconnaissable, le Japonais mettait un point d'honneur à coordonner les équipes de renseignement en mission sur les colonies comme aux quatre coins du globe. Il semblait tout à fait remis de ses blessures, et la seule trace qu'il en gardait se résumait à une petite cicatrice au ras du front, qui se perdait dans ses épis bruns. Dans sa tenue décontractée, un tee-shirt en coton et un bermuda ample, il donnait encore plus de crédit à l'impression de détente balnéaire ambiante.

Réléna, cheveux au vent et robe légère, pieds nus, posa un verre de jus de fruits frais à côté de lui et en profita pour se pencher sur son épaule et lire l'écran : son filleul avait pris son « tour de veille » dans le sillage de Wufei et de Sally, à la tête d'une équipe restreinte.

- Il apprécie Paris on dirait ! commenta-t-elle en se relevant. Regarde toutes ces photo !

Ils visionnèrent quelques clichés ensemble, où leur ancien compagnon d'arme apparaissait souvent aux côtés de son épouse. Il avait l'air fatigué, presque las, mais en bonne santé néanmoins. Rassurée, Réléna laissa Heero à ses rapports pour aller s'appuyer contre la rambarde en bois. Elle observa un moment ses enfants courir pieds nus sur le sable fin, afférés dans la préparation du feu de camp. Ils aimaient à se retrouver ici, dans le petit bungalow de leurs parrains. Tout y était paisible. Tout paraissait simple.

- J'ai quelques scrupules à me servir de Wufei, fit Quatre en les rejoignant sur la terrasse. Même si dans l'absolu, cette surveillance rapprochée sert aussi sa sécurité. Je suis certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout le rôle de l'appât.

Six mois après son opération, l'ancien leader des colonies devait encore s'aider d'une béquille pour marcher. Selon le docteur Yamato, il en aurait encore besoin pendant un an. Le short qu'il arborait laissait voir les cicatrices de ses genoux. Cependant, et ce malgré un air préoccupé bien compréhensible, jamais le jeune père n'avait semblé si heureux. Le grand air avait bruni sa peau habituellement trop pâle et donné à ses cheveux platines une nouvelle blondeur.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix, observa Rachid de sa voix tranquille. La couverture de mademoiselle Catalonia n'a pas tenu longtemps après l'évasion de Nova sama. C'est tout juste si elle a pu fuir avec monsieur Zara. Si nous voulons comprendre les raisons de toute cette violence, il faut que nous maintenions monsieur Wufei sous surveillance.

Quatre, assis sur une balancelle, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, acquiesça :

- Nous ne sommes pas encore assez forts…Cet ennemi… il s'agit d'un adversaire fabuleusement bien préparé, qui nous a attaqués lorsque nous étions les plus vulnérables…

Plus loin sur le sable, Cathleen faisait face à son frère dans une lutte sans enjeu, sous les encouragements de quelques uns de leurs cousins et l'arbitrage de Duo. Après plusieurs passes, un magnifique balayé faucha les jambes du jeune garçon, qui atterrit sur les fesses sous les hourras de l'assistance.

- Elle est douée cette gosse ! commenta Maxwell qui arrivait de la plage, le rose aux joues, légèrement essoufflé. Son prochain défit, c'est de te battre Heero.

Shinigami souriait de toutes ses dents, une casquette enfoncée sur le crâne, visière sur la nuque. Choisissant de rester au bas des pilotis, il avait juste le haut du corps qui dépassait du parquet. Appuyé sur les coudes, il allongea un bras au travers des barreaux de bois, pour saisir le verre du Japonais sur la table basse à sa portée et se désaltéra sans vergogne, faisant teinté les glaçons entre eux.

- Hn…l'espoir fait vivre, fit l'intéressé, un sourcil levé, en récupérant sa boisson à demi finie.

- Ouais, c'est beau l'ambition ! pouffa le jeune homme. Au fait, les gosses se demandent quand est-ce qu'ils commenceront les leçons de tir avec leur jeune tata…

Un énorme soupir lui répondit : le sujet, évoqué plusieurs fois, ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Si Réléna ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que ses jumeaux s'initient au maniement des armes, il n'en allait pas de même pour leur père qui se faisait encore tirer l'oreille pour donner son accord. Qu'ils aient envoyé Duo plaider leur cause comme avocat en disait long sur leurs motivations.

- Si Nova sama vous entend lui donner ce titre… gronda gentiment Rachid.

- Pas fou moi… je profite de ce qu'elle est en poste au _Veilleur _pour ça ! Tiens d'ailleurs c'est bizarre que vous soyez là Rachid…

Depuis leur retour, il était indéniable que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés. Investie officiellement du titre de _maganac, _la sœur de Quatre avait repris le plus naturellement du monde son poste de garde du corps, se relayant avec le grand Rachid pour assurer une présence permanente auprès de lui. Au grand désespoir de cet entremetteur de Duo, elle semblait ne pas vouloir reconnaître son inclinaison pour lui.

- Quatre ? appela Heero en guise de diversion, les yeux toujours fixés sur son écran. Les cinq dernières équipes de récupération ont localisé les Winner manquants, ainsi que quelques rescapés de satellite. On va pouvoir organiser leur transfert. Zech s'en charge.

Une vague de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée. Le vaste clan Raberba Winner peinait à se reconstituer. Disséminés un peu partout sur Terre et dans les colonies, ses membres offraient des cibles de choix. Les rassembler le plus discrètement possible relevait de l'exploit pur. Trowa et Hilde avait connu les pires difficultés pour mettre les gens du cirque à l'abri. L'habileté de Zech trouvait dans cette tache l'occasion de donner sa pleine mesure.

- Parfait, lâcha l'ancien leader des colonies.

Il restait tant à faire… Organiser la vie sur cette île n'en représentait qu'une petite partie. Le quotidien pouvait certes être amélioré, mais les rescapés disposaient de locaux habitables immédiatement. Le docteur Yamato n'avait pas tardé à organiser un dispensaire au cœur de l'île avec quelques unes de ses sœurs, dans l'attente de pouvoir installer un véritable hôpital en reconvertissant le matériel chirurgical du _Rescousse. _Pour l'éducation des plus jeunes, aucune inquiétude à avoir : il y avait une telle concentration de spécialistes dans tous les domaines rassemblés autour d'eux que les instructeurs ne manqueraient pas ! La reconstruction du bunker allait bon train, de sorte que le _Veilleur _pourrait bientôt passer le relaie à un nouveau centre de commandement. Quant à Duo, il exerçait tous ses talents d'ingénieur, menant la vie dure à tous les mécaniciens disponibles pour remettre en état l'escadrille des chasseurs. Il avait même réussi à récupérer les pièces de l'hélicoptère chinois immergé !

Tout était fait pour protéger la quiétude des habitants de l'île. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas se contenter d'ériger une muraille entre le danger et ceux qu'on veut protéger. Aucun rempart n'est jamais éternel…et Quatre refusait que ses enfants grandissent dans une cage dorée. Faire abstraction du monde extérieur n'était pas une bonne chose. Car il faudrait rapidement trouver une solution pour gérer l'empire financier des familles Darlian et Winner, le site ne pouvant pas subvenir à leurs besoins les plus élémentaires très longtemps.

_- _Duo ? fit-il doucement en regardant sa femme dans les yeux. Peux-tu dire aux enfants que, dès que Nova sera disponible, ils pourront commencer leur entraînement s'il te plait ? D'ailleurs, s'ils pouvaient aussi bénéficier de quelques leçons particulières de la part de leurs parrains…

_- _Yeah ! éclata Maxwell, vrillant les tympans de l'assistance, obtenant une grimace collective des plus réussies. J'y cours !

_Oui, _pensa Quatre en regardant ses enfants accueillir la nouvelle aussi bruyamment que le jeune homme. _Nous devons devenir plus forts. Pardonnez-nous, Wufei et Sally. Ce sera long… très long…mais je vous jure que nous y arriverons. _

* * *

_Je pourrais presque reprendre les mots de Quatre… ça a été long. Très long. J'espère avoir le temps de finir « la folie d'un ange », qui clôturera cette série de fics, dans les semaines qui viennent. A ceux qui me reprocheraient ce "happy end", je dirais qu'ils ont le droit d'aimer pleurer, mais que j'ai besoin que tout ce petit monde reste en vie. Ben oui, autrement j'aurais l'air malin, moi, avec une suite sans personnages..._

_A bientôt !_

_Cachoucat ! ._


End file.
